The Black Blossom Shine
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Shinzu Kirie seorang gadis jepang, Siswi angkatan perang, asal Dunia-dimensi tahun 5190, tak sengaja terlempar kezaman Disnasty 190, dan terlibat masalah dengan sosok Jendral, dan masalah yang menguji dan membawanya dalam bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya [Chapters 15 - Sebenarnya]
1. Chapter 1 - Shinzu Kirie

**[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku ingat tentang dunia itu**_

 _ **Dimana kisah sebuah buku klasik**_

 _ **Membawa takdirku kedataran Lily hitam**_

 **.**

 **Note 1 -[Shinzu Kirie]**

Cuaca Sore yang cerah dimusim gugur yang hangat mana semua tunas tua mulai jatuh dilantai, digantikan dengan kehidupan tunas pohon yang baru dimusim semi-depan, terlihat beberapa murid sekolah, keluar dari gerbang sekolah unitd-formace ( _ **Author-note :Biasanya diistilahkan sebagai Sekolah tentara**_ ), sekolah yang didekasikan hidupnya dimana murid-murid disini dilatih sekaligus dan bayar oleh pemerintah untuk misi dimedan-perang, intinya ini bukan sekolah biasa.

"Selamat untukmu Kirie, kau mendapat misi tingkat F, dan berhasil,"Sebuah ucapan sepontan keluar dan datang dari dua sosok muda-mudi yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon, dekat gerbang sekolah menatap banyak siswa yang memutuskan pulang dijam terakhir, karna tak ada kegiatan lain.

"Terimakasih,"Ucap sang-pemudi, yang memiliki ciri-ciri bertubuh kecil, namun tinggi-170, berdarah Asia( _ **japan**_ ), memiliki paras yang cantik, beriris Hijau, berambut hitam-lurus sepinggang, ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, Rok lipit diatas paha( _plus celana pendek ketat melebihi rok_ ) berwarna hitam senada dengan sepatu kats-Mike bertali benar-benar mencirikan gadis yang cantik namun sifat tomboy. "Aku hanya mencoba melakukanya karna bagiku aku harus menantang diriku,"Jelasnya sembari memainkan panel-hologram yang muncul dihadapanya.

"Apa kau akan mengirim hasilmu pada bibimu?! Yang ada dijepang,"Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Yah Agil! Kau tahu saat ibuku dan ayahku meninggal akibat kecelakaan, Bibi Cau adalah orang yang merawatku dari kecil hingga dengan sekarang beliau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku, jadi wajar jika aku mengirimi sebagian gajiku padanya,"Ucap Kirie pada pemuda bernama Agil, memandang wajah pemuda coklat gelap, berambut kecoklatan, beriris biru, mengenakan kemeja coklat tua, disampir jaket woll abu-abu, celana katun merah-jantung, dan sepatu sport merah dan bertubuh jangkung karna memiliki tinggi 200 ya memang secara, DNA agil berdarah Brazil, sedang tertidur pada rumput-rumput tipis ditaman.

 **Kirie Pov :**

Namaku Kirie, atau Nama lengkapku Shinzu Kirie, aku salah satu siswi kelas F, yang bersekolah di _**Unitd-formace Scool**_ , atau biasanya disebut sekolah tentara-elit khusus, saat ini aku baru pulang dari misi, namun aku belum ingin pulang keapartemen membuatku ingin bersantai sejenak dulu dan memeriksa bill-Virtualyku yang berharga, _Bill-Virtualy_ adalah sebuah tempat, menyimpan barang yang bisa membuat barang itu menyatuh dengan tubuh sendiri seperti _(Eventory pada sebuah Menu Game)_ , barang yang kita miliki dapat menjadi hollogram-padat dan bisa diambil kapan-pun dibutuhkan termasuk kebutuhan Uang, jaman ini _**Bill-Virtualy**_ sudah dipakai banyak orang, dan jika ditanya darimana dipakainya yaitu sebuah cip ditanam pada pergelangan nadi manusia, saat dia masih-bayi. Well jadi tak perlu lagi mondar-mandir kebank atau atm, bahkan menyimpan barang pribadi karna _ **Bill-Virtualy**_ memiliki tempat penyimpanan terbaik dalam trangsaksi apa-pun, serta teraman bagiku. Aku membuka Eventoryku lalu melihat beberapa panel berisi barang-barang kesayanganku yang kusimpan disana, isinya adalah beberapa senjata kesayanganku yang terdiri dari deretan Handgun dan Takana. Dengan sebuah sentuhan telunjuk jari aku menekan tombol dipanel-hologram senjata yang kuinginkan keluar.

 **[Pov End, look normal Pov]**

.

.

.

.

 **[ACCES : AREIS-GUN ACTIVET]**

Suara komando terdengar, bersamaan sebuah hologram-nyata muncul dan jauh tepat dipangkuan Kirie, Sebuah Hangun berwarna hitam, dengan berat ringan dan gagang yang nampak setengah besi titanium dan kayu-haki hitam muncul disana. Membuat Agil memandang dengan pandangan menyengit. "Kau mengeluarkan Aries-gunmu untuk apa?!,"Tanya Agil, sementara bukanya menjawab Kirie malah menyampirkan senjata itu diselipan, yang dipasang ketat pahanya.

"Aku suka senjata ini tetap disampingku! Makanya aku selalu meletakanya dipahaku sebagai pertahanan, Agil Nocta"Ucap Kirie.

"Baiklah bersyukur kau ini sudah bagian-dari tingkat F, maka polisi tak akan mengejarmu dan menahanmu! Karna membawa senjata secara ilegal terbuka,"Ucap Agil sembari mengeleng maklum, ia lalu meluruskan punggungnya, lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Ada apa?! Agil kau sudah mau pergi,"Tanya Kirie menatap datar, sementara Agil memandang sebentar dan mendengkus.

"Ya aku mendapat beberapa Job yang bagus untuk kali ini, jadi aku rasa saatnya aku berangkat, oh ya aku mau pergi sekarang bagaimana denganmu?!,"Tanya Agil melirik sebentar.

"Aku rasa aku akan disini beberapa, menit-lagi,"Ucap Kirie sembari tersenyum-tipis. Sementara sobatnya membalik badan, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kirie, sembari berkata.

"Jangan terus-terusan berada ditempat sepi! Cobalah membina perasaan dengan seorang lelaki atau pacaran agar kau bisa menikmati masa muda,"Ucap Agil sembari berkata menyindir sementara, Kirie hanya menjulurkan lidah sambari berkata.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan lelaki yang lemah, aku tak akan ditundukan oleh lelaki mana-pun,"Ucap Kirie. Kemudian sembari memperlihatkan kikikanya sekaligus seringai yang tepat sasaran, lalu lelaki itu menghilang fix dari hadapanya.

 **"Pacar~"**

 **"Teman pria~"**

 **"Lucu sekali~"**

Ketimbang memikirkan hal aneh-aneh, Kirie memutuskan, berdiri dan menepuk-roknya yang sedikit berdebuh, lalu memutuskan meninggalkan lapang-sekolah, menuju apartement.

 _ **[Skip-time]**_

Usai sampai dari perjalanan panjangnya, mulai dari bis-umum yang penuh sesak, mengantri bis yang penuh karna jalanan macet, akhirnya dia sampai juga dirumah tercinta. Sebuah apartemen lantai dua sederhana, warna perunggu dengan penghalang pembatas abu-abu dengan model besi-biru tua yang nampak menyangga teras dengan kokoh. Ia berjalan dilantai tehel marmer biru, lalu berhenti dihadapan sebuah pintu kayu-berwarna Kuning-gading tampa motif, lalu ia mendekat kearah sebuah panel hologram disamping pintu (well itu adalah kunci otomatis yang berguna untuk pelindungan model keamanan penganti gembok) itu cukup berguna untuk pengunci pintu rumah dengan memasukan Sandi tertera disana, atau sidik-jari yang dikenali kau siap masuk rumah, di Zaman kirie Sains sudah sangat maju dalam membantu kehidupan orang-orang.

 **Kreeet~**

Suara dentuman pintu otomatis, lalu terbuka lalu membuat Kirie masuk kedalam rumah, oh-aku pulang rumahku tercinta. "Tadaima~"Ucapnya kecil walaupun gadis itu tahu tak akan ada yang menyambutnya didalam sana, atau mungkin ada mahluk hantu, jin atau arwah yang menyebutkan kata selamat datang dari dalam, _(hahaha~ Author nampak tertawa_ ) bisa-bisa membuat gendre cerita ini turun secara derastis, dari petualang, Drama, menjadi Horror.

Nyatanya gadis itu memang tinggal sendirian selama beberapa tahun, bau cheri-mint nampak tercium dalam rumah yang memiliki fasilitas Lima ruangan meski tak terlalu besar, Satu kamar, Dapur, Teras, ruangan sebaguna, kamar mandi. Tembok yang bercat-hijau muda benar-benar menyegarkan, lantai yang sengaja dibuat dari bahan kayu-jati hitam mulus, membuat ruangan ini sederhana memberikan kesan nyaman. Sampailah Kirie dikamarnya, yang berwarna Hijau, terdapat Satu-tempat tidur dengan seprei biru-muda, lengkap bantal\guling\selimut berwarna ungu cerah, disudut terdapat sebuah lemari kayu berwarna putih, disampingnya sebuah meja dengan paduan rak\kursi berwarna hitam, diatasnya Laptop ungu yang kondisi tertutup dengan kondisi terchas-pada colokan listrik, juga Wifi plus beberapa buku dan note kecil tersusun rapi pada rak pada meja, kamarnya tak memiliki macam-macam seperti gadis lainya, kamarnya bisa dibilang sederhana tampa banyak prabotan.

"Hah melelahkan!,"Ucap Kirie dengan nada lelah ia bahkan lupa melepas sepatunya, dan menganti sendal Rumah, ia lalu mengulung rambutnya yang panjang dengan model sangulan-asal-asalan, ia lalu menghempaskan bokongnya dipinggir kasur menyadari kecerobohanya masuk kamar tampa melepas alas kaki membuatnya, langsung mau mengambil langkah melepas sepatunya.

 **SHING!**

lalu baru saja mau membuka, tali sepatunya ia sudah melihat sebuah cahaya indah, yang datang dari meja belajarnya (eh) tidak, itu tak-datang dari laptop yang akan meledak atau chasnya yang hangus akan tetapi datang dari bukunya, cahaya nampak seperti lampu led-kuning yang aneh. "Haah apa itu?!,"Ucap Kirie sembari mendekati mejanya menemukan buku yang bercahaya itu, memestikan itu memang datang dari buku dia mencoba membolak balik dari depan Cover dan belakang Cover.

Tertulis pada Cover, bertuliskan _**'Legenda Dinasty Han'**_ Kirie ingat kalau dia mendapat tugas-materi untuk mengerjakan laporan sekolah, di _**Unitd-formace Scool**_ juga mengajarkan materi dimana sama juga dengan sekolah biasa, jadi ya ada waktunya para siswi dan siswa tingkat rendah atau pun atas mendapatkan pendidikan secara _Intory,_ tidak hanya mengerjakan misi keamana atau berperang saja. Kirie ingat bahwa buku tua itu adalah buku yang dibelinya ditoko buku bekas, beberapa minggu lalu, tapi sebelumnya bukunya tak seperti ini, nampak biasa saja namun kenapa sekarang bukunya bercahaya?.

 **UAAAAH!**

Saat buku itu dibuka, seluruh pengelihatan Kirie mulai bercahaya membuat, seluruh tenanganya menghilang bersamaan cahaya.

.

.

.

.

Suara apa berdecik dengan ributan desingan pedang, nampak terdengar dimana-mana membuat kuping mengais perih setiap telinga, bau tubuh manusia, bau keringat, bau senjata peledak, bau bilah benda tajam bercampur darah tercium amat menyengat, pada sebuah wilayah di (Hyu Lui) Ufuk tenggara China- Tiongkok, beberapa orang tengah berkumpul dikawasan perkampungan kecil sebagai area medan perang, sementara beberapa saksi mata pemilik desa sendiri hanya lari plontang-planting, atau ada pula menjadi penonton karna tak sanggup melarikan diri. Bersamaan ribuan panah bercampur api nampak melayang pada ribuan orang, dan manusia tampa bisa memegang senjata hanya mengais nasipnya, bukan pula hanya sebuah rumah atau harta benda tapi nyawa tak berdosa direngut secara sadis tampa pandang bulu, kedua kubu pasukan nampak kayak orang gila dengan ambisi tinggi menghancurkan satu sama lainya, dengan baju zirah yang ditenun sedemikian rupa dengan tangan, tampa campur tangan mesin pembuat alat, dan media kendaraan seperti kuda atau kerbau, tak ada mesin seperti ,mobil, Tank, helpo, atau _misil-cannon_ , Senjata canggih atau Misil jika ada hanya Gernat-peledak dengan tenaga roda mesiu yang kuno dengan kualitas dibawah standar, yang membutuhkan bantuan beberapa orang, berupa dorongan dan roda. "Tuan Pihak dari kerajaan Kyang Masih tetap mengilirkan pasukanya menyerang, bahkan membakar beberapa pasukan bersamaan pemukiman warga,"Sebuah suarah salah satu anak buah pada sang pemimpin.

"Dimana Lu Bu? Berikan kabar rinci padaku!,"Selanya Tajam.

"Jendral Lu Bu sedang dipadang distrik Tuan,"Ucap sang bawahan.

"Baiklah biarkan saja! Dia pasti akan menyelesaikan apa-pun dengan mudah," Seulas senyum-licik nampak terpapar dibalik wajahnya, sembari mengomando sang-brigade pasukan untuk posisi serangan. Ditempat lain terlihat sosok lelaki dengan kuda perkasah berkulit merah, ditunganggi oleh pria tegap, tinggi besar, kulit kuning-langsat, dengan alis tajam, wajah tampan-rupawan, mengenakan armor putih, merah, dan accesories yang gampang dikenal sebuah helmet baja dengan dua bulu panjang merah diatasnya, auranya memberikan kesan, kejantanan, kekuatan, kewibawaan, dan mengerikan, sosoknya tengah berbaur didepan bawahanya, membawa senjata tombak terkesan menjadi malaikat kematian kapan-pun ia siap.

Ia menegakan kudanya, berlari dengan kencang dengan tebasan beruntun, membuat beberapa manusia yang berpijak dibawanya, tergepar-gepir bagai mainan dan hebatnya terlempar keberbagai jarak mana-pun. Manusia macam apa yang dapat mengamuk bagai Singa atau orang gila. Ribuan anak buah musuh nampak terlempar-lempir ketanah dan membuat kepanikan semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Legenda kekuatan 1 orang seperti 100 orang benar adanya._

Dalam waktu 10 menit, satu pasukan yang terdiri 120 orang meleyang, tampa bisa bergerak lagi, hanya dengan dilawan oleh Lu Bu. "Anda luar biasa Panglima!,"Seru seseorang, dan saat Lu Bu menatap kebelakang menemukan sosok lelaki bertubuh pendek, gemuk dengan kepalah-plontos\licin, mengenakan jubah abu-abu.

"Hyah! Bagaimana dengan distrik Zu?!,"Tanya Lu Bu.

"Disana juga hampir selesai Tuan,"Ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan ini,"Ucap Lu Bu yang berencana menarik pasukanya, sebelum sebuah suaranya menghentikan.

 **KYAAAA!**

Petir menyambar tiba-tiba memunculkan lubang cahaya berwarna kuning dimana terlihat sesuatu secara pintas keluar disana, dan melesat jatuh, terlihat sosok Kirie langsung jatuh dari langit, tepat diatas tepat kebawah dimana tubuh Lu Bu, yang memandang keatas dengan cengang, bukanya menghindar dia siap menyabet benda yang arahnya. Namun melihat whujut benda-asing yang muncul secara dekat sejarak beberapa meter membuatnya menghentikan aksinya.

 **KLUKP!**

Bola mata Kirie nampak tertutup sebelum, ia merasakan dasar, bukan tempat keras seperti batu yang dirasakanya, atau tanah yang membuatnya terkoyak-koyak, dengan tulang yang retak melainkan, sebuah figur tegap menyangga kepala, hawa-yang terasa hangat, dan sebuah alunan jantung yang berjalan siring hembusan nafas.

" _Tunggu dulu ini, bukan detak jantungku!,_ "Bola mata Kirie terbuka, dengan delikan menakutkan, ia lalu mengidik menatap posisinya, dia tengah berada pada posisi amgu. Dimana dia terduduk tepat diatas pangkuan pria itu, dalam kondisi berkuda, lengan besar menyangga kepalanya, lengan lain mengalungkan kepinggang Kirie yang ramping, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah bak kepiting rebus, disaat memandang wajah sang lelaki sudah ada tak jauh beberapa meter dari dia.

 **Huah!** Tunggangan terasa oleng, dan nyaris membuat Kirie jatuh dari kuda, namun sebuah tangan dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu tetap aman. "Darimana kau datang!,"Tanyanya terdiam. Sejak kapan manusia yang dijadikan peluru meriam (?).

"I-Ini dimana!,"Tanya Kirie dengan muka Shock berat, ia memansang wajah kebingungan bukan ketakutan terhadap lelaki itu, melainkan wajah seperti orang kesasar.

 **Tap!**

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?!,"Tanya Lu Bu sembari, melirik sementara Kirie membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Aku tak tahu! Tau-tau aku dirumahku, dan tiba-tiba semua berubah dan berhenti tepat aku tiba-tiba terjatuh begini,"Umpatnya dengan nada jujur sekaligus canggung.

"Kau bohong Tuan! Jangan-jangan kau mata-mata! Musuh,"Ucap sang anak buah menuding-nuding. Sementara ucapan sang anak buah, itu membuat raut geram diwajah Kirie seperti berkata _**'Mata-mata Gundulmu!'**_.

"Hei! Aku tidak bohong! Ini memang kenyataan,"Balas Kirie sembari menghelah nafas, mendelik pada anak buah Lu Bu sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Lu Bu. "Lepaskan aku biarkan aku pergi!,"Rentaknya mengeras, namun Lu Bu tetap tenang dan mengalungkan lenganya pada pinggang Kirie, meski sudah dipukul atau merontak tak bergeming Sedikit pun _'_ _ **Ini lengan apa beton'**_.

"Apa-pun alasanya, kau harus kubawa pada atasku,"Ucap Lu Bu, membuat muka Kirie memucat dengan wajah tak terima atas titah pria itu, entah kenapa ia harus terdampar dengan posisi tidak mengenakan, dan malah jatuh dipangkuanya Dewa pembawa kemalangan nampaknya sedang bersamanya.

"Tuan pasukan musuh, memanggil bala bantuan,"Teriak anak buah tadi, mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, Lu Bu nampak melirik wajah Kirie sebentar, ia memperbaiki letak tangan kirinya yang sekaligus memegang tali kendali Kuda, sekaligus pinggang Kirie semakin dikencangkan.

"HOI~HOI lepaskan aku!,"Kata Kirie makin kesal. Sementara Lu Bu memainkan Tombaknya ditangan kanannya, membuat Kirie terdiam, lalu memandang sekitarnya, setelah menyadari ia ternyata berada diarea perang, ia merasa menjadi wanita paling tolol sedunia.

"Ayo Hear-red,"Ucap Lu Bu lalu menghentakan kudanya, dan lari dengan kecepatan penuh membuat, tubuh Kirie seolah akan terhempas kebelakang akan tetapi badanya masih tertahan dengan sempurna dipelukan Lu Bu. Kibasan Lu Bu mengelepar menyabit beberapa musuh dengan sekali tebas.

Bola mata Kirie membulat lebar saat fokusnya memandang kearah seorang pemanah musuh yang mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam. Kirie lalu meraba pahanya dimana tempat sejata yaitu Aries-gunnya tersimpan, ia lalu mengenggam tanganya yang bebas, tampa ambil pusing memandang lelaki yang masih mengeratkan tangan dipinggangnya.

"Aku tak mau mati konyol,"Ucap Kirie mengarahkan senjata itu, pada sipemanah, sementara Lu Bu hanya memandang bingung tingkah perempuan-penemuanya, yang mengambil benda aneh yang tak diketahui apa.

 **DOR!**

Sebuah peluru bertenaga jiwa keluar, melesat dari Untrum-peluru ( _Lubang-Gun_ ) mengarah pada pemanah, dan tampa menyadari pemanah itu jatuh terhempas kebelakang lalu pingsan. Melihat kejadian itu, membuat mata semua orang nampak kocar-kacir menyangka itu, adalah kutukan dari langit, atau kekuatan dari iblis atau segala macam.

"Apa yang kau~"Lu Bu memandang tajam pada Kirie, sementara Gadis itu tak mungkin menjelaskan kondisinya sekarang, bagi Lu Bu ini adalah hal yang wajar dimana tenaga sejata mesin, belum terlalu terkenal didataran Tiongkok, dan tampa basa-basi Kirie memotong perkataan sang Jendral.

"Bertanyanya nanti saja!,"Ucap Kirie mendesis mendekati wajah Lu Bu, sembari mengenggam pistolnya. "Intinya bawa aku, dari kekacawan ini,"Ucapnya kesal sembari memposisikan senjatanya kearah pemanah, akan tetapi media atas berkuda, keadaanya ini benar-benar tak bagus bagi seorang Gunner, apa-lagi posisinya seperti itu.

 **DOR!**

Kirie berhasil menembakan peluru-jiwa, pada pemanah dibelakang yang siap menembakan anak-panah mengarah pada mereka berdua, tak hanya menyerang si-pemanah namun membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya, jatuh terpukul kebelakang.

 **SALH! SALH!**

Sebuah sabitan tombak bermata naga, menebas kian kencang, bersamaan dengan ciprahan darah semakin mengenang, dari darah - darah tubuh musuh yang berjatuhan, karna diambil oleh singa buas yang sedang marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam bertarung dengan posisi seperti itu, barulah pertarungan dinyatakan menang dan akhirnya Lu Bu membawa Kirie keistana, dengan para-bala tentaranya yang masih hidup, tampa membuang waktu lagi. "Kenapa kau masih memposisikan aku dipangkuanmu!,"Desis Kirie tak nyaman, ia bahkan sudah berusaha melepaskan diri dari lelaki-besar itu, namun sia-sia, lelaki itu hanya diam tampa mengubris kemarahan Kirie sejak tadi.

 **Louyang**

Sebuah Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Kaisar Xian pada masa itu, tengah duduk diatas singa-sananya sembari, meminum setuak anggur manis, hari-harinya ditempat yang nyaman tampa perlu terlibat perang terlalu jauh, benar-banar menjadi opininya Seorang lelaki berkedok kaisar yang sebenarnya adalah penguasa boneka di bawah kendalinya, dan _(yang nantinya)_ penyebab memindahkan ibukota ke Chang'an di barat. Dan merampas kekuasaan negara, diperparah dengan tirani dan kekejaman, marah banyak loyalis dan menempatkannya ditempat tertinggi dan disegani, tapi nampaknya ia bisa menutupi kedoknya dengan sangat baik. _*hehehe~ Spoiler*_

"Apa Jendral Lu Bu telah kembali?!,"Tanyanya memainkan anggurnya dicangkir jemarinya. "Dong Zhuo!?,"Tanya Kaisar.

"Belum Tuan namun anda tenang saja, mata-mata kita sudah, memberi kabar jika dia akan segera akan kembali,"Ucap Dong Zhuo.

"Oh! Aku ingin segera mendapat kabarnya,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum sinis.

 **Bersambung**

 **Kamis-23-Juni-2016**

 _ **Halo semuanya saya Lightning-Shun dan salam kenal(^_^)**_

 _ **Ada beberapa hal kenapa saya buat cerita ini, sebenarnya kenapa saya terpacu menulis cerita ini, karna saya baru main**_ _ **Dynasty Warrior online**_ _ **setelah sekian lama, saya gak main game itu, jadi saya membuat alur cerita seperti ini, semoga kalian menyukainya, dan akhir kata saya Lightning Shun sampai jumpa lagi di part kedua.**_

.

.

.

 **PROFIL**

 **Nama :** Shinzu Kirie

 **Kebangsaan :** Jepang

 **Mata :** Hijau-muda

 **Kulit :** Putih-beras

 **Rambut :** panjang hitam, sepinggul pony melebihi mata.

 **Tinggi :** 170

 **Usia :** 19

 **Status :** Agent-Scooll Tingkat F

 **Senjata :** Katana, dan Aries-gun (Sniper atau Arow).

 **Triva :** Kirie adalah sosok perempuan, yang tenang, namun sangat tomboy, membenci hal-hal Feminim, pecinta buku, selalu mengatakan apa adanya dengan cepat dan selalu tampil apa adanya. Dalam Triva ini OC Kirie adalah karakter-asli dalam Fanfic saya yang diakun bahasa Jepang, dan karna beberapa pertimbangan Saya jadi menaruhnya dalam cerita ini karna sesuai dengan karakternya. Singkatnya Kirie anak yatim piatu, yang hanya memiliki seorang bibi, bernama Chou dan setelah ikut diakademi Kirie memutuskan tinggal sendirian, dan hidup mandiri.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rencana keji

**[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senjata yang paling ampuh di muka bumi ini adalah jiwa, bagaimata pedang membunuh dari dua arah**

 **.**

 **Note 2 -[Rencana Keji]**

Sudah berapa jam Kirie mendekam diatas kuda dengan seseorang pria tak dikenal membuat, dia emosi tingkat-tinggi, siap menjadi gila, dengan hati terpaksa dia harus duduk seperti ini dengan posisi memalukan."Sebenarnya datang dari-mana dirimu ini,"Tanyanya tampa mengelahkan pandangan, dari arah jalanan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!,"Ucap Kirie cetus, sudah ditanya namun malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga, membuat Lu Bu menghelah nafas. "Dan kita mau kemana!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Ini adalah Dynasty Hu tahun 190 didataran Tiongkok,"Jawab Lu Bu, sementara bagai disambit petir, Kirie yang mendengar angka tahun asing yang berarti ini bukan masanya, hanya menghelah nafas tak percaya, tubuhnya langsung lesu, dia tak tahu harus bertingkah bagai-mana sekarang. "Lalu namamu?!,"Tanya Lu Bu melirik wajah gadis dipangkuanya.

"Shinzu Kirie,"Jawab Kirie lemah. "Lalu siapa kau sendiri?!,"Tanyanya kembali, membuat memasang pandangan cetus kearah lelaki itu.

"Namaku adalah Lu Bu, Komandan Jendral Dinasty kerajaan Hu, yang dipimpin Kaisar-Xian, ibukota Louyan,"Jawab Lu Bu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, mendengar itu semua Kirie merasa tersambar Petir-extra untuk kedua kalinya, Kirie tak sanggup lagi memberi komentar atau berpikir lebih jernih, ia juga hanya bisa terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

" _Apa-apaan ini!_ ,"Kirie mengerang Frustasi dalam hati, dia benar-benar terlempar kemasa-lalu, dimana itu peradaban Tiongkok orde-lama. Ingin rasanya dia menjedotkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar dia bisa keluar dari mimpi ini, atau melempar dirinya kedasar jurang kegelapan, astaga demi apa, salah apa dirinya sampai mendapat cobaan yang terlalu melebihi apa yang pernah bisa dia hadapi. Dan bagaimana dia pulang kemasanya saat ini?.

Kirie hanya termenung sembari mencari pemikiran yang positif agar menghadapi kondisinya dan beradaptasi pelan-pelan.

"Hormatku pada Tuan,"Ucap Beberapa anak buah, berjaga didepan gerbang istana, usai Lu Bu dan krunya hadir disana, pintu Gerbang-pun dibuka memasuki wilayah kerajaan.

Bola mata, Kirie membulat sempurna memandang kawasaan kerajaan yang begitu epik, lapangan luas dengan deretan patung buatan manusia ternama, selain hiasan tempat itu juga disi dengan beberapa pohon hias dengan jalan setapak mulus, ( _yah meski zaman itu belum mengenal tol_ ) namun tempat ini sengaja dipasang oleh beton batu-datar sebagai penyempurna jalan, Kerajaan tradisional dengan lambang merah sebuah istana terbangun kokoh dengan puncak berlantai-lantai, tempat yang besar ditembok yang bergradasi warna oranye dengan hiasan naga dan matahari, beberapa lambang bulan tertera dipintu masuk, dengan seng kokoh berwarna merah-darah nampak megah, memberi kesan mencolok ketimbang rumah-rumah biasa, bahkan kaum bangsawan tak seperti ini. Kirie hanya memandang kondisi dengan cermat ia tak mau banyak komentar, mata hijaunya sibuk melihat - lihat sekeliling.

 **[MODE OPEN OPRATION!,]**

 **[KAMERA OPERT RAID ON ACTIVET]**

 **[KLIK]**

 **[KLIK]**

Bola mata Kirie kehijauan, tampa tak disadari orang lain bahkan Lu Bu, menampilkan dua bulatan, berwarna ungu ditengahnya berputar layaknya roda-dengan pelan, berbeda dengan mata Normal, Kirie yang dalam modus foto, mencoba mengambil beberapa Foto dan menganalisanya nanti, dengan kamera yang tertanam pada matanya yang tersambung pada Bill-Virtualy, ia menghelah nafas, ia bersyukur Eventorynya benar-benar masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, namun ada beberapa panel-panel _**Bill-Virtualy**_ yang tak bisa berguna disini, membuat ia mengeram sendiri karna ia harus mengunakan jaringan Wifi atau MU namun mana ada benda itu ditempat seperti ini.

Sambil melihat lokasi-lokasi baru, matanya terus menganalisa tempat dengan mengunakan Jaringan-internal langsung pada tubuhnya, meng-scan beberapa informasi tentang apa saja yang ia lihat, sampai ia sadar kuda Lu Bu berhenti tepat didepan istana, bersamaan dengan beberapa prajurit memberi hormat, ada pula yang memberi beberapa informasi pada sang jendral, dan ada pula prajurit yang khusus datang mengambil kuda, dan akan meletakan ditempat kuda kerajaan. "Selamat datang Tuanku!,"Ucap salah seorang Prajurit membungkuk sembari mendekati Lu Bu.

"Hmm..."Ucapnya sembari Turun dari Kuda, dan langsung menarik gadis dipangkuanya dengan sekali hentakan, dan posisinya kembali terlihat begitu absurd. Dikarnakan Lu Bu memposisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi wanita ala pengantin, membuat ia merasa hari ini,semakin dipermalukan.

"CUKUP! AKU PUNYA KAKI!,"Sentak Kirie dengan penuh emosi, bahkan suaranya amat keras sampai para-prajurit yang kebetulan lewat langsung terkaget, ada pula yang terjatuh dengan indahnya karna tak fokus. "Tak perlu kau menggendongku, aku tak akan kabur,"Ucap Kirie kesal, mukanya sudah merah sampai batas telinga, membuat membuang muka dari Lu Bu, dan pria itu mempersilahkan ia berdiri dengan kakinya, berada diatas kuda berjam-jam membuat dia merasa mual.

"Huaaah~,"Bola mata Kirie memandang langit, lalu mengambil nafas, mencari pasokan udara keparu-parunya, udara tempat ini begitu hangat dan bersih, ketimbang dunianya, yang penuh sesak, asap noksit dimana-mana, bahkan udara yang tercemar akibat misil peperangan, menemukan tempat seperti ini. Sudah sangat langkah baginya jika dizamanya, angin bertiup mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tiupan rendah keterpa angin, entah kenapa perasaanya sangat nyaman disana, tampa menyadari keberadaan orang lain, banyak orang prajurit yang meliriknya dengan pandangan terpesona, mungkin wajahnya yang cantik dan juga dikarnakan kulit wajahnya berbeda dengan orang Tiongkok, yang berwarna seputih-beras, sementara notabene wanita Tiongkok memiliki warna tubuh merah-gading, membuat Kirie menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jaga tingkahmu, atau kau akan menyesal,"Jawaban itu langsung keluar dari mulut Lu Bu, membuat Kirie hanya menyambut dengan tatapan dingin disertai anggukan. Ia lalu mengekori kemana sang Jendral itu pergi bersama beberapa pengawal juga ikut memandu mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan lari,"Sungutnya.

 **DUK!**

"Kyaaa~" Sebuah jeritan terlihat dari seorang wanita bergaun ungu dia terjembab jatuh dilantai berbatu, bersamaan dengan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa, tepat tak jauh dari depan Kirie.

Bola mata Kirie membulat, ia lalu berjalan lebih dulu sembari mendekat wanita itu, sementara Lu Bu terkaget bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa bergerak-cepat tampa terlihat olehnya. "Kau tak apa-apa!,"Tanya Kirie cepat sembari membantu memungut buku yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Saya tak apa- apa terimakasi,"Ucapnya sembari membungkuk, sementara, mata Kirie nampak melihat beberapa buku dan Covernya. Ini adalah buku lumayan penting, penasaran dengan isinya ia tampa pikir panjang meng-scan semua buku itu, tampa ketahuan. Setelah ia berpamitan dengan wanita tadi mereka lalu kembali mengekori Lu Bu.

"Ah siapa dia Lu Bu!, "Kening Dong Zhuo menyengit saat Lu Bu dan Kirie memasuki aula istana, saat itu Lu Bu pun menjelaskan soal keadaan yang sebenarnya prihal kemunculan Kirie. Sementara yang dibicarakan tengah sibuk memperhatikan hal lain, ia menatap ruang tahta istana megah dengan warna merah, bertiran emas, tembaga, lambang dengan dekorasi ruangan serba merah-membara, terdapat guci terbuat dari emas murni dengan pahatan naga disekitar ukiran kayu didalam. _ **Wow luar mewah dalamnya apa lagi**_.

"Jadi kau gadis itu?!, kau yang datang dengan kekuatan aneh?!,"Tanya sang Kaisar memandang Kirie, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki membuat gadis itu nampak tak nyaman, dengan tatapan terlihat mata yang haus akan sesuatu, seribu akal picik ada disana.

"Ah! Benar, ada apa Yang-mulia,"Ucap Kirie memandang datar, lelaki yang disebut kaisar itu memang memiliki wajah lembut, hidung yang tirus, juga tampan, tapi Kirie bisa bertaruh jika lelaki itu tak-baik, ada yang ganjil dalam sikap dan pola gerakanya

"Jadi Gadis ini muncul dari langit, sukar untuk dipercaya,"Ucap Sang Kaisar memandang lembut wajah, Kirie semakin tak nyaman.

"Ah!,"Kirie menghelah nafas berat, ia merasakan Firasat buruk, mata Kirie teralihkan pada sosok wanita dengan warna kulit putih gading, penampilannya, Rambut dengan dua-kepang dilengkungan-pipi dengan sedikit aksesoris kecil, dan. Dua ponytail-kecil dan panjang rapih, ber-longcoat biru tua, celana armor hitam lumayan tertutup, sarung tangan hitam, berbando ungu beberapa manik dikepala, dan kakinya mengenakan boots hitam juga. Dengan sedikit armor dada dibalik longcoat-nya.

"Selamat datang Ryou-Taichou, selamat atas kemenangan anda,"Ucap wanita itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ya,"Ucapnya sembari mengangguk dengan sedikit senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana dengan kabarmu Li Yingqi!?,"Tanyanya sembari membuat wanita bernama Li Yingqi nampak tersenyum lebar.

"Sangat baik,"Jawabnya cepat.

Melihat suasana ringan yang dibawa Wanita barusan, membuat Kirie menghelah nafas nyaman lalu itu, pandangan Kirie kembali dihadapkan pada Kaisar Xian yang mulai angkat bicara. "Kurasa gadis ini butuh istirahat, kita akan bicara lain-kali saja, aku akan memanggilkan seorang dayang yang mengantarmu kekamar tamu, karna kau adalah tamu kami,"Ucap sang Kaisar dengan tatapan _**gentelman**_. Kirie menatap mata Kaisar dengan senyuman tipis, sembari membungkuk pelan.

"Terimakasi atas bantuanya,"Ucap Kirie tetap pada gelagat yang normal. " _Sudah kuduga!_ ,"Pikir Kirie dengan masih memamerkan senyuman tipis, menyamarkan pandangan, tak nyaman dirautnya.

"Ah! Yang-mulia,"Ucap Li Yingqi. Membuat mata Kaisar Xian memandangi wanita itu,"Em.. biarkan saya mengantarnya, tenang saja saya hapal dengan semua dena, kamar tamu,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Li Yingqi baiklah silahkan kau mengantar tamu kita,"Ucap Kaisar Xian. Akhirnya kedua perempuan itu, keluar setelah memberi hormat, meninggalkan Lu Bu, Kaisar Xian, Dong Zhuo, di altar istana ketiganya nampak membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

.

.

.

Baik Li Yingqi, maupun Kirie telah berjalan menyusuri lorong istana tampa percakapan, suasana nampak canggung, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat ia berinteraksi dengan Lu Bu, nampaknya gadis itu bukan wanita yang bisa diakrabkan dengan muda.

"Li Yingqi!,"Panggil seseorang tepat dibelakang mereka, baik Li Yingqi, dan Kirie menoleh memandang siapa yang memanggil, sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita, dengan rambut kecoklatan diikat pony-tail, berwajah cantik-jelita, berkulit gading-putih, dengan gaun berenda pink, yang nampak terpasang pada tubuhnya yang indah serta proposional.

"Lady Daochan,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Apakah dia yang dibawa Lu Bu-sama, kemari,"Tanyanya melirik Li Yingqi, sementara Li Yingqi nampak mengangguk dengan engan entah kenapa kenapa.

"Benar Lady,"Ucap Li Yingqi, dan mata wanita yang dipanggil Daochan melirik langsung kearah Kirie.

"Aku sudah mendengar Informasimu dari mata-mata kerajaan?, kau dan bisa bertempur dimedan perang,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau bukan gadis biasa bukan,"Simpuhnya.

"Ya aku memang bisa bertarung, tapi aku bukan mata-mata,"Ucap Kirie dingin sembari menatap tak kalah tajam. "Aku tak punya masalah apa-pun dengan kerajaan ini, aku terikut kesini tampa sengaja,"Ucapnya.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa terlalu percaya dengan orang baru ,"Tatap Daochan, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk, yang terpasang ditas kecil yang terikat dipahanya. "Sebagai wanita petarung aku menantangmu untuk bertarung melawanku?!,"Jawabnya tegas.

"Maaf-maaf saja! Aku tak suka memukul sesama wanita,"Ucap Kirie berdecak pinggang, sembari mendengkus tajam.

 **TSAS!**

Suara Cambuk berbunyi dilantai, mengema pada ruangan itu, bersamaan aura tak menyenangkan keluar dari tubuh Daochan, membuat mata Kirie menyengit, _ada apa dengan wanita ini?_. "Tapi aku menantangmu, jadi mohon bantuanya,"Ucap Daochan, lalu mengancung senjatanya, dan dengan sekali hentakan gadis itu, mengarahkan Cambuk berdurinya pada Kirie.

 **TSAS!**

Mata Kirie menyipit, lalu menghempaskan tubunya kebelakang, ia melakukan akrobati kekiri saat menatap mata Cambuk nyaris menyabet tubuhnya, ia lalu mendaratkan kakinya dengan mulus memasang, kuda-kuda untuk menghindari serangan selanjutnya, matanya masih membaca gerakan sang-gadis dengan alur dan tempo lembut. " _Dia begitu serius, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan_ "Pikir Kirie lalu menanyentuh tas dipahanya berisi Aries-Gun, namun entah kenapa dia memutuskan tak mengeluarkan senjata itu dari sabuknya. " _Aku tak bisa melakukan ini, aku tak bisa menyerang gadis itu,_ "Pikir Kirie dengan pandangan penuh kebimbangan, bersamaan

sebuah Pecutan cambuk kembali lagi. " _Tak salah lagi dia ini_ ,"Mata Kirie membulat.

"D-Daochan-Lady,"Ucap Li Yingqi membulatkan mata-safir indahnya, dengan penuh cemas.

 **TSAS!**

Tubuh Kirie terhempas dibelakang bersamaan dengan angin, namun ia tak bisa mundur lagi, karna ada tembok dibelakangnya, mata hijaunya kembali memandang kedepan menemukan rincingan Pecutan Cambuk sudah berada dihadapanya, beberapa jengkal lagi. Ia lalu berputar kearah dinding belakangnya dan bersalto, dengan kecepatan tinggi berpijak keatas, dengan memanfaatkan medan, agar melompat lebih tinggi. Ia lalu mendarat disamping Daochan.

 **SET!**

Tangan kanan Kirie bergerak dengan cepat, lalu menotok gerakan dibagian tulang lengan Daochan, hingga cambuk itu telepas dari genggaman, dengan jarak dekat ia lalu mengunci gadis bergaun tersebut. "Ahk,!,"Jerit Daochan dengan posisi tertahan, sendi belakangnya terasa ngilu.

"Dengar,"Bisik Kirie dan bahkan bisa didengar

Li Yingqi karna gadis itu mendekat. "Aku tak tahu mengapa kau datang dan menantangku, sambil menunjukan emosimu mengebu-gebu seperti itu, namun aku tak bisa menyerang musuh yang tak bahkan tak memiliki fokus penuh, dan kelemahan yang bahkan terlihat oleh musuhnya,"Ucap Kirie tajam.

"A-apa maksutmu,"Ucap Daochan membulat.

"Gerakan dasar kuda-kudamu tak seimbang, tubuhmu begitu monoton saat kau menyerangku, tenaga tak teraktur serangan yang memiliki cela dibagian kiri dan kau menantangku setelah kita bertarung, aku sadar ada yang ganjal padamu kondisi kaki-kiri dan tangan kananmu cedera dari awalkan,"Jawab Kirie.

Kirie memandangi ada raut tercengang dari wajah Daochan yang cantik-jelita, terlihat urat keletihan yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Lalu jika kamu tahu, titik kelemahanku itu makanya kau tak mengeluarkan senjatamu?,"Ucap Daochan dengan kondisi tertatih dilantai.

"..."Sementara Kirie terdiam, sementara Li Yingqi tak bisa mengomentari apa-pun.

"KAU MENGASIHANIKU! KAN,"Teriaknya membahana, Daochan tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malunya, karna kalah dengan telak oleh Kirie.

"Tidak aku tak megasihanimu sama sekali, Aku sudah mengeluarkan sejataku,"Jawab Kirie, dengan pandangan dingin.

"KAU BOHONG!,"Selaknya membahana. " Kau tak mengeluarkan apa-pun, tak ada senjata apa-pun ditangamu,"Ucapnya sembari menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya bekas ditotok.

"Pertarungan ini sudah selesai, Kirie,"Ucap Li Yingqi Mendekat namun tangan Kirie terangkat, membuat Li Yingqi Itu agar tak maju.

"Senjata itu ada dihadapanmu!,"Ucap Kirie dingin, iris hijaunya menyalak penuh makna pada Daochan lalu memukul dadanya sendiri, lalu melepas kuncianya. "Senjata terkuat manusia yang paling kuat adalah Tubuh!,"Ucap Kirie tajam.

"Manusia tak hanya mengandalkan sebuah pedang, tombak, panah saat perang, namun tekat dimana manusia menyiapkan dirinya dalam kondisi tubuh yang prima,"Tandas Kirie makin keras. "Aku bukan petarung yang hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan manusia sebagai poin untuk menang, tapi kita bertarung untuk hidup,"Ucap Kirie lalu berdecik, ada kemarahan dalam dirinya, dan mencoba menenagkan emosinya.

"Kirie..kau! "Li Yingqi tahu ada kemarahan tersendiri yang berusaha gadis itu simpan.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, seulas senyuman tulus dari Kirie terlihat samar, lalu yang awalnya berdiri memutuskan berjungkuk menatap Daochan yang masih terduduk dilantai, tanganya mengarah pada Gadis-jelita itu. "Tapi jika kau sudah lebih baik atau kau benar pulih kita bisa bertarung lagi, kulayani tantanganmu sepenuh hati,"Ucap Kirie lalu membantu Daochan berdiri hingga, gadis itu berdiri sempurna, ia juga tak segan menepuk - menepuk rok merah-muda Daochan yang sedikit berdebu.

"Kau,"Ucapan Daochan tertahan dibibirnya, sementara kepala Kirie dimiringkan, memamerkan senyum ramah, ia lalu dengan ini inisitiatif memasang cambuk Daochan pada bag dipaha-wanita itu.

"Maafkan jika saya tak sopan,"Ucap Kirie membungkuk pada Daochan lalu melirik ke Li Yingqi dengan isyarat, mengantarnya kekamar yang dibilang, lalu meninggalkan Daochan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kirie Pov]**

Saat aku berpisah dengan wanita bernama Daochan, Li Yingqi mengantarku sebuah kamar Tamu yang dikatakan oleh kaisar sebuah-kamar-tamu. Ruangan besar dangan mantera-emas mewah, kasur besar berkelambu dari sutra dengan warna merah-hati, dengan fasilitas lengkap sebuah lemari baju, dan dekorasi indah didalamnya, nyaris membuatku tercengang.

"Baiklah inilah Kamarmu!,"Ucap Li Yingqi. "Jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa minta pada pelayan atau pengawal,"Terangnya datar.

"Terimakasi,"Sahutku.

"Sama-sama!,"Ucapnya sembari membungkuk formal dan meninggalkan aku, dikamar itu sendirian, kepergianya membuatku mendengkus pelan nampaknya aku belum bisa akrab denganya.

Usai ditinggal oleh Li Yingqi Aku memutuskan untuk, mendudukan bokongku, disisi kasur sembari memikirkan semua yang tadi kulihat, dan aku akhirnya bisa menganalisanya. Sepertinya Lu Bu menceritakan semua tentangku pada Kaisar Xian dan, gelagatnya dengan santai, menyuruhku untuk jadi tamu, bukanlah hal yang biasa diterima seseorang begitu saja, jelas aku tahu itu adalah sebuah tak-tik, dibalik suatu rencana.

Aku lalu bangkit dari kasur, untuk menatap seisi kamar, mulai dari memeriksa isi kasur, sudut lemari, lubang, jendela, teras, dinding dan temperatur kekerasan dinding, terakhir pintu, aku yakin ia menaruh-aku dikamar tamu yang sering dilewati penjaga, untuk mengawasiku, namun untung aku cukup paham situasi hingga menyadari ini semua. Usai memeriksa semua ruangan dan tak menemukan ( _sesuatu yang mencurigakan_ ), aku kembali duduk dikasur, setelah mengunci pintu dari dalam. Aku mengecek beberapa layanan _**Bill-Virtualy**_ Miliku dan bersyukur masih hidup, memang ada beberapa part yang tak bisa digunakan tampa WIFI tapi itu tak masalah bagiku. Sebuah Hologram memunculkan sebuah panel layar, dan beberapa barang berharga miliku, aku mencoba men-scan semua buku yang sempatku scan dijaringanku menjadi data, agar bisa menguak informasi tentang dunia yang sedang kudatangi ini.

 **DOCUMENT OFFILS**

 **TO YOU RECORD BRAIN**

 **ACTIVET**

Aku menyetujui opratorku dan menekan tombol panel 'Yes' dan Document hasil Scan itu telah mulai tercompres.

"Astaga..!,"Bola mataku membulat setelah data yangku scan tadi telah menjadi data-recod, dan masuk ke-otaku dalam waktu transfer selama 5 menit. "Yang benar saja!,"Ucapku terkaget dengan informasi buku yang tak sengaja kupegan tadi membuat kaget, dan nyaris menjerit melihat semua informasi muncul diotaku "Astaga..!,"Aku menutup rapat mulutku, karna aku tak percaya buku yang dibawa dayang tadi bukan buku biasa, itu adalah Laporan pembangunan dan susunan hasil kekayaan tambang, dan pajak dari rakyat biasa, dan juga daftar orang-orang yang akan dibunuh.

 _ **[Pov End, look normal Pov]**_

.

.

 **.**

 **BRAK!**

"Aku tak menyangka Xian, masih saja bertingkah tenang setelah kita mendapatkan, Kota Hyu Lui, dan malah membangun sebuah gapura-emas ditengah kota dan memperluas kekayaanya sendiri,"Ucap Dong Zhuo mengeram kesal dengan semua itu.

"..."Bola mata Lu Bu, hanya terdiam memandang Dong Zhuo sang Ayah angkatnya, yang naik pitam karna tak senang dengan jabatanya sebagai perdana mentri yang tak dianggap sama sekali. "Ayah bukankah kau sendirilah yang meminta, aku mengulingkan Kaisar sebelumnya setelah kau memilih Xian menjadi pengantinya,"Ucap Lu Bu tajam.

 **BRAK!**

Dong Zhuo kembali mengebrak meja, wajahnya semakin menunjukan kekejaman, dan keserakahan yang berarti, ia mendelik memandang Lu Bu. "Apa kau pikir aku hanya puas dengan ini saja!, HAAH!,"Umpat Lelaki itu tajam.

"Tahu apa kau tentang politik!,"Kecamnya memandang Lu Bu dengan tatapan mendelik. "Kau hanya seorang jendral yang hanya bertugas untuk berperang, dan kau tak pernah berpikir semua aset kekayaan yang dipegang Xian adalah ancaman bagi kita,"kecam Dong Zhuo, ia lalu mendekati Lu Bu dengan pandang penuh kedengkihan.."Aku inginkan kau membereskan semua yang menganggu,"Ucap Dong Zhuo.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau!,"Ucap Lu Bu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ya! Anakku, aku ingin kau mengulingkan Xian, dan mengambil bangku Louyang menjadi milikku,"Ucapnya tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

 _ **[Kembali ketitah istana]**_

"Apa mengundang Keluarga Wu untuk pesta setelah perang ,"Penyataan kaget datang dari seorang kaum mentri dalam negara Tao Mi.

"Tentu agar mereka, dapat mengetahui kekuasaan seperti apa yang aku miliki," ucapnya, sembari tersenyum sinis sementara Tao Mi hanya memadang sembari menyengit. "Apa lagi aku mendengar sepak terjang Xu Gong, sang pemberontak yang kalah telak oleh keluarga Wu, mungkin kita bisa memanfaatkan mereka, jika melakukan kerja sama,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

" _Jadi maksunya meminta aliran keluarga datang disini hanya ajang pamer kekayaan dan kekuasaan toh_ ,"Ucapnya dalam hati, sembari mendencik kesal yang nampak samar diwajahnya yang tua, dibesarkan dalam Klan _Wudang_ , benar-benar membuatnya menjadi pribadi manusia yang tenang.

"Lalu dimana Dong Zhuo?!,"Tanya Kaisar Xian-menghelah nafas dititahnya, yang sedari tadi hanya malas-malasan.

"Nampaknya dia sedang keluar yang mulia,"Jawabnya.

"Baiklah dan kau Li Yingqi,"Panggil Xian sembari memberi senyuman yang picik. "Aku ingin kau mengawasi Shinzu Kirie, mungkin gadis itu bisa kita manfaatkan,"Ucapnya lalu pandangan sang Kaisar melirik Li Yingqi dengan senyum sinis. "Namun jika dia bertingkah macam-macam kau boleh membunuhnya,"Ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Sementara terlihat raut kaget diwajah cantiknya, lalu raut dingin kembali terpancar dari rautnya. "Saya mengerti Yang mulia,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

.

.

.

 _ **[Kembali Ke-Kirie]**_

Kembali disibukan dengan Layar hologram dihadapanya, mengompres semua data dalam otaknya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya, benar-benar kelelahan ini adalah jika dia mengunakan _**compress brain**_ secara berlebihan, ditambah segala informasi masuk dalam kepalanya membuat ia terkaget-kaget, ia mendengkus lalu menutup hologram dihadapanya, agar merebahkan diri untuk istirahat. Saat mengatur tubuhnya untuk tidur, ia merasakan sebuah benda hidup ada disampingnya(?) ,bola matanya membulat saat melihat sosok pria yang harusnya tak ada disampingnya tidur dengan posisi santai disampingnya, dan juga tak tahu malunya(?).

Bola mata Kirie membulat dan melompat, sembari terkejutnya tampa suara, dia lalu memandang sosok lelaki dengan rambut hijau panjang melebihi pinggang, dengan baju Jubah berwarna abu-abu dalaman hitam, celana kain- hitam, dan sepatu bots tentara, sosok itu membuat Kirie tercengang pasalnya baju dengan model yang dikenakan pria itu sangat sama dengan model era dunianya. "Senjata bagus,"Ucap lelaki itu bangkit dari kasur, melirik wajah Kirie sembari tersenyum dingin, ow dia memiliki iris senda dengan warna rambutnya.

"Siapa kau ini,"Ucap Kirie tajam, sebuah bilah kunai muncul ditanganya.

"Aku!,"Tanyanya memiringkan kepala. "Sebenarnya tak penting juga kau tahu,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu jati diri siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur orang,"Ungkap Kirie memandang tajam sementara lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah Shun, bisa kau sebut aku Penyihir antar dimensi, atau bisa disebut juga penjelajah waktu,"Jawabnya.

"Pe-Penyihir!,"Tanya Kirie memandang dengan penuh kejutan.

"Tentu kau ingin tahu bukan mengapa dirimu bisa sampai terlempar dari masamu, dan sampai ke Dinasty padang bambu ini?!,"Tanyanya melirik Kirie memposisikan kedua lenganya kedada.

"Beritahu aku!,"Ucap Kirie dingin.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Shun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, memandang jendela menunjukan malam akan segera tiba. "Ini terjadi kekuatan-pengantar yang datang tiba-tiba bangkit lalu memunculkan Sebuah portal yang membuatmu terlempar kemari,"Ucap Shun.

"Buku itu!,"Ucap Kirie membulat, ya ia teringat bola mata hijaunya merincing mengingat berawal buku yang tak-sengaja dibelinya ditempat buku bekas, saat pulang menyelesaikan misi. Ia terlempar kesini, gadis itu merunduk, matanya terkepal lalu ia lalu melangkah mendekati lelaki bernama Shun dan memegang lengan lelaki itu. "Apakah aku bisa kembali, apa aku bisa pulang!,"Tanyanya dengan arogan.

Shun terdiam mata Giok bertemu dengan mata-hijau Kirie, lalu mendengkus lemah. "Tergantung apa yang kau lakukan nantinya,"Ucap lelaki itu.

"Apa maksutmu!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Bukan aku yang dapat mengembalikan dirimu keduniamu,"Ucap Shun. "Keajaiban yang bisa melakukanya,"Ucap Shun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mengelilingi laki-laki itu, dan lenyap secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

 _ **[Dream Kirie]**_

 _ **[Kirie Pov]**_

 _"Kembalikan...Kembalikan adiku,"Sosok wanita yang kurindukan nampak berteriak berlari. Menjangkau kearahku, ia menatap seseorang lelaki tak jauh dariku, dengan tubuhku tepat terjengkuk lemah menunggu ajalku-tiba. lalu berdiri membelakangiku sembari memandang wajah lelaki itu, tak ada geraman ketakutan, bahkan kebimbangan dimata wanita itu, mata wanita yang berwarna biru tua, terkena cahaya benar - benar, menenangkan hatiku setiap kali aku menatap matanya._

 _"Kau tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang terlahir dari Klan Shinzu, kita sebagai klan Hakama harus merontokan Klan-kotor itu,"Umpat sang lelaki._

 _"Tapi dia tak bisa disalahkan! Terlahir dari Klan itu, dia tetap adiku dia tak bersalah,"Ucapnya, hatiku tercetos mendengarnya airmataku-jatuh semakin keras, topeng abadiku yang kudempul habis-habisan, dengan tekat telah hancur berkeping-keping, bagai anak tak berdaya._

 _"Jangan ganggu aku! Liam,"Ucap lelaki itu dengan kegemaran dan penuh amarah._

 _Sebuah kunai milik Liam tengah tergenggam erat ditanganya, bersama sebuah katana-panjang disarungkan ditangan kirinya, aku hanya terdiam saat mereka bertarung, menatap tubuhku terkulai tampa bisa bergerak benar-benar mengutuk diri sendiri._

 _TASTBUK!_

 _Bola mataku membulat saat melihat Pria itu, meninju tepat pada bagian perut Liam, membuatnya memuntahkan banyak darah segar, tubuhku seperti tersambar petir, jantungku seolah berhenti._

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!,"Reaksiku lalu menjerit bersamaan airmataku semakin keluar. "TIDAAAAAKKK!,"_

.

.

.

"Ah!,"Bola mataku membulat, aku terbangun dari tidurku, ya aku kembali menatap dunia nyata, airmataku masih terlihat merembes jatuh, lalu memandang langit-langit kamar berornamen merah-kelabu, benar aku masih berada disini di Kerajaan Louyang, dimasa lalu.

Aku mendengkus lalu membangkit dari kasur lalu, mengepalkan tangan dikasur. Lalu bangkit dari Kasur, memutuskan keluar dari kamar tidurku, saat membuka pintu menemukan beberapa pengawal menjaga disekitar kamarku, aku tahu akulah yang diawasi, namun aku tak perduli.

"Nona, mau kemana?!,"Tanya Pengawal dengan tegas, hawa tak menyenangkan keluar dari mereka, namun aku tak perduli, moodku sedang tak baik sekarang.

"Mencari angin segar,"Ucapku melengos, tampa bisa dicegah oleh para pria itu, aku dengan gontai melangkah meninggalkan penjaga, tak perduli mereka mengikutku dari belakang serta mengawasi aku tak perduli. Setelah berjalan cukup lama berkeliling aku menghentikan langkah-kakiku pada sebuah beranda istana, yang menghadap bulan terang-benterang disana, bola-mataku menatap cahaya bulan dengan sendu. " _Aku tak bisa melupakanmu ,_ "Ucapku dalam hati.

 _ **[Pov End, look normal Pov]**_

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,"Sebuah suara berat terpat dibelakang kirie, sosok pria bertubuh tinggi besar, memandangiku dengan pandangi mengintrogasi, dan itu adalah sosok Lu Bu, pria itu tak mengenakan baju kebesaran cuma sebuah pakaian biasa, ia juga tak mengenakan armor berlebihan atau helmet-dengan ekor merah diatas kepalanya, matanya menjelajahi Kirie untuk menebak pemikiran gadis itu.

"Hanya mimpi buruk!,"Ucap Kirie bola matanya tertutup, rautnya yang sebelumnya marah-marah sepanjang hari berubah senduh. "Dan bukan masalah besar,"Ucap Kirie, membiarkan angin memainkan surai hitam-lurus miliknya, suara jangkrik terdengar lembut sebagai alunan malam, dengan raut-sedih.

Pria itu menghelah nafas matanya memandang rembulan indah diatas sana berpijar, kemilau bintang menjadi permata malam yang begitu abadi. "Mimpi seperti apa?! Huh apa hanya karna sebuah mimpi kau menunjukan kesedihan dirautmu itu!,"Ucapnya lagi.

"..."Sementara Kirie terdiam, tampa berkata apa-apa, bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Aku benar bukan!," Tanyanya dengan raut kesal Lu Bu berdecik. "Kesedihan membuat manusia menjadi lemah, Aku benci orang melihat raut senduh, yang menunjukan kelemahanya pada orang lain,"Ucap Lu Bu memandang dingin. "Itu terlihat mengelikan,"Ucapnya.

Puppil mata Kirie mengecil, lalu memandang Lu Bu dengan raut dingin, expresinya berubah drastis, juga Aura tidak-penuh kesukaan pada pria tampan itu. "Tarik ucapanmu,"Ucap Kirie tajam, memandang Lu Bu sorot hijaunya tajam, dengan kepalan tangan kuat. "Orang kuat tampa belas-kasihan tahu apa! Tentang perasaan orang lain, tampa memikirkan perasaan seseorang kau tahu apa!, kau hanya punya kekuatan tapi mengunakanya tampa hati!,"Ucap Kirie pelan, sembari menundukan kepala. "Pada akhirnya seseorang yang kuat hanya, hanya dijadikan boneka, dan dimanfaatkan,"Ucap Kirie bengis raut cantiknya benar-benar nampak dingin, lalu ia membalik meninggalkan Lu Bu kembali menuju kamarnya. Tampa menyadari keberadaan seseorang nampak menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **[Paginya]**_

"Wah bangunmu pagi juga," Sosok Li Yingqi, muncul memasuki kamar, memperhatikan sosok Kirie nampak memandang sebuah cermin, dimeja rias, kasur tamu-pun sudah diatur kembali oleh gadis itu.

"Kau Li Yingqi,"Ucap Kirie sementara gadis itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi ini ada jamuan-makan penting, Yang mulia Kaisar memitaku dan Lady-Daochan untuk menyiapkanmu agar menemuinya dengan tampilan yang seharusnya,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Baiklah!, tapi menyiapkan aku untuk apa,"Tanya Kirie, ia merasakan firasat buruk, dari senyuman Li Yingqi, seolah berkata bersiaplah.

 **Bersambung**

 **Sabtu-25-Juni-2016**

 **"}Note{"**

 **Halo All! Saya Lightning-Shun, makasi atas suport pada cerita ini, oh ya sekaligus mau memberi pengguman-penting dikit(!) Bahwa The Black Blossom Shine akan abdet dalam seminggu dimalam minggu [hari Sabtu] tapi jika kalau Author gak sibuk-sibuk amat mungkin bisa abdet 2 kali series sekaligus dalam seminggu, doain aja :p**

 **Btw Fic ini muncul karna Author sedang main game bertema dynasty china, kalau online author lagi main Moonlight blade online, diserver indo dan server luar btw, kalau ada yang main invit saya ya.**

 **Informasi lagi : Li Yingqi dalam cerita ini, adalah sah dan milik** _ **RosyMiranto**_ **, dia bukan milik author, jika pengen tahu tentang dia langsung aja chat orangnya :3**

 _ **[:RosyMiranto18:]**_

 **Author :** Terimakasi Rosy!

 **Li Yingqi :** Kirie-chan, apa anda bawa coklat dalam Bill-Virtualy anda? Kalau iya, Boleh minta coklatnya? Oh atau apa Kirie-chan bisa ajari saya bikin kue?

 **Kirie :** Tentu (mengangguk) Aku sering membawa coklet-beku kedalam, **Bill-Virtualy** , dengan permen juga karna aku lumayan suka manis-manis, saat dimedan perang atau posisi mengintai akan terasa membosankan..Oh tentu saja boleh (senyum) Aku bisa mengajarimu! Kapan-kapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[:Shizuka:]**_

 **Shizuka** :Keren, next!.."

 **Author :** Terimakasi :D

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Nivans erlangga :]**_

 **Nivans :** Woaaaah! Langsung ketemu Lu Bu kirie, gimana rasanya ketemu langsung ama iblis, ama kudanya.

 **Kirie :** (melirik Author) Sangat menyebalkan.

 **Raiden :** apa Bill-Virtualynya masih berfungsi? Setelah kamu sampai disana?

 **Kirie :** Ya bisa namun ada beberapa Panel yang, yang tak bisa kuakses lagi karna butuh jaringan..(Suram langsung)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[:Aira508;]**_

 **Aira :** Thor , thor, kau membuatku gaalauuuuu~ q jadi keinget co di mimpiku, miriip gni ceritanya -_-.

 **Author :** (Natap kaget melihat kesuraman Aira) Ano~ Sumiiemasheeenn...Author gak sengaja membuat anda baper! (Berusaha menenangkan)...\\(TAT)\

 **Kirie :** ini salahmu..! (Natap Author)

 **Shun :** apa boleh buat, ( ^_^")

 **Author :** *pundung*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[:Noctlight:]**_

 **Noctlight :** Keren XD gak nyangka ada yang mau masangin, Lu Bu yang seramnya kayak babon bisa ada yang kepikiran buat pairnya...

 **Author :** Ah soal babon! *ngelirik ngeri Lu Bu dah ada dibelakang Author* pemikiranya muncul saat main Dynasty warrior 8 aja, dan teruslah mengalir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[:Axoire:]**_

 **Axoire :** RAITONINGU SHUUNN (baca : Lightning Shun) akhirnya kamu bikin cerita DW baruu. Singkat cerita : I. LOVE. THIS. STORY.

Disini Lu Bu-nya kalem, kukira dia bakal lebih brutal HAHA (biasalah tipikal Lu Bu). Taapppiiii, aku suka respondnya. Aww socute did a great job. UPDATE secepatnya ya, gamau tau xD

 **Author:** sebenarnya kalau dibilang dia kalem gak sih! _*ngelirik Lu Bu yang terlihat berapi-api*_ tapi author gak mau mengeluarkan karakter Lu Bu terlalu frontal-dan berapi-api dipart pertama _(but is my steyls)_. aku mencoba membuat Lu Bu dengan sisi yang juga memiliki sisi manusia, tak penuh ambisi dengan peran antagonis mulu, karna aku ingin carita ini berjalan apa adanya, untuk abdet pasti stay-tune aja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[:Arisato yukito:]**_

 **Arisato Yukito :** O_O WTHELL!

Setelah tak ada kabarnya penulis ff yang jarang, nulis akhirnya kembali kok ada Lu Bunya pair apakah nantinya ini?

Love Pair

SuportPair Yang mana?!

 **Author :** ia baru balik lagi, karna kesibukan jadi ya ada ide langsung nulis! Soal pair! Masih rahasia, Stay-tune aja.


	3. Chapter 3 - Berbaur

**[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Liat dia jangan dengan mata-kacanya**_

 _ **namun dari mata-hatinya.**_

 **.**

 **Note 3 -[Berbaur]**

Kirie sudah merasakan Firasat kurang menyenangkan sejak tadi pagi saat wanita itu datang, dan kenyataan itu memang benar ini terjadi, saat ini ia berada di sebuah kamar-mandi, berisi sebuah kolam besar _(mewah)_ , dengan sisi setiap bak memiliki sebuah patung-naga dengan pancuran air dimulutnya, Kirie saja bahkan tidak menyangka Kaisar terlalu kaya membangun bak mandi seperti ini.

Dan entah kenapa, Kirie selalu mendapat masalah yang begitu memusingkan, dari bertemu Komandan menyebalkan sekaligus membawanya _**kekerajaan Dynasty Han**_ mengerikan, atau habis melawan seorang wanita bernama Diaochan yang entah kenapa memaksanya untuk bertarung dan sekarang. Ia berada bak mandi kerajaan _**(yang disebutkan tadi)**_ bersama dua wanita yang sedang mandi, dengan aurah-aneh sekaligus dari, sosok dua wanita yang tengah membersihkan dirinya yaitu Diaochan dan Li Yingqi.

"Ada apa! Apa salep-pembersihnya kurang,"Tanya Li Yingqi, memandang Kirie membuat wajah gadis jepang itu mengeleng. Sementara Diaochan hanya memandang tampa sepatah katapun.

"Aku hanya tak biasa mandi dengan seseorang!,"Ucap Kirie membuang muka yang merah.

"Kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu, kita sama-sama perempuan,"Ucap Diaochan membuang wajahnya kearah lain, sementara Kirie hanya tersenyum miris,' _ **Apa karna masalah kemarin dia masih marah padaku'**_ _._

"Hahahaha..."Kirie menghelah nafas, ia memegang sebuah guci berisi salep yang tak berbusa, namun tercium bau-harum yang menenangkan, lalu mengusap ditubuhnya(?), namun Li Yingqi, bilang itu cairan untuk membersihkan-tubuh, berarti itu semacam sabun sepertinya. ( _ **Author : hahahaha~ wajarlah zaman dulu mana ada, sabun palingan Salep, atau minyak pembersih yang dibumbuhi wewangian-_-**_ ).

"Kau tak membubuhinya dibelakang punggungmu?!,"Tanya Li Yingqi, membuat Kirie hanya memasang wajah-memerah dengan kaku.

"Kurasa kau kesulitan memakaikan salep itu dibelakangmu, ayo berbalik,"Ucap Li Yingqi, lalu menyeret(?) Kirie untuk berbalik. Mata Li Yingqi merincing saat dihadapkan pada punggung Kirie yang memiliki punggung yang ramping, namun terdapat sebuah tato bergambar ekornaga-kecil yang dibuat dari jarum disamping punggung sebelah kirinya. " _Tato-apa ini_!,"pikir Li Yingqi.

.

.

.

 _[Kembali ketahta]_

"Yang-mulia, semua undangan akan diberikan hari ini! Beberapa orang-kita akan datang kekota-kota tetangga dan menyebarkanya,"Ucap Tao Mi, pada Kaisar Xian.

"Bagus dengan begitu kita bisa memulai acaranya dalam kurun dua minggu kedepan, selama seminggu,"Jawab Kaisar Xian sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi Yang mulia! Apa tidak masalah mengundang keluarga Wu,"Dong Zhuo memandang Kaisar dengan wajah tak suka campur senyum dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja Dong Zhuo, dalam masalah politik terkadang kita harus mencari pola, untuk melindungi Kekuasaan Han, kau tahu bahwa keluarga Wu, memiliki adli yang kuat,"Jawab Kaisar Xian, dengan pandang menyipit. "Dan kau tahu apa artinya jika dia menjadi bawahan dipihak kita bukan,"Ucap Kaisar Xian.

 _ **(( Note Text : Dalam kata keluarga China terdapat, Klan atau suatu kau, keluarga dimaksut sebagai suatu kubu atau orang-orang penting yang bergabung dalam satu pemerintahan dalam sebuah kota atau militer, ini juga berlaku dijepang))**_

"Tapi!," Ujar Dong Zhuo.

"Aku tak mau dengar tapi-tapi dari mulutmu!,"Ucap Kasiar Xian dengan tegas, ia lalu melirik Tao Mi, yang sibuk dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang berisi laporan yang mengunung. "Kau paham Tao Mi,"Ucapnya.

"Ya Yang-Mulia,"Cletuk sang lelaki setengah baya dengan datar. Sementara Lu Bu yang juga berada disana tak memfokuskan pengelihatan dan pendengaranya pada perdebatan Kaisar dan Dong Zhuo, juga beberapa jendral yang sibuk berseteru, ia malah sibuk memikirkan hal lainya.

Saat ini pemikiranya malah terfokus pada Wajah Kirie muncul dibenaknya, dan juga masalah semalam.

" _ **Orang kuat tampa belas-kasihan tahu apa! Tentang perasaan orang lain, tampa memikirkan perasaan seseorang kau tahu apa!, kau hanya punya kekuatan tapi mengunakanya tampa hati!**_ ,"

Terlihat Raut penuh kekesalan, mata mendelik mengerikan, mata-giok diterangi cahaya bulan, purnama yang membekas dalam pemikiran sang jendral.

" _ **Pada akhirnya seseorang yang kuat hanya, hanya dijadikan boneka, dan dimanfaatkan**_ ,"Ucap Kirie, membuat pria itu sedikit melamun, dengan perasaan yang tak enak.

"Kau baik-baik saja! Jendral,"Sosok lelaki berjubah putih, berambut putih, menampilkan sosok tua, dengan janggut panjang, tiba-tiba sudah disamping Lu Bu membuat, raut agak terkejut dibenak sang-jendral.

"Tuan Pao-Tou,"Lu Bu mendesah perlahan, nama orang itu keluar bebas dari mulutnya.

"Tak biasanya, pria terkenal dimedan-tempur seperti lelehan lahar yang panas, atau naga mengamuk, atau lelaki berhati-dingin tampa belas kasihan, memiliki mimik sendu begitu,"Ucap Pao Tou sembari tersenyum. Lelaki tua itu lalu mengusap janggot panjangnya sebatas dada. "Apakah aku salah menjabarkan tingkahmu Lu Bu!,"Tanyanya tampa embel-embel Jendral, suara serak khas-penuh wibawa.

"Astaga aku tak menyangka anda datang kemari!," Seulas senyuman datar dari Kaisar Xian, memandang lelaki tua itu. "Apakah kau datang untuk memberi aku sebuah putusan,"Tanyanya masih duduk dititahnya.

"Ya justru itulah aku datang kemari,"Jawab lelaki Tua itu sembari tersenyum, lalu kilat mata abu-abunya menghelah nafas panjang. "Aku datang untuk menolak, tawaran anda yang mulia,"Ucap Pao Tao sembari tersenyum.

"Mengapa!?,"Jeda Kaisar Xian, ada raut kesal dibalik wajah yang nampak charming.

"Seperti yang anda lihat,"Ucap Pao Tao, sembari memandangng Kaisar Xian, "Tubuh saya sudah tak memumpuni sebagai salah satu Jendral atau tangan kepercayaan Kerajaan Han,"Selanya pelan. "Berumur dan begitu tua, saya memutuskan mundur dari posisi ini,"Jelas Pao Tao sembari mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu,"Tanya Kaisar Xian, memandang lagi.

"Aku akan pulang! Ke perguruan Shaolin, dan menetap disana,"Jelas Pao Tao.

"Kau masih begitu sehat serta kuat, Tuan-Pao tao,"Ucap Kaisar Xian, tanganya menari kearah Pao-Tao mengeluarkan beberapa belati berwarna hitam, dengan cepat menembus udara kearah Pao Tao.

Raut Pao Tao kiat sedikit berubah, kedua telapak tanganya disatukan, lalu memukul mundur belati yang mengarah kedepan.

" _Tapak budha yang luar-biasa_ ,"Ucap beberapa dewan disana dengan hati bangga, pada salah satu tetua dan juga dianggap penting untuk mereka. Namun raut mereka berubah dalam sekejap tampa menyadari beberapa belati menukik diudara dan muncul dibelakangi Pao Tao, dan saat dia berbalik.

 **PRANGK!**

Yang terlihat sosok gadis bersurai hitam, memunggunginya dengan sebilah belati ditanganya! dengan cepat menebas beberapa pisau runcing yang hendak membunuhnya, hal itu tertebas secara zikzak, namun tampa menyadari sebagian Pisau lainya melayang.

 **PYUHS**

 **THAK!**

Namun mata Tua Pao Tao kembali terkesima, dengan sebuah anak panah yang muncul keudara lalu memblokade arah pisau hingga terhempas. membuat, ia melihat sosok wanita dari depan pintu berdiri, mata indah biru-gelap safir, dengan delikan bagai elang memandang belakang wanita berambut hitam dengan hati-hati dan mengawasinya, jemarinya yang lentik mengenggam Crossbow hitam, dengan beberapa ukiran disana, jantung Pao seolah ingin berhenti, gadis bersurai hitam berbalik melirik wajah Pao Tao sambil berseru. "Kakek baik-baik saja!,"Ucapnya.

"Ya-ya!,"Ucap Pao Tao agak tercengang, antara ia dan tidak percaya bahwa ia berhutang budi, pada dua wanita yang menolongnya, hari ini.

"Tuan Pao Tao!,l"Ucap Gadis penguna Crossbow dan itu adalah Li Yingqi, lalu memasuki ruangan bersama Dayang Daochan, membuat hawa aula menjadi aneh, Li Yingqi memandang Kaisar dengan pandangan keji, yang nampak samar.

"Aku tak menyangka dibalik sikapmu yang nampak tenang, justru kau memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dari dalam,"Ucap Kaisar Xian.

"Aku cukup tersanjung, Kaisar Xian,"Ucap gadis berambut hitam-lurus, saat ini mengenakan kimono biru-muda, tusage merah dengan gambar tenunan kupu-kupu, rok bawah lutut berenda yang pingir kirinya terpotong memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus, dibelit tas-kecil berisi gun dipahanya mengenakan sendal bertali hitam, hanya tersenyum. Dan itu adalah Kirie. "Setidaknya anda bisa melihat bahwa tuan Pao, pentas untuk pengsiun,"Ucap Kirie sembari seulas senyum.

"Kau benar-benar berani! Namun aku punya sedikit permainan,"Ucapnya Kaisar Xian, memunculkan wajah aslinya dalam senyuman tampanya.

"Permainan apa!,"Ucap Kirie, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Permainan ini, tentang dua pertaruhan, jika kau berhasil maka aku mengizinkan tuan Pao Tao pengsiun hari ini,"Ucap Kaisar Xian, sembari memperbaiki kondisi duduknya. "Tapi jika kau gagal maka,"Ia menghelah nafas, dan membuka matanya serta mengantungkan ucapanya.

"Aku akan kehilangan nyawaku,"Ucap Kirie mantap. Ucapan Kirie dapat membuat expresi orang disana, raut menyengit, Pao Tao, Daochan, Li Yingqi, Tao Mi, Dong Zhuo hanya membelakan matanya, sementara Raut Lu Bu benar-benar tak baik.

"Baiklah bersiaplah, mari kita memainkan tarian kematian,"Ucap Kaisar Xian, dengan senyuman tak-sabar.

"Tarian kematian!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Seseorang dayang akan berada disini untuk melantunkan sebuah lagu, dan kau hanya wajib berada disana, saat Pedang-pedangku akan melayang dan kearahmu, yang harus kamu lakukan hanya menghindarinya sampai lagu dimainkan selesai, Jelas bukannya,"Ucap Kaisar Xian.

"..."Kirie mengangguk, tampa menjawab, matanya terlihat santai dan sedikit mendecitkan kakinya dilantai, bola-matanya berubah serius, saat Kaisar Xian memanggil seorang Dayang, membawa alat musik semacam-petik keaula dan menyuruhnya memainkanya.

Dalam sekali telunjuknya Kaisar Xian berputar bersamaan dengan 30 pisau-bilah ditanganya, mereka mengudara dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jantung Kirie terasa berhenti, matanya menutup lalu membiarkan angin mengerakan tubuhnya.

Mata angin seolah membiarkan tubuh Kirie bergerak mengetahui dimana arah senjata yang mengunus padanya,ia. Merasa sanggup melakukan ini, lantunan lagu itu terasa membantunya.

Bilah pisau utuh itu bergerak, dan semakin cepat, dan bertempo seperti suara petikan musik, nampak nyaman terdengar.

 **TRONG~**

Namun secara tiba-tiba suara petikan sang dayang terdengar sumbang, dan bermain secara aneh, membuat mata Kirie spontan terbuka. Melihat pisau itu mulai bergerak secara aneh.

musik yang itu pun dirubah dengan sengaja, membuat Kepala Kirie terasa nyeri. " _Apa ini!_ ,"Kirie nampak menyengit, menahan nyeri, rupanya sang kaisar sengaja meminta dayang membuat permainan-musiknya sumbang, dan menyulitkan pergerakan sang gadis. Dengan susah payah ia menghindari serangan pisau dengan kelabakan _benar-benar pertaruhan curang_. Sampai sebuah isyarat tangan kaisar menghentikan pisau bersamaan musik sang dayang.

"Indah sekali, sosok wanita yang jarang ditemukan ditanah ini,"Ucap Kaisar Xian, nampak bertopang dagu, pandanganya seolah memberi kesimpulan sesuatu, dan setiap pria itu memandangnya, entah perasaan buruk benar-benar bisa dirasakan, sementara Kirie memandangnya cetus.

"AWAS!,"Teriak Li Yingqi dari belakang, membuat Kirie memandang sesuatu yang melesat langsung dihadapanya dan-.

 **GREEB!**

Bola mata Kirie membulat merasakan tangan besar dibahunya yang menjadi hangat, bola mata hijau membulat melihat, sosok lelaki besar tangah mendekap pundaknya, dengan lengan kirinya, dan lengan kanan yang menahan satu bilah-pisau yang seharusnya mengarah padanya, dan tangan itu adalah tangan Lu Bu.

.

.

.

Atas kejadian itu Pao Tao diperbolehkan untuk pengsiun, dan Kaisar tak mempermasalahkan tentang keberadaan Kirie, karna sanggup memuaskan _ **hasrat**_ dalam bermain game kematian, dengan dia sebagai _ **pemainya**_.

Saat ini Kirie sedang berdiri tepat diteras beranda lantai tiga istana, ia terdiam memandang kota dihadapanya, ia menyadari banyak pengawal yang sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi, tapi gadis itu nampak tak perduli sama sekali.

"Waw kau hebat juga~"Bola mata Kirie terbuka saat menatap sosok, seseorang disampingnya, sosok lelaki berambut hijau itu kembali disampingnya.

"Muncul dari mana kau!,"Tanya Kirie dengan pandangan cetus, sepertinya moodnya dalam keadaan buruk.

"Aku muncul begitu saja **(^u^)** ,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tampa dosa , sementara Kirie hanya mempelototinya. "Kau tahu jika aku bisa muncul dimana-pun, apa-pun bahkan melakukan sesuatu semauku sendiri,"Ucap Shun percaya diri. "Contohnya,"Ucapnya Singkat, ia menjentikan jarinya kearah pengawal sementara Kirie hanya menatap dengan penasaran.

 _ **TICK! (Suara jetikan jari)**_

"Ada apa Tuanku Shun,"Kata pengawal dengan sangat kushu, melihat tindakan itu, membuat wajah Kirie terbengong.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua,"Ucap Shun pendek.

"Baik Tuan,"Ucap sang Pengawal langsung pergi begitu saja. Sementara Kirie kembali terbengang bengong disampingnya.

"Tak kusangka kau mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik, siapa kau sebenarnaya"Ucap Kirie.

"Aku tak mengenal mereka dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-pun dengan mereka,"Balas Shun.

"Apa maksutmu!,"Kini Kirie menatap bingung, sementara Shun cuma tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengendalikan ingatan,"Ucap Shun singkat.

"Mengendalikan,"Ucap Kirie.

"Setiap penyihir antar dimensi memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan ingatan dan _**memanupulasi kenangan**_ seseorang agar, bisa berbaur dimana saja!,"Ucap Shun santai. "Makanya sudah aku bilang sebelumnya aku ini penyihir,"Ucap Shun.

"Penyihir Dimensi!?,"Ucap Kirie.

"Kau belum tahu ya! Dialam semesta memiliki banyak dunia dan dimensi dengan potral waktu yang beda-beda juga kisah yang berbeda-beda tentang dunia, jika kau menemukanya mungkin kau bisa menemukan wajah-wajah kau kenal sebelumnya didunia ini!, bahkan kau bisa bertemu dirimu sendiri dari dimensi ini jika beruntung,"Ucapnya.

"..."Kirie hanya terdiam Shun terdiam, dalam beberapa menit mereka dalam kondisi begitu, akhirnya Kirie buka mulut juga.

"Apakah aku bisa kembali ke dimensi-duniaku,"Ucap Kirie. "Apa tak ada cara agar aku pulang,"Tanyanya.

"Ada! Akan tetapi sulit,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa caranya!,"Tanya Kirie dengan pandangan tak terkedip.

"Tiga tahun lagi datanglah ketempat dimana kau ditemukan oleh Lu Bu, fenomena _Tronst-Light_ hanya muncul tiga tahun sekali, maka kau bisa pulang,"Jelas lelaki itu.

"APA!,".

.

.

.

 _ **[Kirie Pov]**_

Bola-mataku kembali terpenjap, membentuk lesu saat mengingat ucapan sang penyihir itu, aku bisa pulang namun aku menunggu selama kurun tiga-tahun, tiga-tahun bukan waktu sebentar, aku terduduk lesu diatas kasurku sembari memandang arah jendela, beberapa pasang merpati tengah bertengger disana.

 **KREEET!**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik jelita Diaochan disana, membuatku terdiam miris mengingat kembali hubungan kesan-pertama kami tidak begitu baik, saat dipermandian juga dia memandangku dengan cetus. "Boleh aku duduk?,"Tanyanya memandangiku yang tengah duduk diranjangku.

"Tentu Lady,"Ucapku kaku, aku tak terlalu biasa memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel seorang Lady.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Diaochan _ **(Diao Chan) - (JPN : Daochan)**_ jika kau nyaman,"Ucapnya sembari memamerkan seulas senyum cantik dibibirnya.

"Terimakasi,"Ucapku pendek.

"Aku datang kemari, ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"Ucapnya lembut sementara aku mengangguk sebagai sikap-agar dia melanjutkan. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin, kesalah-pahaman antara kita, juga aku yang menyerangmu,"Ucap Diaochan memandang lesu, tersirat rasa bersalah diwajahnya, sementara aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya dengan pandangan lega.

"Aku juga maaf aku menotokmu kemarin,"Ucapku.

"Apakah kau terlihat lesu sepanjang hari, adalah karna masalah yang terjadi diaulah istana?!,"Tanyanya, sementara aku hanya mengeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!,"Aku kembali mengeleng, ia lalu menarik tanganku dengan lembut, senyumanya membuat aku merasa nyaman.

"Mau buat kue denganku!,"Ucapnya sembari menarikku keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Diaochan menariku kesebuah ruangan dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah dapur, aku hanya terkesan karna disini memilik dapur yang masihlah tradisional, tak ada benda-benda yang sama dengan diduniaku, peralatan kebanyakan terbuat dari bahan kayu, dan batu-arang, ruangan yang terang benderang karna jendela yang terbuka, uap api yang datang dari tungku, dan bahan-bahan yang disimpan seadanya dalam alat lubung, benar-benar jauh ketimbang masaku.

Saat itu aku melihat sosok Li Yingqi, nampak mengaduk adonan, disebuah loyang yang terbuat dari kayu, saat mata kami bertemu Li Yingqi memandangku sebentar, dan kembali fokus pada urusanya mengaduk adonan. Mataku kembali pada Diaochan, yang menarikku kesisi meja-dapur, aku jujur saja sering memasak cuman rasa canggung itu kembali datang, karna aku tripikal wanita yang selama ini selalu melakukan hal semuanya sendiri, aku adalah gadis yang jarang bersosialisasi dan tak suka berbaur, akhirnya aku mengikuti kedua wanita dihadapanku sementara aku baru tahu keduanya sedang membuat kue coklat.

"Merasa kesulitan, kurasa kau butuh sedikit tambahan air, pada adonan agar kue tak akan pahit jadinya,"Saranku padanya agak miris, hubunganku belum terlalu baik denganya.

"..."Ia memandangku, lalu membuat mataku membulat, agak takut-takut, dengan reaksi apa selanjutnya yang diberikanya padaku.

"Kau bisa membuat kue coklat,"Tanyanya memandangku, sementara aku hanya mengangguk-cepat. "Kuning telurnya jangan kebanyakan nanti agak lengket jika dipanggang,"Ucapku tak aku sangka ajaranku berguna juga, sementara Diaochan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terus!,"

"Jangan terlalu dikasih gula nanti rasanya terlalu manis dan rasa coklatnya akan terlalu hambar,"

"Lalu!,"

Ia mengangguk penuh, _**sembari berbisik aku harus bisa**_ membuat aku hanya menghela bingung, lalu membiarkan perasaanku mengalir begitu saja.

Suara langka kaki terdengar banyak dilorong, muncul terdengar ditelingaku, Diaochan nampak mengintip rombongan siapa yang hendak memasuki area dapur, dan matanya mendelik tajam langsung ke Li Yingqi dan aku memasang expressi tanda tanya. " _ **Permansuri Fu**_ bersama rombongan dayang memasuki area dapur istana," bisik Diaochan mendengar ucapan itu Li Yingqi lalu mencoba memperbaiki dapur, dan penampilanya yang sedikit cemong akibat tepung dimukanya. Lalu aku hanya membantu memperbaiki keadaan dengan wajah bingung, saat yang sama Li Yingqi lalu menarikku.

 **KEEERTTT!** ," Dan aku bisa melihat pintu ruangan terbuka.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan baju bergradia merah, dengan lapisan tenun berwarna ungu, gaun panjang berjubah nampak memasuki aula dapur, rambutnya dikat dengan beberapa kepangan, bersama mahkota-mahkota kecil yang dijepit dirambutnya berbentuk bunga, dari giok, wajah yang cantik dengan gincu-kuning pada bibirnya, benar-benar sangatlah mempesona, berdiri ditengah beberapa dayang, dengan baju kuning cerah secara serempak benar-benar membuat sang permansuri nampak terlihat unggul. "Daochan,"Panggilnya dengan datar.

"Ia permaisuri?,"Ucap Daochan langsung menunduk.

"Aku ingin tahu kudengar bahwa ada orang yang dibawa Jendral kemari, dimana aku bisa bertemu denganya,"Tanyanya dan seketika Raut Diaochan nampak memucat, lalu melirik kearah Kirie, yang hanya memasang wajah datar dengan wajah diartikan _ **tampa harus mencarinya aku sudah dihadapan anda**_.

"Dia adalah gadis itu Permaisuri,"Sahut Diaochan dengan wajah ditundukan, begitu pula Li Yingqi, sementara Kirie hanya memasang wajah datar, dan memandang wanita anggun itu.

"Bagus,"Ucapnya dia berguma ringan.

"Kalian bertiga ikutlah denganku, dan meski kau adalah dayang dari tempat Dong Zhuo, ini adalah perintah,"Tandasnya lalu mendelik memandang Li Yingqi sebentar, lalu ia memutar badanya bersamaan para dayang keluar dari area dapur.

Sepeninggal sang Ratu, ketiga wanita itu menghelah nafas sementara Li Yingqi memasang wajah buram. Diaochan dan Kirie memandang bingung "Padahal adonan buatanku akan segera kupanggang,"Ucapnya miris.

"Lebih baik kalian segera mengikutinya,"Sosok nenek tua, berumur 67-tahun memasuki dapur, sementara Li Yingqi hanya memandang sang nenek.

"Nenek Pai,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Begini saja sebaiknya kalian kesana, adonan ini tinggal dipanggang bukan,"Ucap Pai sementara Li Yingqi mengangguk, seulas senyuman diraut tuanya. "Biar aku saja yang memanggangnya agar kau bisa makanya nanti,"Saran Pai, lalu mendorong tiga wanita itu keluar plus loyang milik Li Yingqi diambil secara paksa.

Dengan pandangan lirih Kirie mendesah, semoga tak terjadi masalah seperti diaula singasana.

.

.

.

 _[Taman Istana]_

Beberapa wanita nampak berkerumun disana diantaranya para dayang dengan gaun beraneka warna, sedangkan satu sosok gelamor nampak bersantai disana, dan beberapa dayang memaikan alat musik, dan yang lainya menari memberi suguhan pertunjukan untuk membuat hati sang permaisuri senang, dan ada pula yang menyiapkan buah-buahan segar, sake makanan untuk bersantai, uap-uap aroma lilin sengaja dinyalakan sebagai aroma terapi.

Kirie nampak berdiri dihadapanya dengan wajah datar. "Jangan berdiri disana bagai tembaga, silahkan duduklah,"Ucap Permaisuri melirik Kirie pada sebuah karpet yang digelar, dan gadis itu mengangguk dengan cangung.

"Dan kau Diaochan menarilah, buat aku puas,"Ucap sang Permaisuri sembari merincingkan matanya. Sementara Diaochan hanya mengangguk dengan seulas senyum, sementara Kirie menatap alat petik yang hampir sama dengan alat musik didunianya.

"Ada apa Nona Kirie!, kau tertarik dengan alat musik itu!," **Permaisuri Fu** nampak melirik sebentar, lalu dayang menawari Kirie untuk menyentuh alat petik itu, dan ditaruh dalam pangkuanya.

"Indah sekali, aku ingat sejak kecil aku selalu memainkan dan menyanyi benda ini mirip _Koto_ ,"Ucap Kirie tampa sadar, membuat mata sang Permaisuri Fu sedikit berkedip.

"Kau bisa memainkanya," tanya sang permaisuri Sembari memperbaiki posisi duduk, lalu memposisikan kepalanya lebih tegak. "Mainkanlah!,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum samar, membuat Kirie membelalak mata.

"Ah tapi tidak terlalu bisa,"Ucap Kirie gagap.

"Mainkanlah jika sedikit,"Ia terkikik-kecil membuat Kirie terpesona dengan tawanya, yang mempesona. Kirie lalu menatap miris pada Diaochan dan Li Yingqi, yang memasang wajah meminta pertolongan namun malah direspon dengan _**wajah ikut-ikutan memberi semangat, membuat Kirie**_ , semakin miris saja.

"Ah jika tak enak! Tolong minta aku berhenti,"Ucap Kirie dengan muka miris, ia sudah tak bisa menolak lagi apa lagi tatapan, sang-permaisuri memandang dengan pandangan menunggu, sampai Kirie memasang wajah-memerah, sembari memikirkan lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan, dalam bahasa cina, atau bahasa jepang saja?.

.

 _ **Jie kai wo zui shen mi de deng dai**_

 _ **Xing xing zhui luo feng zai chui dong**_

 _ **Zhong yu zai jiang ni yong ru huai zhong**_

 _ **Liang ke xin chan dou**_

Sebuah lantunan petikan,Kirie memulai aksi membuat semua dayang nampak terduduk tampa banyak bicara, semua nampak terdiam ditempat.

 _ **Xiang xin wo bu bian de zhen xin**_

 _ **Quan nian deng dai you wo cheng nuo**_

 _ **Wu lun jing guo duo shao de han dong**_

 _ **Wo jue bu fang shuo**_

Diaochan yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, memamerkan senyum, ia lalu mengambil sebuah selendang dari seseorang dayang, lalu kakinya mulai beranjak mengikuti petikan alunan musik itu. Untuk menari.

 _ **iye nae sonul japgo nunulkamayo**_

 _ **uri saranghetton nalto sengkaghepayo**_

 _ **uri nomu sarangheso**_

 _ **apossonneyo**_

 _ **soro saranghandan malto mottansondayo**_

Kirie membiarkan dirinya kembali terbawa suasana, matanya tertutup membiarkan bibirnya bernyanyi dengan ringan, rambut para wanita itu mulai bergerak-gerak diikuti angin disekitar mereka. Bersama sebagian dayang mengikuti Diaochan untuk menari, gelak tawa bahagia nampak terhias diwajah para dayang.

 _ **Mei yi ye bei xing tong chuan yue**_

 _ **Si nian yong mei you zhong dian**_

 _ **Zao xi guang le gu du xiang sui**_

 _ **Wo wei xiao mian dui**_

Tampa menyadari beberapa komandan dan para mentri yang kebetulan lewat, terhipnotis untuk mendengarkan. Dan entah adanya dewa atau apa kebetulan juga ada disana, beberapa dayang wanita lainya yang nampak tertarik untuk mendengarkan lalu berkerumun.

Tampa ada yang menyadari tepat diatas pohon tempat sang Permaisuri dan dayang menikmati waktu siang, Shun sedang duduk diatas dahan dengan posisi tiduran.

Dan juga.

Lu Bu yang sedari tadi melintas dilorong istana, memperhatikan para gadis dari balkon istana, dan terkejut ada Kirie yang sedang memainkan alat musik dan Diaochan sedang menari, bersamaan para dayang lainya.

 _ **Tyong~**_

 **[AUTHOR :BTW ADA YANG TAU LAGUNYA :P]**

"Sayang sekali kau memotong lagu-itu ditengah jalan,"Ucap sang Permainsuri.

"Maafkan saya,"Ucap Kirie kikuk.

"Ah benar-benar indah! Lagunya sedih apa artinya, mengapa lagu indah itu kau petikan,"Tanya salah satu dayang yang lebih muda mungkin usianya sekitar 12-tahunan, sementara wajah Kirie hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan.

"Lagu ini berasal dari kisah, Pangalima yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang selir-kaisar keduanya jatuh cinta dalam masah perlindungan, namun tak bisa bersama!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Mengapa?!,"Tanya Permainsuri kali ini bertanya.

"Ya kenapa?!,"Tanya para dayang secara antusias.

"Kasihan!,"Para Dayang-muda nampak memandang miris.

"Karna mereka dijalan yang berbeda, sampai suatu hari sang selir dikutuk, hingga ia abadi-selama ribuan tahun, dan sang-jendral meninggal dimedam tempur,"Ulasnya sembari tersenyum.

"Apa jelaskan lalu, lalu.."Dan hari itu menjadi penjelasan yang panjang..mungkin untuk wanita yang berkumpul ditaman ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kirie!,"Panggil seseorang, membuat gadis berkulit-putih beras itu kembali dikejutkan, dengan suara _(dan itu)_ Li Yingqi yang membahana dilorong, mendapati Kirie sedang duduk diatas penghalang beranda, kamarnya sembari membawa sebuah kotak.

"Ya!?,"Ucap Kirie kebingungan, memandang Li Yingqi nampak berseri-seri, nyaris dia hampir terlempar kebawah.

"Dengar!, terimakasi atas saranmu tadi sore,"Ucap Li Yingqi, sembari tersenyum. "Tadi aku membuat kue coklat dan hasilnya tak terlalu mengecewakan.

"Eh!,"Lalu Kirie memandang Kotak yang ada ditangan Li Yingqi, sebuah kotak hitam berisi kue coklat dengan bentuk aneh entah kenapa, dan akhirnya mengambil satu lalu memakanya. "Manis!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Aku mengikuti caramu yang jangan terlalu mencampur adonan dengan air, dan pas dimakan rasanya sudah enak, tapi aku masih berusaha belajar memanggang, membuat kue matang karna aku gagal pada tingkat pematangan kali ini, pokoknya aku akan membuat kue itu sempuran,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Ya kamu pasti bisa,"Ucap Kirie sembari tersenyum, mengambil kue kedua, lalu ambil lagi. ( _ **Author : Ni cewek! Nyicip apa doyan?**_ ).

"Bolehkah aku memberimu nama julukan!,"Ucap Li Yingqi, sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ah tentu saja!,"Ucap Kirie memiringkan kepala, secara mereka lumayan akrab.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Kirie! Kirie-chan,"Ucap wanita tersenyum, mendengar Panggilan itu wajah Kirie langsung membulat.

 _"_ _ **Kirie-chan benar-benar sangat baik, adik kecilku yang cantik,**_ _"_

 _ **"Kirie-chan semua akan baik-baik saja!,"**_

 _ **"Kirie-chan meski kau anak klan Shinzu, kau adalah adiku, adik tersayangku,"**_

"Kirie-chan ada apa?!,"Tanya Li Yingqi, dan tiba-tiba mata kiri Kirie, merembeskan air matanya, ketika ia sadar ia mengeleng dan tersenyum, mengatakan dia tak apa-apa.

.

.

.

 _[Malamnya]_

Diberanda yang sama, yang mulai menjadi tempat kesukaanya, Kirie dengan santai keluar dari kamar, untuk memandangi indanya bulan dilangit malam, memikirkan waktu dan udara sudah amat dingin, membuatnya kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur, namun saat memutuskan melewati lorong kearah kamarnya, ia tidak sengaja menemukan Dong Zhuo, tengah bercakap-cakap secara rahasia, dan dia tengah berbicara dengan dayang ditabrak Kirie tempo hari dan membawa catatan itu. Tak mau ketahuan mengintip atau apa ia memutuskan meninggalkan keduanya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _[Kirie Room]_

Usai kembali Kekamarnya, Kirie mengunci pintu, lalu mengaktifkan Hologram-penel _**Bill-Virtuality**_ nya, dan mencoba mengompres beberapa data yang kebetulan belum dicompress keotaknya lewat layanan _**Havenly brain**_ , sembari dengan serius tanganya mengutak-atik hologram padat dihadapanya, ia kembali tak menyadari seseorang disampingnya.

"Kau nampak serius!,"Ucap seseorang, yang tak tahu malu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Munculah secara biasa, jangan membuatku seperti seorang gadis bodoh, yang selalu spot-jantung karnamu aku ini manusia, bukan sepertimu,"Ucap Kirie marah, sementara lelaki itu malah terkikik geli dan minta maaf berkali-kali.

"Maaf lain kali aku akan mencoba tidak mengagetkanmu, dan masuk kekamar wanita dengan cara hormat,"Ucapnya, sementara Kirie membuang muka. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan,"Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menganalisa dokumen penting dan membacanya satu-persatu,"Jawab Kirie kembali. Memandang layarnya.

"Kau mencuri hasil dokumen, kau benar-benar nakal serta licik!,"Ucap Shun tersenyum kembali diwajah tampanya, Kirie membulatkan matanya pada pria tampan itu.

"Aku tak sengaja melakukan ini!,"Urai Kirie. "Awalnya aku sedang meng-scan beberapa buku dunia ini, sebagai bahan pembelajaran, namun hasilnya jauh diluar perkiraanku,"Ucap Kirie mendengkus.

"Kau sudah bertemu permainsuri Fu-kan?,"Tanya Shun.

"Sudah dan dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik,"Ucap Kirie jujur.

"Kaisar Xian yang tampan dan Permansuri Fu, mereka sangat serasi meski usia terlampau sangat muda, Kaisar Xian beruntung,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas.

"Maksutmu Kaisar lebih muda?!,"Ucap Kirie, sementara Shun membulat.

"Kaisar Xian masih sangat kecil saat diangkat menjadi Kaisar dan sekarang usianya masih 17-tahun,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa setinggi itu usianya 17 tahun,"Mata Kirie nampak melotot, bahkan lebih muda dari usia Kirie sendiri.

"Ya rata-rata orang zaman ini memiliki tinggi yang bahkan tak sama dengan genetik orang di dimensimu, namun kekebalan sangat rendah"Ucap Shun.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu dengan buku sepenting ini, riwayat harta, beberapa informasi istana, beberapa laporan yang akan dibunuh, Apa ini daftar permintaan Kaisar!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Ya! Bisa saja, namun sebaiknya jangan tertipu dengan sisi Xian yang sekarang, apa lagi setauku ini sama terjadinya seperti kaisar sebelumnya,"Ucap Shun tajam. "Kau tahu tentang Dong Zhuo-kan, Xianlah boneka yang sedang dikendalikan Dong Zhuo, untuk kepentinganya sendiri dibelakang layar lalu, kau mengertikan apa artinya jika Xian-sulit dikendalikan oleh Dong Zhuo, maka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,"

 **Bersambung**

 **Sabtu-2-Juli-2016**

 **"}Note{"**

 **Hallo all kembali lagi dengan Lightning-Shun disini dan terimakasi dah ngebaca cerita saya untuk dukungan dipart sebelumnya, respon positif dan Flame ngebantuin banget, apa lagi respont report-karna kesalah simbol sudah dikomentari oleh** _ **Arisato Mafuyu**_ **, katanya mau meluruskan dan juga** _ **Kim-hye Seong**_ **dia juga ngebantuin saya memberi informasi kisah-kisah sejarah, jadi saya dapat ilmu juga(soalnya dia dosen sejarah-dikorea) Untuk nama dan beberapa part info serta oc-originalnya terimakasi juga** _ **RosyMiranto18**_ **keberadaan ngebuat saya makin senang ngerjain cerita ini, dan info kesalahan benar-benar membantu. Lanjut untuk** _ **ShineYaoi lee**_ **Benar, ini memang mengarah kedrama, karna kebanyakan fight, tapi saya merasa imbang karna saya pikir gak perlu kecepetan juga-kan, kalau apes memang sengaja. Buat**

 **!**

 **V**

 _ **Satsuki Narita**_

 **Bagus pertanyaanya! tapi nanti bakal saya jelasin disetelah ini baca aja ampe habis-ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nivans erlangga**_

 **Meski informasinya gampang diambil, tapi jalan hidup Kirie gak terlalu gampang dijalani juga, ada kalanya ia gak bisa mengunakan alat canggihnya untuk sesuatu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **d14napink**_ **:**

 **ia saya hanya mencoba, alhamdulilah banyak yang respont, eh benar pasukanya sama kok, tapi saya hanya mencoba mengambarkan Istana pada zaman itu seperti apa, karna kebanyakan lambang cina adalah warna merah adalah khas pada dinasty han. Soal antena dikepala Lu Bu *ngelirik* sebenarnya ia sih mirip baju sungokong theeheh (gak mau bilang kecoa-jumbo nanti ditebas), ia aku ingat benar saya ngacir pas dikejar-kejar ama dia waktu ngamuk, (caranya adalah ngambil kudanya trus kabur) kalau kena tombak dulu langung Ko I'd(seketika) kalau soal tinggi gak juga sih, banyak teori bilang manusia zaman dulu gak sebegitu amat tapi yah sudahlah :v kudanya kayaknya kuat-kuat aja..?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Adipati Nugroho]**_

 **..boleh silahkan kalau mau naro oc tapi MGS jangan di fanfic karna PM saya rada eroer jadi PM Facebook aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Gema Cita andika]**_

 **Ia nih Gem biasanya jarang saya buat karakter begini, biasanya pada kalem tapi ya sekali-kali gak apa-apakan, Eh! boleh kok mau ocnya disumbangin ya silahkan pm saya di Facebook, karna pm saya lewat[Facbook] karna PM saya Error di Fic dalam masalah-hahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Aira508]**_

 **Terimakasi atas pujianya, semoga cerita ini memuaskan untuk kamu!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Homowati Ganteng**_ **]**

 **Gaklah karakter dalam dinasty warrior saya suka Diaochan jadi gak mungkin, mau digebukin sayang hehe~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(O)**

 _ **[Endlest]**_

 **Untuk semuanya saya mau jelasin dikit (supaya gak bingung) tentang cerita yang saya buat rada berbeda, dengan kebanyakan author yang mengambil alur** **Dynasty warrior-series, Romance of the Three Kingdoms** **atau** **juga dari referensi Catatan Sejarah Tiga Negara** **oleh** **Chen Shou** **, atau novel klasik China.**

 **Saya justru lebih kebook in legend, Wikia atau beberapa buku sejarah, dan saat saya mencari tahu, saya menemukan banyaaak sekali, terutama teorinya.**

 **(O)**

 **Sangat banyak, teori tentang para karakter dengan kisah sangat berbeda-beda kisah satu dan yang lain, hingga Author memutuskan membuat cerita ini, dengan mengumpulkan bacaan referensi, lalu sesuai alur cerita yang Author inginkan.**

 **(O)**

 **Untuk nama kenapa saya menulis kata yang dijepangkan karna Author punya alasan. Daochan(JPN) bukan Diaochan (CHN), karna penyebutan dari mulut jepang, karna kalau dari dalam gudam-mulut kami selalu mengunakan a bukan Q jadi maaf, gak sebagus author lain, saya masih prosses pembelajaran karna saya bukan orang indonesia, jadi bahasanya belum teratur.**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pedang dan Hati

**[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kesedihan mulai**_

 _ **Memunculkan**_

 _ **Rasa iri dan kekuasaan seseorang.**_

 **.**

 **NEW**

 **[Adipathi Nugroho :OC\Kain Yuan ]**

 **Coming soon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note 4 - [Pedang dan Hati]**

Pagi yang ramai membuat suasana ribut-ribut, didekat kediaman ruangan-tidur-tamu. Kirie yang pagi itu baru bangun dan habis mencuci wajahnya, dikagetkan oleh beberapa dayang, yang nyilir-mudik seperti orang kesetanan.

" _ **Ada apa sebenarnya!?**_ ,"Pikir Kirie memasang muka bingung, belum dia memutuskan kembali kekamar, pintunya ditahan kuat oleh seseorang.

"Maaf anda Nona-Kirie!,"Panggil seseorang, Kirie melirik pria tinggi berkisar 200-san, membuat mata Kirie membulat mana sih para pria dengan ukuran normal? Kenapa ukuran para lelaki - lelaki terlalu diatas jumbo.

"Ada apa! ( _ **Moodku sedang tak baik sekarang ini!**_ )?,"Tanya Kirie cetus, berjam-jam menganalisa membuat matanya terasa perih semalaman, gadis itu juga kurang tidur.

"Aku ingin mengajak anda jalan-jalan,"Jawab Lelaki itu tersenyum, sementara Kirie memasang wajah aneh. _**WHAT THE HELL!**_ Sepagi-ini jam masih menunjukan waktu jam setengah 6-pagi lewat hologram jamnya _ **'Mau dibawa kemana orang jam seperti ini'**_.

"Siapa kamu!,"Tanya Kirie, yang sibuk memandang lelaki tinggi bongsor, memiliki manik indah ungu-tua, figur-lelaki muda, berdada bidang, rambun long-hair sepunggung diikat setengah setiap sisi, mengenakan yukata-putih, disambung armor berbahan kulit, merah-ungu, nampak terlihat canggung.

"Nama saya _**Kain Yuan**_ , salah satu prajurit-bawa _(prajurit tingkat akhir)_ , ada beberapa yang inginkan saya ungkapkan tapi, saya tak bisa mengungkapkan ditempat ini karna melanggar aturan jika berlama-lama disini,"Dia nampak mendesah dengan raut memerah, nampak terlihat samar namun membuang pandangan dari Kirie membuat mendesah bingung _'_ _ **Sepertinya pemuda ini bukan orang jahat'**_. "Maukah anda bertemu dengan saya ditaman belakang istana, diarea timur,"Ucap Yuan, membuat mata Kirie terbelalak.

"Maaf jika saya terlalu lancang pada Nona yang adalah tamu Kaisar,"Ucap Yuan langsung bersujud, dengan wajah malu.

"JANGAN BEGINI,"Ucap Kirie hampir teriak histeris, lalu menarik punggung lelaki itu _ **'Duh kenapa para Pria ini terlalu besar'**_ Ia lalu menarik susah payah agar Yuan hingga berdiri tegak, keadaan jadi agak Gejavu sekarang. "Baiklah saya akan mengikuti, tunggu saja saya kesana,"Ucap Kirie mengangguk, sementara seulas senyum samar sungguh terlihat penuh lega.

.

.

.

 _ **[Setelah Itu]**_

 _ **[Kirie Pov]**_

Pada akhirnya aku pun memutuskan pergi keluar kamar, menuju tempat dijanjikan, sebenarnya itu bisa jadi _**'perangkap'**_ namun aku sudah menyediakan _**'Weapon bill'**_ jika ada serangan mendadak, sebisa mungkin aku bisa melawanya.

Mataku takjub melihat hutan tempat aku janjian dengan Yuan, sebuah tanah lapang yang luas, ditumbuhi pohon sakura, dan juga beberapa bunga liar, membuatku terkesima dengan keindahan tempat ini _**'Taman istana sih, Taman istana tapi besar sekali'**_. Aku meruntuk tapi mungkin sedikit mood terselamatkan dengan adanya pemandangan ini(?).

Aku mendengkus lalu memutuskan berjalan-jalan lebih kearah taman atau _**hutan(?)**_ Tampa menyadarai aku udah sampai didekat sebuah area dengan banyaknya alat-alat perang berupa lapangan kecil untuk tentara, tak aku sangka bisa sampai tersesat sampai wilayah prajurit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang kembali keistana.

"Nona!,"Sebuah panggilan membuatku berbalik dan ternyata itu adalah Yuan. "Saya sudah mencari anda tau-tau anda sudah diarea barak-prajurit bawah,"Ucap Lelaki itu.

"Ya nampaknya aku tersesat lagi,"Ucapku lalu mengaruk kepala, sembari berhaha-ria.

"Tidak ini salah ini salahku, meminta anda datang berjalan kaki, harusnya saya mengendong anda atau memanggilkan sebuah tandu,"Ucapnya polos.

"AKU TAK PERLU!,"Ucapku memiris memikirkan kalau tingkah memalukan ini benar-benar dilakukan pemuda dihadapanya.

"Sa-Saya sudah memperhatikan anda dari kejauhan,"Ucapnya terbata dengan wajah merah.

"Eh!,"Ucap Kirie heran.

"Saya melihat kemampuan anda saat berada diaula kemarin saat anda menolong Tuan-Pao-Tao kemarin, mata saya tak berhenti menatap anda,"Ucap Yuan,"Ucapnya dengan malu.

 _ **Loading contived..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Eh!,"Mulutku membulat layaknya angka **0** , saking bingungnya, aku lalu hanya menghelah nafas shock tingkat rendah, mendengar apa yang diutarakan. _**'Apa itu pujian? Atau?'**_.

"Anda Sangat mengesankan,"Ucapnya menundukan wajahnya malu membuatku terdiam. Ia lalu menuntunku pada sebuah pohon besar sakura dan kami, duduk disana didekat tempat pedang, jujur saja aku menyukai suasanaya indah, sejuk, dan nyaman, aku lalu melirik Yuan sudah duduk disampingku, membuatku menghelah nafas. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau utarakan,"Ucapku.

"Aku adalah putra dari **Keluarga Kain,** sebagai putra pertama, Tradisi kami setiap pria dalam keluarga akan menjadi Prajurit _**negara**_ secara turun-menurun,"Ucapnya.

' _ **Sesi curhat dimulai'**_

"Dan kau adalah salah satunya,"Komentarku tepat, membuat ia mangangguk lemas, membuat aku yakin ada masalah dibalik mimik mukanya yang nampak berubah murung, _ **'apa aku mengatan hal yang salah?'.**_

"Aku memang sudah menjadi prajurit namun, aku tak semampu kakakku dalam mengemban tugas ini,"Ucapnya aku menatap kekecewaan dalam rautnya, tanganya terkepal kuat diatas pahanya.

"Mengapa?!,"Ucapku datar aku memandang ketakutan dari matanya. "Apa yang kau ragukan!,"Tanyaku.

"Aku tak sekuat para kakakku aku ini lemah dan tak memiliki nama baik yang cukup mengangkat namaku, meski kami dari satu keluarga Kain, tapi keluargaku tidak seperti mereka, aku ini miskin,"Ucapnya.

 _ **Oh jadi ada masalah uang - uangan dalam, Dinasty ini tak ada bedanya dengan duniaku sebelumnya Sistem Cap nama dengan sogokan!.**_

"Para kakakku memiliki setiap Nama diVisi pasukan, tapi aku tergolong dari keluarga yang sama namun, _**harta begitu rendah tak cukup untuk membuat Nama baik**_ makanya, aku sampai masuk di pasukan kelas rakyat,"Ucap Yuan menghelah nafas amat berat.

 _ **I see! Aku benci jalan pintas untuk pamor sementara nyali kelas teri~**_

"Sejujurnya aku merasa _ **minder**_ , aku merasa meski dari keluarga yang sama, mereka menyepelehkan diriku, dengan pangkat yang tinggi akibat suapan pada Para mentri,"Ucapnya membuatku menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

 _ **Ya kukira hal ini hanya berlaku didunia sinetron-picisan atau ftv, ternyata masalah itu ada didunia nyata toh!**_

"Mereka pun selalu memiliki pedang yang cukup sempurna dan nama baik saat berperang,"Jawabnya mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya

 _ **Aku muak mendengarnya..!Duniaku dan dunia ini sama saja.**_

"Kau!,"Aku terdiam lalu bangkit dari posisi dudukku, lalu mengambil salah satu pedang-pendek disana, sementara aku menyadari sikap menunggunya, tapi aku mengabaikanya sampai dia memanggilku.

"Nona Kirie?!,"

"Dengar aku!,"Ucapkan mengalihkan pandangan pada sebilah pedang tak-terlalu pendek, nangkring ditempat senjata.

"Pedang bukan hanya dasar menjadikan Prajurit-kuat dan Nama baik juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa menolongmu saat perang, tapi bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup demi mereka yang menunggu kepulanganmu," Ucapku lalu mengunakan kuda –kuda standar lalu memainkan pedang-pendek itu ditanganku, lalu secepat kilat mengarahkan ujung pedang itu dileher Yuan yang masih posisi duduk, membuatnya terkaku ditempat.

"Apa yang anda-,"Aku memandang rautnya berubah saat aku mengarahkan ujung pedang itu kelehernya, membuat dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Seharusnya sebelum kau menjadi prajurit tidakah kau memikirkan hal ini matang-matang,"Ucapku.

"Apa maksut anda,"Ucapnya lagi membuatku merasa kesal _**'Astaga!'**_.

"Ambil ranting kayu ditanah itu," Aku kembali terdiam lalu menjauhkan ujung senjata tadi dari lehernya, lalu menyuruhnya mengambil sebuah ranting kayu ditempat rumput- kering, meski Yuan terlihat kebingungan ia tetap mengikutnya. "Bagaimana perbedaan Sebuah ranting kayu, dan sebuah pedang,"Tanyaku padanya.

"Sangat ringan dan tak ada beban, benda yang Lemah"Jawabnya jujur dan aku menyengit dalam hati _**'Polos sekali pria ini'**_.

"Berat padang dari ranting itu dua atau tiga, pedang asli,"Ucapku.

"Tapi dengan sebuah ranting tak akan melukai apa-pun?!,"Ucapnya, membuatku merincingkan mataku tajam.

"Kau salah besar dalam teorimu bung!,"Balasku tajam. "Bahkan sebuah ranting bisa menolong seseorang untuk selamat, agar membela diri,"Ucapku.

"Tapi ini hanya sebuah Ranting apa lagi saat perang dan bagai mana jika sebuah ranting bisa mengancurkan pertahanan seseorang,"Tanyanya.

"Kuajarkan satu hal padmu, beri ranting itu padaku,"Ucapku lalu dia memberiku ranting itu dan aku lalu memposisikan kuda-kudaku dan tangan layaknya mengenggam pedang, sementara pedang yang asli kutancapkan diatas tanah. Lalu mengarahkan ranting itu pada Armornya.

ZAP!

"Aa.."ia mengantungkan ucapanya, membuatku tersenyum, sepertinya dia mulai memahami apa maksutku. "kau mengunakan ranting itu bukan untuk menghancurkan armorku, tapi menancapkan pada titik lemah armor ini!,"Ucapnya sementara Aku hanya menghelah nafas datar.

"jika ini pertarungan sesungguhnya mungkin Ranting itu benar-benar kutancapkan pada titik Armormu, hingga langsung pada kulitmu,"Ucapku mencabut Ranting yang menancap pada armornya, dan mengambil Pedang yang asli yang masih menancap ditanah.

"Ini berbeda jangan kau anggap sepele!,"Keluku pendek, aku berdecak pinggang sembari menghebuskan nafas kasar."Saat kau dimedan perang kau akan memerlukan apa-pun untuk selamat bahkan dengan ranting sekali-pun,"Ucapku berdecak pinggang, lalu berkata lagi. "Kau tahu **manusia** punya sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar **sebuah pedang** **,** atau **pangkat yang tinggi** "Ucapku Lagi.

"Sesuatu?!,"Tanyanya.

" **jika kau hanya bergantung pada pedang bagus-pun kau tak akan mendapat apa-pun selain ajalmu melayang** ,"Ucapku lalu meletakan pedang yang tadi ketempat senjata setelah kumainkan dan memandang ia kembali. " **Lalu jika kau hanya bergantung pada Nama baik yang kau beli dengan uang-pun tak akan ada yang bisa melindungimu, kalau tidak dari dirimu sendiri, Saat perang tak ada tawar menawar!** ,"Ucapku ia memiringkankan kepala.

Aku berdiri mendekatinya, bola mataku nampak terfokus tajam padanya, membuatnya dia nampak terlihat begitu sangat risih, karnaku aku menyadarinya tapi kubiarkan _**'mengetes seberapa kuatnya mentalnya'**_ **,** aku memandangnya dingin pandanganya mulai beralih kelain tempat membuatku mendekus sekali lagi. Tubuh kami semakin dekat lalu memukul dadanya yang beramor itu dengan sekali hentakan.

 **DUK!**

Membuat ia tak cedera atau mengalami patah tulang saatku-pukul, tapi ia terjatuh ketanah dari posisinya, terkejut membuatku mengeleng. _**'Pria ini masih memiliki sesuatu yang bisa diasah'**_.

"Menjadi Prajurit bukan hanya karna nama keluarga, atau pangkat tercintamu itu mengelikan,"Ucapku mengeram saat terduduk ditempatnya tubuhnya nampak gemetar dibalik armornya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Tapi jadi prajurit lalu Hiduplah demi dirimu dan orang-orang yang menunggumu! Lakukanlah agar kau selamat dan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ingin kau lindungi, bukan karna menjadi seorang tentara atas keturunan-pemimpin yang menekangmu, kau manusia dan semua hidupmu adalah pilihanmu gunakan senjatamu, senjata yang paling kuat yaitu _ **Tubuh\Serta akalmu**_ ,"Ucapku memandang manik ungu pada irisnya, dan aku mengakui dia adalah lelaki yang tampan serta menganggumkan, aku yakin dirinya bisa mengasah kemampuan itu.

"Jika kau menginginkan Jabatan, kehormatan bahkan nama baik, kau tak perlu melakukan dengan menyuap seperti para-kakakmu, tapi buktikan pada orang jika kau pantas mendapatkan itu semua dan mengakuimu,"Ucapku.

aku mendesah pelan lalu memandangnya, aku mendekatinya mendaratkan dahiku bersentuhan dengan dahinya mataku terpejam, aku tahu ucapanku terlalu mengagetkan untuk _**mentalnya yang masih baru menjadi prajurit**_.

 _ **Maafkan aku Yuan..tapi dunia militer tak seindah yang kau pikirkan.**_

Semua itu telah kujalani bertahun-tahun aku hidup dari dunia, bahkan terlahir dari tempat yang kejam, aku tak tahu berapa banyak aku melewati bahaya-bahaya bahkan pertarungan, aku juga pernah merasakan bagaimana terlukanya aku dulu, diriku yang lemah, diriku yang tak bisa apa-apa,Tak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi, mereka mati dihadapanku, mati sia-sia, aku lebih mengutamakan dasar ketakutan lalu sembunyi ketimbang logika-untuk bertahan hidup dan otak dalam tindakanku, aku yang ceroboh, membawa orang yang kucintai mati dihadapanku.

 _ **Aku tak siap untuk itu.**_

Aku tak ingin kubiarkan itu terjadi pada lagi orang lain _ **, astaga keadaan ini membuatku malah diingatkan dengan kenyataan masalalu yang buruk**_.

Bola mataku terbuka dan dahi kami bertemu, akhirnya aku menyadari getaran tubuhnya sudah normal memutuskan aku untuk menjauh.

Suasana **Absurd** diantara kami membuat dia masih mematung bagai boneka maknekin membuatku tersenyum. "Jika kau adalah pria pilihlah jalanmu sendiri, jika kau ingin menjadi prajurit kuatlah, lalu hiduplah,"Ucapku berdiri menjauh. "Karna banyak orang menunggumu, benarkan,"Ucapku lagi sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Nona Kirie!,"Panggilnya membuatku menoleh. "Ucapanmu hari ini tak akan pernah lupakan seumur hidup,"Ucapnya seulas senyuman terulur dibibirku kian lebar, kuputuskan meninggalkanya.

 _ **Aku yang jalang ini mengajari seseorang.**_

 _ **Agil pasti tertawa jika tahu~**_

Pada saat aku memutuskan kembali keistana, dari jauh aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing, berdiri tepat dihadapanku, nafasku tercekat karna kanapa kami harus bertemu dengan posisi seperti ini, membuat aku menghembuskan mulutku kasar.

" _ **Mengapa kau berada disini!?**_ ,"

 _ **[Kirie Pov end to normal Pov]**_

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau berada disini!?," Seseorang itu menatap tajam kearah Kirie, ditaman belakang istana sepagi ini, yang ditanya hanya menghembus nafas bosan.

"Jalan-jalan."Jawab Kirie datar, sembari memandang pria dihadapanya yang adalah Lu Bu. Apa lagi kejadian di aula kemarin membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. "Aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal bodaoh dalam istana karna aku tahu setiap mata akan selalu mengawasiku, benarkan,"Ucap Kirie.

"Jelas kau memang menyadari hal itu, dan bertindak macam-macam, kau bukan wanita sebodoh itu,"Ucapnya mendengkus, membuat Kirie menghelah nafas jengkel.

"Akan tetapi soal kemarin!,"Tanya Gadis itu terbata, dengan semuan dipipinya. "Tanganmu apa baik-baik saja!,"Tanyanya membuat hawa lain yang nampak lembut dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Tak apa-apa!,"Ucapnya sembari memainkan tanganya yang memakai sarung tangan, terbuat dari kulit hewan berwarna hitam.

"Bisakah kulihat,"Tanya Kirie lagi.

"Tidak!,"Jawabnya datar.

"Kenapa? Aku lihat,"Jawab Kirie.

"Tidak!,"

"Berikan tanganmu!,"

"Tidak!,"

"Ayo berikan tanganmu Babbon!,"

"Tidak!,"

Kirie berdecak kesal lalu ia mulai mengeram, melompat lelaki itu, dan berusaha merebut sarung-tangan Lu Bu, mencari langkah yang tepat agar memaksanya agar lukanya terlihat. "Aku tidak suka caramu! Berbohong,"Ucap Kirie kesal lalu berlari kearah Lu Bu, dengan _ **staring**_ cepat, meski-pun pola kelincahanya mungkin bisa ditahan oleh tubuh Lu Bu yang bobot dan tenaganya yang kuat. Kirie harus secara cermat mengunakan badanya ringan agar bisa menangkap lengan lelaki itu, ia harus mendapatkan posisi **[kesempatan]** meski hanya 5% saat lelaki berbadan keakar itu lengah. Tangan Lu Bu menghindari gerakan Kirie karna terbaca telak olehnya. Membuat Kirie melompat bersalto melewati kepala Lu Bu, lalu sebelum lelaki itu berbalik sempurna gadis itu mengambil senjatanya **[Aries-Gun]** lalu membidik tangan Kiri Lu Bu tersebut.

 **[Khanso]**

 **[Cannon blows Aries]**

 **[Mode]**

 **[Chain Blows Aries]**

 **[ACTIVET]**

 **[DOR]**

Puppil mata Lu Bu membulat dengan serangan yang dilayangkan, karna senjata aneh yang digenggam Kirie tidak mengeluarkan sebuah peluru yang menjatuhkan lawan, melainkan sebuah benda layaknya cambuk-kolper yang tiba-tiba melilit sarung-tanganya melesat begitu cepat dan melilit seperti lem.

"HEAAH!,"

Dalam sekali hentakan gadis itu menarik sarung-tangan kulitnya, hingga dengan kasar tertarik kuat membuat sarung tanganya terlepas dari tanganya. Usai itu sarung tangan itu berpindah pada tangan gadis itu, membuatnya terlihat terhengah-hengah, nampak terlihat senyuman puas diwajahnya. "Kau berbohong! Bahkan luka belatinya nampak begitu besar!,"Ucap Kirie dengan wajah kesal saat memandangnya. Ia lalu mendekat dengan sarung tangan Lu Bu ditanganya, ia memlihat kondisi luka lumayan parah tersabet, dan terlihat tampa penanganan apa-apa pada luka ini.

Ia memasang wajah kesal, mata hijaunya nampak berkilat, sementara Lu Bu hanya ikut-ikutan mempelototinya tak terima apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, sementara Kirie mengabaikan aura kematian dari lelaki tersebut dan malah memasang aura yang juga tak kalah mengerikanya, bersama aura imajiner-petir yang menyambar-nyambar, heh! entah kenapa? nampak seimbang, _**lupakan..!**_ Bahkan Author tak bisa menghentikan keduanya, dikarnakan kedua sama keras kepalanya.

 **TAP!**

Bola-mata Kirie nampak bersinar kehijauan, dengan telapak tanganya terulur kasar pada Lu Bu, dari telapak tangan Kirie terlihat aura kehijauan yang bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang, membuat bola mata Lu Bu membulat, aura hijau dari tangan Kirie sudah menyelimuti tangan lelaki itu, dan tiba-tiba aura itu menghilang begitu saja, bersamaan dengan lukanya. Membuat muka pria itu kembali terheran-heran.

"Anggap saja itu hutang budiku,"Ucap Kirie membuang muka dan melepas tangan Lu Bu begitu saja, saat luka luarnya sudah tidak meninggalkan bekas. "Terimakasi atas pertolonganmu,"Ucap Kirie, lalu memutuskan berlari meninggalkanya.

Tampa menyadari sepenggal senyuman samar muncul dari bibir sang komandan berparas keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

"Kirie-chan kau dari mana saja!,"Ucap seorang gadis bermata biru gelap sudah berada didalam kamarnya dan mempelototinya, dengan aura menyeramkan, bahkan para pengawal yang gak sengaja lewat langsung mengidik melihat Li Yingqi, Kirie hanya membatu, dan Li Yingqi lalu mendekatinya, saat gadis-jepang itu sudah sampai dikamarnya.

"Ah memangnya ada apa!,"Ucap Kirie memiringkan kepala membuat wajah Li Yingqi berdecak kesal saking gemasnya, ia lalu tak menjawab Kirie dan menyeret gadis itu.

"Ayo kita mandi sekarang, aku sudah lama menunggumuuu!,"Ucap Li Yingqi kesal.

"Kita mau kemanaaa!,"Kelu Kirie panic, namun gadis postur tinggi bonsor setinggi 171, menarik gadis itu dengan sekali hentakan, Li Yingqi menarik gadis itu puas, Kirie tak melawan dan diseret secara paksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Kamar Mandi]**_

Kirie hanya bisa menghelah nafasnya rendah saat Li Yingqi menyeretnya kekamar mandi, bahkan memaksanya menanggalkan busananya secara secara sepihak _**(abaikan)**_ , setelah Kirie mengikuti titah wanita itu, Li Yingqi langsung. Membuka bajunya, dan ikut mandi.

"Dimana Diaochan?!,"Tanya Kirie melirik Li Yingqi membasuh tubunya, dengan pupur-melati, dan mengusapnya dibagian tenguk serta dada.

"Lady Diaochan sedang, memandu Para dayang utama, untuk mengurus berbagai tugas istana soalnya mereka sibuk dalam acara yang akan diadakan diistana,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Acara,"Kirie menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, sementara Li Yingqi hanya menghelah nafas.

"Keluarga dari beberapa ras terpandang akan datang untuk, menghadiri acara disini,"Ucap Li Yingqi, lalu tiba-tiba langsung menyiram kepala Kirie dengan seember air.

 **BYURRRR!**

"KYAA!,"Kirie terkaget dengan kaget mendapati rambutnya basah samua, belum hilang rasa kagetnya, tangan Li Yingqi sudah ada dikepalanya dan meremas rambutnya.

"Harusnya cobalah untuk memberikan getah lidah-buaya pada kepalamu, sayangi rambut panjangmu rambutmu ini indah tahu!,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Aku bisa melakukanya sendiri!,"Ucap Kirie malu.

"Bisa apanya, saat kemarin kita mandi bertiga! Kamu malah keliru memakai getah lidah-buaya dibadan,"Handriknya sembari menajamkan matanya.

"Eh!,"

"Kau juga salah mengunakan salep dikepala Ki-Ri-E-CHAN!,"Ucap Li Yingqi, langsung menerkam Kirie, dan memandikanya.

"HUAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

 _ **[SETELAH ITU]**_

"Ah apa ini tak terlalu heboh!,"Ucap Kirie mempelihat sosok bayang dirinya pada media-cermin yang permukaanya terbuat dari tembaga, yang reflexinya sangat buram.

"Ada apa memangnya!,"Tanya Li Yingqi, dengan nada cetus. "Pokoknya jangan dilepas,"Ancam Li Yingqi yang sedang sibuk mengenakan sebuah pernak-pernik rambut berwarna biru, pada rambutnya yang saat itu dikepang kesamping, busana berwarna hijau-polos, pinggang rampingnya diikat oleh stagen abu-abu dengan gambar awan berwarna ungu-tua, lalu dikakinya mengenakan sepatu hijau, membuat dia amat cantik dalam setiap penampilanya.

Sementara Kirie, hanya menghelah nafasnya, memandang dirinya yang kali ini didandani oleh Li Yingqi. Rambut yang biasanya digerai dikepang-setengah, dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna abu-abu dengan leher berbetuk V bagian dada, dengan ornamen-gambar bunga, stagen biru\putih, gaunya sebatas bawah kaki, dengan sepatu-zerami ( _mirip sepatu balet_ ) berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Mukanya juga diberi beberapa kosmetik ala zaman itu, yang dibuat dari batu kapur yang dihancurkan menjadi bedak, dan beberapa serpihan tembaga yang memberikan warna pada pipinya, kayu-arangnya digunakan dialis, dan Gincunya yang dibuat oranye dari bahan bunga dan ditumbuk hingga hancur. Bahkan dandanan ini terlalu berlebihan seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu-!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Terlalu apa?!,"Tanyanya.

"Terlalu berlebihan,"Ucap Kirie pasrah.

"Jangan lepas pernak-perniknya pokoknya! Dan riasanmu jangan dihapus,"Ucapnya memasang wajah cemberut, sementara Kirie hanya mengeleng cepat.

"Memang kita kemana?!," Tanya Kirie memasang wajahnya, bingung sembari memiringkan kepala.

.

.

.

 _ **[Kandang Kuda]**_

"Oh tidak!,"Mata Kirie membulat sesaat saat Li Yingqi membawanya pada kandang kuda kerajaan, dan saat itu mata Kirie nampak senang sekaligus buram, karna sesuatu ingatan yang menyebalkan prihal 'kuda'.

"Paman Teu," Li Yingqi berteriak lalu berlari kearah sosok lelaki tua, dengan kepala plontos dan mengenakan 'Hakama' abu-abu dan celana pendek lusuh, ia juga mengunakan sendal tali lebih sederhana, dan saat itu sedang mengambil 'Pakan' Kuda' Li Yingqi nampak tersenyum memandang lelaki tua, dengan keriput diwajahnya.

"Ada apa Nona Li Yingqi?!,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku mau mengambil Lagonda, aku mau keluar istana,"Ucap Li Yingqi membuat Kirie mengekori mereka sampai disebuah kandang dengan 5 dengan 5 lagi dengan posisi berhadapan. kandang kuda terdiri dari kuda tangkas yang nampak kuat, dengan warna, sementara mood Li Yingqi nampak berbinar saat ia bertemu dengan seekor kuda bersurai biru tua, begitu pula sang kuda saat melihat Li Yingqi nampak memandang sama dengan majikan, layaknya terabaikan Kirie hanya menghelah nafas miris bersamaan, merasakan sebuah sentuhan dari belakang kepalanya.

 **TUK**

 **TUK**

 **TUK**

Saat memandang mata Kirie membulat ternyata itu adalah Red Hare kuda hitam-kemerahan, milik Jendral Lu Bu yang kini sibuk. Mengelus leher Kirie(?), kepalanya dengan moncong serta wajahnya tengah sedang dijulurkan dari balik pembatas kandang kuda.

"Red Hare milik Ryou-Taichou. Nampanya dia sangat menyukaimu!,"Komentar Li Yingqi. "Kau tahu Red Hare adalah kuda yang datang dari **Fergana** , dan sifatnya kasar, sangat kuat dan susah dikendalikan terkecuali Ryou-Taichou,"Ucap Li Yingqi sembari mengelus wajah Lagonda.

" _ **Ia tapi Dia dan pemiliknya benar-benar meninggalkan trauma besar padaku**_ ,"Ucap Kirie dalam hati, sementara mulut Kirie hanya tertutup rapat, dan membiarkan sang kuda mengelus-ngelus rambut, bahunya bahkan pipinya serta dirinya dengan mocongnya(?).

"Ayo kita pergi,"Ucap Li Yingqi, lalu mengeluarkan kudanya dan menarik Kirie menuju Kearah tundanganya. "Kita akan kekota"

"Eh".

.

.

.

Li Yingqi mau-pun Kirie menunggangi cantik itu menuju kota, sampai disana ia melihat berbagai macam hal yang baru mulai dari pasar tradisional, rumah-rumah warga, taman-taman dan lingkungan yang sangat asri, semua menjajakan barang berkualitas khas negeri sendiri benar-benar mengagumkan, mata Kirie menatap kumpulan banyak masyarakat yang sibuk melakukan aktifitas. Hingga Li Yingqi menghentikan kudanya area dermaga.

"Eh kenapa kita disini Li Yingqi!,"Tanya Kirie kemudian, dan Li Yingqi berbalik hingga tersenyum.

"Karna aku mau membeli coklat bubuk hari ini, makanya aku datang kemari, kapalnya pasti sudah datang,"Jelas Li Yingqi lalu turun Kuda duluan, lalu mengikat kudanya kesalah satu penyangga kuda.

"Eh,"Kirie hanya terbingung-bingung lalu ikut turun, mengikuti Li Yingqi.

"Setiap seminggu sekali kapal dagang selalu mampir kemari, dan jika kita beli disini saat barang diturunkan didermaga, harganya lebih terjangkau lebih murah, dari pada saat dibawa kepasar "Ucap Li Yingqi melangkah menjauh sementara Kirie hanya mengangguk mengekorinya.

 **BUK!**

Kirie terkaget saat merasakan punggunya bertubrukan dengan sesuatu, hingga mendapati sosok seorang lelaki 60-tahunan tengah membawa sebuah dus kayu ditanganya, dengan raut cemas diwajahnya.

 _ **"Daijobu-desh Ka?"**_ (Anda tak apa-apa)!,"Panggilnya, dengan raut cemas, membuat mata Kirie kembali membola mengetahui pedangan yang tak sengaja bertabrakan denganya adalah orang jepang, membuatnya terkaku ditempat seperti patung.

 _ **"H-Hai, watashi wa nani mo shimasendeshita!"**_ (Saya tak apa-apa!)," Kata Kirie sembari mengeleng cepat. " _ **Soratomo!**_ "(Terimakasi),"Ucap Kirie pelan.

Sementara lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dalam raut tuanya, ia memandang ceria lalu berkata. " _ **Watashi wa tsujo, koko de hanasu koto ga dekiru yo ni ikutsu, ka no ta no toreda ni yotte tasuke, anata wa watashi ga nani o itte iru ka rikai shi tenai to omoimasu!**_ (Saya tidak menyangka, anda paham apa yang saya bicarakan, biasanya saya dibantu beberapa pedagang lain untuk bisa bicara dan berkomonikasi disini!),"Jelasnya sembari tersenyum lebih lebar.

" _ **Hai, ga ima made yonda hon kara anata no gengo o manabimasu!**_ ," (Ah saya hanya mempelajari bahasa anda dari buku yang pernah saya baca!),"Ucap Kirie memberi alasan.

" _ **Shinji raremasen**_ ," (itu luar biasa),"Pujinya, sementara Kirie hanya tersenyum mengangguk sopan.

"KIRIE-CHAN!,"Bola mata Kirie membulat mendapati sosok Li Yingqi, dari kejauhan mendapati wanita itu kembali mengembungkan pipinya, langsung mendekati Kirie. "Aku mencarimu berapa detik saja aku tak menghilang ternyata dirimu disini!,"Ucapnya bertubi-tubi sembari membawa sesuatu ditanganya, sebuah bungkusan karung kecil ditanganya.

"Aku tersesat dan akhirnya! Memutuskan menunggu bersama Lagonda,"Ucap Kirie berusaha memberi alasan, dan sipnya alasnya bisa diterima oleh Li Yingqi, dan syukurnya ia bernapas lega wanita tidak mendengar ucapanya dalam bahasa jepang.

.

.

.

 _ **[Kirie Pov]**_

"Ah," Seulas senyuman terlihat dibibir Li Yingqi, lalu menarikku tangan satunya yang bebas dan penuh rasa nyaman, hatiku senang.

Kami kembali keatas Kuda memutuskan membeli pelengkapan guna tepung-gandum, bahan-bahan kue, dan berputar-putar serta dan menghabiskan setengah hari diluar istana. Bahkan Kami hampir lupa waktu.

"Astaga aku hampir lupa jika akan diadakan acara penyambutan beberapa keluarga, dalam pesta besok kita harus segera pulang,"Ucap Li Yingqi, membuatku mengangguk dari belakang, sembari memeluk eratnya pinggangnya, aku tak mau jatuh dari kuda. Namun mataku teralihkan dari sorak-sorai suara ramai dialun-alun kota.

"Ada apa disana?!,"Tanyaku. "Menagapa ramai sekali disana,"Ucapku dan membuat kuda yang kami tungganggi berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa ada seseuatu,"Ucap Li Yingqi, sembari turun dari kuda menarikku kearah keramaian. "Perasaanku kok tak enang,"Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku dan Li Yingqi memutuskan mendekati kerumunan, setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi Bola mataku membulat, memandang pemandangan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Bau-anyir menusuk penciuman benar-benar menyebalkan. Rautku menyengit dmana aku melihat beberapa adegan tak manusiwi didepan mataku. Beberapa sosok tubuh wanita dari kalangan rakyat biasa digantung dalam tiang-gantungan, bersamaan beberapa lelaki yang di penggal didepan umum. "Apa yang terjadi dengan semua ini!,"Ucapku tergagap, sementara fokusku terarah kearea beberapa kubu manusia dipinggir tempat exsekusi yang kondisi terikat dan sepertinya akan menerima hal yang sama, dan yang semakin membuatku tak nyaman bahwa salah satu orang disana ada yang kukenal dan itu pedagang-jepang yang ngobrol denganku didermaga.

 _ **"Ini tak mungkin.."**_ Aku mengelu dalam hati dan memasang tampang seperti batu, bahkan aku mengabaikan Li Yingqi, yang nampak bertanya pada beberapa orang prihal yang terjadi, lalu merasakan ia menguncang tubuhku namun nihil, aku malah mengabaikanya dan masih dalam kondisi Shock-rendah, keadaan ini benar-benar menguncangku.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **Sabtu-9-Ju** **l** **i-2016**

 _ **[**_ _ **Satsuki narita**_ _ **]**_

Ia Satsuke emang sengaja kubuat gitu :v

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[ShineYaoi lee]**_

Ia ada rencan kesana juga cuman untuk plot aku masih memikirkan selaku jalanya...

.

.

 _ **[**_ _ **Coco**_ _ **]**_

kalau kejelasanya silahkan bertanya pada Rossy selaku pemilik oc sahnya, makasi kunjunganya.

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Axoire]**_

heheheh gak apa-apa kok senang ente berkunjung makasi atas kunjunganya...

.

.

 _ **[ShineYaoi lee]**_

Ciee! Selamat dari masa jomblo, kalau sejuta umat untuk dirimu, namun kalau urusan tertarik ama siapa..! **Rahasia** , ya soal komflik pastinya :P

.

.

 _ **[Noctlight]**_

Dipanjangin sih bole-boleh aja! Tapi ya, tergantung otak saya gak mampet ditengah jalan, amin aja deh, doakan saya.

.

.

 _ **[Nivans erlangga]**_

Makasih..aku sangat tersanjung Yu XD, Stay tune aja.

.

.

 _ **[RosyMiranto18]**_

Ehm..maksut saya gudap penyebutan bro bukan arti dalam bahasa jepang -_-.

Untuk epilog tambahan, semoga PM saya sembuh sedia kala (TAT).

Yingqi : Author-LS suram, Kirie-chan dia kenapa?.

Kirie : entahlah aku tak tahu.

LS : (TAT) hueee~

Yingqi : dia kenapa ya?! (Pose berpikir)

Shun : *muncul* mungkin karna uang 50-ribunya hilang tadi.

LS : (suraam dipojokan)

.

.

 _ **[Cherry]**_

Haree sekarang panggilanya rada aneh aneh ya ada yang panggil abang, sayang, nona, mbak dan vang*histeris* tapi makasi buat Cherry yang mau baca tetap stay tune ya.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sisi Kabut

**.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kenyataan yang kau hadapi meski pahit**_

 _ **Kau harus melewatinya, tak ada cara menghentikanya.**_

 _ **Selain melewatinya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note 5 -[Sisi Kabut]**

Aku terdiam dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa, pacu jantungku melanda cepat dan saat reflex aku akan bergerak menuju tempat exekusi seketika pula tangan Li Yingqi mencegahku kesana, aku lalu memandangnya, sementara raut cemas nampak terlihat disana dan ia lalu mengelengkan kepala.

"Li Yingqi," Panggilku dengan pandangan horror, tanganya masih menahan bahuku.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah! Kita akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, kau tak bisa seenaknya seperti saat kau langsung datang menyelamatkan Tuan Pao-Tao,"Ucap Li Yingqi lalu menarik tanganku lebih mendekat kearah kerumunan.

"Hei jangan seenaknya memasuki, ini garis hukum,"Ucap Seorang pengawal pada Li Yingqi, sementara Li Yingqi memajukan tubuhnya, kearah tempat exekusi, lalu menariku dengan santai.

"HEI Wanita JALANG!," Handrik pengawal dengan keras kearah Li Yingqi, sebelum wanita itu memandang sang-pengawalan sebagai perlawanan.

 **GREB!**

"Jangan menghalangiku pria-hina, atau Crossbow-ku akan mengeksekusi kalian semua hari ini,"Ancam Li Yingqi mengacungkan Crossbow-hitamnya dengan tangan kiri kearah leher sang pengawal. "Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi,"tanyanya pandanganya menyalak tajam, membuatku terdiam.

"Siapa si Jalang ini, panggil seseorang dan gantung dia,"Ucap pengawal itu dengan senyuman merendahkan.

 **DUAK!**

Bola mata Li Yingqi membulat, alis matanya ditekuk tinggi dan langsung menendang selangkangan pria dihadapanya, hingga lelaki itu terpental jauh. Sementara aku hanya terdiam memandang lelaki tadi, tangan Li Yingqi masih fokus membidik dengan Crossbow dan tangan lainya masih sibuk mengenggam tanganku.

" **TANGKAP WANITA JALANG ITU!** ,"Ucap pria yang sudah terpental jauh mengacungkan telunjuk pada Li Yingqi, dan aku menyadari pengawal lainya sudah siap menyergap kami dari belakang lewat ekor mataku.

"Li Yingqi," desisku namun aku yakin ia bisa mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. "Aku pinjam bahumu, bola-mataku kembali merincing tegas, emosiku meluap-luap sekarang.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, tampa melepaskan pegangan tanganku darinya, lalu mengarahkan kakiku dengan tendangan kaki tinggi terkuatku tepat kearah tenguk lelaki yang berada dibelakang kami, tanganku yang bebas lainya langsung merangkul bahu Li Yingqi kuat, dan memutar hingga Li Yingqi juga secara otomatis memutar hingga, aku berhasil menendang tiga orang pengawal dalam sekali gerakan.

 **"AKU LI YINGQI SALAH SATU JENDRAL NEGRI HAN! JIKA BERANI MENGHUNUSKAN SENJATA MAKA HARI INI AKU AKAN MENJAMIN PEMAKAMAN KALIAN SEMUA !** ,"Handriknya murka, aku menyadari raut berubah dari para Prajurit wajah meremehkan, berubah seketika, saat Li Yingqi membeberkan identitasnya pada semua orang, aura yang nampak sangat aneh aku merasakan aura yang gila dimana, itu adalah seperti sesuatu objeck yang siap membunuh dalam sekali hantam.

"A-Anda nona Li Yingqi!,"Ucap sang lelaki yang hawa mengintimidasinya menjadi turun dalam sekejab.

"Wanita itu Jendral Li Yingqi,"Jerit lainya.

"Jelaskan apa maksut eksekusi sebelum, aku menjadikan eksekusi pemenggalan kepala kalian,"Ucap Li Yingqi berdesis.

"Ka-kami akan menjelaskan pada anda nona!,"Ucapnya dengan nada ketakutan, sementara aku hanya membuang mata kearah tahanan yang masih selamat, sembari berdoa agar mereka tetap pada posisi hidup, nampak jelas aku bisa melihat hawa-penuh dengan keputus asaan diwajah mereka semua, aku juga melihat beberapa kisaran orang yang belum dieksekusi mati 10 lelaki-muda, 5 lelaki-tua, dan 20 wanita yang masih hidup dan menunggu ajalnya.

 _ **Hatiku terasa sakit.**_

Sementara yang mati, aku menutup rapat mataku, dengan nafas yang mendengkus kasar memandang 20 orang terdiri dari 15 pria, 3 wanita, dan juga 2 anak lelaki usia belasan, sudah dieksekusi dengan mayat yang tengah disamping lahan exekusi didepan hal rakyat ramai.

"Kami mendapat laporan jika mereka pedagang mencurigakan, yang datang dari perairan lain,"Ucap sang pengawal membuat mataku membulat.

 _ **Apa..mereka pedagang mencurigakan!**_.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, tubuhku terasa gemetar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, bola mataku membulat ketika suara seseorang berteriak dikumpulan manusia yang siap dieksekusi.

"

 _"_ **Watashitachi wa warui hitode wanai, watashitachiha futsū no shōnindatta mujitsudesu** _!  
(Kami tak bersalah kami hanya pedangang biasa, kami bukan orang jahat!),"Teriak Pedagang-tua yang ku jumpai didermaga, membuat jantung seolah akan berhenti._

 _"_ _O **kane no kensaku de kite watashitachi ningen dake** "  
(Kami hanya manusia yang datang demi mencari uang),"Dia terisak kuat dengan bahasa jepang-fasih yang tak dimengerti rakyat, malah membuat bingung, dianggap meracaw tak jelas._

"DIAM KAU TUA BANGKA!,"Ucap seorang penggawal terdekat langsung siap menancapkan, sebuah bidikan tombak dikepala sang pedagang tua.

 **PRAK!**

"Kalian!,"Aku mempelototi Pengawal bersamaan dengan Amukanku yang sudah kutahan telah habis, sebuah katana muncul ditanganku dengan emosiku yang kian mengeluar. Dan siap mencabik mereka.

SHAAAAT!

Dan dalam detik berikutnya, Pedang itu telah dilayangkan tepat dikepala, Sang penjaga tak ada yang sanggup berbicara, Bahkan Li Yingqi tak sangup mencegah tindakanku.

.

.

.

 **[Pov Kirie, look normal Pov]**

BUUK!.

"Hentikan Nak!," Suara penuh dengan bijaksan nampak terdengar amat rendah membuat bola-mata hijau Kirie membulat seolah ditarik oleh alam sadarnya yang sudah-kalap dan penuh kegelapan. lalu mata Kirie memfokuskan apa yang terjadi. Dimana ia melihat sosok pengawal yang sudah meringkuk ketakutan dengan tombak yang ditebas Kirie terbelah menjadi dua bagian, Gadis itu memandang sebuah tangan bercahaya berwarna putih-keemasan mengenggam tangan Kirie yang memegang pedangnya, Gadis itu terdiam pada sosok bijaksana itu.

"….."

"Tenanglah Bertindaklah Dengan tenang dalam kondisi apa-pun, bertindak dengan penu amarah tak akan membantu sama sekali,"Sosok menganggumkan lelaki dengan tubuh tua, penuh keriput, rambut serta janggut yang memutih panjang, mengunakan jubah putih, Nampak tersenyum pada Kirie.

"Tuan Pao-Tao!,"Ujar Li-yingqi Nampak mendekat lalu membungkuk hormat. "Mengapa anda masih disini bukankah anda sudah mengundurkan diri,"Ucap Li yingqi.

"Terimakasi untukmu juga Anaku, dan kau juga Kirie"Seulas senyuman juga kembali muncul diwajah tuanya, "Aku kembali karna Aku bersama dengan Komandan Gema,"Ucapnya lalu melirik seorang lelaki tak jauh dari mereka.

 **SLAT!**

 **SLAT!**

 **SLAT!**

Sosok Seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi 197, Nampak berdiri tenang dipinggir tempat exekusi, ia juga melempar 3 cabang belati dengan target. (Tali-gantungan) seketika semua tali gantungan putus membuat para orang-orang yang akan diexekusi langsung terjatuh dan nyawa mereka selamat.

"Apa-apaan semua ini, besok Adalah acara besar diistana, tamu-tamu dari segala penjuru akan datang lalu mengapa ada acara Eksekusi dihalayak ramai,"Tanyanya datar, membuat semua terdiam, Kirie nampak memandang lelaki baru bernama **Gema**.

Kesan Kirie cukup aneh dengan nama itu, Dalam bahasa china-kuno penjabaran nama itu belum begitu di gunakan, bukan hanya nama saja namun kesan-nya terlihat wajar namun aneh, Yah lelaki ini memiliki warna tubuh cenderung agak gelap, dengan warnanya kuning langsat, menandakan dia datang atau terlahir dari Suku-daya Asia tropis. Dia memiliki warna mata Coklat-kehitaman, rambut yang hitam lurus, ia mengenakan baju putih berarmor kuning-biru dan celana hitam, bood hitam.

Seorang Pengawal lalu mendekatinya, bersamaan Kirie, Pao tao dan Li Yingqi mendekat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Kami mendapat perintah dari Perdana Mentri tuan Dong Zhuo, beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang, maraknya pedagang dari lokasi lain yang dianggap _**'Pedagang Mencurigakan'**_ diperairan kita dan kami disuruh mengesekusi mereka dengan undang-undang kita!,"Jelas Sang kepala-pengawal panjang dan amat mengejutkan.

"Amithaba!,"Raut Tua Pao-Tao Nampak terlihat sedih, lalu melantunkan bisikan doa-doa penganut budha murni," Semoga Tuhan menerima mereka,"Ucap Pao-Tao menghelah nafas memandang langit.

"Dong Zhuo benar-benar keterlaluan-kali ini, Apakah yang kita harus lakukan Tuan Pao Tao,"Li lingqi mendelik memandang datar pada pria tua itu yang sibuk mengelus jengot panjang disamping Kirie.

"Jangan katakana itu Li-Yingqi,"Ucap Pao-Tao mengeleng.

"Jujur Aku kurang menyukainya,"Ucap Gema singkat.

"Secara kemimpinan aku sudah Pensiun dalam Pemerintahan,"Pao-Tao memejamkan matanya. "Jika bukanlah Aku diundang keistana untuk istana ini, Aku seharusnya pulang kekampung halamanku,"Ucapnya.

"Selama anda disini sebaiknya, kita menghadap untuk bicara dengan Kaisar, saya yakin anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kaisar,"Ucap Gema, sementara kedua wanita hanya terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas,"Ucap Kirie dan semuanya mengangguk setuju, Li-Yingqi lalu naik keatas kuda bersamaan dengan Kirie, Sementara Gema dan Pao-tao menaiki kuda masing-masing kembali Keistana, namun sebelum itu, Kuda sang lelaki tua itu berhenti tepat didepan Sang Prajurit pimpinan tadi.

"Dengarkan Kata-kataku Nak!. Eksekusi dibatalkan Lepaskan mereka-semua biarkan mereka pulang,"Ucap Pao-Tao dengan nada terdengar tajam.

"Tapi Perdana mentri Dong-Zhuo akan,"Ucap Sang Pemimpin-Prajurit.

 **JEDARRRR!**

Sebuah Cahaya Petir berwarna kuning, Nampak muncul ditangan Kiri yang Lelaki tua, Bersamaan Mendungnya cahaya dilangit yang awal cerah/ berubah mendung, membuat masyarakat kebingungan. Bersama mata bercahaya miliknya langsung menatap Sang-Pemimpin Prajurit. " **Jangan lupa Prajurit kau juga seorang manusia dari ras-Rakyat -biasa, Jika kau tak mengabdikan diri sebagai Prajurit Kau sama saja tak ada harganya dimata pemerintah** " Jawab Pao-Tao tajam.

 **JRED!**

Kata-kata itu sungguh seperti Tombak yang menghujam pada titik Nurani Sang-Pemimpin Prajurit terdalam, Ucapan Pao-Tao Memang sungguh Keji Seperti seorang _**Antagonis**_ yang mendesak seorang _**Pratagonis**_ dalam Lakon drama, namun ucapan dibalik itu memiliki makna yang dalam, Namun Sepertinya pandangan lawan bicaranya tak paham.

"Apa kau tahu!,"Tanyanya lagi sembari memiringkan kepala memandang Sang-Pemimpin. "Tidak bukan Hanya Kau Tapi kalian Semua, Tidak hanya Kalian Tapi Aku!,"Ucap Pao-Tao berseru.

"Jika mereka Keluarga yang kalian cintai Apa kalian siap mengantung mereka ditiang Gantungan atau ditempat penggalan itu?!,"Tanya Pao-tao

"…." Semua orang nampak terdiam tampa suara.

" **Bahkan kalian mau mengeksekusi manusia yang belum jelas apa mereka bersalah disini!, dimana Nurani kalian Pantaskah kalian yang jadi Prajurit-Rakyat membunuh Rakyat awam yang bahkan tak bisa melawan bahkan tak berani memandang senjata** ,"Ucap Pao Tao. " **Bahkan kalian belum Melakukan pemeriksaan tentang benar atau salahnya tuduhan Konyol ini** ,"

"…"

"Aku mungkin membunuh mereka tampa ampun jika mereka dinyatakan bersalah disini dan _**Ada Bukti**_ , mau dia siapa karna itulah kita mengabdi dan melindungi Negara,"Ucap Pao tao mengeram. "Tapi jika kalian hanya seperti _**Anjing-pemakan muntah**_ , yang hanya mengikuti intruksi tampa kejelasan Adalah Prajurit Yang tak pantas untuk dibanggakan justu begitu hina! **SANGAT HINA**!,"

"Tuan Pao Tao,"Ucap Gema memandang Lelaki berambut putih itu sedang murka.

"Aku akan menjadikan diriku sebagai Jaminan mereka,"Pao Tao mengangkat tanganya keatas dengan Aura keemasan mengelilinginya "Saya " _ **Wou-Pao-Tao -**_ lah yang menjadi Saksinya disini, jadi.."

" **LEPASKAN MEREKA**!,"

.

.

.

 **[Kembali Ketahta Kaisar]**

Pao Tao, Gema, Kirie dan Li Yingqi memasuki Ruangan besar secara bersama-sama Mata mereka langsung bertuju pada Seorang lelaki yang nampak dikelilingi para wanita, membuat Pandangan Sang Lelaki mewah diatas tahta Nampak tersenyum simpul memandang beberapa tamu yang memasuki tahtanya. "Hai Pao Tao, Nampaknya rautmu terlihat begitu lusuh?!,"Tanyanya.

"Anda benar yang Mulia!,"Jawab Pao-Tao datar.

"Tenang saja, Esok adalah Hari yang besar Wajah Kusutmu akan hilang saat acara nanti,"Ulasnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku nampaknya tak akan bisa berpesta dengan tenang disini Yang-mulia!,"Ucap Pao-Tao datar. "Tak aka nada pesta dengan Ending yang bahagia ditanah ini jika wilayah kita sedang berlumur darah Yang-mulia, Langit-mungkin malah murka terhadap kita,"Ucap Pao-Tao sembari mengelus janggut panjangnya.

"Apa maksutmu!,"Tanyanya Singkat ia menatap dengan pandangan penasaran dan bangkit dari kursi tahtanya, ia memandang Pao-Tao.

"Hari Aku menemui Komandan Gema diperbatasan, ia bersama pasukanya kembali dengan kemenangan yang gemilang, namun semua berubah ,"Pao-Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang dengan tampang kesal. "Aku memandang Banyak kematian yang disaksikan Masyarakat di Alun-alun kota Yang mulia,"Ucap Pao-Tao.

"Maaf Yang-mulia Saya memotong pertanyaan ini,"Ucap Tao-Mi yang Nampak berdiri disamping kursi tahta,Mengalihkan pandangan semua orang termaksut Kaisar-Xian, sendiri.

"Silahkan Perdana Mentri,"Jawab Kaisar-Xian memandang.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti ini disaat ini Tuan Pao-Tao,"Tao-Mi memandang Sengit lelaki tua dihadapanya, dan satunya juga memandang dengan tatapan yang sama, bahkan aura mereka Nampak terlihat cukup menyesakan.

Mata Kirie membulat memandang kedua lelaki-tua dengan, Aura mengerikan Nampak menyalur disetiap pori-pori tubuh-mereka, mereka berdua sangat mengerikan, bagai Figuer-figuer Laki-laki tua di yang datang dari duna-fantasy.

"Beberapa Prajurit mengeksekusi beberapa penduduk local dari negri lain dialun-alun,bahkan didepan masyarakat, Yang mulia pasti bisa menjelaskan apa maksutnya ini!,"Ucap Pao-Tao sementara Tao-Mi hanya mendengkus dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tahu Soal ini?,"Kaisar Xian tak menyambut pertanyaan Pao-Tao, malah memandang Tao-Mi, dengan aura penasaran.

"Tidak yang mulia!, Saya adalah Perdana mentri dalam istana namun tak berkepentingan dalam urusan luar istana,"Ucap Tao-Mi sembari membungkuk dilantai, dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Saya menjadi tangan kiri anda sebagai pengurus istana luar istana bukan urusan saya, yang berkepentingan adalah tuan Dong Zhuo."Sambil sikap berdiri lalu memandang Dong Zhuo, dengan isyarat meminta penjelasan.

"Saya memang Menugaskan mereka menangkap srta mengadili mereka semua,"Ujar Dong Zhuo dengan tenang. "Saya sudah mengamati maraknya kejadian-kejadian kedatangan pedagang Asing dinegara kita Tuanku,"Ucap Dong Zhuo sembari menyatakan pendapatnya. "Kita harus mengawasi dan melakukan tendakan yang ketat agar barang-barang yang menumbangkan Negara kita tak akan masuk kemari,"Ucap Dong Zhuo.

"Barang-Barang!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Musuh akan selalu datang dari mana saja Tuanku,"Ucap Dong Zhuo. "Termaksut dari pedagang itu,"Jelas Dong Zhuo Datar.

"Intrupsi yang Mulia!,"Ucap Pao-Tao tajam, sementara Kaisar-Xian memandang datar lalu mengangguk mempersilahkan lelaki tua itu bicara. "Haruskah Perdana Mentri Dong Zhuo melakukan itu, Meski anda adalah Perdana Mentri Luar yang mengurus _**Visi**_ pasukan, haruskan anda melakukan ini semua,"Ucapnya datar.

" _ **Apakah Anda tak mengambil Pemikiran melakukan penyelidikan,"**_

" _ **Apakah Anda Tak mengambil keputusan ini dengan terburu-buru,"**_

" _ **Apakah Anda Tak menyadari Resiko apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?,"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"….."Bola mata Kirie memandang redup memandang ruang tidurnya, bersamaan dengan angin nampaknya memainkan rambutnya akibat jendela yang dibiarkan terbukan serta sinar jendela menyinari seperempat ruangan, Kirie bahkan tak menyalakan lentera kamar karna zaman ini, tak memiliki kapasitas listrik hingga istana hanya mengunakan lentera atau cahaya lidah api sebagai media penerangan dimalam hari. " _Benar-benar dimensi yang menyebalkan, Aku membenci ini_ ,"Umpatnya dalam hati.

Kejadian yang terjadi diruang tahta tadi sore, benar-benar membuat hati Kirie tercetus jika mengingat kembali, sebuah kenyataan yang kejam dizaman ini dan bahkan terdengar ditelinganya, jika ia bertindak sembrono dia mungkin bisa saja mendarat senjatanya, seperti monster kesurupan pada Dong Zhuo, jika dia bias namun dia tak sanggup melakuakan.

" _Tak perlu Khawatir Tuan Pao-Tao, mereka hanya rakyat rendahan, keberadaan mereka yang mati tak ada harganya bagi kita, cukup memberi upeti berupa hektar gandum atau seguci emas, harga diri mereka bisa kita bayar dengan uang_ ,"

"…"Bola mata Kirie merincing tajam lalu mengeratkan kepalan tanganya meremas kuat gaun yang sekarang ia kenakan, kewaspadaanya mengetat saat pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan oleh seseorang.

* * *

 **Tok – Tok – Tok!**

"Kirie ini Aku!,"Suara seseorang wanita terdengar lembut dari luar kamarnya terdengar membuat kewaspadaan berkurang, menyadari bawah itu adalah Suara dari Dayang-Diao-Chan.

"Ya silahkan Aku tak mengunci pintunya jadi silahkan,"Ucap Kirie lalu merubah posisi duduknya dikasur dan sedikit merapikan sesuatu dari tubuhnya yang berantahkan. Pintu terbuka pelan menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut panjang, dengan balutan gaun mini(plus dada) berwarna pingk, dengan seulas senyuman hangat menapik keindahan yang mampu membuat orang memandangny terkagum-kagum oleh kecantikanya. Ia bergerak lembut menuju Kirielalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengunci diri dikamar setelah pulang bersama Li-Yingqi,"Ucap Diao-Chan menatap lembut wajah Kirie yang Nampak menampilkan wajah buram.

"…Maaf!,"Ucap Kirie menunduk.

"Tenang saja aku sudah memdengar dari Li-Yingqi semuanya,"Ucap Diao-Chan memandang dengan raut sedih yang tipis, matanya yang sebelumnya terbias indah Nampak menyipit.

"…."Sementara Kirie hanya terdiam lalu menekuk wajahnya memandang kasur, dengan hawa yang hampa, membuat Diao-chan memandang wajah gadis dihadapanya dengan sedih.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Diao-Chan lalu mendekat, meraih bahu Kirie, dan langsung memberinya sebuah pelukan tepat didadanya. "Aku Tahu kejadian itu membuatmu Nampak tak nyaman, Namun Semua akan baik-baik saja!,"Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya, mendominasi .

 _Ini Jauh Sebelum aku bergabung_ _ **UFS**_ _, saat itu yang kelewati hanya mendung dan kegelapan menguasaiku tampa cahaya, bahkan cerita ini berawal dari masa lalu yang tak biasa seperti cerita sedih orang-orang, ini bukan cerita sinetron percintaan yang tentang broken-hart atau picisan, atau apalah, namun sisi gelapku sendiri._

 _Aku terlahir dari keluarga_ _ **Shinzu**_ _, Keluarga yang menjadi salah satu klan sepuh dari dunia hitam, dari zaman edo sampai zamanku saat ini yang terbentuk dari 49 Generasi, Klanku telah banyak menumpahkan darah dengan nama mereka._

 _Sudah menjadi Takdir dari anak yang terlahir dari Klan Shinzu akan menjadi Pembunuh sejak usia 10 tahun, dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah seperti pembunuh pesycopat yang membunuh tampa pandang-buluh, demi menerima bayaran dan membunuh sesuai apa yang diminta seorang_ _ **'peminta'**_ _atau kami bias juga disebut seorang_ _ **Assassin**_ _._

 _Ya Assassin._

 _Namun ini tak sekeren seperti realita karna kami benar-benar melakukanya._

 _Kami bukan Assassin dalam Film atau game, yang melakukan pekerjaan diam-diam dengan tugas Mulia yang bergerak diam-diam layaknya peterpan, atau assassin-india dalam film yang mencuri barang orang kaya untuk kemakmuran orang-orang kecil._

 _cih_

 _Kami tak seperti itu, kami hidup untuk membunuh dan menanggung dosa ini sampai kami mati. Kami hidup istemawa dari hasil orang – orang yang mempekerjaan atas kerja kami menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dan memngiris kulit mereka dengan sadis layaknya kanibal yang menghancurkan kulit mereka dengan katana._

 _Aku juga begitu meski aku wanita_

 _Tak ada perbedaan dari keluarga ini. mau wanita atau pria kami harus mengikuti tradisi ini, melumurkan tanganmu dengan darah segar dan pulang kediaman dan bersantai pada bantal tercintamu, namun bagi manusia biasa mungkin itu sangat menganggu namun bagi kami itu hal yang biasa._

 _Seperti diriku yang disiksa mati - matian dengan cambuk ayahku, karna dipaksa menjadi Agent- Assassin yang baik, ia mengajarkan tehnik – tehnik brutal kekerasan, penuh dengan ambisi, saat itu aku beberapa kali disiksa berakhir dengan darah serta bekas luka, dikunci dilorong gelap dipaksa memakan bangkai tikus mentah karna melakukan kesalahan, dikurung tampa makan berhari-hari._

 _Saat aku diminta untuk tes menjadi pembunuh yang bisa diandalkan Test itu adalah membunuh salah satu adik-perguranku. Jika dia mati aku lolos jika tidak aku dihukum, Ini adalah Tradisi keluarga salah satu dari kami hari saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan tingkat dalam Klan, namun aku menolaknya._

 _Aku menentang opini ayahku, Meski darah Ayahku ada didalam tubuhku hati kecilku tidak menginginkan itu, aku membencinya, aku seperti layaknya boneka yang dikendalikan dengan tali, atau Anjing dengan tali kekang anjing dilehernya._

 _Setiap membunuh selalu memberi kesan yang dalam padaku, layaknya seperti radio-kaset hitam putih dalam kepalaku, adegan demi adegan terlihat membuatku muak, bahkan selalu terlihat sampai mimpiku, rasanya seperti ada api ditubuhmu yang membuatmu akan terbakar rasa berdosaku muncul dan perasaan itu semakin membuat aku sering menangis dalam batinku._

 _Aku tak siap dengan ini!, Aku tak bisa menerima ini, aku tersiksa dan kejadian dialun-alun dan kejadian Louyang membuat semua ingatan ini teringat kembali membuatku terdiam sepanjang hari dalam kamar tampa bicara dengan siapa_ -pun.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja,"Ucap Diao-chan kembali memeluk erat aku membuat aku kembali pada kenyataan ternyata tak kusangka aku kembali pada kenyataan ini, namun aku tak bisa menutup mata dan menghilangkan ingatan terkutuk itu dariku, aku tak sanggup.

"Terimakasi atas bantuanya,"Aku merasa canggung dia memelukku seperti ini,aku menilai aku seperti sosok anak kecil dalam pelukanya, anak yang rapuh dan penuh tekanan merasa tak berdaya, aku memang merasa rapuh dengan apa yang kurasakan, hatiku juga berkata demikian.

"Sama-sama!,"Seulas senyuman tulus tersiar diwajahnya, "Aku datang memintamu untuk mencegah Li-yingqi paling tidak awasi cara kerjanya, tadi kulihat dia membuat coklat-gandum dan aku berharap tak ada kesalaaan fatal seperti kemarin,"Ucap Diao-chan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haaah! Kemarin?."Tanyaku heran.

"Ooh..bukankah kau yang mengajari trik membuat kue coklat kemarin,"Ucapnya.

"Ah Ya sedikit!,'Ucapku dengan canggung.

"Kemarin dia membuat kue namun kesalahan pada pematangan bukan,"Tanyanya.

"Yah…Aku sudah menyicipinya,"Ucapku.

"Dan kejadian ini membuat tiga tungku meledak, tampa pengawasan,"Ucap Diao-chan.

"HEEH! O_o?,"Ucapku tak percaya.

"Ayo kita pergi awasi dia^^!?,"Ucap Diao-chan.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki nampak terdiam didepan beranda salah-satu kamar kerajaan, matanya berfokus kearah rembulan diatas sana. Malam itu dia tak mengunakan armor lengkap hanya mengunakan Yukata biru-polos sederhana, ditambah celana kain hitam. Penampilanya cukup sederhana malam itu, paling-paling dia akan langsung menuju kasur setelahnya untuk mengakhiri malam.

" _Shinzu Kirie_ ,"Pemikiran mengarah pada pertemuanya pada sosok aneh di alun-alun Loyang , dengan ciri khas berbeda dari gadis yang lain, gadis itu Nampak berbeda.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan_ _ **Gema**_ ,"Sebuah suara terdengar rendah bersamaan dengan semilir-angin bersamaan bayangan-hitam dari reflexi sinar bulan, mata sosok lelaki bernama Gema melirik sesuatu.

Yang terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai long hair, go-greend yang sengaja mengurai rambut panjang sepinggang, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan sedikit dilipit setengah, celana hitam jins dan sepatu boots-kulit hitam, sembari tersenyum penuh misteri dengan sikap-berdiri diatas balkon tampa takut terjatuh.

"Tak kusangka bias bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ratusan tahun telah lewat!,"Jawab Gema Singkat ia lalu membuang muka kearah lain."Penyihir,"Jawabnya.

"Kau tak berubah saat terakhir kali kita berjumpa,"Ucapnya melirik Gema, sembari tersenyum.

"Kau juga,"Jeda Gema singkat.

"Memikirkan apa?!,"Ucap Shun.

"Tak ada!,"Ucap Gema.

"Berbohong, biar aku tebak!,"Ucap Shun sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan pose-berpikir sembali tersenyum sinis. "Kau tertarik dengan keberadaan Shinzu Kirie bukan!?,"Tanyan sembari tersenyum licik.

"Oh!, Jadi kau tahu juga soal dia,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Sabtu—Juli-2016]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo..! Minna-San. yah maaf dipart sebelumnya, saya gak abdet cerita ini dan juga beberapa cerita lain juga sempat saya (Pending) karna ada beberapa masalah**

 **saya jujur kurang enak badan selama seminggu lalu, dan computer saya mengalami error selama tiga-hari, hingga menunggu masa perbaikan,**

 **(Namun terjadi masalah lagI)**

 **karna tokonya gak terbuka (Maklum masih masa-lebaran) Jadi mau gak mau saya harus menunggu beberapa hari untuk memperbaikinya, jadi mungkin saya akan mengunakan sarana lain untuk mengetik dan abred setiap minggunya, saya akan mengunakan BB teman untuk menulis, sampai computer saya baik lagi.**

 **33("-_-")33**

* * *

 **(Story Life Dota)**

 **Ini adalah salah satu kejadian dimana Author, gak menulis selam seminggu, karna meriang membuat Author main game dota sepanjang hari.**

 **Keterangan :**

 **[Light_Shun] : [Lightning Shun] : [Kepper of the Light]**

 **[Play_Beequeen] : [Coco] : [Janggernut]**

 **[Tahkoyuki] : [Arisato Yukito] : [Windranger]**

 **[Adhi] : [Adipathi Nugroho] : [Bristleback]**

 **[Kim_Hye] : [Charstray_Artyu] : [Kunkka]**

 **[Ayu_Shinzu] : [Nivans Erlangga] : [Luna]**

 **(Kebanyakan Support Karna kita terbiasa main dengan karakter ini, meski begitu Teman-teman saya kalau main party mereka gila semua isinya, Padahal lagi Battel sempat-sempatnya ngegosipin Selingkuhan Pacar tetangganya, Ketemu mantannya, Curhat masalah pribadi, Sejarah, Iluminati , Film yang baru rilis ampe Kucing melahirkan pun dibahas padahal masih hokus ama lawan-lagi -_-)**

 **Percakapan Awanya nampak sangat Normal.**

 **[Play_Beequeen] :** Ghuys! Kompak!

 **[Light_Shun] :** Mari berusaha.

 **[Play_Beequeen] : Gandaf** tolong Support aku kita urus jalur tengah _.*Kebiasaan teman teman Karna Saya biasanya Suka make karakter_ _ **Keeper of the Light atau Lone Druid atau yang tua-tua**_ Makanya suka dipanggil gandaf atau Aki-aki bahkan Eyang _ **-_- /True-story***_

 **[Arisato Yukito] :** Kanan

 **[Ayu_Shinzu] :** Aku jalur Kiri tolong ada yang beli Dash, aku udah tele soalnya.

 **[Play_Beequeen] :** Selow saya beli kok.

 **[Adhi] :** Saya juga beli, Tapi jangan terlalu Rusuh santai aja.

 **[Kim_Hye] :** Aye Sir!.

 **Sampai sebuah percakapan**.

 **[Kim_Hye] : Eyang!** Saya dah dapat Beberapa Artikel cukup menarik di Kee**eb, Nanti saya kirim Lewat MS.

 **[Kim_Hye] :** EYANG HELP! ADA BERUANG NGAMUK! _(Maksutnya Kursa)_

 **[Ayu_Shinzu] :** Tenang Ada Aku!

 **[Kim_Hye] :** Thangs :D

 **[Play_Beequeen] :** Apa nih Ngapai ampe cari kesana, bahaya loh kalau pake akun Asli disana gak ada undang-undangnya.

 **[Kim_Hye] :** Slow Anonim kok.

 **[Ayu_Shinzu] :** Emang referensi macam apa?

 **[Adhi] :** Saya nungguin setiap sabtu.

 **[Light_Shun] :** Makashi bantuanya, Jadi tambah semangat.

 **[Kim_Hye] :** GAWAT LAWANYA PARAH!

 **[Adhi] :** Duh jaga Tower.

 **[Thakoyuki] :** Tenang aja carahnya agar menang mudah.

 **Sampai tiba-tiba.**

 **[Thakoyuki] : Yuu-chan** Jangan cuman Nulis Fic, maen Game, ama focus kerja..Cari Jodoh sana.

 **[Light_Shun] :** … *Suram* lalu Dilampiaskan membunuh player musuh yang kebetulan lewat. **[Light_Shun] : Kill : [Happytime] -[Im Noob]**

 **[Play_Beequeen] :** WTF!

 **[Kim_Hye] :** Yah dia ulty, belum apa-apa Ngamuk pula.

 **[Thakoyuki] :** Heheheheh…Saya benarkan, kalau magenya ngamuk kita bakal cepat menang jadi Push.

 **[Ayu_Shinzu] :** Sabar Kakek!

 **[Light_Shun] :** T_T…. **[Light_Shun] : Kill: [Jalllal99]**

 **[Play_Beequeen] :** Sama Saya juga jomblo *Merasa diri*

 **[Adhi] :** Semoga Jodoh Eyang WKWKWKWK!

 **[Light_Shun] :** DIAM KAMU SAYA MENUNGGU KATA-KATA ITU! DARI SESEORANG!BUKAN ANDA!

 **[Play_Beequeen] :** WKWKWKWKWKW Eaaaa Aki-Aki Ngamuk! Gandaf! Deket-deket aja kalau dia ulty nanti heal kita bakal penuh. (orang suram dia malah senang).

 **[Kim_Hye] :** Udah kebanyakan bicaranya ayo pusht, Ada yang bawa mana tambahan.

 **[Light_Shun] :** Aku gak bawa tapi Aku bisa memulihkan Mana yang hilang jika mau.

Dan akhirnya Sampailah Pada penghujung Acara *Hah!* Teamku menang dengan indah dan lumayan memuaskan, namun Rasa pundung saya gak ilang selama sehari penuh.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tiga Takdir

_._

 _._

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan_ _ **Gema**_ _,"Sebuah suara terdengar rendah bersamaan dengan semilir-angin bersamaan bayangan-hitam dari reflexi sinar bulan, mata sosok lelaki bernama Gema melirik sesuatu._

 _Yang terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai long hair, go-greend yang sengaja mengurai rambut panjang sepinggang, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan sedikit dilipit setengah, celana hitam jins dan sepatu boots-kulit hitam, sembari tersenyum penuh misteri dengan sikap-berdiri diatas balkon tampa takut terjatuh._

" _Tak kusangka bias bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ratusan tahun telah lewat!,"Jawab Gema Singkat ia lalu membuang muka kearah lain."Penyihir,"Jawabnya._

" _Kau tak berubah saat terakhir kali kita berjumpa,"Ucapnya melirik Gema, sembari tersenyum._

" _Kau juga,"Jeda Gema singkat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kenyataan yang kau hadapi meski pahit**_

 _ **Kau harus melewatinya, tak ada cara menghentikanya.**_

 _ **Selain melewatinya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note 6 -[Tiga Takdir]**

"Berbohong, biar aku tebak!,"Ucap Shun sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan pose-berpikir sembali tersenyum sinis. "Kau tertarik dengan keberadaan Shinzu Kirie bukan!?,"Tanyan sembari tersenyum licik.

"Oh!, Jadi kau tahu juga soal dia,"Gema Nampak memandang lelaki yang masih berdiri lurus diatas penghalang beranda tampa takut jatuh, atau takut ada orang yang berteriak panic mengira dia mau bunuh diri.

"Ya,"Jawabnya singkat lalu melirik Gema dengan iris hijau-pucatnya."Akan Tetapi tak semuanya,"Jawab Shun membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Lalu mau apa kau kemari?,"Tanya Gema pada Shun sementara lelaki itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, berhubung aku tengah berada di Dimensi ini, apa salahnya menemui seorang teman lama yang sungguh mengenal baik diriku,"Ucap Shun melipat tanganya kedada.

"Begitu?,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu, Kuharap kau tak memaksakan diri,"ucap Shun sembari tersenyum.

"….."Gema terdiam lalu mendengkus lalu melirik sebentar lelaki disampingnya, dengan pandangan tak suka. "Aku sudah biasa dengan olaraga kasar jadi aku tak masalah jika memaksakan diri,"Ucapnya cetus. "Aku tak butuh simpatimu, kau bergerak atas hukum dan takdir serta, pilihan yang ditempuh seseorang,"Ucapnya.

"Aku tahu!,"Shun mengangguk lalu berbalik posisinya memandang Gema, dan seulas senyuman penuh-pasti terpapar diwajahnya. "Aku tak datang dengan rasa simpatiku padamu,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa maumu?!," Tanya Gema datar.

"Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu.

"Apa!,"Gema menaikan alisnya, dengan pandangan penasaran, namun ada sesuatu yang sedang diinginkan darinya.

"Tentu saja! Permintaanku tidak gratis, permintaanku membuatmu akan beruntung,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan menyidik. "Kupastikan bayaranku sangat menguntungkan untuknya,"Tawa Shun sinis.

"Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang, kau katakan,"Ucap Gema sinis.

"Kau tahu siapa aku bukan,"

.

.

.

.

 **[MODE OPEN OPRATION!,]**

 **[FIRTUALY BILL ACTIVET]**

 **[KLIK]**

 **[KLIK]**

Disaat yang sama Kirie memutuskan kembali kekamarnya, melakukan ritual membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menganti piamanya dan mengecek sesuatu dalam _**virtuall-bill**_ kesayanganya. "Seperti biasa bendamu itu bisa diandalkan, layaknya sebuah sihir **evencry** -dalam beberapa dimensi yang pernah aku temui,"Ucap Shun.

"Kau selalu masuk seperti maling,"Ucap Kirie yang menatap lelaki yang tak punya rasa sopa-santu itu berada diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi nyaman tampa rasa malu sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku,"Jawab Shun memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk dan berada disamping Kirie.

"Kami tak memiliki sihir seperti itu, meski sihir seperti itu ada didunia kami kami biasanya menyebutnya _**'Chakra'**_ dan juga atas bantuan teknologi serta **DNA** pembentukan, dengan sains yang amat maju,"Jawab Kirie masih focus pada layar hologram dan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bantal-busa bulu dari Eventory membentuk benda itu muncul.

"Aku tak menyangka kau membawa bantal dalam, benda itu,"Ucap Shun Nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, ia lalu tertarik menatap hologram didepanya.

"Aku tak biasa dengan bantal kecil dunia ini, aku membawa bantal untuk tidur dimana-saja selama misi, yang kujalani,"Ucap Kirie masih terus mengetik, sementara Shun memperhatikan hologram dengan Bill yang berisi item dengan serius.

"Dalam Kotak **(Item)** ada Beberapa Baju ganti, Mulai dari kaos, celana sepatu, training, Peralatan menginap-tenda darurat, Dalam kotak selanjutnya **(Madic)** Ada obat –obat, dan dalam Kotak **(Ulty Wapon)** ada senjata yang lengkap dan juga bahan-bahan asahan seperti batu-asa dan element didalamnya, Kau ini mau perang atau seorang pandai besi,"Ucap Shun menaikan alis.

"Memangnya salah jika menyimpanya untuk jaga-jaga,"Ucap Kirie cetus.

"Lalu mana kotak perhiasan atau Make-up bukanya wanita suka mengunakanya,"Ucap Shun lalu dengan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk hologram seperti sudah biasa mengunakanya (LOH?).

"Tak ada benda seperti itu dalam Bill-ku,"Ucap Kirie cetus benda seperti itu adalah alat yang paling Kirie hindari.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih,"Jawab Shun dengan pandangan Risih. "Apakah jangan-jangan kau ini trans gender?!,"Ucap Shun Horor.

"Berisik!,"Ucap Kirie datar.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?,"Jawab Shun.

"Aku masih mencari informasi, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa penasaran,"Ucap Kirie dengan serius memandang sengit pada sebuah panel hologram kotak **(Document)** yang sibuk dia periksa sedari tadi.

"Kau ini lebih mirip robot ketimbang manusia,"Komentar Shun datar.

"Begitulah Kami pada zamanku, semua informasi didapatkan dengan mudah bahkan dengan langkah cepat, tak seperti zaman ini,"Ucap Kirie.

"Tapi kau mulai menyukai tempat ini,"Ucap Shun.

"…."Tak satupun ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan terus memfokuskan matanya kelayar monitor, dan tanganya terus mengetuk-ngetuk pilar hologram.

"Ah oh ya aku sebenarnya tak datang dengan tangan kosong, tapi dengan urusan penting,"Ucap Shun datar, sementara Kirie Nampak terpaku sejenak karna entah atmosfir sekitar mereka Nampak berubah-pesat.

"Apa itu,"Kini Kirie menatap dengan wajah tak memperhatikan monitor, pandangan menatap lurus pada Shun sementara Lelaki dihadapanya memandanginya dengan intens.

"Bukankah kukatakan tiga tahun lagi kau bisa kembali keduniamu,"Ucap Shun memiringkan kepala.

"Ya terus kenapa?,"Tanya Kirie dengan wajah tak niat.

Shun terdiam dan jari telunjuknya, dimainkan bersamaan cahaya seperti tali bercahaya langsung muncul dileher Kirie, cahaya-putih itu lalu pelahan-lahan menjadi sebuah kalung berbentuk botol kecil, berisi sebuah cairan bening layaknya mata air secara tiba-tiba muncul di lehernya, membuat Shun kaget. "Apa ini,"Tanya Kirie.

"Itu adalah **The-Bottle-Cry** ,"Jawab Shun menghelah nafas, "Dan seperti kau lihat liontinya berbentuk mata air bukan, sebenarnya ada beberapa tetes air didalamnya serta berkhasiat,"Ucap Shun dengan nada Serius.

"Cairan apa ini!,"Ucap Kirie memiringkan kepalanya. "Dan Untuk apa?,"Jawab Kirie.

"Cairan penghilang kenangan,"Ucap Shun serius.

"Buat apa kau memberi alat macam-ini padaku,"Ucap Kirie.

"Kelak kau harus meminumnya,"Jawab Shun datar.

"Kenapa kau mau menghilangkan ingatanku,"Ucap Kirie lalu mempelototi Shun dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tidak harus meminum cairan itu Sekarang…..tapi nanti,"Ucap Shun lalu berkata lagi."Seperti yang kukatakan kesempatanmu kembali hanya saat munculnya _**Tronst-Light**_ muncul setelah 3 tahun yang akan datang. Namun aku belum selesai menjelaskan semua ini,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa.."

"Venomena _Tronst-Light hanya muncul ratusan tahun lamanya, dan tiga tahun lagi adalah venomena itu, tapi jika kamu gagal maka kau sudah tak bisa pulang lagi untik selamanya,"_

"Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan Hal ini lebih cepat.."

"Maaf soal itu, Aku melupakanya! Oh ya..Ehm soal Liontin itu. Fungsinya agar melupakan apa-pun yang pernah kau lakukan didunia ini, Jika kau telah sampai didunia-asalmu, "Jawab Shun lagi.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa?!,"Ucap Kirie.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang melakukan perpindahan yang **illegal** , kau tidak mengikuti sesuai hukum-dunia penyihir dimensi atau dewa memiliki ' **Hukum'** bahwa orang yang berpindah dunia adalah orang yang bisa melakukanya dan menurut Hukum-kami kau dinyatakan sebagai i **legal** yang tak sengaja terlempar kemari, jadi tak-sah"Ucap Shun. "Aku memberikan benda itu agar jika kelak kau kembali kedunia asalmu lalu meminumnya, dan kerahasian antar dimensi tetap seimbang,"Ucap Shun.

"Jadi begitu,"Ucap Kirie memandang sedikit suram.

"Tapi Air itu bukan hanya menghilangkan kenangan tapi memiliki Khasiat lain,"Ucapnya.

"….."

"Jika kau nanti kau tak berhasil pulang 3 tahun yang akan datang, kau harus meminum Air itu dan fungsinya akan berubah, jika kau meminumnya saat berada disini maka seluru ingatan dari orang yang mengenalmu diduniamu akan terhapuskan,"Ucap Shun mendengkus nafas setelah bicara panjang lebar. "Maaf ini memang kejam tapi itu harus kukatakan padamu, kelak kau harus memilih,"Ucap Shun.

"Aku mengerti,"

.

.

.

.

 **[Esokan Harinya]**

"Anu Daochan Apa baju ini tidak terlalu mencolok,"Bola mata Kirie kembali Suram 100% karna pagi yang dilewatkanya, dengan amat tidak bahagia. Bagai mana jika ada orang yang langsung masuk dikamarmu dan membangunkanmu dengan cara, mengendongmu dengan beberapa ajudan lalu memaksamu mandi, dan memberikanmu macam-macam polesan make-up berat, baju yang berlapis-lapis, atau pernak-pernik berat yang ada dikepalamu, secara bersamaan.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-"Ucap Kirie memandangi wajahnya dengan pandangan penuh dengan aura suram.

"Kau cantik kok!,"Ucap Diao-chan.

"Tapi ini terlalu seksi apa! Tak terlalu terbuka," Ucap Kirie memperhatikan bajunya yang telalu minim dan risih dengan penampilanya, yang telalu membuat akin dibagian dadanya nampak sedikit tembus pandang membuat belahan dadanya terlihat ia hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Disini itu pakaian yang pantas,"Ucap Diaochan.

" _Tapi ini bahkan tak pantas sama sekali_ ,"

.

.

.

.

 **[Pelabuhan Louyang :]**

Kondisi yang ramai dan hari yang sibuk untuk dermaga nelayan dipinggiran dermaga utama Louyang. Terlihat Sebuah perahu nelayan kecil nampak berlabuh diperairan dangkal, yang memiliki kapasitas sekitar dua atau tiga orang -pengguna, seorang lelaki pendayung perahu dengan tenang mendayung sampai samping dermaga, dan mencapai pinggiran tepinya.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan! Silahkan,"Ucap Lelaki-Pendayung itu dengan ramah, lalu berbalik pada seseorang yang duduk diatas perahunya dengan tenang.

"Terimaksi atas bantuanya,"Ucap seseorang lelaki dari atas perahu. Sesosok pria berambut _**Darkbrow**_ turun dari atas perahu melewati cela menuju ketepian, Cirinya adalah seorang lelaki beryukata hitam, dengan hakama berwarna coklat kusam, mengunakan celana panjang dan sandal tali selayaknya seorang Pengembara, sebuah topi lebar terbuat dari anyaman bamboo-dplus jerami Nampak terlihat kusam, menandakan pemiliknya selalu membawanya kemana-pun, dengan sebuah tasbuntalan kecil berwarna ungu yang cukup tebah digandengnya.

"Sama-sama Anak-muda, Omong-omong apa yang kau akan lakukan dilouyang?,"Tanya Sang Pendayung tampa ragu.

"Aku mencari pekerjaan,"Ucap Pria itu dengan santai, dengan matanya Nampak menunjukan iris _**Dark-violet**_ , yang dingin namun menimpan sisi ramah dalam berbahasa.

"Mencari pekerjaan,"Sang Pria tua itu Nampak terdiam kaku, lalu matanya melirik sebuah bagian tubuh Pria itu deng iba, bagaimana tidak lengan Pria-muda yang diantarnya sudah tidak-utuh lelaki itu memiliki cacat, pada lengan kanannya yang telah terpotong. "Aku berharap kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik,"Ucap Pria tua itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasi,"Ucapnya.

"Berjuanglah!,"Ucap Lelaki tua itu.

"Oh iya Tuan-Pendayung,"Panggil Pria muda itu.

"Ada apa?,"Ucap Sang-Pendayung sembari menata Pemuda yang nampak eran, karna lelaki-muda itu tengah merabah Saku bajunya.

"Ada sedikit uang, karna memberiku tumpangan kemari,"Ucap Pria itu lembut lalu menyerahkan segepok koin dalam sebuah karung kecil berwarna merah.

"Ti-Tidak usah Anak-muda lagi pula, saya hanya tak sengaja bertemu denganmu! Kau pasti akan lebih membutuhkan uang ini untuk memulai pekerjaanmu barumu dikota ini,"Ucap Pendayung sembari memadang bingung.

"Terimalah Tuan aku memberi ini dengan Iklas,"Ucapnya Sembari tersenyum, dan setelah didesak beberapa kali lelaki itu akhirnya mau menerima, segepok uang pemberian Sang-pria dan akhirnya pria itu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Oiii! Tuan,"Panggil Sang pendayung lagi.

"Namaku Fu Siapa Namamu Nak!,"Ucap Sang-Pendayung sembari melambaikan tangan. Kemudian membalas respon Fu sang pria-muda itu lalu berbalik dan berkata :.

"Namaku….."

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus mengawasi Tanda-tanda terjadinya penyusup didermaga lebih ketat, maupun saat tamu sudah dalam kediaman istana,"Ucap **Qilu-dia** seorang salah satu Perdana mentri yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Sebagai salah satu pengurus istana dalam, saya juga berusaha melakukan yang terbaik jadi mohon bantuan kalian semua,"Ucap **Tao-Mi** yang Nampak sibuk membaca gulungan-kulit yang berantakan diatas meja.

"Tidak perlu merasa sewaspada begitu, Perdana mentri Tao-mi,"Ucap **Dong Zhuo** sembari memainkan sebuah pena-bulu ditanganya. "Semua akan seperti apa yang kita semua rencanakan.

"Anda jangam terlalu sesumbar Tuan Dong Zhuo, masalah tak akan memberitahukan kapan dia muncul atau kapan dia pergi,"Ucap **Pao-tao** dengan bijak dan datar, sembari memandang Dong Zhuo dengan sengit, kejadian diaula istana kemarin benar-benar membuat hubungan mereka semakin panas saja.

"Saya jujur saja merasa aneh mengapa anda yang sudah meninggalkan bangku-perdana Mentri masih ada disini, Tuan- Mantan Perdana mentri Pao-Tao,"Ujar Dong Zhuo dengan sinis.

"Tenanglah Perdana mentri Dong Zhuo, Saya telah mendapatkan surat penarikan surat atas nama Perdana-mentri Pao-Tao, Jadi dia masih memiliki Hak penuh disini,"Ujar Qiu-dia datar.

"Benar-benar sandiwara yang luar biasa,"Ucap Dong Zhuo dengan sengit.

"Kuharap anda bisa tenang Perdana-mentri Dong Zhuo, simpan masalah pribadimu untuk nanti saja,"Timpal Tao-Mi dengan tajam, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Dong Zhuo sementara, yang dipandangi hanya membuang mukanya, sementara Pao-tao hanya memasang wajah datar, serta menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali.

 **BRAAAK!**

"Jadi apa kita bisa mulai,"Tanya Perdana mentri **Cou-Zi** memukul meja didepanya sembari memasang tampang sedikit kesal. "Hentikan tingkah penuh kekanak-kanakan ini,"Ucapnya sembari mengambil sebuah cawan Sake di tanganya lalu meminum dengan sekali tengukan.

"Silahkan,"Jawab Pao-tao singkat.

"Jadi mari kita tanyakan soal penjagaan disetiap sisi-istana,"Ucap Cou-Zi lagi.

"Jangan Khawatir Saya sudah menjaga dan mengurus semuanya, Saya memegang penjagaan dibagian Selatan istana,"Ucap **Lu-Bu.**

"Kita juga sudah menempatkan penjaga memastikan tak ada orang yang membawa senjata diistana,"Ucap **Gema**.

"Saya juga menempatkan Anak buah terpercaya dibagian Timur istana,"Ucap **Li-yingqi** yang adalah satu-satunya komandan wanita yang Nampak turut berada disana.

"Beberapa pengawal bagian utara sudah dalam kendali saya,"Ucap Gema santai mengemukakan hal itu. "Jika ada yang mencurigakan kami pasti memberi kabar pada yang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah yakin menempatkan bawahan Gema sebagai penjagaan bagian utara,"Kali ini Dong Zhuo Nampak memandang tak senang. "Baru-baru menjadi pengawal selama 3 tahun, tak mungkin kalian memberi penjagaan kepadanya dalam istana,"Ucap Dong Zhuo.

"Apa yang kau ragukan!?,"Tanya Tao-Mi.

"Sebelumnya latar belakangnya tak begitu jelas dia masuk menjadi prajurit biasa selama empat-tahun lamanya, dan sampai sekarang kita tak tahu siapa dia ini, lalu setelah tiga tahun berikutnya dia menjadi komandan hingga saat ini,"Ucap Dong Zhuo dengan tajam, dengan kedua tanganya terkepal.

"Tolong jangan memperkeru suasana disini, Perdana-mentri Dong Zhuo,"Ucap Li-yingqi sembari tetap bersikap tenang, mulutnya berucap sopan, namun sebenarnya dalam hati sudah muak.

"Habisnya itu meragukanku, mengingat dirinya tak memiliki, asal-usul yang pantas," Ujar Dong Zhuo dengan nada angkuh, seketikah wajah semua orang Nampak berubah dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku mempercayainya sebagai putra angkatku! Dan juga Kepercayaan penjagaan juga sudah diberikan seluruh banyak pihak, Perdana-Mentri Dong Zhuo," Ucap Pao-Tao. "Kurasa menyebut seseorang tampa Asal usul, bukan hal yang pantas,"Ucap Pao-Tao.

"Aku Aku percaya padanya, dan kemampuanya dalam memimpin "Ucap Lu-Bu dingin.

"Bisa kita hentikan saja debat antar status ini!,"Ucap Cao-zi kembali berargumen.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak!, Menyambut mereka semua didermaga,"Ucap Tao-mi lalu menganti topic pembicaraan dan semuanya Nampak mengangguk.

Akhirnya semua orang memutuskan bergerak keluar dari ruang rapat, sesuai tujuan masing-masing namun disisi semua orang, ada seseorang yang masih menyimpan rasa tak enak perasaan terluka, orang tentu saja yang paling cukup terluka Adalah Gema, mengingat Ucapan Dong Zhuo, cukup membuatnya lumayan sakit hati. Namun nampaknya dia bisa menguasai diri dan bersikap tenang.

 **TEP!**

Gema membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dibahunya, Sosok Li-yingqi tengah mengangguk sembari memamerkan senyuman yang ramah, pada Gema membuat pria itu terdiam layaknya maknekin hidup.

"Li-Yingqi?,"Panggilnya.

"Jangan ambil pusing, ucapanya memang kasar namun kau tak akan mendapatkan semua prestasi ini dengan muda, semua ini mengunakan usaha sampai mereka mengakuimu, dan kau layak mendapatkan ini Komandan Gema,"Ucap Li-yingqi sembari mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau berpikir begitu!?,"Tanya Gema singkat.

"Ya!,"Ucap Li-Yingqi mengangguk. "Karna dari segi kondisi kita memiliki nasip yang serupa, dimana kita mendapatkan jabatan itu dengan usaha yang kita himpun, Sehingga kita berdua bisa diakui dimata rakyat dan dimata Kaisar,"Ucap Li-yingqi.

"Aku tahu! Terimakasi,"Ucap Gema.

"Kuharap kau tak merasa kecil Hati!,"Ucap Li-yingqi.

"Aku tak merasa kecil hati dengan apa yang diutarakan,"Ucap Gema datar pada Li-yingqi. "Tapi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain sambungnya. "Aku memang sedikit memikirkan itu, Namun aku merasakan Sesuatu Yang lain?"Ucap Gema.

"Apa itu?,"Ucap Li-yingqi Serius.

"Soal it-"

"Kalian berdua masih disini!,"Sosok Lu-Bu Nampak memandang Li-yingqi dan Gema sementara kedua hanya terdiam sesaat diposisinya.

"Li-yingqi bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua!,"Ucap Lu-Bu.

"Tapi Ryou-Taichou,"Li-Yingqi memandang sebentar seolah ingin, menyatakan sesuatu namun diurungkanya. "Baiklah Saya permisi,"Ucap Li-Yingqi menunduk hormat lalu meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan Saya komandan Lu-Bu,"Tanya Gema usai Sepeninggalan Li-yingqi.

.

.

.

.

 **[Dan kembali Ditempat Diao-chan dan Kirie]**

Dimana Li-yingqi tengah memasuki ruangan dan memandang Sosok Diao-chan yang amat cantik dengan baju serta pernak-pernik berwarna pink, dan Kirie yang sudah komplit dengan Make-up yang cukup tebal.

"Astaga demi-Dewa!,"Ucap Li-yingqi dengan muka terkejut saat ia membuka pintu kamar Diao-chan tampa permisi.

"Bagaimana Li-Yingqi,"Senyuman Dioa-chan.

"Ini sempurna Daochan-Lady,"Ucap Gadis itu tersenyum puas, rupanya menyarahkan urusan Kirie pada sang Ketua dayang benar-benar ide yang bagus. Ia memandang sosok cantik pembenci berbau riasan telah dipoles sangat luar biasa.

"Hehehehe…"Seulas senyuman dan tawa kecil terdengar dari Daochan Nampak terdengar sangat senang.

"Kalau aku yang menanganinya dia bisa kabur, kemarin saja aku mendandaninya saja dia dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mau menghapus riasaan buatanku,"Ucap Li-yingqi dengan nada beraura gelap, sembari megembungkan pipinya.

"Tenang saja…dia penurut kok,"Ucap Diaochan, lalu menepuk bahu Kirie yang memasang wajah suram diwajahnya yang dirias dengan sangat menawan, dan hanya memasang risih.

"APA DIA SIH! KALAU DENGANKU PROTES TERUS-MENERUS!,"Ucap Li-Yingqi dengan kesal. "TIDAK ADIL!,"Jeritnya frustasi.

"Oi—Oi,"Ucap Kirie hanya Swedropped dengan garis air sebiji jagung ala komikal muncul dikepalanya dalam imajinasi penulis.

"Baiklah karna kau sudah siap kau harus menemaniku naik kuda, untuk membantuku mengantar tamu, kita akan kedermaga,"Ucap Li-Yingqi dengan nada ceria, dan suara suram mereka hilang entah kemana, langsung menarik Kirie.

"APA!,"Ucap Kirie."La-Lalu Diao-chan bagaimana?,"Panggil Kirie yang masih ditarik paksa.

"Tenanglah! Lady Daochan Akan mengurus semua pekerjaan untuk pesta selama kita pergi menyambut tamu didermaga! dia harus tetap disini memerintah para-dayang dan pembantu,"Ucap Li-Yingqi lalu menarik Kirie mengikuti dirinya.

"Komandan Li-yingqi kuda anda telah disiapkan!,"Ucap seorang Kasim.

"Baiklah Kirie, AYO!,"Ujarnya.

"OIIII! Pelan-pelan AWWWWWW!,". Tampa menyadari Kirie akan mendapati sebuah permasalahan yang tak Kirie dapat diduga sebelumnya.

.

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Minggu—Juli-2016]**

Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini usai lebaran jatwalku amat padat, bagai gunung. Namun aku bersyukur Aku mendapat panggilan-suara dari sahabtku dari korea bernama **'Teu'** Berapa hari yang lalu. saat kesuraman deadline yang seolah akan membunuhku secara perlahan. Bagaimana aku tidak hampir gila aku harus mengerjakan setumpuk proposal, mengisi sebuah suara, dan malamnya, aku juga harus menyempatkan diri menulis cerita fanfic ditambah dengan kondisi computer yang masih rusak Ah!, ya meski hidupku Nampak simple nyatanya itulah yang membuat hidupku sangat bermakna.

Tapi berkat para Asistenku-tersayang aku benar-benar terbantu sekali, untuk mencari ide. Serta reverensi. Terimakasi atas bantuan 'Teu dan Kim' Kalau bukan bantuan kalian dalam masalah informatik dan Hack aku tak akan mendapat bantuan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan terimakasi atas bantuanya 'Cat' Karna telah rela meminjamkan Black-Barry-nya (Aku bersyukur pacarnya gak marah padaku hahaha) untuk saya pake mengetik, dan sekarang mari kita membalas semua pesan yang kalian kirimkan Yeeeaaah!

KITA MULAI!

 **Rika Aja** chapter 5 . 15h ago

Thor sebagai pembaca terlamamu, saya mau tanya sebenarnya Author ini cewek apa cowok soalnya dari namanya Lightning biasanya dipakai untuk seorang 'Cewek' dan Shun biasanya dipakai untuk marga atau panggilan'Cowok' tetap berkarya ya thor :D  
tolong abdet yang lain ya thor, love you muach!

 **Me** :

Love you too..Rika :D Terimakasi atas dukungangnya, untuk semua karya yang kamu sempat baca, eh..O_O sebenarnya Author, bisa disebut Cewok..kalau kamu mau..Hheheheheh #Ditampol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arisato yukito** **chapter 5 . Jul 28**

KERJA BAGUS TINGKATKAN LAGI :/

 **Me :**

Makasi dukunganya, Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roxas Slaiders** **chapter 5 . Jul 25**

Oh jadi ini yang menyebabkan Kirie jadi pribadi seperti ini, ternyata dia gak mendapat kebahagiaan dimasa lalunya...eh good story bangent untuk ocnya tapi aku mau nanya figur si Pao-Tao apa-apaan kok bisa keren amat *Dilindas*  
Truss sih shun ama gema kok saling kenal, bukanya katanya Shun tak ada hubungan dengan kerajaan dan hidup dari dimensi kedimensi lain...(mana di cerita lain perashaan shun selalu ada ya)

 **Me :**

Ya aku memang mencoba membuat kirie sejak awal adalah wanita yang tegar, makanya diantara OC – Ocku yang lain dia adalah karakter yang pantas dicerita ini, dan aku memili dia. Sebenarnya Pao-Tao adalah karakter orang bukan milik saya jadi dia adalah karakter Quessan dari pembaca juga :D

Kalau masalah Shun ama Gema hufufufufufufuf….Rahasia XD

(Ditampol), nanti bakal saya beberin tenang aja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **RosyMiranto18** chapter 5 . Jul 23

Baik, aku kembali.  
Pertama, aku turut berduka cita soal kondisi Lightning-senpai dan laptopnya, semoga cepat sembuh semua dan bsa lancar lagi segalanya :)  
Dan ngmong-ngomong chap yang bagus seperti biasanya, cuma sayangnya kayaknya terlalu pendek deh. Dan ada apa dengan Gema dan Shun? Saya jadi penasaran kelanjutannya. Keep Update!

Nb. Untuk d14napink, berdasarkan profilny, anda dari Singapura. Kalau bukan, maka saya mau nanya juga, Lightning-senpai.  
Nb. Saya mau ijin add facebook anda, alamat facebookku 'Rosy Miranto'.

 **Me :**

Sebenarnya saya bukan orang Singapura, namun akun Facebook dan Akun Fanfic ini memang secara kebetulan saya buat saat berada disingapura, saat itu saya menghadiri sebuah acara keluarga, hingga saya harus menginap beberapa hari. Saya Orang jepang campuran, Ayah dari jepang dan ibu keturunan Indonesia.

Eh! Chaptersnya terlalu Pendek maaaf ya! Incident Laptop rusak menyebapkan semua terkendala tapi aku akan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya…harap dimaklumi

 **.**

 **.**

 **d14napink** **chapter 3 . Jul 23**

Aq sempet kehilangan jejak fic mu, tau-tau udah chap 5 aja..asyiik! Jadi nih liat kecoa lu Bu in action, Waktu aku periksa, Lu bu cuma muncul di chap 4...di chap 5 ga ada (hiekz!)  
Koq ga ada zhou yun yang ganteng maksimal itu~  
Kalo gak salah Lu bu punya pasangan wanita cantik kayak model brand besar...aku lupa namanya...tapi dia ada koq di game.  
Apakah kirie nanti jadi pacarnya Lu Bu? Atau jadi istri? Aku setuju banget kalau Lu Bu jadi nikah sama Kirie-san.  
Bila jadi nikah, jangan-jangan mas kawin nya dari Lu Bu itu seperangkat alat perang, beserta kuda dan kereta perang di bayar tunai ( eh koq jadi ngebayangin nikahan Lu Bu ama Kirie gaya mislim pake ada penghulu segala *kabur sblum kena tombak Lu Bu*) aku tunggu update terbarunya yaa, arigatou gozaimassu.  
Mau tanya...katanya author-san bukan orang indonesia? Maaf Sebenarnya sempat baca di author note, saya jadi penasaran anda warga negara mana? Boleh tau?

 **Me :**

Ia saya sempet ganti nama meski depanya saja dikit *Ditampol*

Memang saya sedikit focus di real-life Kirie tapi kedepanya Lu-bu akan selalu muncul dan akan selangkah lebih maju dan karna selalu muncul, ditambah saya mendapat quest beberapa oc teman yang ingin tampil saya mencoba menghidupkan semua sisi sifat tokoh-tokoh oc itu agar berdiri secara masing-masing (Bukan hanya seperti beberapa orang yang menuliskan cerita hanya menjadikan mereka figuran dan hilang begitu saja), Selain Kirie yang selalu muncul sebagau Oc utama yang selau berargumen dengan sang Kecoa paling sangar di China, (Dibuang Lu-Bu dilaut)

Sebenarnya saya bukan orang Indonesia asli, karna darah saya masih ada turuan-luar juga :D.

NANI! O_O PA-PACAR, ISTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...(Membuang nafas) Itu ide yang gila namun…sa-saya akan mencoba untuk memikirkan hal itu. /(O_O)/ #Dapat pencerahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Satsuki Narita chapter 4 . Jul 12

Aku sebaga mata orang awam tak masalah dengan membaca jeda nama atau tokoh buatan dalam cerita sejar! karna itu adalah hak mereka cuman aku merasa itu boleh karna btw karna itulah Fanfic ada agar kita bisa berkarya dengan apa yang kita pikirkan.

aku juga bukan penulis yang baik namun itulah yang aku nilai .  
aku suka cerita yang melenceng dari dinasty warrior berarti authornya ada usaha mencari reverensi diluar gak hanya mengandalkan pengetahuan yang ada dalam game bukankah itu, ilmu juga untuk pembacanya. jadi good ditunggu chapnya yang lanjut!

Me :

Love you Sis! Atas dukunganya selama ini O_O

Aku senang atas perkataan sis! Jadi usahaku membaca, diluar reverensi dipahami oleh orang lain..(Entah kenapa saya jadi terharu)

Aku gak akan seperti ini jika gak ada anda Sis, aku akan berusaha memulis terbaik dan mencoba memperbaiki letak kesalahan yang ku buat disetiap part yang aku buat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coco** **chapter 4 . Jul 12**

Ceritanya makin kesini makin bagus tapi nanti tolong, konfliknya ditambah ya thor :D

Me :

Pasti Coco! XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Axoire** **chapter 4 . Jul 10**

Pertama-tama aku mau bilang, Aku turut berduka atas hilangnya uang 50rb milikmu ya om :'(. Sayang tuh buat bakso bisa beli berapa mangkok /plak.  
Anyway, Kirie-chan benar sekali. Dunia militer itu kejam, bukan asal sabet sabet bunuh orang aja, tapi mentalnya juga harus kuat. Aku jadi penasaran pertama kali Kirie-chan masuk dunia perang itu seperti apa. Nice work om, lanjutkan :3

Me :

Terimakasi ya aku hanya mencoba menerapkan setiap adegan memiliki alasan dimana para karakter harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Terutama soal peperangan, dunia-militer bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap enteng atau hebat (layaknya sebuah game RPG0, semua orang harus membentuk diri dan mental, jika mereka ingin meraih apa-pun yang mereka inginkan itu-pun dengan mudah usaha dan kerja keras.

 **Nah itu aja untuk part kali ini, maaf Author hanya bisa membalas sedikit PV kalian dan maaf yang PM di Facbook dan Fanfic sempat saya abaikan, menginggat padatnya jatwal Author maaf jatwal ceritaku lengser sehari, biasanya malam minggu, tapi jangan khawatir karna Author akan mencoba berusaha mengapdet cerita ini setiap minggunya, bersamaan cerita lainya, jadi Stay-Tune aja XD.**

 **Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakin bisa datang ke Facebook saya di :**

 **[Lightning Shun]**

 **Saya**

 **Lightning Shun.**

 **あなたがあなたの世界を照らすことができる仕事は、**

 **独自の機能を備えたあなたはそれはあなたが将来的に創造的になることを信じることができるので**

 **Anata ga anata no sekai o terasu koto ga dekiru shigoto wa, dokuji no kino o sonaeta anata wa sore wa anata ga shōrai-teki ni sozō-teki ni naru koto o shinjiru koto ga dekiru node-desu.**

 _ **Karna dengan karya kamu dapat menyinari duniamu**_

 _ **dengan kemampuan sendiri kamu bisa percaya bahwa itu yang mendukungmu menjadi orang yang kreatif dimasa depan**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Penyusup & Siasat Li-Yingqi

" _APA!,"Ucap Kirie."La-Lalu Diao-chan bagaimana?,"Panggil Kirie yang masih ditarik paksa._

" _Tenanglah! Lady Daochan Akan mengurus semua pekerjaan untuk pesta selama kita pergi menyambut tamu didermaga! dia harus tetap disini memerintah para-dayang dan pembantu,"Ucap Li-Yingqi lalu menarik Kirie mengikuti dirinya._

" _Komandan Li-yingqi kuda anda telah disiapkan!,"Ucap seorang Kasim._

" _Baiklah Kirie, AYO!,"Ujarnya._

" _OIIII! Pelan-pelan AWWWWWW!,". Tampa menyadari Kirie akan mendapati sebuah permasalahan yang tak Kirie dapat diduga sebelumnya._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kenyataan yang kau hadapi meski pahit**_

 _ **Kau harus melewatinya, tak ada cara menghentikanya.**_

 _ **Selain melewatinya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note 7 -[Penyusup & Siasat Li-Yingqi]**

"Aww..! Ramai sekali,"Kirie nampak memperhatikan segerombolan manusia memenuhi gerbang dermaga, yang awalnya memang menjadi sarana sibuk dilaoyang sekarang semakin ramai saja, untung saja para pengawal sudah memasang batas hingga orang penting seperti penyambut-tamu utusan para Kaisar tidak harus ikut tergencet diantara kerumunan, manusia yang ikut berkumpul layaknya melihat parade.

"Tentu semua orang juga menantikan tamu jauh Kaisar,"Ucap Li-yingqi Nampak tersenyum sembari mengendali kudanya, dan Kirie duduk dibelakangnya. "Ini selalu dilakukan para penduduk, untuk melihat orang-orang baru dari negeri lain,"Ucap Li-yingqi.

"Negeri ini indah, tamu datang saat musim semi mulai datang, aku berharap mendatangkan sesuatu yang baik,"Ucap Li-yingqi. "Ini bertepatan pesta-rakyat diawal musim aku rasa ini waktu yang menyenangkan untuk minum-minum,"Ucap Li-yingqi dengan aura terbinar-binar, Tak disangka meski wanita Li-Yingqi bisa minum, sementara Kirie sangat tidak bisa.

"Kau Nampak bahagia sekali!,"Jawab Kirie menguma pendek.

"Tantu saja,"Ucap Li-yingqi positive. "Karna setidaknya aku bisa melepas beban sejenak."Ucapnya menghelah nafas, memandang jalanan didepan matanya. "Kau tahu menjadi komandan bukan hal yang mudah bagiku,"Ucap Li-yingqi memandang kedepan dengan raut berubah.

"Beban!."Tanya Kirie.

"Ahk..Bukan apa-apa!,"Ucap Li-yingqi memandang langit.

"Li-Yingqi memangnya lewat dermaga mana para tamu akan datang?,"Ucap Kirie.

"Setiap perwakilan akan datang dengan cara masing-masing contohnya Wei dikabarkan oleh para teliksandi mereka melewati perbatasan dataran dari Wei kesini maka menempuh sekitar 5 hari dalam waktu perjalanan,"Ucap Li-yingqi.

"Selama itu memang tak ada cara untuk sampai selama sehari!,"Ucap Kirie Kaget.

"Kau bercanda Kirie!,"Ucap Li-Yingqi terkikik. "Tentu saja tak mungkin, kendala tebing diarea timur dan perairan dangkal adalah hambatan yang berat ditambah Laoyang yang juga memiliki area perairan serta arus yang lumayan bahaya, hingga membuat perjalanan sangat lama, mana ada kuda tercepat yang bisa sampai dalam sehari,"Ucap Li-Yingqi tertawa.

"Benar-benar repot sekali pasti,"Kirie lalu memandang miris, dia bahkan lupa kalau di zaman ini yang belum menemukan penemuan, JET, masin-roket, Pesawat tempur, kapal tempur, Kapal selam atau kereta listrik yang membantu manusia untuk melakukan berpergian dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, listrik pun tak ada.

"Kita akan memasuki area penurunan dangkal, bagian dermaga penghubung Changnang disanalah kita akan menyambut mereka,"Ucap Li-yingqi.

"Tunggu Li-Yingqi,"Sebuah suara menghentikan laju jalan Lagonda, membuat gadis cantik itu menoleh kebelakang, begitu pula Kirie dan ternyata yang yang memanggil Li-Yingqi Adalah Pao-Tao.

"Tuan Pao Tao-Sama,"Ucap Li-Yingqi.

"Li-Yingqi berhenti kita harus bicara,"Ucap Pao-Tao datar.

"Eh?!,"

.

.

.

 **[Dilokasi Lain]**

 **[Gema dan Lu-Bu]**

"Ada apa Tuan Lu-Bu,"Ucap Gema memiring kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita menghilangkan Formal ini,"Ucap Lu-Bu datar.

"Ada Apa, memangnya? Aku tak suka pernyataan bertele-tele!,"Ucap Gema datar dia memandang sorot mata Lu Bu dengan tatapan seperti ada sesuatu disana, begitu tajam penuh dengan siasat.

"Aku mendapat ini! Disuatu tempat,"Ucap Lu-Bu, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda dalam sebuah kotak kayu kecil dibungkus kain hitam.

"Apa ini! Komandan Lu-Bu,"Ucap Gema datar sembari menyengitkan alisnya.

"Silahkan membuka sendiri kau akan tahu!,"Jawab Lu-Bu dengan pandangan penuh teka-teki. Sementara Gema menyengit waspada Lu-Bu meletakan benda itu diatas meja mempersilahkan Gema memandang bahkan memeriksa benda itu.

Sebuah kotak dengan Kain Hitam berisi pasir, dan beberapa tulisan yang sengaja digulung diatas kain berupa kode tulisan.

.

.

.

 **[Kembali lagi pada]**

 **[Li-Yingqi, Kirie, Pao-Tao]**

"Heeeh! Disuruh menjadi pengawal Ratu,"Kini Li-yingqi memandan Pao-Tao, menyengit bingung. "Bukankah sudah ada Kasim dalam dan orang istana-dalam, yang menjaga ratu,"Tanyanya.

"Tidak!,"Pao-Tao nampak menggeleng dengan serius. "Rencana diubah secerah rahasia, sebelum kemari aku diberi ini oleh Lu-Bu,"Ucap Pao-Tao dengan mengulurkan tangan mengenggam sepucuk surat dan Li-Yingqi menerima sebuah surat gulungan tersebut, ia mengstabilkan laju kudanya dan membaca secara perlahan.

Perlahan ia mengedip-ngedip lalu membanting stir tali kuda kebelakang. " _Kita dalam masalah_ ,"Jawab Li-yingqi mengumpat kecil lalu mengarahkan kudanya dengan kecepatan maksimal, sementara Kuda Pao-Tao mengikutinya dari belakang, gara-gara pergerakan secara tiba-tiba Kirie nyaris terhempas kebelakang.

"Ada apa!,"Tanya Kirie mengkerut bingung, ia tak tahu kenapa tapi Li-yingqi mengemudikan kudanya seperti orang kesetanan seperti ini.

"Akan kujelaskan secara cepat, dengarkan lalu pahamilah,"Jawab Li-yingqi yang matanya fokus kedepan kembali menuju istana, dengan kuda yang berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SKIP 5 MENIT]**

"Penyusup yang akan membunuh Ratu,"Kirie memandang arah jalanan karna dia masih diatas kuda milik Li-Yingqi. kedua kuda (Pao-Tao dan Li-yingqi) berjalan diareah perkotaan dan menuju Kerajaan.

"Nampaknya ia memanfaatkan kedatangan para penjabat, agar berbaur lalu menyusup untuk membunuh Ratu,"Jawab Pao-Tao dari atas kudanya sendiri, tak disangka untuk usia seorang lelaki rentah telinganya sangat tajam.

"Dan aku harus menyusup didalam untuk memantau keselamatan beliau,"Jawab Li-yingqi cepat. "..."Li-yingqi nampak terdiam setelahnya

Bola mata indah Li-yingqi mendelik dan memiikirkan sesuatu, padahal dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Kirie oleh sang Raja, namun karna sebuah masalah ia juga harus memantau keadaan Sang-Ratu jika ia harus mengawasi penyusup bagaimana dia, harus mengawasi Kirie, dia tak bisa fokus dan harus mencari ide.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!,"

Namun raut suramnya menghilang berganti dengan, seulas senyuman lega nampak terpantri diwajahnya memikirkan sebuah ide agar pekerjaanya tetap bisa diurus secara bersamaan.

"Selamat datang Komandan-Li-Yingqi,"beberapa penjaga gerbang nampak memberi hormat, namun pengendali diatas kuda itu, berjalan begitu cepat tampa salam dengan nada terburu-buru. Bahkan diarea lepas kuda pun, Li-Yingqi langsung membuat Lagonda berhenti dengan cepat ia turun dari Kuda duluan, membuat Kirie hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis itu.

 **GREEP!**

"Eh!,"Bola mata Kirie membulat, mana kala tangan Li-yingqi langsung mendekap erat pinggang Kirie lalu menariknya dari atas kuda, membuat Kirie terbingung.

"OI ADA APA LI-YINGQI!,"Jerit Kirie tampa ampun dan berteriak, mengapa wanita itu seperti cacing kepanasan sekarang.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sekarang ikut aku!," jawab Li-yingqi, lalu menarik Kirie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[10 Menit kemudian]**

"Apa ini maksutmu dengan penjelasan..!,"Sorot mata mengerikan sedang mempelototi kaca, saking tidak sudinya, Kirie mengunakan kaca itu melihat sosoknya yang membuat dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Bagaimana tidak Kirie dengan sosok penuh, riasan baju dan pakaian yang bahkan terlalu terbuka yang selama ini dipakainya, ahm...bukan juga namun kainya terlalu tipis untuk sebuah pakaian, rambutnya diberi banyak manik - manik indah serta tisik rambut yang berat, membuat muka _Bad_ semakin kentara saja. "Jangan dipocot ya ini penting untuku,"Jawab Li-yingqi sembari sedang mengunakan gaun yang sama, namun dengan sedikit corak berbeda, dan sebuah kain\hiasan rambut yang dipakai rubai tipis didepan wajahnya.

"Ya penting bagimu, _**neraka**_ untuku!,"Jawab Kirie tajam, sementara Li-yingqi hanya terkikik. "Bisahkah kau memberikan aku baju yang tidak seperti ini!, aku lebih baik dapat. Baju gelandangan yang lusuh, dari pada baju kurang bahan yang bahkan membuat lukuk tubuhku terlihat,"Jawab Kirie padat.

"Kirie tapi semua wanita mengenakan baju seperti ini, kecuali pengawal, atau para-kasim,"Jawab Li-Yingqi datar, dengan sabar ia menjelaskan. "Acara yang akan berlangsung diistana Jadi Dengar ya! Acara yang akan diadakan ini adalah acara penting agar tak ada seorang pun terutama wanita menyusupkan senjata didalam area pesta,"Terangnya.

Kirie terdiam, lalu memaklumi ia tahu memang jika proseduer untuk keamanan, tapi kenapa harus wanita mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, dengan lekuk tubuh yang terlalu terbuka.

" _INI GILAA!_ ,"

BRAAK!.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka kasar, dan itu adalah Diaochan yang datang dengan wajah terburu-buru, ia tampil begitu cantik dengan gaun indah berwarna pingk, dengan rendahan bunga tulip dan perak-perakaan menghiasi rambut dan tubuhnya, yang berpostuer sangat indah. "Ne ada apa Lady-Diaochan?!,"Tanya Li-Yingqi nampak memandang raut cantik wanita itu yang nampak lelah.

"Para pendatang sudah datang, dan saat ini berada didepan gerbang istana,"Jawab Diaochan yang datang bersama beberapa dayang dibelakangnya. "Kirie bisa bantu aku menyiapkan sesuatu,"Jawab Diaochan.

"Eh! Tap-Tapikan,"Jawab Kirie dengan pandangan mata berputar, lalu Diaochan hanya memandang manis pada Li-Yingqi, dan Kirie seolah tak bisa ditolak, dengan delikan super indahnya.

"Aku mendengar kau juga Li-yingqi, memasuki area istana, dan itu juga didengar para dayang Ratu, jika kalian pulang kesini dan tak jadi menyambut tamu didermaga, jadi Ratu memintamu kesana,"Jawab Diaochan panjang kali lebar.

" _APAAA!_ ,"

Saat Diaochan, menyeret Kirie menuju aula istana beserta Li-yingqi, yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya(?), tak disangka aula sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak undangan yang datang berbagai negara, membuat mata Li-yingqi, membulat dengan-ria. " _Cepat sekali_ ,"Ucap gadis berparas elok itu.

Semua nampak berkumpul, ada pula yang sedang berbaris rapi ditempat masing-masing, dan masih pada mencari tempat duduk masing-masing, banyaknya orang nampak membuat beberapa para dayang bekerja dengan extra mengantar makanan, mengurus tempat duduk, mengatur orang atau sibuk menyiapkan pemusik istana untuk menghibur para tamu, meski kondisi ini sudah didiskusikan oleh para-petinggi istana, baik dari makanan, kenyamanan, hiburan tetap saja membuat para dayang menyambut dengan Kualahan.

Sementara tiga wanita yang tadi sampai diaulah malah terdiam, memandang aula-besar sungguh menyesakan, ketiga wanita itu nampak terpengguh atas pikiran masing-masing, saat tersadar sosok sang-ratu nampak terduduk tak jauh dari base(sebuah tempat khusus lebih luas tak jauh dari kursi raja, biasanya tepat disamping raja, atu dibelakangnya terdapat para selir) Ratu Fu nampak cantik dan dikeliling para dayang cantiknya.

"Kirie!,"Panggil Sang permansuri menyadari gadis itu, didepan pintu gerbang, membuat semua tamu langsung menatap sosok Nama yang dicari sang ratu (dan kebanyakan lelaki). Lalu Kirie membulatkan mata beberapa detik hanya memandang miris lalu pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk sembari merespon panggilan sang Permainsuri Fu, Sepanjang dia melangkah sebagian orang Nampak memandang dirinya dengan intens (Termaksut Lu-Bu) membuat hati Kirie merasa penuh dengan rasa Canggung, sekaligus malu ia menyumpah serapahkan Li-yingqi karna membawanya dalam kondisi memalukan.

Sementara sosok Li-yingqi nampak ditarik Diaochan langsung menuju belakang base permaisuri secara pelan-pelan, dengan arah yang berbeda, dan mata wanita berjalan santai disamping Diaochan, sembari iris biru-gelap itu masih memandang sekeliling untuk mengawasi keadaan.

"Ada apa Permainsuri,"Kirie memandang wanita itu lalu membungkuk hormat saat ia mendekat base, dia juga harus bersikap-terhormat didepan tamu kerajaan (setidaknya tidak membuat malu). "Anda memanggil saya,"Ucap Kirie lalu mendekati tahta base ratu.

"Ternyata Kirie! Kau benar-benar _**berbeda**_ ,"Jawab sang raja aka Kaisar Xian memandang intens Kirie dengan tatapan ingin _memakan_ nenatap kepala hingga lekuk tubuh, perlahan jatuh kekakinya, membuat Kirie ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Ternyata wanita itu cukup mengiurkan,"Jawab Dong Zhuo datar tak jauh dari beberapa tamu undangan, yang kebetulan ada Gema dan Pao-tao didekatnya. "Dari pada jalang bayaran lumayan juga,"Jawabnya dengan tajam dan tertawa penuh keji, membuat Gema dan Pao-tao memandang tak suka.

Sementara Lu-Bu hanya terdiam, tampa merespon ucapan penghinaan ayah-angkatnya, dan hanya sedang berjalan dalam alam pikiranya sendiri.

"Duduklah dibantal duduk disamping kursi tahta-ku, dan mainkan lagu yang kau bawakan waktu itu, saya ingin mendengarmu memainkanya lagi, kali ini sampai panjang paham,"Titah Sang Ratu dengan nada tegas, bersamaan dengan sosok dayang membawakan sebuah alat music petik dengan pose anggun didepan Kirie, membuat Kire hanya menerima alat itu dengan sangat canggung.

"Baiklah..jika itu permintaan anda!," Kirie menganggukan mukanya dengan raut 'Kaku' Layaknya maknekin yang baru selesai dibuat(?), Ia lalu duduk dengan pose bingung, lalu mulai mencoba memainkan lagi yang ia hafal dalam dialek China.

Kirie mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah bantal duduk, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, sementara para Dayang-penari juga siap-siap berdiri untuk mendengarkan musik dan melaraskan tubuh mereka dengan irama. Mata Kirie berkedip-kedip sebelum terpenjam dengan raut serius, berbeda dengan dayang-dayang kebanyakan( _diakan memang bukan dayang_ ) biasanya para dayang atau penari memamerkan senyuman manis+manja+funservice, yang menghibur hati para tamunya, namun justru Kirie malah bertingkah jauh dari kata 'Manis', ia nampak tidak begitu.

 _ **iye nae sonul**_

 _ **japgo nunulkamayo**_

 _ **uri saranghetton nalto sengkaghepayo**_

 _ **uri nomu sarangheso**_

 _ **apossonneyo**_

 _ **soro saranghandan malto mottansondayo**_

Para pria dan wanita tamu undangan, nampak terpesona dengan suaranya saat bernyanyi, dan bermain Koto, Kirie juga hanya memperlihatkan wajah dingin tampa senyuman. Akan tetapi daya tariknya pada kaum adam sangatlah besar, membuat orang-orang berbisik-bisik diantara deretan para tamu.

 _Mei yi ye bei xing tong chuan yue_

 _Si nian yong mei you zhong dian_

 _Zao xi guang le gu du xiang sui_

 _Wo wei xiao mian dui._

Seseorang lelaki juga sedang Turut menonton Kirie dari beranda, lantai dua tampa gangguan. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanya, dimana sosok itu tengah berdiri dengan santai diatas pembatas beranda dengan mata hijaunya, dan rambut nyentriknya ikut beterbangan diterpa angin. Shun nampak dengan santai diposisinya sembari memandang banyak orang didalam tampa takut diteriaki pengawal karna jadi tamu Ilegal.

" _Nampaknya aku harus membuat Sekenario baru_ ,"

"Berbuat baik terhadap seseorang juga bijak, namun masalah ini akan berdampak buruk, Oi Shun!,"Sosok sebuah cahaya muncul secara tiba-tiba bagai-api kemerahan langsung, disamping Shun secara tiba – tiba berubah Whujud.

"Hay Noir bagaimana keadaan disana..!,"Ucap Shun lalu melirik dengan senyuman manis, Sementara sosok Api tadi berubah menjadi Pria sekitar dua puluh-tahunan, dengan gaya rambut jabrik merah, berkulit putih-pucat, bermata hijau, mengnakan jaket bulu berwarna hitam, dalam kaos abu-abu, celana jangkis kain berwarna biru, dan sepatu boots hitam ala tentara yang membuat tampilan jadi sangar dan fasion era korea masa-depan.

"Kau masih bertanya keadaan disana kondisinya baik!, Tapi Saya-chan mencarimu!,"Ucapnya dengan nada mengeruttu membuat Shun tertawa.

"Kau sudah bilang padanya, agar dia tak cemas bukan,"Ucap Shun lalu tertawa.

"Tentu..jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk,"Jawab Noir mengeruttu kembali. "Jadi aku datang membawa apa yang kau minta,"Sebuah Kotak putih terbuat dari kayu Nampak seperti vigur bentuk sebuah peti-mati model mini ada ditangan Noir, lalu disodorkanya didepan Shun.

"Kau membawanya untuk aku,"Tanya Shun lalu mengambil kotak itu dengan sempura. "Terimakasi banyak ini yang kubutuhkan,"Jawabnya.

"Membawa Benda seperti ini dari satu dimensi kedimensi _ **sangat merepotkan**_ , sangat susah menginggat harus dilapisi dengan sihir tebal agar membuat, benda itu tetap hidup dan kembali berdenyut,"Ucap Noir.

"Ya aku tahu, Tapi aku percaya padamu!,"Ucap Shun tersenyum. "Sebagai kaum aku percaya pada kemampuanmu!,"Jawab Shun dengan muka serius.

"Sebelum Aku pergi aku bertanya padamu,"Jawab Noir memiringkan kepala.

"Ada apa?,"Tanya Shun.

"Untuk Apa benda seperti itu kau suruh aku membawanya,"Ucap Noir melirik Shun.

"…."Sementara pria berambut panjang itu terdiam, ditempat dengan cepat.

"Jawablah…"Ulang Noir dengan nada datar, ia lalu memandang Shun dengan nada kasar.

"Kau tahu soal Gema, aku pernah cerita padamu jika dia pernah memiliki _ **Kontrak**_ denganku dulu,"Jawab Shun, lalu Noir hanya mengangguk membahas nama seseorang bernama Gema.

"Ya dia adalah salah satu manusia yang kau berikan _**kontrak**_ ,..eh jadi,"Tanya Noir melirik.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah perjanjian baru denganya,"Jawab Shun disela senyumanya yang muncul kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasi Kirie, kau boleh menikmati hidangan yang disediakan disini,"Jawab Permainsuri Fu, memandang Kirie yang hanya mengangguk maklum, lalu melepaskan alat music koto yang dipeganya dari tadi, jujur saja jari Kirie tak terbiasa memainkan alat musik petik, begitu lama, ia juga masih tak nyaman dengan orang-orang memandanginya.

"Petikan musiknya benar-benar bagus,"Jawab salah satu dayang dengan nada ceria.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku,"Jawab dayang lainya.

"Aku juga!,"

"Hahaha~ terimakasi,"Jawab Kirie datar, dalam hati mengucapkan-setengah-hati, bagaimana tidak semakin jadi pusat perhatian, usai memainkan lagu Kirie dikelilingi langsung oleh para dayang, dan bertingkah macam-macam disekitarnya.

"Aku permisi sebentar!,"Jawab Kirie lalu menghormat pada _**Permainsuri Fu**_ , lalu berjalan meninggalkan Base, menuju salah satu beranda untuk menjauhi keramaian, menghadap langit berbulan.

" _Apa aku akan bisa bertahan disini?,_ " .

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Senin - Oktober - 11 - 2016]**

Hallo Semuanya ….bagaimana hari kalian kuharap kalian sehat – sehat semua^^

Hari ini aku berhadapan dengan banyaknya pertanyaan seputar cerita Fanfic membuat aku senang dan akan terus mencoba lanjut, namun aku minta maaf karna padatnya jatwal aku harus mengurang durasi cerita mau tidak-mau.


	8. Chapter 8 - Permohonan Sederhana

"Aku permisi sebentar!,"Jawab Kirie lalu menghormat pada _**Permainsuri Fu**_ , lalu berjalan meninggalkan Base, menuju salah satu beranda untuk menjauhi keramaian, menghadap langit berbulan.

" _Apa aku akan bisa bertahan disini?,_ "

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sekarang adalah Kenyataan**_

 _ **Dan Kenyataan itu harus**_

 _ **Dihadapi**_

 _ **Meski terkadang tak semulus**_

 _ **Yang diduga oleh orang lain.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Note 8 - Permohonan Sederhana]**

 **KODE ACCEST CARY VIRTUALLY BILLY**

 **CODENAME : KIRIE**

 **COMAND ACTIVE!**

" _Apa aku akan bisa bertahan disini?,_ " Kirie memandang portal Virtual-Billy miliknya dengan aura buram, tampa terganggu dengan suasana pesta didalam Kirie, memandang serta mengakses _**dase-data**_ , tentang daftar orang-orang terkenal yang sudah di Scan oleh matanya

"Mengapa Nona berenung disini, dengan gaun setipis itu anda bisa kedinginan,"Sebuah suara penuh kelembutan begitu terdengar, angin semilir nampak memainkan peran, dan rembulan tengah berada diangkasa menerangi dunia malam ini. Sosok lelaki berambut panjang hitam ( _kecoklatan dengan kepangan dua sisi_ ), dengan jubah berwarna merah, dengan gontai berjalan begitu santai sikapnya begitu nampak berkelas dan Carming-dalam arti pendekatan.

"Ah saya hanya melamun sejenak!,"Wajah Kirie berkerut, ia menghembus nafas, lalu mematikan program secara diam-diam.

"Kalau begitu izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri!,"Serunya dengan senyum tipis. "Nama Saya Lu Xun, Saya datang bersama Rombongan Kerajaan Wu,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum lalu membungkuk.

"Ah..maaf,"Ucap Kirie menatap wajah lelaki dihadapanya. "Tuan nama saya Shinzu Kirie, anda bisa memanggil Kirie,"Jawab Kirie datar, ia menunjukan sikap penuh hormat, menyembunyikan tatapan penuh rasa terkejut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu 'Kirie,"Ujar Lu Xun nampak tersenyum tulus diwajahnya, sementara kepala Kirie dimiringkan sebagai respon niat, berkenalan. "Kau bukan seorang dayang, dan pemusik biasa bukan," tanyanya sembari tersenyum langsung _ **To the Point**_.

 **Skakmat~**

"Anda tahu?!,"Tanya Kirie datar, kini mata hijaunya sedikit terbuka lebih besar.

"Mata dan raut anda berbeda dengan wanita yang serta dayang yang perna saya temui, saya merasakan hal berbeda saat anda memainkan Koto (Kecapi), tadi,"Jawabnya.

"Tebakan yang sempurna?!,"Jawab Kirie mencoba tersenyum manis sembari, menutupi rasa kesesalanya, dalam raut yang sebenarnya, mengapa lelaki itu begitu mengawasinya.

"Tak baik hanya sendirian berdiam ditempat seperti ini,"Jawab Lu Xun, ia lalu berdiri lebih dekat sementara, Kirie membalik tubuhnya dan memandang bulan serta menempatkan tanganya dipinggiran beranda.

"Kurasa kau benar, tapi aku masih nyaman berada diluar,"Ucap Kirie dengan pandangan, delikan mata hijaunya, pada sosok lelaki itu. Menginggat tubuh Kirie memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang kuat diatas wanita rata-rata.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?!,"Tanya Lu Xun sembari tersenyum, Kirie menyengit mengapa pemuda ini sangat ingin membaca gerak-geriknya.

"Sedikit!,"Jawab Kirie lalu memandang, secara perlahan lalu menyadari Lu Xun sudah berada disampingnya, dalam lingkup yang lumayan dekat, meski menyadari itu Kirie menganggap hal itu biasa saja.

Suara lonceng terdengar, bersamaan dengan alunan music, terdengar dari aulah istana, nampaknya acara penuh hormat resminya telah berganti menjadi acara minum-minum dan berdansa dengan para dayang kerajaan karna waktu menandakan malam. mata berpupil Gray, dan mata hijau saling memandang, seulas senyuman carming nampak kentara dimatanya, bersamaan telak tangan terulur penuh, dihadapan Kirie.

"Nah Kirie lagu hiburan para dayang nampaknya sudah dimainkan, menarilah denganku,"Jawabnya dengan senyuman penuh daya tarik, sementara Respon Kirie nampak begitu amat kebingunggan.

"Maafkan saya tapi saya tak bisa Menari,"Jawab Kirie dengan kebingungan, sementara Lu Xun hanya terkikik sebelum sebuah tangan langsung sudah tersampir dipinggang Kirie _(tampa persetujuan)_ membulatkan mata wanita memandang dengan penuh terkejutan.

" _Jika dirimu memang tidak bisa menari, aku mencoba menari dengan sabar memandumu!_ ,"Jawabnya dengan wajah tenang seperti bekuaan es dengan mata tak ingin meminta sebuah _penolakan_ dari perempuan dalam dekapanya. " _Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan, tindakan kasar, aku tak berniat melakukanya_ ,"Jawabnya dingin nan tegas, membuat aura Kirie mengilat waspada.

Sementara disisi pihak Kirie hanya terdiam membaca expressi orang dihadapanya, ia bisa saja dia langsung menendang lelaki dihadapanya lalu mencari keributan, namun dia menunggu sesuatu yang terjadi selanjutnya, jika pria itu melakukan pelecehan dia akan melakukan tindakan yang _**lebih mengerikan**_.

Suara indah alat musik nampak terdengar, hebat tawa penuh suka-cita nampak terdengar manja dari alunan, pesta yang liar malam itu. Dengan tempo lambat tangan Lu Xun mendekap pinggang Kirie, dengan tempo irama perlahan dan, ia menarik-pelan dengan tempo selaras, menarik tubuhnya juga Kirie dalam sebuah bentuk gerakan tarian yang berputar-putar. " _Aku menyukai iris mata anda! Hijau seolah anda membuat saya tengelam_ ,"Sahutnya dengan nada dingin, ia lalu mencoba membantu tubuh Kirie berputar selangkah-demi-selangkah.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Tuan,"Ucap Kirie, kembali matanya tetap mengikuti iris indah lelaki itu bergerak dan tubuh mereka masing-masing, jikalau wanita lainya pasti sudah memerah mendengar Syairan lelaki itu, namun Kirie malah tak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Bagiku itu adalah hal yang berlebihan,"Jawab Kirie tersenyum.

Mata gray indah Lu Xun nampak membulat memandang, senyuman Kirie nampak tipis, tidak Kirie terlihat tidak nakal atau apa tapi wajah gadis didepanya terbilang (eh), _ **menggoda..dalam beberapa hal, dan membuat kendali diri seorang lelaki terancam**_.

Bola mata Kirie memandang kebingungan pada Pada Lelaki Wu satu ini, dia tiba-tiba terdiam bagai patung dan otomatis tarian badan mereka berhenti begitu saja. "Ada apa Tuan Lu Xun?!,"Jawab Kirie memandang pelan matanya hijau nampak memandang iris pria gray itu tak bergeming.

 **TEP**

"Ah!,"Bola mata Kirie membulat saat tangan yang bebas Lu Xun nampak memegang pipinya, dan satu tanganya masih dipinggangnya, dan gerakan secara tiba-tiba membuat Kirie terkejut saat dua inci wajah benar-benar terlalu dekat dan jaraknya hampir menempelkan dua bibir manusia dan-.

"Kirie!,"Sosok Kirie menoleh sosok Jendra Lu-Bu nampak berdiri tegap, dan memandang keduanya dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikan (Biasa), Lu Xun nampak mendekap Kirie dengan malu serta canggung, sementara si Kirie sendiri memasang wajah _**Wow ada apa ini**_ , memasang wajah datar, seolah tidak peka akan situasi.

"Permaisuri Fu mencarimu dan memintamu untuk kesana!,"Jawab Lu-Bu datar, arah matanya memandang sosok Kirie dengan pandangan lain, sementara gadis itu merespon pelan, dan melepaskan dekapan Lu Xun, lalu membungkuk formal lalu melangkah meninggalkan Lu Xun.

 **GREP!**

Bola mata Kirie membulat ketika sebuah lengan kuat mencengram jemarinya, saat berbalik ia menatap Lu Xun menariknya sebentar dengan wajah engan."Sampai jumpa lagi Nona Shizu Kirie,"Jawab pelan bersamaan, mengambil serumput rambut Kirie dan menciumnya.

"Sampai jumpa!,"Ucap Kirie dengan Acuh, sembari mengikuti arah Lu Bu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirie mengikuti kemana Lu Bu berjalan, keduanya nampak biasa saja, sementara terlihat beberapa orang tamu sengaja kembali kekamar yang sudah disediakan pelayan, tapi ada pula beberapa orang yang masih berpesta diaula istana, Kaisar Xian nampak masih terlihat tengah bermain dengan lautan gadis muda, dan beberapa Tamu nampak masih tengelam dalam lautan alqohol. Sementara sepanjang saat menerobos kondisi aula yang ramai, mata Kirie tak menemukan Permaisuri Fu, beberapa dayang kepercayaan Juga (Li Yingqi dan Diaochan) juga tak ada, Pao tao dan Gema pun juga tak terlihat. " _Dimana mereka semua_ ,"Pikir Kirie. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya nampak menghilang begitu saja. Matanya lalu menemukan Duo Zho nampak ikut bermain wanita disalah satu tempat duduk.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit berada dilautan manusia, baik Kirie dan Lu Bu akhirnya keluar dari aula, namun ada yang aneh pada pria bertubuh sangat besar yang saat ini hanya mengunakan _**hakama**_ tampa armor atau tombaknya, bukan katanya bahwa Kirie dipanggil oleh sang-Ratu, tapi kenapa arah mereka bukan tempat Paviliun milik Permaisuri melainkan arah kamar Kirie dan merasa hal janggal itu, Kirie berhenti lalu memandang punggung Lu Bu. "Bukankah ini menuju kamarku, kenapa kita tak pergi ketempat ratu berada,"Jawab Kirie.

"..."Ketika Kirie bertanya tak ada jawaban dari mulut Lu Bu pria itu langsung bungkam.

"Komandan Lu Bu, ada apa sebenarnya ini?!,"

"..."

"Komandaan~"

 **BRAKS**

Bola mata Kirie memandang penuh terkejut, Pasalnya menatap apa yang terjadi. Belum ia menyelesaikan ucapanya, Lu Bu bergerak lebih dulu dengan cepat, memojokan Kirie didinding lalu memukul pria itu memukul dinding yang terbuat dari besi disamping Kirie. "A..apa yang,"Ucap Kirie.

"CUKUP!" Ucap Lu Bu, dengan wajah dingin, pandangan penuh, terkejut aura yang nampak kentara nampak membalut tubuh lelaki bertubuh kokoh dihadapanya. Kedua mata saling pandang dengan cepat, namun tak lama, Lu Bu mengalihkan wajahnya begitu saja. "Pergilah kekamarmu!,"Titahnya, lalu pergi.

"Apa yang kau!,"Belum ia menyelesaikan ucapanya sosok Lu Bu sudah menghilang diantara lorong sepi yang gelap, sementara Kirie yang ditinggalkan hanya berdecih kesal, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin, mengingat dia masih mengenakan gaun tipis dimalam hari.

" _Cih benar-benar membingungkan!_ ,"Kirie masih terdiam hingga dia sudah sampai dikamarnya, lalu menekan Virtuall Billynya dan menekan kata

 **OPEN CLOSET SET**

 **NAP BED**

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bercahaya, menghilanglah sudah gaun _Jahanam_ , kurang-bahan, mengerikan, dan terlalu mengerikan untuk disebut pakaian,( _walaupun zaman itu mah biasa-biasa saja_ ) berganti dengan sebuah tangtop hitam, dan celana pendek mini Jins dan langsung segera kekasurnya sendiri tampa babibu untuk segera tertidur.

 **[Lu Bu Sin']**

Sosok lelaki kokoh, tengah memandang Cahaya indah rembulan ditengah malam, ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri disudut lorong sepi, dengan pikiran yang kocar kemana-mana.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan!_ ,"Lu Bu berguma pendek dengan wajah aneh, padanya entah pemikiran kembali pada sosok Kirie dan adegan tadi.

"Anda terlihat begitu lelah! Apa anda butuh sesuatu?!,"Tanya sosok wanita yang tak lain adalah Diaochan, sembari mengulum senyum-lembut padanya.

"Tidak!,"Jeda Lu Bu singkat, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. "Tolong tinggalkan saya sendiri,"Jawab Lu Bu lalu meninggalkan Diaochan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pagi-hari]**

"Kirie~, Kirie~" Sebuah suara lembut membangunkan, bola mata indah kehijauan nampak merespon terkejut dengan sinar yang muncul dari jendela kamarnya. Sosok Diaochan tengah duduk menyamping dipinggir Kasurnya, dan memegang pipinya.

"Ah..Diaochan?! Ada apa?,"Tanya Kirie mengucak matanya sebentar, lalu melihat jam yang ada dihologram sekitar jam 6-lewat.

"Tadi Li Yingqi mau kemari membangunkanmu, namun ia sekarang berkumpul dengan komandan lain, dan berlatih dengan beberapa Tamu, diarena panah.

"Oh..Baiklah,"Jawab Kirie mengangguk sebagai respond, bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Kenapa wanita itu (Li Yingqi) terus saja mengapelinya setiap hari, memangnya wanita itu _**ibunya**_ , _Pacarnya_ atau _**Suaminya**_.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo kita mandi bersama,"Jawab Diaochan menarik gadis itu dengan lembut.

"AH!

 **[SKIP TIME]**

"Kau benar tak mau hiasan rambut, dan berpenampilan biasa saja!,"Tanya Diaochan sementara seulas senyuman santai diberikan Kirie.

"Ini lebih baik kuurai saja, Terimakasi,"Jawab Kirie, yang tampil dengan busana yang lumayan sederhana, berupa Yukata bagian atas dengan kain jatuh berlengan panjang berwarna Hijau senada, sabuk berwarna hitam mengetat dipinggang, dan bawahan celana panjang hitam berkerut diujungnya dan sendal tali yang pas. Tertutup tapi masih telihat sederhana namun terkesan elegan, dan rambut tak diapa-apakan hanya disisir dan digerai begitu saja. Kirie beruntung buka Li Yingqi yang mengapelinya hingga dia tak perlu berdebat masalah pakaian, pernak-pernik, make-up atau apa saja, setiap kali mereka berdebat masalah itu. Li Yingqi dan Kirie layak (Ibu VS anak kalau berantem). "Sekarang kita akan kemana Diaochan,"Tanya Kirie.

"Kita akan keh-!, **"**

"Ah!."Bola mata Kirie membulat saat, sebuah anak panah melesat cepat, kearah Diaochan, dan bola mata Kirie dan tanganyanya bereaksi cepat sebelum Panah itu, dengan cepat akan menancap ditubuh wanita cantik itu.

 **TAP!**

Diaochan terjembab jatuh ketanah dengan Shock, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya yang masih gemetaran, sementara didepanya ada sosok Kirie yang masih berdiri tegak, dan menangkap anak panah dengan cepat, dengan tangan kiri sementara kepalanya memandang .Kau baik-baik saja!".

"Ah dia menangkap panahku!,"Seorang anak lelaki berteriak dengan penuh kejutan. Membuat Kirie bereaksi kebingungan dan memandang kedepan terdapat para lelaki gagah termasuk Lu Bu, Cao-Cao (Wei) Kaisar Sun Quan (Wu), Li Yingqi(Han) Kaisar Xian (Han) Menghuo (Nanman) Lu xun(Wu) dan terakhir ada Xun Yu (Wei), membuat pandangan Kirie terkejut, tindakanya terlihat terlalu mencolok didepan para lelaki itu.

" _Mati aku!..aku dalam masalah!,_ "Pekik Kirie dalam hati, ia lalu membuang panah yang ia tangkap. Ia lebih fokus pada kondisi Diaochan, yang masih kaku ditempat. "Diaochan kau baik-baik saja! Diaochan!,"Jawab Kirie membungkuk dihadapanya, sementara tanganya mendekap bahu gadis secantik bunga itu. "Tenanglah sudah aman,"bisik Kirie.

"Lady Diaochan!, ada tak apa-apa?!,"Sosok Li Yingqi muncul dan terjungkuk dihadapan Diaochan dan Kirie.

"Tenang aman!,"Ucap Kirie memandang Li Yingqi dengan tatapan tenang, sementara wajah Li Yingqi hanya tersenyum lega.

"Tak percaya jika anda, menyimpan sosok wanita dengan talenta tak biasa seperti ini!, pertama ada Li Yingqi sebagai murid dari Tuan Lu Bu, dan diwanita pemanah luar biasa, yang membuat saya terkagum-penuh setiap saya melihat dia,"Ucap Kaisar Sun Quan.

"Anda juga bisa saya buat kagum dengan Hiburan yang saya perlihatkan pada anda setelah ini,"Jawab Kaisar Xian, sementara Kaisar Sun Quan nampak menyengit alis.

"Wah..Gadis itu bahkan bisa mengendong berat tubuh wanita yang lebih besar diri sendiri, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya,"Jawab Menghuo, saat ia melihat sosok Kirie dari kejauhan mengangkat Diaochan (dengan gaya Bridal Styels).

"Wanita yang mempunya bakat,"Ujar Cao-Cao ujar mereka. Sementara Lu Bu, Lu xun, dan Lux Yu tak berkomentar apa-apa karna tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing. Sebelum langkah Kaisar Xian berjalan mendekati ketiga wanita itu.

"Li Yingqi, bisa kau mengambil Diaochan dari gendongan Kirie, lalu bawa dia ketabib"Pintah Kaisar Xian, lalu pandangan menoleh pada Kirie dengan pandangan tidak baik.

"Ada apa Yang-Mulia!,"Tanya Li Yingqi.

"Ini adalah perintah! PAHAM!,"Tatap Kaisar Xian dan mendelik marah, membuat pandanganya murka pada Li Yingqi, sementara Kirie yang tak mau menambah urusan, langsung menyerahkan tubuh Diaochan, pada Li Yingqi.

"Kirie,"Li Yingqi menguma pelan, Li Yingqi mencium bau tak wajar saat ini, sementara Kirie mengeleng sebagai artian ' _ **turut permintaan dia'**_ Sementara Li Yingqi akhirnya mengangguk dan membawa Diaochan meninggalkan Kirie dan yang lainya,.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Yang mulia Kaisar,"Jawab Kirie mendekat.

Bola mata Kirie membulat, tiba-tiba sebuah benang Segel nampak terpasang sangat erat pada pergelangan tanganya. "Apa yang,"Lalu kejadian itu membuat semua tatapan aneh menjuruh pada Kaisar Xian, yang sorot matanya nampak begitu santai.

"Shinzu Kirie! Mari kita mainkan game seperti sama seperti waktu itu perlihatkan pada tamuku,"Jawab Kaisar Xian santai. "Pertama polanya kau harus menghindari, serangan dari 40 pisau terbang miliku, dan harus menyerang pedang itu hingga berhenti ,"Jawab Kaisar Xian dengan tatapan piscopat.

"..."Bola mata Kirie membulat dengan kegilaan sang Kaisar, dan tingkah gila pemimpin dihadapan, pantas saja sedari awal dia dipertahankan tetap dikerajaan, karna Sang Kaisar Xian menganggap Kirie sebagai _ **Mainanya**_.

"..Tunggu ini terlalu keterlaluan untuk sebuah permainan, dia seorang wanita dan,"Jawab Xun Yu membuka suara namun hal itu dihentikan dengan cepat, karna Kaisar Xian nampak tak mendengarkan dan mengsumon 40 belati diudara.

Arah angin nampak menyesakan dipagi itu, urat tubuh Kirie benar-benar merasa keram, pacu jantungnya juga mulai berdetak-terpompa sangat keras seperti mesin yang dipanaskan. Empat-pulu belati bermunculan disekitarnya, dengan cepat, membuat Kirie menghelah nafas gusar, rautnya menjadi serius rasa emosinya benar-benar naik, Kaisar Xian benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri Kirie sebagai _Bonekanya_ dihadapan seluru pria terpandang itu.

Sekarang Kirie benar-benar berada dibatas emosinya, meski begitu raut wajahnya yang dingin membantunya menyembunyikan sikap dan rasa gentarnya. "Cih," Kirie berdecak kesal dan mengertakan giginya. Dia harus menghindari pisau-pisau yang siap melepaskan nyawanya kapan saja, tiba-tiba tangan kaisar Xian keatas, memberi aba-aba untuk Mulai. "MULAI!,"

Satu persatu Belati melayang, ke Kirie. Gadis itu dengan kelincahanya berusaha menghindari datang belati, dari berbagai tempat. Kirie mencari cela namun Belati terbang itu benar-benar mencegatnya, bergerak apa lagi sebuah benang Kekai yang mengikat kedua tanganya. " _Aku harus mencari cara agar selamat,_ "Mata Awas Kirie memusatkan semua pendengaran dimana belati akan berpusat, dan mencari cela.

"Nona Kirie!,"Suara seorang terdengar sayup-sayup terdengar suara lelaki dan itu tak bukan Lu Xun, samar - samar suara Belati terbang nampak terdengar mengelilinginya.

 _ **Aku sudah muaak!**_

Bola mata Kirie terbuka, cahaya berpijar dimatanya, energi yang sudah lama dia tahan seolah ingin melepaskan diri, aura hijau juga tidak hanya muncul dimatanya, melainkan seluru tubuhnya. "..." Perlahan ia memfokuskan energinya pada kekkai dipergelangan tangan. "Uhk~"Rasa sakit terasa sangat terasa, saat kekkai dan energi berbenturan.

 **THAK!**

Seketika suara tulang retak terdengar, membuat para lelaki nampak kaget, bersamaan dengan Kekai pengikat ditangan Kirie hancur. Gadis itu lalu mengibas-ngibas tangan kananya( _yang tulangnya retak_ ) lalu menjatuhkanya sementara tangan kirinya nampak masih lebih baik, ia lalu mengambil fokus kuda-kuda, dan kembali jarak menghindari belati yang masih bergerak agresif. "Lumayan juga Yang mulia Kaisar Xian,"Jawab Kirie dengan datar langsung pada sang Kaisar.

 **Deg**

" _Ini tak ada apa-apanya bagiku_!," Jawab dengan suara mendesis Kirie kecil, tak ia bergeming lalu memandang langit dengan cepat bola matanya menutup pelan, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Nona Shinzu,"Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan rendah bariton dari milik Xun Yu, tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat Trisula chistal bulan muncul ditanganya, dan ia mengsumon sebuah pedang didepan Kirie.

"Ah!,"Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang berputih muncul dihadapan Kirie dengan aurah magis yang bahkan bisa menghempaskan siapa-pun, langsung seolah sebagai permintaan sang pedang, digunakan oleh Kirie, sementara gadis itu memandang Xun Yu yang hanya tersenyum mengangguk sebagai kata agar mengunakanya.

Kirie lalu menempatkan pedangnya ditangan kanan (setelah mencabut sarungnya dan dilempar didekat kakinya) sementara sebuah matanya lalu memandang para belati yang melayang, dengan tatapan serius.

" _Yang begini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat,_ "Pikir Kirie sembari tersenyum, lalu ia memindahkan pedang itu ketangan kirinya dengan langkah kaki yang membentuk kuda-kuda.

" **Bara no hi no doragonsutoraiku~** " Ucap Kirie dengan sebuah tebasan yang disertai angin mengelilinginya dan dalam bentuk sama, memunculkan Naga yang nampak mengamuk, membuat wajah semua orang terkejut bukan main.

 **SHAAT...SHAAAT...SHAAT!**

 **SHAAT...SHAAAT...SHAAT!**

 **SHAAT...SHAAAT...SHAAT!**

Dan bebapa menit kemudian sang Naga mengamuk, dengan senjata belati sang Kaisar Xian nampak berjatuhan, bersamaan kelopak mawar yang bertebaran disekitar Kirie. "Benar-benar Luar biasa,"Jawab Lu Xun dengan pandangan terpanah, sementara yang lainya terdiam dengan tatapan kagum (minus kecuali kaisar Xian) Kirie lalu berjungkuk hendak mengambil sarung pedangnya rasanya tak enak karna membuang sarung pedang didepan pemiliknya(?), tiba-tiba Kirie menyadari sesuatu langsung mengangkat Kepalanya dan memandang sosok anak kecil yang berada disamping Tuan Cao Cao.

Ia lalu dengan Cepat berlari mendekati sang, anak Kecil dengan tangan yang memegang senjata pedang, membuat semua tercengang panik. "CAO PI!,"Jerit Tuan Cao Cao dengan pandangan murka, saat melihat maksut Kirie yang bergerak dengan cepat senjata diarahkan kearah Cao Pi.

 **SAHT!**

 **THAAANNNGGG!**

Suara Angin serta bunyi tebasan terdengar sangat cepat, sedikit kabut secara tiba-tiba membuat pandangan semua lelaki disana sedikit berkedap-kedip, dengan ketegangan disana. Setelah menormalkan mata mereka, Cao Cao nampak terkejut karna pemikiranya berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Cao Pi.

Saat ini Cao Pi meringkuk dalam dekapan Kirie, dan Kirie mendekati Cao Pi dengan menghunuskan pedang bukan pada Cao Pi melainkan sebuah tiga anak Panah yang semula menargetkan anak itu menjadi sasaranya.

"Ah!,"Cao Pi nampak memandang wajah Cantik Kirie yang ngos-ngosan, dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat dingin. "Syukurlah kau selamat,"Ucap Kirie dengan nada lega, pada sosok Cao Pi dalam pelukanya, anak lebih pendek darinya yang berusia 2 atau 3 dibawahnya, memeluk pingganya lebih dari kata erat.

 **(( SRING! ))** Tiba-Tiba Pedang ditangan Kirie menghilang begitu saja dari tanganya sementara tatapan Kirie langsung mengarah kewajah tampan Xun Yu yang hanya tersenyum, setelah itu Kirie juga melepaskan pelukanya pada Cao Pi. Matanya beralih pada Cao Cao dan para tamu yang lain.

"PENJAGAAA!,"Teriak Kaisar Xian dengan nada sedikit terancam sembari memandang sekeliling takut yang memanah itu, kembali memanah mereka.

"Ini bukan anak panah yang dipakai kerajaan Han!,"Jawab Lu Bu langsung memeriksa jejak panah yang sang Pelaku tinggalkan. Seketika Para pengawal datang memeriksa lokasi menemukan jejak orang, dan perlahan-lahan demi Keamana Kaisar Xian berserta tamunya dipinta untuk meninggalkan _**halaman pemanah**_ untuk kembali kedalam istana.

"Aku berterimakasi atas pertolonganmu atas putraku,"Jawab Cao Cao. Sebelum dia dan rombongan nampak memasuki lingkungan istana dalam.(Minus Lu Bu yang meninggalkan rombongan untuk mengurus penyusup diistana).

"Sama-sama Tuan,"Ucap Kirie sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Berhenti!,"Cao Pi langsung menahan kepergian Kirie saat itu juga membuat mata semua pria akan meninggalkan tempat itu menghentikan langkah, memperhatikan Tingkah pangeran muda itu.

"Ada apa?! Tuan,"Ucap Kirie datar.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, dariku karna menyelamatku, aku bukan orang yang tak akan membalas budi seseorang padaku!,"Jawab Cao Pi Dinggin. Sementara Kirie menghelah nafas memandang sang pangeran-muda itu Ya jelas saja.

"Eh..permintaan?!"Tanya Kirie dengan nada percaya tak percaya.

"Ya apa-pun tempat tinggal minta, uang, harta atau pun yang lain,"Jawab Cao Pi melirik sang Ayah. Cao Cao mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah aku punya hal yang aku inginkan dari tuanku,"Jawab Kirie menghelah nafas.

"Apa itu,"Tanyanya.

"Lain kali tuan harus hati-hati mengunakan panah ya! Jika terkena orang lain sangat berbahaya,"Jawab Kirie membuat semua expestasi orang salah total terhadapnya. " _ **Kelak tuan akan mengantikan ayah tuan suatu hari nanti menjadi pemimpin dan yang pasti tuan akan, punya adli untuk melindung kerajaan yang tuan cintai dan tuan banggakan begitu pula akan mencintai rakyat juga orang lain**_ ", sementara Cao Pi-muda nampak terdiam canggung dengan rona merah samar diwajahnya, setelah mendengar ucapan Kirie.

"H-Hanya itu yang menjadi permintaanmu,"Tanya Cao Pi memandang mata gadis didepanya begitu jernih memandangnya dengan tatapan tulus, Kirie mengangguk sebagai Tanda 'Ia' lalu tersenyum,

"Baiklah..Maafkan aku atas panah tadi,"Jawab Cao Pi, memandang Kirie dengan nada canggung ia nampak mengulurkan tangan pada Kirie.

"Iya.."Jawab Kirie sembari tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu mengenggam tangan Cao Pi. "Saya maafkan,"Jawab Kirie mengangguk..

"KIRIE!,"Sosok Li Yingqi memanggilnya dari kejauhan membuat otomatis ia melepaskan Tangan Cao Pi, setelah itu membungkuk Hormat Pada Tamu disana dan pergi menemui Li Yingqi.

 **[BERSAMBU]**

 **[Kamis 13 Oktober 2016]**

 **Author] : Hallo semuanya, aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama, bertapa digunung-fuji(?), dan Koment-Komentnya yang bilang terlalu pendek saya buat episodenya yang baru..maap kalau part kemarin anda agak kecewa.**

 **[Kirie] : Kau melakukan hal yang memalukan padaku..."Dasar OTOKO BAKA!**

 **[Author] : Hoi! Kejam sekali kau! Begini-begini aku masih peduli pada kisahmu jangan kejam padaku..dong!**

 **[Kirie] : Cih!**

 **[Li-Yingqi] : Kirie kau benar-benar Laris-manis! Banyak juga yang pria mendekat.**

 **[Kirie] : INI GARA - GARA KAU TAHUU!-BULAT!**

 **[Shun] : Eh Li-Yingqi aku dengar gosip!**

 **[Li-Yingqi] : apa?!.**

 **[Shun] : Bukanya aku dengar kau itu kekashi pangeran So! (HATTH!)**

 **-** _ **Secara tiba-tiba ada pedang yang lewat!**_ **-**

 **[Shun] : Wow ada yang milik siapa?! Aku minta ya (munggut pedang yang jatuh).**

 **[?] : Kembalikan itu miliku.**

 **[Shun] : Maap yang lempar tapi pedangnya kuambil ya Bye-Bye.(Teleport)**

 **[?] : Ngejar Shun.**

 **[Author] : dasar dewa matre!**

 **[Lu Bu] : Siapa tadi!**

 **[Author] : Gak tahu dia oc orang yang gak sengaja muncul.**

 **[Lu Xun] : sepertinya sedang ramai Kirie (kenapa dia muncul disini)**

 **[Kirie] : Hai Tuan Lu Xun.**

 **[Lu Xun] : (senyum manis)**

 **[Lu Bu] : ...**

 **[Author] :...**

 **[Pao Tao] : Ah apa ada ini? Apa ada yang ingin author sampaikan lagi! (Nice timming kakek)**

 **[Author] : Oh ia Sepesial spoiler.. Bahwa Lu Xu bukan hanya Pria satu-satunya (Rival Lu Bu)yang berinteraksi dengan kirie, bakal banyak lelaki yang ngapelin dia.**

 **[Kirie] : APPPPAAAAAAA?!..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[RosyMiranto18]**

[Author] ; Sonny-kun apa anda orang yang Tsundere (menghindar dari pedang-pedang yang bermunculan).

[Kirie] : nampaknya He Taiyang manis sekali!.

[Author] : Jangan berkata ceplas-ceplos nanti kau digantung karna berpendapat sembarangan.

[Kirie] : Eh aku memangnya membuat salah apa..aku hanya mengatakan manis padanya..apa salahnya (datar)

[Author] : Dasar tak peka!

[Kirie] : OI Fenghuang-kun tolong jangan dukung Li-Yingqi, sebelum dia bertindak banyak, dan aneh-aneh padaku! (Marah sambil natep tajam pria itu).

[Li Yingqi] : (terkekek sambil ngeluarin jempol) Atas restu raja melon.

[Pao Tao] : Raja melon itu siapa?! (Muncul tiba-tiba).

[Author] : Oh gambar cover yang baru itu Kirie, ya memang Kirie bukan Random picture, cuman seperti yang saya bilang awal cerita Kirie memiliki rambut yang lurus, poninya terkadang melampauwi mata, makanya rambutnya kalau disisir tengah terlihat memiliki rambut tampa poni, karna menyatu, gambar yang baru adalah karakter pembawaan saat Kirie masih tinggal dimasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[d14napink]**

Yah inilah siantena kembar, yang anda nanti-nantikan terimakasi atas dukungan dan karna sudah menunggu dirinya hadir kembali..oh ya kebetulan cerita sebelumnya saya sedikit Remek! Karna ada banyak alur kurang pas beberapa bahasanya saya sudah ganti, dan beberapa percakapan sudah saya ubah..jika tak keberatan silahkan cek kembali.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9 - Target sebenarnya

_**"Iya.."Jawab Kirie sembari tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu mengenggam tangan Cao Pi. "Saya maafkan,"Jawab Kirie mengangguk..**_

 _ **"KIRIE!,"Sosok Li Yingqi memanggilnya dari kejauhan membuat otomatis ia melepaskan Tangan Cao Pi, setelah itu membungkuk Hormat Pada Tamu disana dan pergi menemui Li Yingqi.**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O** **o** **+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍** **卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sekarang adalah Kenyataan**_

 _ **Dan Kenyataan itu harus**_

 _ **Dihadapi**_

 _ **Meski terkadang tak semulus**_

 _ **Yang diduga oleh orang lain.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Note 9 - ]**

"Parah Sekali, bagaimana kondisinya Tabib,"Bola mata Li Yingqi memandang sengit sosok tabib muda tampan berambut Kecoklatan, matanya nampak berkedip-kedip antara yakin tak yakin.

"Susunan Tulangnya bisa dilihat sangat Kuat, dan begitu keras apa gadis itu terbiasa melakukan kerja kasar atau sebagainya,"Tanya Tabib, pada Li Yingqi.

"Aku.."Li Yingqi nampak membulatkan matanya pelan. Sejujurnya Li Yingqi belum tahu terlalu banyak tentang Kirie, yang dianalisanya Kirie bukan gadis biasa, dia memiliki kemampuan dalam beberapa pergerakan akhir-akhir ini. Kirie cukup pintar menganalisi apa-pun. Baik itu jalan, Buku bacaan, gerak-gerik orang lain (Li Yingqi menyadari bahwa Kirie sadar jika Li Yingqi selalu mengawasinya) tapi Kirie tripikal gadis yang tak begitu ambil pusing dalam keberadaan Li Yingqi, sejujur Li Yingqi merasa bingung serta penasaran.

"Li Yingqi,"Suara Barithone terdengar dari sosok lelaki dibelakangnya membuat raut wajahnya, kembali sedikit membaik, melihat sosok itu sang Tabib pamit meninggalkan kedua orang itu dalam ruangan dan saat sang tabib pergi.

"Ryou-Taichou,"Ucap Li Yingqi dengan raut sedih, sementara sang Ryou-Taichou aka Lu Bu hanya mendekat dan memegang bahu Li Yingqi dengan kedua tanganya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja!,"Tanya Lu Bu memandang mata savir gelap milik Li Yingqi dengan nada intens.

"Kondisi tangan kirinya parah sekali! Kata tabib tulangnya retak-dalam,"Jawab Li Yingqi lalu kepalanya mengarah dimana Kirie tertidur. "Seorang tabib dari Wei dengan baik-hati memberi perawatan selama mereka disini pada Kirie, (gara-gara insident terlindungan Cao Pi dan sebenarnya Kirie sudah menolaknya dengan halus)"Jawab Li Yingqi mendesah sedih.

"Apa dia tertidur?!,"Tanya Lu Bu lagi.

"Ia!,"Kata Li Yingqi nampak mengangguk. "Obat tidur dari Wei sangat manjur Kirie tertidur, dan tanganya sudah dibalut dengan kain-tamas(adalah kain dilumuri obat-berwarna hijau)."Jelas Li Yingqi menghelah nafas.

"Aku sudah mendengar soal penyusup! Yang kalian kejar semalam!,"Jawab Lu Bu mengubah arah pembicaraan dengan cepat.

"Eh!..Maaf atas itu,"

"Kau dan perwakilan, dari Wei, yang tak sengaja mengejar penyusup semalam?!,"Jawab Lu Bu.

"Be-Benar dia memang datang kemari, sebagai anggota Wei yang lain," Jawab Li Yingqi cepat, "Akan tetapi anda tenang saja, dia bisa bekerja sama dengan keadaan kita dan tidak membocorkanya,"Jawab Li Yingqi.

"Orangnya adalah Tuan Cao Tun,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FLASTBACK]**

 **[Li-Yingqi Pov]**

 _Aku menyukai pesta, banyak pesta yang telah kuhadiri selama hidupku menjadi seorang komandan, namun sepertinya hari ini bukanlah 'Hari keberuntunganku' dimana aku mendengar kabar berita, beruntun 'Buruk' Secara bersamaan, aku mendapat informasi dari 'Tuan Pao Tao' Aka komandan atasku yang mengatakan jika mereka mendapat informasi bahwa, beberapa penyusup profesional akan menargetkan keseseorang yang akan datang pada pertemuan 5 Wilayah diantaranya WEI, NAMNAM, FU, sebagai pertemuan mempererat jalinan kuat antar lima wilayah._

 _Sebagai komandan yang ditugaskan sebagai 'Garis-tiga' tentu saja tugas kali ini cukup_ _ **.**_ _merepotkan, bukan hanya menghimbau pengawalan, tugas Kelompok 'Garis-tiga' adalah Pengintaian, meski tugas kami terlihat sangat simpel namun semua tak sesimpel apa yang dilihat demi dewa (Entah kenapa aku mulai mengikuti gerak-gerik bahasa muritku ~halah sudalah), Aku adalah Komadan dari garis penjagaan pemanah dan beruusan dengan penjagaan jarak jauh, Racun, Panah dan Tombak adalah bagian senjata kami._

 _Meski aneh jika di jaman zahanam ini aku yang seorang wanita sangat rendah, dibawah kaki laki-laki, aku menjadi seorang komandan perang dari dynasty Han, meski sulit dipercaya inilah kenyataan aku mencapai segalanya dengan segala usaha dengan kerja keras yang tak kalah sulitnya, dan akhirnya aku dapat dihargai, diakui bukan karna mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Guruku._

 _Mendengar pesan itu, aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tripikal orang yang selalu berpikir, mencermati dan mengikuti Firasatku dan aku tahu_ _ **Firasatku tak pernah mendustaiku.**_ _Meski aku sudah menghimbau orang-orang terpercayaku melakukan terbaik aku tahu pasti akan terjadi masalah dan satu-satunya pemikiranku, 'Aku Harus menyeledikinya sendiri' tapi aku merasa bingung apa yang harus kulakukan dengan 'Kirie'._

 _'Ya Kirie'_

 _Gadis aneh yang datang secara Misterius, dan dibawah oleh Guruku dari perang, kaisar Xian meminta aku selalu mengawasi gadis ini, gadis yang dijadikan mainannya. Gadis yang menurutku aneh, gerak-gerik yang seolah selalu mengawasi meski selalu memasang muka kalem, dia penuh kejutan, serta aku yakin sekali uhk-demi dewa(uhk lagi-lagi) aku tahu ada yang berbahaya darinya. Namun aku tak ingin mecari tahu apa itu. Aku harus mengawasi secara diam-diam aku bisa saja mengunakan baju dayang serta menyamar, lalu Kirie harus aku apakan? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja, dia itu tanggung jawabku._

 _Akhirnya sebuah keputusan mengalir padaku. Aku pada akhirnya memaksa Kirie menemaniku menyamar menjadi seorang dayang (tapi seperti tebakanku Kirie sangat protes dengan dandanan dan juga pakaian tipis itu, dia berkutat berkali-kali lebih rela memakai pakaian pembantu dari pada pakaian kurang bahan itu, tapi maaf kau harus tetap dalam pengawasanku), beberapa orang luar sudah tahu wajahku membuatku mengenakan sebuah cadar tipis agar bisa berbaur saat pesta dimulai, rencana ini hanya diketahui olehku dan Kirie saja._

 _Saat pesta dimulai aku tak menyangka kondisi langit sudah begitu senja dan malam sudah mulai menunjukan akan segera gelap. Lagi - lagi aku tak menyangka bahwa kondisi ini diluar prediksiku (Astaga, orang-orang dari kerajaan lain sudah sampai lebih cepat). Aku lalu meminta Kirie segera pergi keruang tahta dan bersama Lady Diaochan (haah..aku harus segera menjelaskan apa yang kulakukan pada Lady setelah ini) dan hal ini cukup membuatku sedikit beruntung._

 _Karna wajah Kirie cukup memancing perhatian, dengan pula yang-mulia Permaisuri Fu memanggilnya. Aku jadi bisa menyusup kearea dayang lain tampa gangguan._

 _DEG!_

 _Tunggu..Mataku sedikit terbuka, saat merasakan Hawa tajam yang memang tertuju membuatku tak nyaman, aku tetap bersikap tenang dengan mata melirik semua orang hingga aku menyadari. Sosok seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri dengan jubah biru dengan kalem dan mengoyang segelas arak ditanganya. Sosok lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut gravitas jabrik sembari mengakat sedikit gelas kedadanya memandang penuh kepadaku, dia tersenyum._

 _'CIH! 'SHO-! HUUH MENYEBALKAN''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Beberapa jam menit berlalu, pesta sakral penyambutan berlalu saat Kirie berhasil menghipnotis semua orang dengan permainan 'Kecapinya', kini aku sibuk mencoba mengawasi orang-orang yang mungkin mencurigakan. 'Ah' Mataku sedikit mengerjap saat memperhatikan seseorang dengan gerak-geriknya, sosok lelaki berpakaian aneh dengan jubah hitam disekitar tubuhnya, serta bertudung, membuatku merasa ada ganjal darinya, gerak-geriknya pun bukan datang dari orang-orang diundang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku mengikuti orang itu, saat dirinya keluar dari ruangan, bisa kulihat kondisi pesta sudah berubah menjadi Pesta minum-minum dan pesta bercumbu dengan para dayang, aku malah melupakan fokusku pada Kirie dan langsung mencoba mengikutinya. Aku sedikit bersyukur dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, dia nampak melewati lorong digedung area luar disebelah ruang tahta yang terbuka lebar, baik jendela atau pintunya hingga terlihat dari gedung sisi lain.**_

 _ **'Mau apa dia'**_

 _ **Aku melihat lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah busur, dan sebuah panah timah yang hebatnya bisa dilekukan hingga bisa disembunyikan dibalik jubahnya dari tadi. Dan sekarang dia sedang membidik? Salah satu orang dari Wei.**_

 _ **"Sepertinya aku menganggu kesenanganmu"**_

 _ **Dia terkejut melihat keberadaanku, beberapa detik setelah itu. Namun aku berlari padanya dengan melempar salah satu tisik-rambut yang menyampir pada sanggulan anak-gulungan rambutku dan melempar padanya, tak akan kuberi cela padanya.**_

 _ **CLAP**_

 _ **Aku melihat tisik rambutku menancap pada lenganya, dan beberapa serangan kulayangkan padanya secara fisik meskipun kuakui aku tak bisa terlalu melukainya, mengingat besic-ku bukan hal ini(sebuah pepatah mengatak jika manusia punya kelemahan, aku juga memiliki kelemahan).**_

 _ **SYUNG!**_

 _ **SYUNG!**_

 _ **SYUNG!**_

 _ **Bola mataku terbuka saat aku tak sengaja memberi cela pada titik vital bahu kiriku, saat ia melayangkan sebuah pedang pendek dibalik jubahnya.**_

 _ **SYAAT!**_

 _ **PRAANG!**_

 _ **"Eh!,"**_

 _ **Mataku kembali terbuka, dan disambut sebuah pedang pendek ditangan musuh sudah ada dilantai. Aku juga mendapat kejutan satu-lagi mendapati orang yang tidak aku ingin temui(HAH)**_ **. Sosok Pangeran Cao Tun sedang berdiri disana sembari memainkan pedangnya, dan didekat kakinya sudah ada mayat musuh tadi, ia lalu melirikku sembari tersenyum-manis(-_-).**

 **"Wah! Sepertinya Butuh bantuan,"**

 **"Hah!,"**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Bola mata Kirie mengejab memandang ia sudah ada disebuah kamar serba kayu, dengan bau obat-obatan herbal menyeruak diruangan ini. Kirie menyadari dirinya tak sendirian sosok menjengkelkan turut hadir disamping siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Komandan-Lu Bu nampak duduk disamping ranjang dengan gaya santai dan terlihat berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan armornya dan sebuah senjatanya yang nampak tersandar didinding tak jauh dari kasur, dan pemilik senjata. "...,"Dia terus memandang dengan expresi datar memandang Kirie.

Sementara Kirie yang turut dipandangi, hanya membuang muka, ingatanya cukup segar dimana saat dia dipermalukan Kaisar Xian, dan Li Yingqi menariknya ketempat tabib istana, karna menyadari patah tulang yang di alami Kirie. "Dimana Li Yingqi,"Tanyanya.

"Ada pekerjaan untuknya,"Jawab Lu Bu dengan nada SPJ (Singkat, Padat, Jelas) sembari meletakan kedua tangan didepan dadanya. "Dan kau tak perlu bergerak kesana kemari karna tulangmu bermasalah,"Jawab Lu Bu lagi.

Sebenarnya Kirie bisa saja mengunakan, Scaning laser dimana dia bisa merecover tubuhnya dengan sinar laser pada _Virtual-billy_ -nya akan tetapi dia sadar, jika tak semua hal harus mengandalkan chip tubunya, jika dia sembuh dengan pesat justru akan semakin dicurigai dan semakin diawasi. "Baiklah jika begitu,"Jawab Kirie datar.

"Kirie,"Panggil Lu Bu pelan, dengan raut seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dengan serius, namun terganggu dengan kedatangan assisten tabib.

"Komandan Lu Bu!,"Panggil sosok wanita ber-yukata abu-abu dengan rambut hitam, cepol dua, ia lalu meletakan tangan, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Beberapa Anggota dari Wei ingin menemui nona Kirie,"Jawabnya dengan santun.

Mendengar beberapa anggota Wei menyepatkan diri untuk menjenguk, membuat alis Lu Bu berkedut tajam, sepertinya kejadian waktu itu tidak hanya menjadi kejadian simpel melainkan Kirie menjadi Sorotan dari mereka. "Baiklah suruh mereka masuk,"Jawab Lu Bu, dan sementara Kirie hanya menelan ludah penuh canggung, akan tetapi ia bisa menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar, sedatar tembok-cina(?).

Sementara usai assisten tabib keluar, munculah lima orang Anggota Wei dengan identik berjubah biru, tiga diantara-nya Kirie sudah mengenalinya, namun duanya tidak dikenalnya. Terlihat Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Xun Yu, dan dua orang diantaranya yang tidak dikenalinya. "Selamat datang Yang-mulia Cao Cao,"Ucap Lu Bu dengan sopan, sementara yang disapa juga menyatukan tangan dan memberi hormat dengan sopan.

"Kami datang untuk menjenguk! Putraku meminta kemari!,"Jawab Cao Cao mengutarakan alasanya, sementara Cao Pi langsung buang muka malu membuat Kirie hanya menatap bingung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Nona Shinzu,"Jawab Xun Yu dengan nada lembut, mamandang Kirie yang masih duduk diatas kasur lalu gadis mengangguk sebagai tanda hormat pada kedatangan mereka.

"Ini lebih baik tuanku! Terimakasi atas kebaikan hati anda-anda semua,"Jawab Kirie.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tabib utamaku akan mengunakan tenaga aku-puntur untuk memperbaiki tulangmu, yang retak saya menjamin itu,"Jawab Cao Pi.

"Terimakasi atas bantuanya,"Jawab Kirie dengan tatapan tidak enak, pada sifat tegas-penuh dari Cao Pi, membuat dia bingung untuk menolak.

"Ayahanda! Dia~kah yang bernama Kirie itu?," Tatap seseorang gadis dengan tubuh sedikit kurus, berjubah biru, raut wajahnya tegas, warna kulit yang nampak putih pucat dan matanya besar telihat berwarna biru-muda, nampak memandang Kirie dengan tatapan intens seperti ingin menelanjanginya.

"Benar Fenghuang, dialah yang ingin ayah perlihatkan padamu!,"Jawab Cao Cao dengan helaan nafas.

"Tubuhnya kecil, dan tak sesuai! diluar pemikiranku!,"Jawab Fenghuang datar, tatapan tajam nampak diperlihatkan dimatanya bersaman dengan raut mengintimidasi tak percaya.

" _Oi oi terus kalau aku kurus masalah buat lo!?_ ,"Raut Kirie hanya menghelah nafas, melirik Fenghuang tak kalah tajam, meskipun dapat disembunyikan dengan cara masing-masing. "Terimakasi atas kedatanganya,"Jawab Kirie dengan nada ramah.

"Baiklah Komandan Lu Bu kuperkenalkan mereka berdua ini putriku Cao Fenghuang dan ini putraku yang bernama Cao Tun,"Jawab Cao Cao memperkenalkan kedua anak selain Cao Pi, mendengar status yang diucap Cao Cao yang notabene putri dari KSL Wei, wajar jika dia bersikap angkuh dan menjaga _Image_ sebagai Putri istana utama, membuat Kirie berhaha dalam Hati.

Mata Kirie lalu memandang kearah Cao Tun yang nampak tenang namun, selang beberapa menit Kirie tak nyaman, saat pria berkacamata dengan tatapan kejam dan senyum seperti Menyerigai lalu dibalas dengan sikap Cuek-bebek ala Kirie.

"Nona Shinzu saya membawakan ini,"Jawab Xun Yu, sembari tersenyum charming sembari memberikan sebuah guci kecil berwarna perak. "Semoga bisa membantu pengobatan,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, dan mau tak mau Kirie hanya bisa menerimanya juga.

"Terimakasi atas kebaikanya Tuan Xun Yu,"Sembari membungkuk lalu mengenggam guci itu ditanganya, sementara Xun Yu kembali tersenyum lembut.

Menatap kondisi itu, sebenarnya Lu Bu merasa tak-nyaman (entah kenapa) menginggat Kirie sebenarnya tak memiliki status yang tinggi dikerajaan, namun (entah kenapa#2) dibeberapa sisi Kirie bisa membuat seseorang beralih padanya, tampa orangnya sadari. Gelagat Xun Yu juga Tuan-muda Cao Pi juga mulai nampak memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan, tentu saja hal ini membuat Lu Bu merasakan hal tak nyaman didadanya.

"Komandan Lu Bu bisakah kita bicara diluar sebentar!,"Jawab Cao Cao melirik Lu Bu, Cao Tun dan Xun Yu. "Fenghuang, Cao Pi kalian disini saja sebentar kami akan berdiskusi diruang sebelah,"Jawab Cao Cao, melirik Fenghuang dan keduanya mengangguk. Sementara Kirie hanya terdiam saat Lu Bu menganggukan kepala dan memandang Kirie seperti tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Lalu mengikuti ketiga laki-laki dan menghelah nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sepeninggalan Lu Bu]**

"Aku belum percaya yang bisa menangkap panah, Pangeran Cao Pi, ternyata seorang gadis berperawakan kecil sepertimu namun sedikit tinggi beberapa jengkal dariku(?),"Jawab gadis berpakaian biru benar-benar identik dengan Wei sembari membusungkan dadanya.

"Itulah kenyataan kak Fenghuang!,"Jawab Cao Pi merengut tidak suka, sementara Kirie hanya menghelah nafas lalu meletakan guci pemberian Xun Yu diatas meja dekat kasur, jujur saja Kirie cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan pedas Fenghuang namun dia tak perlu membantah, dikarnakan Status Kirie sangat dibawah dan dia tak boleh bertindak bodoh.

"Baiklah kupikir itu sebuah pujian,"Jawab Kirie sembari tersenyum palsu(halah) bisa-bisanya seorang tuan putri memuji sekaligus mengejek diwaktu bersamaan.

"..."Ia kembali memandang kearah jendela, sembari menatap tajam pemandangan tapi bukan itu masalahnya, namun kondisi yang terlalu mencolok didepan banyak orang gara-gara kelakuan kaisar Xian yang (Randeom) membuatnya dalam masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ditempat lain]**

 **BRAKH!**

"Anda bermaksut untuk mengajukan pembatalan rapat kesepakatan bersama"Tatapan Li Yingqi menatap salah satu pihak yang kasim yang mewakili beberapa ras dan memukul pelan (uhk-membanting) meja dihadapanya, membuat kasim mengidik dan berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan mereka.

"Maafkan kami Komandan Li Yingqi, kami mendengar insident tentang penyerangan dari seseorang ke pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei, kami bukan membatalkan kesepakatan itu, cuman kami hanya mengundurnya sampai hari baik untuk berbincang,"Seorang kasim dari Wu nampak mengerakan kipasnya naik turun, sebelum pandanganya mengarah pada Li Yingqi yang memasang sorot mata mengerikan.

"Anda tahu bahaya apa yang bisa datang sewaktu-waktu,"Jawab Kasim dari Wei. "Dan Tentara Han harus menjaga kami dan para rombongan, bukankah kerajaan ini harus bertanggung jawab,"Ucap Kasim Wu dengan pandangan sinis yang cukup menghina.

"Uhg tapi-!,"Li Yingqi mengeram namun mencoba mengendalikan sedikit emosinya. Sebelum ia akan mengucapkan sebuah kata, ia merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang.

Bola mata Savir-gelap Li Yingqi nampak membulat menatap sosok 'Gema' Nampak memandang teduh Li Yingqi seolah menenangkan gadis Si komandan pemanah. "Anda-anda tak perlu khawatir kami orang - orang Han punya harga diri yang tinggi dan kami punya prinsip untuk memegang teguh janji kami akan keselamatan kalian semua!,"Jawabnya dengan nada serius.

"Gema,"Jawab Li Yingqi.

"Para komandan Han Lainya, Juga Ketua Komandan Lu Bu, Sudah mengerakan segala kekuatanya, anda bisa yakin padanya bukan menginggat orang-orang kami bisa diandalkan,"Jawab Gema mengarahkan tanganya kekepala Li Yingqi dan mengusapnya. "Kita tak akan membiarkan mereka lolos,"Pandang Gema.

"Itu benar sekali Komandan Gema,"Sebuah suara terdengar santai nampak membuat Gema langsung melirik siapa yang datang. Sosok Cao Tun nampak memasuki ruangan dengan santainya membuat semua nampak terdiam memandanginya.

"Oh selamat datang Pangeran Cao Tun,"Jawab Gema formal dan tegas, sembari melekatkan kacamatanya yang terpelorotkan dari batang hidung, sementara Cao Tun hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa anda bisa disini,"Tanya Li Yingqi datar pada Cao Tun sembari membuang muka dengan raut malas.

"Kami mau ikut berdiskusi!,"Jawab Cao Tun tersenyum lalu melirik kemunculan Xun Yu, Cao Cao dan Lu Bu.

"Ryou-Taichou,"Panggil Li Yingqi mengedip-ngedip mata bingung.

"Rapat dimulai kembali bisakah para kasim yang lain keluar dari sini, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan,"Jawab Cao Cao dengan nada tak ingin diprotes.

"Saya mengerti,"Jawab salah satu Kasim sembari membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah kita masih menunggu tuan-!,"Jawab Cao Tun.

"Maaf saya terlambat," Sosok Pao Tao. "Cukup menyulitkan bagi saya keluar dari area Yang-mulia Xian dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang berdatangan,"Jawab Pao Tao.

"Meski sosok anda telah manula, anda sangat bisa diandalkan,"Jawab Cao Cao.

"Saya terima pujian anda Yang mulia Cao Cao,"Jawab Pao Tao sopan.

"Baiklah mari kita diskusikan ini!,"Jawab Lu Bu dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ada apa ini perasaanku tak enak!,_ "Kirie mengerutu saat ia diseret oleh Seorang putri 'Cao Fenghuang' kesebuah tempat dimana para wanita berkumpul. Dengan acara khusus yang diberikan oleh Permaisyuri Fu.

"Terimakasi atas berkumpulnya para wanita terhormat dari masing-masing, atas kebaikanya menerima sajian didepan mata. Mulai dari makanan dengan tatanan super mewah dengan aneka sayuran, siput, daging baik terbuat dari gorengan atau dimasak kuah, ada pula beberapa gentonng minuman serta sake terbaik didatangkan dari berbagai wilayah yang tak diragukan lagi sebagai penyuplai minuman terbaik untuk istana.

"Terimakasi atas undangan anda, Yang mulia Permaisuri,"Xiaoqiao dengan nada ceria dan kekanak-kanakan.

Diaochan(HAN), Xiaoqiao, Diaqiao (WU), Yue Ying (SHU) Wen Ji(WEI), Cao Fenghuang(WEI), Zhu Rong (NANMAM) wanita yang diundang hanya 5 orang, Rata-Rata para perwakilan penguasa tidak semua membawa wanita dalam rombongan mereka.

"Aku senang kau memenuhi undanganku Kirie,"Jawab Permaisuri Fu sembari memainkan jarinya yang lentik dengan sebuah kipas anggun ditanganya.

"Terimakasi atas undanganya Yang-mulia _**Permaisuri Fu**_ ,"Ucap Kirie sementara para wanita termaksut Cao Fenghuang memandanginya dengan pandangan intes.

"Saya mendengar jika anda adalah salah satu pemetik kecapi yang disukai Permaisuri Fu, apakah itu benar?!,"Tanya sesosok wanita memulai argumenya dan itu datang dari Seorang wanita bangsawan bernama Wen ji.

"Anda benar sekali Nona Wen ji, tangan-nya sedang sakit, hingga tak bisa memperdengarkan lagu kepada kita,"Jawab Permaisuri Fu.

"Ne...Ne maukah anda memperdengarkan lagu pada kami?!," Tanya Xiaoqiao dengan nada Heboh dan merajuk.

"Ka-Kalau boleh kami ingin mendengarnya," Ucap Diaqiao malu-malu.

"Ara-ara Nona Wen ji, kudengar dari para tetua sebelum aku diangkat menjadi permaisuri istana, anda adalah pemetik harpa terbaik di-Negeri Han sebelum anda pergi dari sini beberapa tahun yang lalu ke Wei demi memperkuat aliran musik anda,"Jawan Permaisuri Fu.

"Benar sekali Yang-mulia, ini adalah hal yang jarang sekali, semenjak beliau ikut dengan Keluarga Wei?, Bagaimana Bisakah kami mendengarnya?,"Jawab Zho Rong sembari memamerkan senyum Seksinya.

"Ten-Tentu saja terimakasi atas pujianya,"Ucap Wen Ji dengan pandangan malu-malu, ia lalu memanggil pembantunya, untuk mengambil Harpa miliknya yang biasa digunakan. Kirie hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan saja. Kirie juga sedang menganalisa dengan bantuan Virtuality Bill-nya, untuk mencari tahu sosok wanita sejarah dihadapanya yang lebih dikenal Cai Wen Ji, ternyata menurut informasi Wen Ji adalah salah satu wanita Komposer musik yang baik namun memiliki kehidupan yang cukup menyedihkan. Dalam sejarah menyebutkan bahwa Wen ji beberapa kali menjadi janda akibat meninggalnya para suami-suaminya hingga ia harus gonta-ganti suami.

"Ada apa Kirie?!, HOAH mukamu terlihat aneeeh~"Sosok suara kekanakan membuat Kirie memandang bingung sosok DiXiaoqiao, merengut lucu dengan pipi digembungkan, seolah memandang dengan tatapan intimidasai.

"Bukan apa-apa nona Xiaoqiao,"Jawab Kirie mencoba Sopan mungkin menghadapi tingkah Xiaoqiao, yang sangat kekanakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah! Lumayan juga!,"Sosok Shun, merentangkan tanganya didepan memandang paronama kondisi asri dari lantai tiga, sembari berdiri tegak tampa jatuh dari pegangan beranda.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu soal penyerangan yang terjadi terhadap Wei?,"Tanya Noir menghelah nafas saat ini pria berambut merah itu nampak santai bersandar dipenahan beranda (setidaknya tingkahnya jauh lebih normal ketimbang Shun yang layaknya seperti orang mau bunuh-diri) sekian detik suara hembusan nafas nampak keluar dari mulut Shun.

"Tapi aku tak boleh menyalahi aturan antar dimensi, soal ini aku yakin Kirie pasti mengatasinya,"Jawab Shun dengan nada datar.

"Kau masih seyakin itu dengan gadis itu, setelah kita menyaksikan Kaisar-Psyko itu membuat tanganya retak,"Tanya Noir.

"Memang!,"Jawab Shun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tahu dia tak sebodoh itu, dan memiliki segudang rencana,"Jawab Shun. "Lagi pula aku sedang penasaran pangeran dari Wei itu! Aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya!,"Jawab Shun.

"Pangeran Wei? Maksutmu Cao pi?,"Tanya Noir pada Shun sementara yang ditanya hanya mengeleng.

"Aku merasa jika 'Atmosfir' dari tubuh Pangeran itu, berbeda dari pada manusia didimensi ini!,"Jawab Shun, seketika raut wajah Noir berubah aneh.

"Artinya?!,"Tanya Noir.

"Aku curiga Jika Cao-tun bukanlah orang terlahir dari dimensi ini! Lebih tepatnya dia datang dari dimensi lain!,"Jawab Shun tajam. " _Makanya aku akan benar-benar mengawasinya_ ,"Jawab Shun.

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Senin-28-Nopember-2016]**

 **Author :** Aloha~ lama tak jumpa anda-anda semua apa kabar? Baikan amin semoga pada baik-baik semua. Pada hari ini seperti biasa kesibukan yang selalu datang pada saya, menginggat alasan yang selalu muncul adalah Pekerjaan, kesibukan hingga gak bisa mengetik, ditambah teman-teman yang biasanya juga membantu juga sedang sibuk jadi apa boleh buat saya mesti melanjutkan ceritanya sendiri.

 **Noctis :** dan Author ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang dari salah satu pembaca mohon dijawab.

 **Author:** ya boleh!.

 **Q# :** Apa game - game kesukaan Author?!

 **A# :** Sebenarnya game kesukaan saya banyak sih! Tapi kalau yang paling saya suka dari dulu posisinya gak tergantikan dihati ya itu. Mario bros (tendo classik) Harvestmoon (terutama Back to nature ama boy and girls, RE(terutama yang RE Nemesis) Final Fantasy(Series apa lagi FF7), GTA apa lagi yang (Sandereass) tapi sekarang mainya GTA5 meski, DW (dari awal ampe 8) dan Fatal frame series., Capcom klasik contoh (Dino crisis) ampe sekarang tetap saya mainkan kalau ada waktu, kalau game keluaran tahun-tahun baru saya suka Watch-dog 1 - 2, Assassin, Mafia dan Pokemon (terutama 3DS), game-game RPG online.

 **BLETAK!**

Noctis : Itu kebanyakan BAKA!.

 **Q# :** Musik apa yang Autor sukai?

 **A# :** Saya lebih suka musik Instrument (Chainess, Song Mix, Desney-song.

 **Q#** : Author! Kamu suku apa?

 **A#** : Saya jepang Campuran :3

 **Q#** : Andai diminta menjadi karakter Ciptaan kamu mau jadi apa entah didunia game atau anime?

 **A#** : kemm eto? Kalau saya mungkin tak ingin menjadi karakternya, tapi saya ingin hidup didunia fantasy-nya, dan memiliki kekuatan yang hebat.

 **Q#** :Karakter Cewek anime, atau game kesukaan kamu?

 **A#** : kalau dulu Regina (Dino crisis 1 - 2), kalau sekarang Kiara (Watchdog 2) ama Sakura (Naruto).

 **Q#** :Karakter Cowok anime, atau game kesukaan kamu?

 **A#** : kalau Dulu Auron (FFX) kalau sekarang Noctis (FF15) & Marcus (Watchdog2).

 **Q#** : kapan bisa lepas dari Fobia N-!

 **A#** : ...

 **[Tiba-tiba]**

 **A# :** Ah Li Yingqi pinjam Crowb-milikmu

(Li Yingqi lewat secara kebetulan)

 **L#** : Eh buat apa? (Author langsung nyambar senjata Li Yingqi dan-)

 **A#** : ... **PSYUNG!** (Nembak langsung Q#)

 **Q# :** (Dead).

 **[Sementara tak jauh dari sana?]**

Seorang gadis berambut Hitam-panjang nampak memandang, sosok Frustasi Author yang melangkah menjauh(?) Meninggalkan Li Yingqi yang masih terbengang-bengong dengan Mayat Q# yang sudah menghilang bagai debu(?). " _Sambil menatap bingung semoga baik-baik saja,_ "

DUAR..!

PRANG..!

THANG..!

ZLASH..!

MEONG..!

Suara-suara gaduh nampak terdengar cukup kacaw, disertai suara ledakan, menyebar keseluruh tempat dibelakang Kirie, sebuah pohon tumbang yang tak bersalah langsung tiba jatuh begitu saja. "HOAAAHHH!,"Membuat gadis itu nyaris terhempas melihat dua mahluk yang masih berselisi sejak chapters kemarin.

"KEMBALIKAN PEDANGKU!

"Kurasa aku tetap menolak!,"Terdengar seringan tawa dan juga kesuraman seseorang nampak terlihat disana.

 **[Omake]**


	10. Chapter 10 - Demam

**"Aku merasa jika 'Atmosfir' dari tubuh Pangeran itu, berbeda dari pada manusia didimensi ini!,"Jawab Shun, seketika raut wajah Noir berubah aneh.**

 **"Artinya?!,"Tanya Noir.**

 **"Aku curiga Jika Cao-tun bukanlah orang terlahir dari dimensi ini! Lebih tepatnya dia datang dari dimensi lain!,"Jawab Shun tajam. "** _ **Makanya aku akan benar-benar mengawasinya**_ **,"Jawab Shun.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingat tentang dunia itu**

 **Dimana kisah sebuah buku klasik**

 **Membawa takdirku kedataran Lily hitam**

 **.**

 **Note 10 -[Demam]**

"Berhentilah untuk masuk seenaknya dalam kamarku!,"Kirie kembali mendengkus pada sosok lelaki berambut panjang hijau yang sedang terbaring santai diatas ranjang. Sembari menutup mata dengan muka cuek seolah ruangan itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. "Jadi kenapa kau ada disini!,"Tanya Kirie mencoba merendahkan suaranya lalu berdecak pinggang, karna ia tak mau ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia lalu mendekati ranjang dan duduk disana, sementara Shun masih berpose malas-malasan.

"Kau tahu aku datang dengan beberapa informasi penting?!,"Jawab Shun dengan nada datar, ia lalu membuka mata serta menatap langit-langit kamar. "Sepertinya dalam hal ini WEI menjadi salah satu target yang ingin dihancurkan oleh seseorang,"Jawab Shun.

Bola mata Kirie nampak membulat dengan cepat. "Jadi penyerangan waktu itu semua, dilakukan untuk menyerang WEI,"Tanya Kirie.

"Bisa jadi!,"Jawab Shun bangkit dari kasur dengan posisi tiduran. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja, ingin menyerang WEI dan melimpahkan kesalahan pada salah satu dari kelompok lain, saat lima-kelompok hadir Negara Han,"Jawab Shun sembari membuka ikatan rambutnya, dan memperlihatkan rambut panjang halus berwarna hijau-muda sedikit merapikan ikatan rambut Long-hairnya.

"Aku menduganya begitu setelah serangan Cao Pi. waktu itu juga bukanlah kebetulan,"Kirie memiringkan kepala sembari menopang dagu. "Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan siapa yang menyuruh orang-orang itu, untuk melukai salah satu kelompok WEI,"Jawab Kirie.

"Huuh! Dari pada memikirkan itu," Shun mendengkus lalu memandang tangan Kiri, Kirie yang masih dibaluti Kain _Tamas_. "Bagaimana kondisi tanganmu?,"Tanya Shun.

"Aku hanya mengalami retak tulang pada tangan kiriku! Bukan patah, aku masih bisa bergerakanya meski sedikit,"Jawab Kirie datar, lalu membuka portal Virtual Billy-nya didepan Shun _Icielvision_.

[NAME : KIRIE]

[PASS : XXXXXXXX]

Beberapa tampilan catatan hologram muncul dari layar, disekitar Kirie, sementara Shun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kirie untuk melihat apa yang sedang gadis itu kerjakan. "Lumayan juga kau mengumpulkan semua data serta wajah orang disekitarmu!,"Jawab Shun.

"Aku sudah berada disini selama _seminggu-lebih_ ,"Jawab Kirie, lalu tanganya mengarah pada sebuah _**Tab**_ hologram yang tiba-tiba melayang diarahkan pada Shun, _Tab_ itu langsung melebar membentuk sebuah panel persegi panjang berisi tulisan didepan wajah Shun (seperti M-word). "Aku harus berbaur dan mendapatkan informasi sekecil apa-pun, selama aku tak dicurigai aku tak masalah,"Jawab Kirie sembari memasang seulas tatapan serius, mengemukakan apa yang dipikirkanya.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mengerti beberapa hal,"Jawab Shun yang tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Apa jangan-jangan kau berpikir!,"Shun mengantungkan ucapanya dan Kirie mengangguk.

"Aku berkesimpulan sepertinya ini! Masalah konflik Politik untuk menjatuhkan Kelompok, serta mengambing hitamkan kelompok lain agar saling membunuh,"Jawab Kirie lalu matanya beralih pada sebuah _**Tab**_ yang lain berbentuk _**Folder**_ yang melayang dihadapn wajahnya, lalu telunjuknya kembali mendorong _Tab_ itu tepat diwajah Shun membentuk sebuah catatan berisi kalimat.

"Kau masih ingat Uraian catatan yang kutemukan saat tak sengaja kudapatkan dari pelayan itu,"Jawab Kirie, sementara Shun hanya mengangguk sembari matanya memfokuskan dirinya pada panel catatan dihadapanya. "Setelah aku pindai dengan daftar itu dua-hari yang lalu, kebahasa yang kugunakan, aku jadi yakin bahwa Nama-nama dalam daftar orang-orang yang akan dibunuh dan yang akan dibunuh Didaftar itu, adalah Nama-nama orang WEI banyak disebutkan disana,"Jawab Kirie.

"Kau memang Gadisku yang pintar! Aku cukup senang keberadaanmu tidaklah membosankan!,"Jawab Shun melipat tanganya didepan dadanya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kuanggap itu adalah salah satu asuransi keselamatku,"Jawab Kirie lalu menghilangkan seluruh hologram disekitar mereka berdua, dan meng-off Virtual-Billy-nya. " _Aku hanya ingin berusaha mengamankan hidupku, selama disini, sampai aku bisa pulang kemasa-ku_ ,"Jawab Kirie menghelah nafas, tak nyaman.

 **DUARKS!**

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan, dan sebuah sepuan angin datang, dari pintu kamar yang langsung terbuka, sosok Li Yingqi datang wajah benar-benar berkerut sangat, membuat Kirie langsung melirik ketempat dimana Shun terbaring, dan (Seperti biasa) Sosok Shun sudah lenyap dari tempatnya. "Kau bicara dengan siapa!,"Tanya Li Yingqi menyengit.

"Aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri!,"Jawab Kirie dengan pandangan datar. "Kondisiku selama seminggu disini, benar-benar tak menyenangkan.

"Aku rasa begitu!,"Li Yingqi menatap miris dan lalu mendekati ranjang Kirie dan duduk disana. "Besok! Ada acara jamuan ditaman istana, semua sudah diatur untuk pengamanan!,"Jawab Li Yingqi.

"Hah! Bukankah pesta diaula istana kemarin sudah dilakukan?,"Jawab Kirie menatap bingung. "Kenapa ada pesta lagi?!,"

"Tentu saja! Jamuan pasti tetap dilakukan selama mereka disini, karna mereka akan berada disini selama sebulan lebih,"Li Yingqi sembari terkikik.

"Baiklah!, karna kau sudah mengerti aku hari ini bermalam disini!,"Jawab Li Yingqi sembari tersenyum.

"Eh!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suara angin nampak terdengar miris begitu sepi, sosok seorang gadis nampak berjalan keadaan tenang berdiri tampa suara ditengah lantai 'Dojo' sebuah daerah yang jauh dari pemukiman yang begitu dipenuhi banyak mayat yang tergeletak sensara dengan tubuh terpotong-potong dalam ruangan sementara gadis itu nampak diam bagai-maknekin disana dan terlihat mengatur nafasnya._ _ **"Kau masih berani menginjakan kakimu diklan ini, setelah apa yang kau lakukan,"**_ _Sosok seorang Lelaki kisaran 50-an dengan wajah yang nampak masih begitu gagah, memiliki tinggi-badan 250-cm, dengan Futo hitam\celana tampa alas kaki memasuki ruangan dengan nada datar._ _ **"Kau benar-benar Monser yang kubesarkan dengan Sukses! Namun sepertinya tali-kekangmu terlalu longar hingga melanggar perintahku,"**_ _Jawab lelaki itu masih memandang, Gadis bermata hijau dengan tampilan berantakan._ _ **"Shinzu Kirie,"**_ _dengan bahasa Jepang begitu kental._

 _Sementara Sang gadis yang dipanggil dengan 'Shinzu Kirie' hanya memandang dengan pandangan datar penuh kekosongan yang mengerikan. Bagai mana tidak sosoknya yang biasanya rapi. Saat ini hanya mengenakan kemeja-berlengan pendek putih yang nampak kusut dan berganti warna menjadi merah akibat darah yang mengering ditubuhnya. Sementara celana hitam-ketat sepaha yang dipakainya nampak terlihat begitu lengket. Boots hitam setengah-kaki nampak terlihat bagitu kaku, meski banjir darah ditubuhnya nampaknya itu tak membuat Kirie susah bergerak justru wajahnya biasa saja. "Aku datang untuk menemuinya! Jangan halangi aku,"Jawab Kirie dingin._

 _"Kau benar-benar Putriku yang durhaka,"Jawabnya dengan pandangan menyengit."Kau tahu ini membuatku kecewa,"Jawabnya._

 _ **"Kau masih menyebut aku yang kau anggap sebagai binatang ini!, dengan didikanmu! Dengan sebutan Putrimu, jangan membual!,"**_ _Jawab Kirie, lalu menarik tanganya kedepan sebuah Katana hitam dengan kepulan hawa hitam ditubuhnya, dengan mata hijaunya berubah menjadi merah._

 _ **"Kau datang untuk kakak angkatmu?!,"**_ _Tanyanya dengan datar, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman sadis nampak terpapang dari wajahnya. Lalu tanganya menjetikan jarinya memanggil salah satu anak buahnya dengan sekejab sudah berada disampingnya._ _ **"Maka aku akan memenuhinya**_ _"Jawabnya, sembari tersenyum._

 _Ia lalu memandang dengan tatapan 'Kode' lalu sang anak Buah-mengeluar sebuah kantong berwarna Hitam-cukup besar membuat Kirie merasakan perasaan tak enak. "..." Kirie mengakat tanganya untuk tetap siaga terhadap apapun yang terjadi._

 _Sang Ayah tersenyum, lalu membuka perlahan bungkus kantongan hitam kain, dan mata Kirie membulat seketika saat kantong Hitam itu terbuka, darah seolah naik kekepala, tanganya gemetar, tubuhnya mulai hilang kehilangan kendali._ _ **"HAHAHAHAHA!,"**_ _Sang Ayah atau kita sebut seorang Tetua Shinzu nampak gembira amat sangat._ _ **"TUNJUKAN DIA PUTRIKU! TUNJUKAN PADAKU, WAHAI MONSTERKU! KELUARKAN DIAAA!."**_ _Tandasnya sembari tersenyum penuh bangga, sementara Kirie hanya terdiam melihat. Melihat jasat Kepala utuh yang merupakan kakak, Kakak perempuanya ditangan Ayahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"AHG!,"Teriak Kirie yang terbangun secara tiba-tiba, mendapati sosok Li Yingqi sudah ada disamping ranjang lalu mengenggam kedua bahunya, yang 'Mengenjang-ngenjang' dengan nafas tersengkal sengkal.

"Hei kau kenapa!?,"Tanya Li Yingqi dengan nada cemas gadis itu lalu menatap Kirie tajam. Karna tak bereaksi sama sekali entah kenapa gadis itu jadi begini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Kirie menghelah nafas, lalu memandang wajah Li Yingqi.

"Baiklah jika begitu, bangunlah dan aku akan membersihkan serta mendandanimu tubuhmu lalu kita turun,"Jawab Li Yingqi langsung menarik Gadis itu lagi, hari akan sangat panjang.

"Baiklah Ibu,"Jawab Kirie dengan nada malas ia lalu mengikut, Kirie tahu sebentar zona menjengkelkan akan mulai lagi.

"Hoy-Hoy aku mendengar itu!, dan aku tak mengakui punya putri yang sepertimu dimasa depanku! Aku bisa tertimpa mala-petaka!,"Jawab Li Yingqi.

"Oy-Oy! Ucapanmu menyakitiku!,"Jawab Kirie muka judes, lalu mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pesta yang cukup nyaman nampak ramai ditaman belakang istana, beberapa Gazebo-buatan sengaja dibuat dengan cantik beberapa hari lalu, beberapa meja panjang sengaja dipasang diarea luas yang diatasnya terdapat beraneka ragam sajian makanan, mulai dari makanan yang berat, dari bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi, sayur mayur yang dirangaki dengan masakan siraman, tumisan, panggangan, atau dibakar. Benar-benar memanjakan mereka alias para tamu, ditambah Sake terbaik yang didatangkan setiap pabrik sake terbaik di-Han benar-benar menjadi daya tarik, ditambah rimbunan Pohon sakura yang menjatuhkan kelopak-demi kelopak ketanah, dan tumbuhan buah peach yang nampak subur benar-benar membuat kesan yang memiliki hari yang baik. "Setidaknya sebagian tamu belum tahu kejadian ini! Jadi ini hanya sebuah **pengalihan** bagi masalah yang sedang terjadi,"Jawab Li Yingqi dengan suara kecil, dan Kirie masih bisa mendengar ungkapan kecil tersebut.

"Ya, bisa dilihat para penjaga jauh lebih banyak! Dari biasanya,"Jawab Kirie menghelah nafas, memandang pandangan sosok para penjaga tak bersahabat yang sedang lalu-lalang disekitarnya, matanya mereka dapat menyalak tajam kesemua area.

Li Yingqi dan Kirie berjalan secara bersama-sama, mereka mengunakan warna baju berbeda. Merah-jambu untuk Dress-Yukata Li Yingqi, dengan rambut dikepang kiri kanan lalu disanggul dengan beberapa mahkota-bunga kecil membuatnya semakin menawan saja dan warna biru untuk Kirie, dan kembali lagi Li Yingqi mendandani Kirie dengan berbagai macam hiasan kepala, yang kebetulan diberikan dari Diaochan sebagai hadiah kemarin malam, sebuah gaun biru sebahu bagian atas, motif gaun jatuh dengan anggun. Namun pandangan kedua wanita itu terhenti saat memandang sosok lelaki penguna pakai Biru(WEI) dan penguna Merah (WU) dihadapan mereka, membuat keduanya menyengit memperhatikanya. "Senang sekali bertemu kalian disini!,"Jawab Pria itu, dan dia adalah Pangeran Cao Tun, bersama Lu Xun mereka nampak sangat akrab meski berbeda meski berbeda keluarga.(Note : diberbagai negara perkumpulan suatu kelompok memiliki nama yang berbeda-beda. Jepang : Klan, Barat : Keluarga besar, India : Keturunan dan China ; Keluarga Dinasty aka Keluarga).

"Mereka berteman baik!,"Bisik Li Yingqi meski berbeda kelompok dulu mereka pernah tinggal bersama dan saat diangkat oleh Yang-mulia Cao Cao pun keduanya tetap berteman, serta bersahabat akrab banyak peramal yang berkata jika dimasa depan kedua sahabat itulah yang akan mengikat tali sudara superkuat dimasa depan,"Jawab Li Yingqi panjang kali lebar, dan respont Kirie sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Hai Selamat siang Nona Kirie dan Li-Yingqi,"Jawab Cou Tun dengan pandangan ramah raut tampa formal begitu terlihat amat gentelman seolah tak ada masalah apa-pun.

"Terimakasi atas pertolonganya waktu itu!,"Bisik. Li Yingqi dengan nada berat dan begitu formal membuat Kirie menyengitkan alisnya tajam.

" _ **Oi-Oi orang ini Niat berterimakasi tidak sih?**_ ,"Pikir Kirie memasang wajah kebingungan, namun atmosfir yang diberikan dari tubuh Li Yingqi membuat Kirie mengurungkan niat untuk berkomentar.

Tiba-tiba Saja sebuah Suara-suara disekumpulan manusia yang sedang bersulang terdengar ditengah taman yang penuh piring berisi makanan, membuat Kirie merasa penasaran mendengar keributan orang-orang sedang bergerumbul entah membahas apa.

 **DEG!**

Mata Hijaunya membulat lebar, saat yang bersamaan Kirie mematung dengan cepat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Li Yingqi yang menyengit serta menepuk pipinya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkanya. "Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi,"Apa mungkin dewa sedang ingin membuatnya Shock ringan.

"Silahkan Tuan Shun sepertinya anda handal bermain Mayong,"Jawab Seorang penjabat yang datang dari WEI sembari menawarkanya bermain dalam sebuah bidak batu putih diatas sebuah meja dan mendapat seruan dari para tamu undangan lainya.

Sosok Shun yang nampak mengenakan sebuah Yukata berbalut Jubah zirah berwarna abu-abu yang cukup mewah untuk (seseorang berstatus bangsawan) Rambutnya sengaja panjang diurai begitu saja, membuat penampilan-nya sangat carming, Jarinya lentik nampak mengenggam sebuah Cawan Keramik dengan anggun membuat Kirie merasakan Rasa kaget Luar biasa.

"Perjalanan Jauh anda Kenegri lain! Pasti membuat anda sangat terpelajar tuan Shun,"Bisik Salah satu Penjabat nampak menghargai keberadaanya.

"Anda terlalu memuji Tuan!,"Sela Shun dengan senyuman dengan super Charming membuat beberapa Dayang, nampak berimajinasi aneh-aneh dalam artian aneh-aneh (PIP) dengan wajah layaknya bak kepiting rebus.

"Apa - Apaan ini!,"Umpat Kirie dalam Hati, Ia yang tahu sebenarnya siapa Shun hanya membulatkan matanya percaya - tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Shun yang notabene seorang Penyihir Waktu, yang suka pindah dimensi-kedemensi seenak hatinya, bisa punya nama didinasti Han, sejak kapan. " _Apa mungkin dia memanipulasi pikiran mereka agar bisa berbaur!_ ,"Desisnya dalam hati.

"Tuan Shun Juga sudah kembali, dari pengembaraanya keberbagai wilayah jauh dari timur dan Utara selama 5 tahun ini,"Jawab Li Yingqi sembari memandang Shun.

" _Sejak kapan_!,"Desis Kirie dalam hati dengan AnimeImage sebuah Bulir dipelipisnya turun dengan wajah mirisnya.

"Kudengar beliau mempelajari Sastra Klassik dan Astronomi!,"Jawab Lu Xun.

" _ **Haha yang benar saja!,**_ "Pikir Kirie mengeleng lalu menghelah nafas kuat, tampa disadari Li Yingqi, Lu Xu dan Cao Tun. Kirie memisahkan diri dan kakinya membawanya kehutan kecil kerajaan yang ada dibelakang, membuatnya menghelah nafas.

Suasana nyaman, daun-daun berguguran dari pohon, angin yang tenang berhembus benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, tidak ada siapa-pun yang mengawasinya baik penjaga-penjaga, sosok orang lalu lalang, Diaochan atau Li Yingqi yang turut mengekorinya. Kakinya berjalan tenang sembari memperhatikan alam, terkadang ia nampak berputar-putar seolah bermain dengan anak-angin yang memainkan rambut serta gaunya.

 **EH!**

Kirie lalu memutar Bola matanya, saat sebuah pandanganya terlihat sosok Lu Bu tengah terduduk bersandar dibawah pohon besar, dalam mata yang terpejam. Dengan rasa penasaran cukup tinggi Kirie mendekat membuat sosok komandan itu nampak membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. "Apa mau-mu?,"Jawabnya Wados membuat Mood Kirie benar-benar kesal.

"Heeeh!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buat apa kau kemari, menganggu istirahatku saja!,"Jawab Lu Bu dengan wajah cetus, dan membuang muka dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku juga Tak ada masalah denganmu,"Umpat Kirie padanya. "Sepertinya dewa, memberiku nasib buruk dengan bertemu denganmu disini!,"Umpat Kirie buang muka.

"Jadi buat apa kau berkeliaran disini sendirian,"Ucap Lu Bu tajam, lelaki berbadan raksasa dan tegap itu nampak memasang wajah tak senang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berkeliaran! Lagipula aku bukan orang yang jahat atau wanita kriminal,"Jawab Kirie, yang notabene selama ada disini memang tak pernah melakukan kejahatan (Ya begitulah :v).

"Kemarilah!,"Panggil Lu Bu melambaikan tangan. "Sebaiknya kau jalan dibayang tubuh pohon,"Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kirie dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku heran kanapa seorang wanita sepertimu, bisa bilang hal paling tidak masuk akal,"Umpatnya menyengit melihat tidak pekaan wanita dihadapanya.

"Kenapa kau harus mencari masalah denganku! Berdebat denganku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksutmu!,"Pekiknya kesal memandang tak senang dengan wajah marah, Kirie lalu duduk tepat disamping sang komandan.

"Tak ada seorang gadis yang mau panas-panasan serta urakan seperti dirimu, "Ungkapnya "Bahkan murit-ku yang seorang Komandan pun masih bersikap sangat anggun, sebagai seorang wanita," Lu Bu berdecih membuat Kirie merasa terthok dengan keras tepat didada.(Vicky Chou : Sakitnya tuh disini).

"Terus apa masalahmu, Raksasa-merah! Mau aku menjemur tubuhku seharian, atau aku mau menjadi tukang urakan, tak akan merugikan siapa-pun,"Jawabnya dengan Super kesal.

"Berisik!,"Singungnya datar, lalu Lu Bu terlihat menutup matanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba tubunya entah tiba lunglai atau apa sosok besar itu langsung menimpa Kirie yang disampingnya.

"HOAAAHHH!,"Kirie memandang dengan wajah bingung saat itu juga saat kepala lelaki itu jatuh tepat diatas pahanya, dan masih memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan,"Jawab Kirie datar tampa sengaja menyentuh kepala sang Jendral dan ternyata. "Ah! Ini demam,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana anak itu!,"Gerutut Li Yingqi memandang kesal dengan wajah tak nyaman kakinya mencari layaknya mencari anaknya yang kabur dari tugas. Lalu matanya mencari kesana kemari.

"Li Yingqi!,"Panggil Diaochan sembari mendekati gadis itu, yang nampak masih uring-uringan serta mengabaikan dua lelaki tampan dikiri dan kanan-nyan.

"Ada apa Lady Diaochan,"Tanya Li Yingqi dengan pandangan menyengit.

"Apa kau melihat kemana tuan Komandan Lu Bu?!,"Bisiknya memandang bingung. Membuat Li Yingqi memandang aneh.

"Eh, Kalau Guru aku bahkan belum bertemu denganya sama sekali,"Bisiknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi,"Jawab Diaochan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu mencari seseorang.

"Li Yingqi kenapa kau malah mondar-mandir seperti itu!, Permaisuri dan putri Fenghuang mencarimu, silahkan ikut dengan saya,"Jawabnya.

"Eh!, kenapa musti sekarang,"Li Yingqi mengembungkan pipinya bersamaan langkah kaki mereka bergerak meninggalkan tempat pesta.

Sementara Shun yang awalnya nampak berbaur, dari pesta juga perlahan meniggalkan taman, untuk mengurus sesuatu, sampai dia dicegah oleh seseorang. "Buru-buru sekali anda, meninggalkan pesta ini,"Jawab orang itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Aku,"Jawab Shun, saat terlihat sosok Cou Tun nampak berdiri dihadapan dengan senyum penuh misteri dihadapanya. "Merasa lelah karna itu aku ingin pergi sekarang, kembali kekamar,"Jawab Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Ah begitu?!,"Tanya Cou Tun lagi lalu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatap seolah mencari tahu sesuatu. "Tidak apa-apa kudengar kau baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh?!,"Jawabnya.

"Ya memang benar!,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. "Aku memang jarang muncul dipublik, jadi wajahku tidak terlalu begitu dikenali Jadi-," Bola mata Shun membulat saat sebuah Kunai yang muncul dari langit melayang dari mana menargetkan punggung Jangkung Cao Tun sebagai Sasaran.

 **THANGG!**

Dan tangan Shun tampak mendekati Cou Tun lalu mengibas kunai tampa disadari oleh tamu undangan. "Rupanya anda punya rasa sosial yang tinggi,"Jawab Cou Tun dengan munggut-munggut. "Tak disangka sebagai pelajar yang berpindah-pindah wilaya anda punya kemampuan silat juga, kapan-kapan seperti cocok mengajak anda latihan,"Jawab Cou tun dengan nada ramah namun terlihat jelas jika ada sesuata makna tersirat didalamnya.

" _Benar-benar pintar!_ ,"Pikir Shun menghelah nafas datar. Lalu pandanganya langsung menatap dengan pandangan sama. "Aku hanya mempelajari ilmu silat sedikit, hitung+hitung buat menjaga diri,"Utarnya sembari tersenyum, lalu pandanganya menatap Kunai yang tergeletak begitu saja sembari memberi sebuah kesimpulan. " _Tak salah lagi soal Wei!_ ,"Jawabnya dalam hati, Shun lalu memejamkan matanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah aura hijau-kasat mata mencari sumber, sebelum senyuman tipis muncul diwajahnya. " _Oh jadi begitu,_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"GHAAAH, mimpi apa aku semalam!,"Kini jika Sang dewa sedang menganalisa ribuan kesimpulan, dan lain lagi kondisi tokoh utama wanita kita sedang bermasalah dengan kondisi sosok jendra Lu Bu yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dalam pangkuanya karna demam.

Wajah tampan itu, nampak tenang menutup mata, ia meruntuki nasipnya yang sungguh malang atas kejadian ini. Li-Yingqi saat ini tak ada untuk membantunya, dan Shun sang dewa/penyihir atau apalah selalu muncul tampa prediksi dan muncul bagai penampakan, ia lalu melirik kekiri dan kanan tak menemukan satupun mahluk hidup(?) Ia lalu membuka Ventory-hologram miliknya toh saat ini sang komandan itu tak sadar jadi tak masalah. Ia lalu mengecek perbekalan macam apa-pun termaksut obat mulai dari suntikan, bubuk atau pil. "Apa aku harus Antipiterika, Aspirin atau Praset-,"Belum ia melanjutkan ucapanya ia memunculkan hologram sebuah suntikan dengan tatapan mantap. "Oke Antipiterika,"Ucapnya lalu mencari pergelangan tangan, dengan mencari titik kulit tipis untuk menusuk jarum pada pergelangan sang Jendral.

"Sip!, lalu bagaimana sekarang aku mengangkat beban sebesar ini,"Jawab Kirie menghelah nafas ia lalu mengubur ampas suntikan agar tidak ditemukan orang lain(bisa jadi masalah).

 **[30 menit kemudian]**

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, ia lalu memandang langit siang yang nampaknya mulai sore, angin bersayup-sayup dengan nakal memainkan rambut panjang Kirie, dengan kondisi yang sangat luar biasa makmur, serta kesejukan dimana-mana, dimana hewan-hewan bisa bergerak dengan bebas, hutan-hutan yang tidak langkah, dan penampakan kemakmuran serta teknologi sederhana tampa perang yang memakan jiwa orang-orang tak berdosa, jujur saja Kirie merasa akan hal yang membuatnya iri, pada dunia ini.

"..."Pandanganya lalu mengarah pada Sosok Lu Bu yang masih tertidur dipahanya, menatap pria menyebalkan membawa ingatan tentang sang jendral yang awalnya menemukanya dan membawanya kekerajaan.

Ia lalu mencoba membelai helai rambut yang nampak sedikit jatuh kewajah sang lelaki, membuatnya menghelas nafas, meski berwajah tegas, serta menyeramkan ini, sejujurnya pria ini termaksut katagori tampan. Bola matanya membulat besar saat merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan menangkap basah wajah Kirie langsung memerah saat tangan besar Lu Bu mencengkram lenganya dengan lembut, dan memandang lekat wajah Kirie.

"Kirie!,"Jawab Lu Bu dengan pandangan, cukup intens padanya. Membuat Kirie cukup terkejut saat tangan Lu Bu merayap kearah wajah tepatnya kepipi kanan Kirie.

"Kau sudah Siuman Syukurlah demam-mu sudah turun dengan cepat,"Ucap Kirie tulus, dengan senyuman tampa wajah kesal yang biasanya ia tunjukan tapi merasakan kelegaan.

"Aku demam,"Tanyanya lagi. Sementara Kirie hanya mengangguk, lalu membantu pria besar itu duduk, meski agak susah memikirkan sebesar apa tuh tubuh sang lelaki, tatap saja Kirie membantunya. "Kau sudah lebih enakan,"Jawab Kirie lalu merentangkan tanganya lelah.

"..."Tak ada jawaban dari sang komandan hanya seulas senyuman tipis diwajahnya, saat memandang Kirie dengan tatapan penuh arti.

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Kamis 23 Februari 2017]**

Author : Hai aku Lightning Shun, hari ini aku datang dan baru ubdate-

LuBu : *datangbawatombang* MANA KAU AUTHOER! -PIPPP!

Author : maaf atas keterlambatan super ini karna masala-

CaoTun : Kirie kau dimana!

Author : dunia nyata menjadikan saya susah mengabetnya, jadi terimakasi da-

Kirie : Nah ketemu kau authooor!

Author : dan sampai jumpa kaaabooooooorrr!


	11. Chapter 11 - Pasir Hitam

_**"Aku demam,"Tanyanya lagi. Sementara Kirie hanya mengangguk, lalu membantu pria besar itu duduk, meski agak susah memikirkan sebesar apa tuh tubuh sang lelaki, tatap saja Kirie membantunya. "Kau sudah lebih enakan,"Jawab Kirie lalu merentangkan tanganya lelah.**_

 _ **"..."Tak ada jawaban dari sang komandan hanya seulas senyuman tipis diwajahnya, saat memandang Kirie dengan tatapan penuh arti.**_

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **((Ellie Noclight))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasir hitam  
**

 **melambangkan dasar yant tak bisa diterka  
**

 **Juga tentang dirinya  
**

 **juga gerak - geriknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note 11 -[Pasir Hitam]**

"Akhirnya kalian berkumpul disini! Apa sebuah kebetulan, atau ada alasan lain,"Suara seorang mendengkus, memandang latar sebuah hutan khusus istana diwilayah Han, terdapat beberapa sosok manusia(yaialah?) Terdiri dari 5 orang nampak berkumpul dihutan paling ujung super gelap dan jarang disisir oleh penjaga. "Bagaimana **Qu** kau menjelaskan soal nyawa anak itu bisa lolos darimu?,"Tanyanya. "Tak salah lagi anak panah itu adalah milikmu, bukan?,"Jawabnya.

"Diam kau!,"Umpat seseorang dengan suara rendah yang mirip lonceng. "Aku sudah bisa menghabis salah satu 'fokus' kita, kalau tak ada perempuan sialan itu menganggu tugasku, anak Cao-cao itu pasti sudah mati ditanganku"Umpatnya kesal.

"Hei-hei jangan marah-marah dulu, aku hanya tak sengaja menontonya,"Ucap lelaki tadi. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu!," Orang itu nampak melirik pelan, mengalihkan pandangan seorang lelaki bersuilet sedang nampak duduk didahan dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tertarik bekerja sama..sejak awal kita datang kemari dengan tugas sendiri - sendiri,"Jawabnya begitu sembari melengos cuek "Dan dari orang yang berbeda, dan kalau kalian menjadi penganggu tugasku maka aku akan menyingkirkan ka-,"Desisnya.

"Aku tidak perduli!,"Ucap seseorang memotong pria itu tadi. Sosok lelaki yang nampak tengah berada dibawa pohon dan bersandar dengan nyamanya, lelaki berfigur tinggi, berambut panjang dan yang nampak terlihat adalah kecacatan pada lengan kananya yang buntung. "Kalau aku hanya melakukan tugas, jadi tak ada hubunganya dengan kalian, Paham,"Ucapnya melirik lelaki diatas dahan tadi dengan raut dingin.

"Yap dia benar, nampaknya aku sepengikiran denganya,"Sebuah Siluet seorang wanita badan-tinggi, ramping dan berambut dikepang satu, nampak muncul secara tiba-tiba ditempat mereka berkumpul.

"Oh dari tadi kau berada disini, kupikir hanya berempat,"Sebuah suara lonceng milik gadis tadi nampak terdengar.

"Aku bisa muncul, dimana saja!,"Desis si Gadis berkepang satu.

"..."Sementara tak ada ungkapan, apa-pun dari pria si tangan buntung kanan.

"Aku sebenar-nya tak ingin menyela pembicaraan kalian,"Ucap gadis berkepang satu. "Namun dari pembicaraan itu ada yang kupastikan,"Ucapnya lalu menghilang lagi, tampa pemberitahuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Paginya]**

Kirie membuka jendela kamar-nya, sembari menghelah nafas, nampaknya kondisi-nya tidak terlalu baik, karna kurang tidur pikiranya karna ia, terfokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan dimana dia menganalisa, dan menganalisa _Scand-Scand_ yang ditemuinya kemarin, baginya apa-pun yang dia analisa ditahun ini adalah ilmu bertahan di abad ini, mulai dari gaya hidup, Fasion, kondisi tempanya tinggal, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Dinasty Han tadi malam, ia lalu mengecek beberapa Iventory yang ada di Virtual-billy miliknya, barang-barangnya masih layak dipakai sampai 10 tahun kedepan, bahkan lebih menginggat Kirie jarang mengunakan obat sehingga barang-barangnya selalu banyak, namun mata Jadenya nampak melirik sebuah portal layar sebuah guci.

 **[Sinronsasi menjadi Padat]**

 **[Yes]**

Sebuah guci langsung muncul ditangan Kirie, gucinya termasuk sedang dan tak terlalu kecil dan cukup ringan jika dipegang dua tangan dan itu adalah pemberian dari Xun Yu.

 _ **"Nona Shinzu saya membawakan ini,"**_ _._

 _ **"Semoga bisa membantu pengobatan,"**_

"Membantu pengobatan ya?,"Kirie memasang seulas senyuman bersamaan sebuah, memori tentang pria berambut panjang itu, dengan baju serta warna biru bahkan gucinya berwarna sama melambangkan pengikut Cao-Cao.

Dibukanya Guci tampa pengawalan apa-apa, Kirie memang belum memeriksa benda itu dari awal diterimanya hingga sekarang, dan menyadari didalamnya ada sebuah bubuk berwarna biru dengan aroma terapi nampak tercium dari dalam guci, sangat enak dihidung Kirie membuatnya ingin tidur lagi. "Harum sekali, siapa yang dengan manis memberimu ini?,"Jawab seseorang membuat gadis itu terserentak.

"Diaochan!,"Bisiknya agak kaget. "Bubuk ini baunya sangat enak!,"Jawab Kirie dengan nada jujur.

"Ditanganmu itu adalah Wewangian bubuk, yang diolah dengan cara ditumbuk dan dikeringkan!, biasanya dibakar dengan _dupa_ agar asapnya mengembang,"Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar sangat pandai, dan tahu banyak hal Diaochan,"Jawab Kirie lalu tersenyum, lalu menatap benda dihadapanya. "Lalu apa ini dibiarkan begini dibuka, saja buat ruangan ya,"Jawab Kirie.

"Jangan! Soalnya dia bukan pengharum dupa, kau harus memakainya begini,"Jawab Diaochan mengambil sedikit bubuk pada Guci ditanganya, lalu menaruhnya pada tenguk serta belakang Leher, Kirie. "Begitu caranya memakainya,"Jawabnya.

"Seperti bedak tabur,"Jawab Kirie dengan polosnya dan membuat Diaochan tersenyum manis.

"Sebaiknya kau harus memengurus suatu janji! Kau lupa jika akan membantu Li Yingqi untuk mengajarinya membuat kue,"Jawab Diaochan sembari tersenyum. Kirie langsung sontrak bangkit dari posisi duduknya diranjang dengan muka 'Bersalah', dan memucat.

"Aduh sepertinya aku terlambat..aku akan langsung kedapur sekarang!,"Ucap Kirie bangkit lalu lari meninggalkan Diaochan yang hanya terkekek melihat sifat Kirie polos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

"KIRIEEE! Kau kemana saja! Haah,"Li Yingqi mendekat sembari mengengam sebuah centong sup ditanganya, dan nampak siap dengan segala bahan-bahan membuat Kue hari ini, terlihat diatas meja panjang nampak barang-barang berupa Loyang, baskom, pengoncang, atau Tepung yang nampak terlihat berhamburan diberserakan disisi meja, atau bahan-bahan kue yang nampak tak diletakan secara teratur, Membuat hanya berhah melihat Dapur bersih sudah layaknya kapal-pecah sekarang.

"Maafkan aku!, aku kesiangan jadinya terlambat dan dibangunkan Diaochan,"Ucap Kirie menghelah nafas.

"Sudahlah! Ayo sekarang kita buat Kuenya lalu temani aku ditaman bunga,"Ucap Fenghuang.

"Eh nona Fenghuang ada disini!,"Ucap Kirie memandang gadis yang mengayunkan centong pada campuran coklat, dalam loyang baja ditanganya.

Kirie nampak menyengit sejak kapan sang putri, dengan mood setinggi langit ini, mau turun kedapur dan membantu Li Yingqi membuat Coklat. "Hei-Hei jangan menatapku begitu, kau benar-benar ingin Aura-jahat mengelilingiku ya dengan tatapanmu itu, Demi dewa,"Ucapnya mulai mengomel.

"Hei-Hei memangnya aku ini pembawa sial melakukan hal itu,"Ucap Kirie. "Bahkan menatapmu saja kau bilang membawa 'Aura Jahat',"Komentar Kirie datar sekaligus Risih.

"Ayolah kawan-kawan bukankah kalian mau membantu mengajariku, jangan bertengkar didapurku,"Ucap Li Yingqi menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Aku mengerti tapi kau dengar ya, Kirie setelah ini kutantang kau untuk bertanding diarena, kudengar dari beberapa orang kau bisa berpedang,"Ucap Fenghuang.

"Eh!,"Kirie mengerjabkan matanya. Membuat pandanganya menyengit rencana awalnya adalah 'Taman-bunga' dan sekarang 'Arena' mana yang benar.

"Hai-Hei Anda yakin anda ini, tamu kehormatan kami," Jawab Li Yingqi menghelah nafas. "Kurasa tak baik melakukanya sekarang,"Ucap Li Yingqi menyarankan.

"Aku kan penasaran,"Ucapnya mencerut diraut manisnya membuat Kirie menghelah nafas. Kenapa Kirie selalu disandingkan oleh keberadaan sosok-sosok manusia membingungkan selama dia ada disini.

"Aku tidak tertarik bertarung atau apa-pun,"Ucap Kirie dengan mood yang sudah seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup, mendengar hal itu membuat Fenghuang bermisu-misu tidak jelas, layaknya orang kebakaran jenggot ( _ **Narator : #Ditebas**_ ), namun entah kenapa Fenghuang terdiam saat tiba-tiba saat sebuah wewangian terhirup ke penciumanya.

"Bau ini!,"Ucap Fenghuang menyengit, mengendus menatap Kirie sengit, membuat Kirie memasang muka datar.

"Ada apa?!,"Tanya Kirie datar sekaligus tak nyaman.

"Bau-mu seperti Wei!,"Ucap Li Yingqi mengedipkan beberapa kali, lalu bertolak pinggan seolah siap mengintrogasi Kirie.

"Ya! Waktu aku diruang rawat saat kunjungan Cao-Cao, Tuan Xun Yu, memberiku Wewangian terbuat dari deburan,"Ucap Kirie menjelaskan.

"Oh ya aku ingat Tuan Penasehat memberimu itu,"Ucap Fenghuang dengan memengang dagunya. "Aku heran mengapa, Tuan penasehat memberimu , seperti itu?,"Tanya Fenghuang.

"Memangnya kenapa?!, bukankah itu hadiah yang diimpikan oleh beberapa wanita loh,"Ucap seseorang yang berjalan memasuki dapur. "Itu termaksut barang mahal,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh Lady Diaochan,"Ucap Fenghuang sembari tersenyum senang.

"Wilayah Wei terkenal dengan beberapa dataran obat serta bunga-bunga beraneka ragam,"Ucap Diaochan lagi. "Semua itu tumbuh subur disana, Soal Bau ditubuh Kirie aku yang mengusapnya, karena dia tak tahu cara memakainya, Aku mengajarinya mengunakan pengharum itu, dan Wanginya cocok untuknya,"Ucap Diaochan.

"Oh ya kalau tidak salah ada, Festival ditaman desa, apa ada yang ingin jalan-jalan mumpung diadakan,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

"Memangnya bisa? Anda-kan sedang sibuk penjagaan,"Celetuk Fenghuang menyengit. "Bukankah meninggalkan tugas istana, pantang bagimu, Sensei!,"Ucap Fenghuang.

"Kemarin aku diminta pindah untuk menjaga taman-kota, tempat ini akan dijaga penuh oleh komandan Gema dan Prajurit pilihan Guru dengan tenaga penuh. "Jadi aku bisa menerima posisi itu, dengan tangan terbuka,"Ucap Li Yingqi tersenyum senang.

Kirie menyengitkan alisnya, dan memandang datar, dalam hatinya ia berharap tak ada masalah yang terjadi. "Baiklah,"Ucap Kirie mengangguk, selama beberapa hari ini sejujurnya coba melihat keadaan, terlihat keamanan istana cukup kuat setelah insident kejadian itu, bahkan sulit ditembus, secara terang-terangan adalah sesuatu yang bodoh.

 **TEP!**

"Tapi kau seperti kepikiran sesuatu!?,"Ucap Li Yingqi menepuk pundak Kirie, dengan rautan serius, sembari mencoba mengali apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, Li Yingqi bukan tak percaya pada Kirie, namun karna terlalu terbiasa gadis itu sulit untuk percaya pada siapa-pun, dan terlalu Over waspada.

"Aku baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Kirie, kembali memasang wajah super-datar andalanya, saat menyadari tak ada gelagat bahaya Li Yingqi hanya menghelah nafas lalu mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

""Boleh juga, lalu apa yang anda inginkan Tuan Cao Tun, sepertinya anda ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting,"Shun tersenyum sembari melirik penuh makna.

"Itu memang benar,"ucap Cao-tun menyatukan tangan untuk symbol penghormatan, lalu mengeluarkan bidak hitam-putih Maayong didepan mereka. "Terima kasi atas kedatangan anda kemari,"Serunya.

"Kurasa Bermain maayong bisa menenangkan sesi lawan cakap,"Ucap Shun.

"Tebakan yang luar biasa Tuan Shun,"Ucap Cao Tun. "Memang ada hal yng penting yang harus saya tanyakan pada anda!,"Ucap Cao Tun dengan raut serius.

"Silahkan saja!,"Jawab Shun datar.

"Maaf saya baru bisa menemui anda,"Suara geseran pintu, terdengar dengan pelan, memperlihatkan sosok Lu Bu, menghelah nafas datar.

"Waw sepertinya ini akan menjadi percakapan yang serius,"Ucap Shun memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelum pandanganya menjurus pada 'Belati' yang digunakan menyerang Cao Tun, dipesta taman istana.

"Apa anda mengenal benda ini?,"Tanya Lu Bu menghelah nafas. "Belati ini dibuat dengan ramping dan cocok untuk dilempar, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh pada Targetnya,"Jawabnya menatap datar Shun.

"Apa pendapatmu dengan benda ini, Tuan Shun,"Ucap Cao Tun.

"Sayang sekali aku tak tahu!, Belati ini Nampaknya dibuat oleh pengrajin Khusus dan tidak dijual secara masal,"Jawab Shun datar, ia lalu memandang Belati dengan symbol ikan mencengkram naga, dengan paduan warna silver baja pada ganggangnya. "Benda ini nampaknya bukan barang buatan dari kerajaan Han,"Jawab Shun.

"Pemikiran yang cukup cemerlang,"Ucap Cao Tun, sementara Shun menyengitkan kening, gaya bahasa Cao Tun terdengar tenang namun terlampau tenang, ibarat bagai Air yang keruh, meski dianggap air yang murni namun memiliki dasar yang tak bisa dideteksi. "Tapi maukah anda memberikan saya pendapat, bagaimana anda melihat senjata itu mengarah pada saya waktu itu,"Ucap Cao Tun.

"Saya merasakan Angin yang berhembus,"Ucap Shun menutup matanya, dan raut serius kembali merangkai kata-kata, Shun memang tak bisa memberitahu identitas aslinya sebagai seorang 'Dewa-pengelana diruang dan waktu' dan Identitasnya sebagai Pengembara didunia ini, dengan posisi sebagai pelajar, nampaknya kurang meyakinkan, meski mengunakan kekuatanya memanipulasi orang-orang penting diistana, tetap saja mereka bertanya-tanya bagai mana seorang pengembara-yang hidup sebagai pengembara-pelajar pencari ilmu pengetahuan seperti dirinya, bisa memiliki tenaga sebesar itu. "Saya mempelajari ilmu Kanuragan secara diam-diam, saya lakukan agar saya tak menyusahkan siapapun, dan terhindar dari masalah,"Tandas-nya, mencoba mengatakan se-normal mungkin dan masuk se-masuk akal mungkin. "Meski saya bisa berlindung dibalik surat perlindungan, sebagai keluarga kerajaan Han tetap saja, hal itu tak akan berguna jika kita berada ditempat yang tidak baik,"Ucap Shun, sementara Lu Bu Nampak mengangguk seolah paham akan posisi, Shun. Meski bisa saja Shun merasa bahwa keduanya dapat mencurigai jika dirinya karna ada hubunganya dengan para-penjahat, semua itu bisa saja terjadi, karna kondisi genting sekarang,

 _Sesuatu yang jangal bisa menjadikan sesuatu yang terkait dengan mereka._

"Mereka cukup ahli dalam Panca-silat dan ilmu dalamnya terlampau cukup tinggi, itu yang saya rasakan,"Ucap Shun. "Namun saya sudah terbiasa untuk waspada disetiap tempat kunjungi, jadi saya harap kalian berdua tidak langsung meranggapan jika karna saya berhasil menangkis serangan yang akan mengenai Tuan Cou Tun, hari itu dengan cepat kalian menganggap saya salah satu dari mereka,"Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja tidak tuan Shun," Jawab Cao Tun, Cepat lalu kembali menyatukan tanganya kedepan dada. "Kami kaum Wei bukan orang yang mudah menuduh seseorang tampa bukti yang akurat,"Ucap Cao Tun.

 **BRAAAKS!**

Suara pintu diseret keras, dan kasar terdengar, menganggetkan ketiga lelaki didalam ruangan, bertanami santai itu, ketiga menatap sosok pria yang langsung memasuki ruangan itu, tampa ada hormat namun terlihat Nampak terlihat gelisa. "Komandan Gema!,"Desis Lu Bu.

"Maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya masuk Komandan Lu Bu,"Desis Gema menatap gelisa, lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplob berserat kuning, dan memberikanya pada Lu Bu, dan tampa bertanya dua kali, Lu Bu bangkit dan membuka Amplop yang bukan berisi surat, melainkan.

Sebuah pasir hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah Pesta Rakyat disini benar-benar ramai,"Teriak Fenghuang memandang kota yang sibuk dipasangi hiasan-hiasan didepan rumahnya, tenda-tenda baru yang mulai dibuat, dan dengan antusias warga memasang lampion-lampion warna warni dipinggir jalan, saat ini Fenghuang duduk didalam Tandu local bersama Diaochan yang ditarik oleh sebuah sapi, menyesuri Kota, Sementara Li Yingqi masih tetap duduk diatas kuda kesayanganya, bersama Kirie yang menolak duduk didalam Tandu. Dengan pakaian mereka yang berpenampilan, tak terlalu resmi dan, mengunakan Tandu local bukan tandu istana, ini dilakukan agar tidak menjadi sorotan public, serta pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Saat ini karna masih sore, pesta-nya belum diadakan kita beruntung, jadi punya spot yang cocok untuk melihat-lihat saat kembang api dimulai, karna kalau telat tempat ini akan penuh sekali,"Ucap Li Yingqi sembari terseyum.

"…"Sementara Kirie hanya terdiam, sembari sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya dalam diam, entah kenapa rasa tak enak semakin kuat, seolah akan terjadi sesuatu.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 **DEG!**

"Kirie kau, baik-baik saja," Li Yingqi memberiakan delikan. "Kau Nampak tak semangat, sejak kita keluar tadi,"Desisnya, lalu teralih pada sosok lelaki berpakaian petani-muda nampak mendekatinya, dan saat itu terlihat Petani-muda itu dengan sengaja menabrakan diri pada kuda Li Yingqi dan secara diam-diam memberikan surat pada Li Yingqi, dan dengan polos meminta maaf lalu melangkah pergi.

"Li Yingqi itu!,"Bisik Kirie.

"Dia adalah salah satu anak buahku,"Ucap Li Yingqi datar, dengan volume suaranya direndahkan-serendah mungkin. Membuat Kirie berasumsi selain ketatnya penjagaan pasukan-resmi di sekitar tempat ini, Li yingqi juga menyebar anak buahnya agar berbaur sebagai warga biasa.

 _Siasat cukup cerdik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah suara dalam gang kecil nampak terdengar suara jerita mengema kecil, namun menghilang bagai suara angin dan ditutupi suara riuh-riuh parah warga yang sibuk menghias jalan-jalan utama

"Kita bertemu lagi,"Sosok siluet seorang gadis berkepang satu nampak berjalan pelan menatap sosok seseorang, lelaki bertubuh tinggi-tegap dengan tangan kanan cacat memandang beberapa mayat penjaga meregang nyawa, saat ia menyusuri gang-gang kecil.

"Tugasku hanyalah mencari informasi, itulah urusanku, kita dibayar dengan orang yang berbeda,"Ucap Lelaki itu dingin. "Kuharap kau tak mengangguku,"Jawabnya datar, yang nampaknya tak perduli dengan keramaian orang-orang yang sedang mempersiapkan festival.

"Aku tak menganggumu cuman, aku merasa tertarik dengan mayat-mayat itu?!,"Ucapnya memiringkan kepala. "Kau yang melakukanya?!,"Jawabnya.

"Sayang sekali kau bertanya pada orang salah,"Ucapnya datar. Lalu membuang pandangan pada sosok siluet diatas atap yang berjalan mendekat, lalu melompat turun dengan mulus dan menampakan dirinya menjadi jelas.

"Joule sang Penyair!,"Desis Gadis itu memandang datar kemunculan lelaki itu. "Kau?!," Desis Wanita itu."Pertemuan tak terduga,"Jawabnya menepuk alis.

"Apa kedatanganku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman!?, Youlie!"Tanya Joule menatap sosok, lelaki bertangan cacat dengan tatapan datar, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada seseorang gadis kepang. "Hai Pu," Namun yang dipnggil Youlie membuang muka lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Aku merasa tak terganggu sama sekali!,"Desis Youlie sebelum sebuah Blade-pendek berputar mengitari tubuh, Youlie , Blade itu pun melayang itu kembali ketangan Joule dengan mulus bagai Bumerang. "Tolong jangan membuat aku marah, tuan Joulie,"Ucapnya menyengit sebelum senyuman sinis, kemenangan muncul begitu saja diwajah Joulie.

"Kurasa sebenarnya kalian benar-benar tidak punya dendam pribadikan,"Ucap Pu dengan tatapan datar, seolah saling mencemoh atau mengisengi seseorang hanya membuang tenaga percuma.

"Lagi-lagi malah menjadi penengah antara kami, aku heran padamu mengapa kau malah ada disini, apa yang kau juga inginkan,"Ucap Joulie memandang Pu sinis.

"Aku hanya menegahi dengan apa yang kulihat ini,"Ucap Pu mendengkus, "Nyatanya aku benar bukan,"Jawab Pu acuh. "Wahai pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang datang dataran-beku," Desis Pu **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kirie!,"Panggil Li Yingqi menghelah nafas, atas kebengongan Kirie, berkali-kali yang membuatnya, kesal bersamaan pergerakan Lagoda yang entah secara iseng atau tidak membuat Kirie terjatuh dari kuda.

"Eh?,"Namun Kirie tak merasakan kerasnya sebuah kerikil menghantam kepalanya, namun tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu benda hidup yang menahan tubuhnya, dan bersamaan dengan saat sosok

"Kau tak apa-apa?!,"Desis Lu Bu yang ternyata menahan tubuhnya, ala pengantin

" Ryou-Taichou, Bagaimana anda disini!,"Tanya Li Yingqi dengan nada bingung, dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, saat sang Guru sudah ada disana.

"Aku dan Tuan Shun datang untuk minum-minum sebentar,"Ucap Lu Bu datar, sembari mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikan Sang komandan santai-santai saja mengendong Kirie.

"Wah ngomong-ngomong kebetulan sekali ya!,"Ucap Shun tersenyum mendekati mereka. "Pemandangan kota yang semakin ramai, kurasa mala mini akan menyenangkan,"Ucap Shun.

" _ **Lagi pula jahat sekali kau Li Yingqi, masak kau membuat temanmu terlempar dari Lagoda**_ ,"Mata Li Yingqi membulat saat ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain dibelakangnya, dan benar saja terlihat sosok lelaki. Yaitu Cou tun Nampak dengan santainya sudah duduk santai dibelakangnya.

"Kakak!,"Panggil Fenghuang dari atas tandu.

"Hei!,"Ucapnya melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman, dengan sikap santai duduk dibelakang Li Yingqi sembari menyilngkan tangan.

"TUAN MUDA CAO TUN TOLONG TURUN DARI KUDAKU SEKARANG JUGA!,"Desis Li Yingqi tajam, sebelum pandanganya beralih pada surat yang ada ditangan Shun dan diberikan pada Li Yingqi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SKIP TIME]**

Malam pun tiba acara festival memenuhi kota, lampion-lampion nampak di nyalakan suara penuh suka cita nampak, dimainkan dikota, makana-makanan lokal atau pun luar lokal disiapkan dari pagi, memenuhi toko-toko dan juga berbagai festival-festival budaya diadakan, baik resmi maupun tak resmi disekitar aula, membuat para warga memenuhi kawasan-kawasan tersebut.

Dan tepat ditegah kota semua orang nampak menunggu acara utama yaitu acara kembang api untuk mewarnai malam, tidak hanya diterapkan di kota melainkan kembang api juga dinyalakan ditaman istana, Li Yingqi juga mengajak Kirie untuk menonton acara kembang api di Kota seperti janjinya.

Namun sesuatu terjadi dimana Kirie dengan kondisi sangat tidak beruntung ia terpisah dari Li Yingqi saat berdesak-desakan mencari spot bagus untuk menonton Festival kembang api, sementara Fenghuang dilarang keluar dari istana, karna merupakan tamu kerajaan yang harus tetap aman distana.

Dan disinilah dia disebuah gang sempit dengan perasaan kebingungan, dan mencari jalan untuk mencari Li Yingqi.

 **DUARK!**

Dikala kebingunganya Kirie justru malah menabrak seseorang musisi jalanan yang melewati Gang kecil itu tampa sengaja, membuat Kecapi sang musis jatuh ketanah..

"Ah maafkan aku!,"Ucap Kirie membantu mengangkat alat yang berupa Kecapi milik lelaki, namun Kirie menyadari ada sesuatu didalam Kecapi, dan jubahnya, suara berat Khas ini adalah. " _Senjata,_ "Desis Kirie dalam hati.

"Nona ada apa?!,"Desis lelaki itu tersenyum penuh kepolosan. Membuat Kirie tersadar dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sosok lelaki dihadapanya, yang beriris Magenta, dengan iris Jade milik Kirie.

"…"Ciri-ciri fisiknya cukup memukau menurut Kirie, dengan wajah yang tampan, rambut hitam lurusnya yang nampak rapi kebelakang, membuat dia terlihat sangat nyaman untuk didekati. Namun Kirie merasakan sebuah aura mengeluar dari pria tersebut, ia tahu, lelaki ini berbahaya, dia tahu baju milik sang lelaki menyimpan banyak senjata dan sudah diperhitungkan beratnya, Karna Kirie sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu dimassanya, tapi baginya ia tak boleh terlalu melibatkan diri dari masalah orang lain, Kirie yakin ditanah luas ini memiliki banyak para pendekar-tak ternama dan lolos dari buku Sejarah. "Maafkan saya,"Ucap Kirie lalu menyerahkan Kecapi tersebut pada lelaki itu, lalu ingin bergegas pergi menuju Festival, seolah gadis itu hanya orang lewat, tampa mengetahui apa-apa.

 **GREB!**

Bola mata Kirie membulat kaget. "Ada apa,"Tanya Kirie dingin, memandang datar, wajah raut lelaki yang nampak terdiam bagai patung tampa emosi menatapnya, sebenarnya Kirie bisa saja menendang atau menampar lelaki dihadapan, ia juga yakin jika mereka bisa saja bertarung dan membuat ricuh setelahnya, namun yang jadi pertanyaaan mengapa Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan raut sedih, ini gelagat yang aneh seperti itu.

"Kirie!,"Sebuah panggilan terdengar nyaring dari lorong, memperlihatkan sosok Cao Tun Nampak disana untuk mencarinya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kirie. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana!,"Ucapnya santai.

"A-aku!,"Baru saja Kirie berkata, sebuah angin Nampak berputar disekitarnya dan lelaki itu.

 **SHEET!**

Dan saat Kirie berbalik Pemuda itu ternyata sudah menghilang dari sampingnya, membuat Kirie menyengit serius, dan pandangan Kirie berubah mengalihkan pandanganya pada Cou Tun yang sudah mendekat dihadapanya, dengan pemikiran penuh tanda Tanya Kirie terdiam, atas apa yang terjadi. "Ada apa Kirie, Sama seperti Li Yingqi katakan, kau ini suka sekali menghilang kemana-mana,"Ucap Cou Tun dengan santainya.

"Aku hanya tersesat!,"Ucap Kirie.

"…"Cou Tun terdiam, mendengar ucapan Kirie, namun sebuah senyuman lembut diberikanya pada gadis itu, lalu menempelkan tangan kekarnya kekepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, lalu mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pergi menemui Komandan Lu Bu sekarang, aku yakin pasti Li Yingqi mencarimu-carimu saat ini! Aku cukup menikmati wajahnya ketika panik seperti itu,"Ucapnya langsung menarik tangan Kirie meninggalkan kawasan gelap itu dengan segera.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kirie hanya terdiam, mengikuti kemana Cou Tun membawanya dengan pemikiran aneh, yang tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Selasa - 18 - April - 2017]**

* * *

 **terimakasi atas komen komen kalian maaf untuk part 12 segini aja, author bakal memberi detail cerita di part depan makasi sudah membaca.**

 **Salam**

 **Lightning Shun & Ellie Noclight**

* * *

 **T :Alka** **:** Kok lama nih thor lanjutanya :D

 **J :** ini sudah lanjut Mas!

* * *

 **T :** **Erlangga186** **:** Silubu sayang demam cie :v

 **J :** Ehm!

* * *

T : Anonimus :Thor jahat ente gimana tuh badan bisa demam :v

 **J :** Apa salahku mbak mas T_T

* * *

 **T :** **Tavan :** Demi apaaaa nih si Lu Bu bisa sakit juga kirain hanya ngamuk aja tuh kecowa gede!

 **J :** Kecoa – kecoa gitu seram kalau ngamuk brooo :v

* * *

 **T :** **CECEP CEPOY :** Anjay si Lu Bu yang bisa sakit ...sungguh muhzizat dunia :v  
Benar-bener dah hebat lu...bikin cinta segitiga antar Diaochan dong :D

 **J :** Ya manusia terkuat sekalipun bisa sakit broo, namun kalau soal Diaochan kita liat aja nanti :v


	12. Chapter 12 - Ikatan masa lalu

"Aku hanya tersesat!,"Ucap Kirie.

"…"Cou Tun terdiam, mendengar ucapan Kirie, namun sebuah senyuman lembut diberikanya pada gadis itu, lalu menempelkan tangan kekarnya kekepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, lalu mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pergi menemui Komandan Lu Bu sekarang, aku yakin pasti Li Yingqi mencarimu-carimu saat ini! Aku cukup menikmati wajahnya ketika panik seperti itu,"Ucapnya langsung menarik tangan Kirie meninggalkan kawasan gelap itu dengan segera.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kirie hanya terdiam, mengikuti kemana Cou Tun membawanya dengan pemikiran aneh, yang tak menentu.

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **]**

 **((Ellie Noclight))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku selalu melihatmu**

 **Mengawasimu dengan rasa rinduku**

 **Dengan rasa sayangku**

 **Dan akan kusampaikan saat ini**

 **.**

 **Note 12 -[Ikatan Masalalu]**

"Kau tahu kalau tak hati-hati kau bisa tersesat, dan bahaya jika kau malah dapat masalah dengan orang-orang,"Ucap Cou Tun mendesah-lelah, sembari terus mengenggam tangan Kirie lembut, menyusuri kerumunan.

"Aku pasti bisa mencari kalian, kau tak perlu khawatir,"Ucap Kirie memandang datar, dan sedikit mendengkus sesekali matanya memandang cahaya warna-warni langit, akibat kembang api dilangit serta suara ricuh penduduk disekitarnya.

"Cih Dimana perginya Li Yingqi,"Dumal Cou Tun sembari terus mengenggam tangan Kirie.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, tak perlu perduli padaku,"Ucap Bisik Kirie.

"Aku tetap harus perduli,"Bisik Cou Tun.

"Tidak usah,"Ucap Kirie datar, Pangeran ini kerasukan apa, sampai mau bela-bela mencari dirinya.

"Kau Penting bagiku, meski kau menjauh aku ini tetap akan mencarimu dan membawamu kejalanku, suka atau tidak suka,"Bentaknya tajam.

"EH?,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{FLASTBACK}]**

" _Kizu Kau dimana! Kizu apa kau didalam,"Suara anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun, nampak berjalan memasuki sebuah Gubuk tepatnya ditengah hutan, ditengah hari, banyak orang yang mengklaim Gubuk itu berhantu, karna lingkungan tempat itu yang nampak begitu rawan dan jauh dari keberadaan manusia membuat tempat itu jarang didatangi orang._

 _ **KREK!**_

" _Kizu,"Lelaki itu membuka pintu pelahan, lalu masuk secara mindik-mindik, sembari berjalan pelan keruangan yang dulunya adalah ruang tamu, namun kini hanya ada sofa rusak dipinggir ruangan, dan penuh debu._

" _Kizu,"Panggilnya sembari terus berjalan melewati ruangan awal menuju ruangan selanjutnya yang menjadi ruang makan, yang juga sudah sangat rusak Cuma ada property sebuah meja terbali dan hancur dimakan rayap, kondisi kursi yang berserakan dilantai, namun penciuman lelaki itu nampak peka mencium sesuatu diruangan bekas kamar, dan itu bau Darah masih segar._

" _KIZU!," Lelaki itu membuka pintu Kasar, dan langsung disambut, sosok gadis berusia 7 tahun yang terikat disalah satu diniding, dengan tubuh berlumur darah, membuat lelaki itu langsung mendekatinya._

" _APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!,"Jeritnya sembari menghambur masuk dan langsung memeluk tubuh anak itu, dan memeluknya erat dan mencoba melepaskan ikatanya._

" _Jangan lepas ikatanya, Ayahku sedang menghukumku karna aku salah-saat dilatihan,"Ucap Kizu sembari menatap datar. "Sebentar lagi mungkin Ajudanya akan datang untuk membebaskan aku dari sini!,"Ucap Kizu._

" _Ini salah,"Isak lelaki itu menatap wajah gadis lebih muda darinya, nampak mengenaskan. "Kau bahkan terlihat lihatan seperti binatang dari pada seorang anak, kau tahu itu!,"Desisnya marah._

" _Tapi ini perintah ayahku,"desis anak itu dingin._

" _Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, tak perlu perduli padaku,"Ucap Bisik KIzu._

" _Aku tetap harus perduli,"Bisiknya kesal dan memeluk Kizu erat._

" _Tidak usah,"Ucap Kizu dingin lalu menatap kesal. "APA PENTINGMU KAU HANYA TEMANKU!,"Decitnya marah._

" _Kau Penting bagiku, melebihi seorang teman aku menganggapmu adiku, meski kau menjauh aku ini tetap akan mencarimu dan membawamu kejalanku, suka atau tidak suka,"Bentaknya tajam_

 **[{END-FLASBACK}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa Cao Tun ini_ ,"

"Ada apa kenapa bengong Kirie?,"Tanya Cou Tun.

" _Bukan apa-apa!,_ "Ucap Kirie membuang muka Acuh.

"Namun hilangnya dirimu pasti membuat kau salah satu tertuduh, bahwa kau orang yang menjadi menjadi salah satu peneror, yang membayangi istana saat ini, menginggat kau ini orang luar yang baru dibawa Kaisar Lu Bu beberapa hari lalu,"Jelasnya tampa menoleh.

 **DEG!**

" _Apa! Dari mana dia tahu…Bukankah orang istana berusaha menyembunyikan statusku dari siapapun…agar mereka menganggap aku orang sini…tapi dari mana pria ini tahu jika aku orang luar_ ,"Kirie langsung bersigap panic, langsung menarik tanganya, namun Cao-Tun langsung menarik tangan gadis itu segera. Namun Kirie tak menyerah dan memberi tendangn langsung kearah bahu kiri Cao-tun, namun Lelaki itu langsung menunduk dan langsung mengenggam tangan gadis lebih kecil darinya, dan mempererat jarak dengan.

"Lepas!,"Dengkus Kirie Kesal. Lelaki jangkung langsung mendekap pinggang Kirie dengan erat. Lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Tak habis upaya Kirie tetap mengunakan kaki terkuatnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan, dan nampaknya berhasil.

Sementara Cao Tun, memberikan smirk, namun tatapanya memberikan artian lain. Meski jarak mereka kembali berjauhan akan tetapi tangan Cao Tun justru masih mengenggam tanganya bagai Rantai. " _Demi dewa, apa-apaan ini_ ,"Desis Kirie kesal. Cao Tun lalu berbalik dan menarik Kirie pergi dari kerumunan, ketempat sepi, namun berbeda dengan gang yang tadi, kesebuah pinggiran selokan, tepatnya salah satu rumah warga. " _Tadi dia menariku pergi dari tempat sepi dan sekarang dia membawaku ketempat sepi, apa mau pangeran ini!_ ,"Pekik Kirie dalam Hati.

 **DARK!**

Cao-Tun menghempaskan gadis pelan kedinding, tanganya yang satu masih mengenggam tangan-nya lalu tanganya yang lain langsung mengurungnya di-dinding. " _Diam_ ," Desis Cao Tun dingin, lalu menempatkan dagunya di bahu Kirie.

" _Apa yang kau-!_ ,"Ucapan Kirie langsung terputus saat matanya mengarah pada beberapa dahan pohon lebat dibelakang rumah ini, nampak bergerak-gerak aneh padahal tak ada angin.

" _Berapa orang?_ ,"Desis Cou Tun dingin, lalu tubuh Pria jangkung itu nampak mengerat rengkuhanya pada perempuan yang sengaja dipenjarakan didinding, hingga Kirie bisa merasakan debaran jantung Pria itu sangat, karna dada Kirie diapit erat dengan dada bidang lelaki dihadapanya.

" _Tiga orang_ ,"Desis Kirie kesal. Pria itu memenjarakan tubuhnya didinding dan mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat mungkin ia, akan dianggap wanita murahan yang sedang disantap oleh salah satu pangeran-Wei ini.

" _Maaf tapi aku harus melakukan ini padamu!,"_ Ucapnya dalam posisi memeluk, dan menempatkan dagunya terlihat possesiv. " _Jangan buat pergerakan seperti tadi! Aku tak melakukan sesuatu padamu, Aku bersumpah Atas kematianku_ ,"Ucapnya datar.

" _Lalu apa maksutnya ini! Pelukanmu ini kau mau membunuhku kau bahkan menempelkan dada-betonmu, ini pada dadaku?!,_ "Desis Kirie.

" _Kita diawasi sejak tadi_ ,"Bisiknya.

" _Lalu apa maksutmu dengan sikap tak terpuji ini, Tuan saya bukan Jalang yang mau dibeginikan_ ,"Geram Kirie, Selama ini tak ada satu-pun pria bersikap begini padanya, baru pria ini yang terlihat mau melecehkanya.

" _Tak ada jalang seperti dirimu, Jika kau memang jalang kau sudah membuka dirimu secara umun saat kau berbaur menjadi dayang_ ,"Bisik Cou Tun, terdengar terkekek dibahu Kirie. " _Sebelum salah satu mereka melakukanya padamu, mereka akan mati dengan pedangku, Sizu_ ,"Bisiknya penuh arti.

 **DEG!**

KIZU! Lelaki ini memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Kizu' tak ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, selain satu orang dan yang memanggilnya namun orang 'sudah'.

" _Kita mulai!_ ,"Bisik Cao Tun, ditelinganya. "Ikuti _intruksiku dan dengar baik-baik_ ,"Ucapnya penuh penekanan. " _Ambil pisau-bilah didalam bajuku, dibagian dada bagian kiri_ ,"Ucap Cou Tun, membuat Kirie membulatkan matanya, sekarang dia harus meraba tubuh depan seorang pangeran.

"Kenapa _kau menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya, bisa saja aku mengambilnya dan justru menikamu yang tak mengunakan armor dalam_ ,"Ucap Kirie datar wajahnya menjadi seratus persen datar, dan jawaban Kirie membuat Cao Tun mendengkus dibahunya.

 **TUK!**

Cao Tun lalu beralih mendekatkan wajahnya, pada Kirie lalu menempelkan dahinya pada wanita dahi gadis itu. " _Kepercayaanku sudah ada padamu_ ,"Desisnya pelan, seulas senyuman-charming nampang terpampang jelas saat wajah mereka berdekatan. " _Ambil dan lemparlah ketarget yang kau lihat_ ,"Desisnya lagi.

Tangan yang tadi ditahan oleh Cao Tun dilepaskan dan beralih memegang Pipi Kirie lembut (Mereka terlihat seperti begitu intim), sementara Kirie meraba-raba baju bagian depan pangeran-Wei itu, serta menyumpah serapahkan kesialanya hari ini dan menemukan benda-padat, yang dibutuhkan. "Aku menemukanya!,"Jawab Kirie lalu menyiapkan tanganya, mata bilah itu diangkat.

 **SYAT!**

 **SYAT!**

"Uhk!,"

"SEKARANG!,"Teriak Cao Tun lalu berlari dengan lincah kearah pohon dimana ada suara jeritan kesakitan, bersamaan pedang-nya terhunus kasar keluar dari sarungnya. Keberadaan tiba-tiba membuat suara gaduh keluar dari pohon menampilakan dua orang, dan satu orang terluka memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, mereka manusia berpakaian hitam dan mengenggam samurai.

 **BUAM!**

Sebuah Kabut ledakan tercipta membuat Cou Tun mundur beberapa langkah, lalu mencoba menajamkan matanya, sementara Kirie mengambil senjatanya yang jarang dipakainya dari Virtual-billy, menjadi senapan besi (berhubung kondisinya masih belum baik ia tak ingin terlalu bergerak dengan tangan kanan), dan ia menumpuh tubuhnya satu-kaki dan meng-aktifkan kursor Infamerah, tak jauh dari belakang Cou Tun. "Mereka meganda diri,"Desis Kirie.

"Kloning?, tapi Aku bukan orang yang tertipu dengan cara murahan-seperti ini!,"Ucapnya sinis, membuat Kirie merasakan aura membunuh-besar datang dari pemuda itu. "Jaga tubuhku!,"Ucap Cao Tun pada Kirie, dan langsung berlari menerjang kabut.

Sementara Kirie tetap focus membidik dengan senapan, ia menatap sosok Cao Tun nampak seperti iblis kesetan didalam kabut, ia membunuh semuanya dengan brutal tebasan-tebasan yang harusnya terdengar, justru tak terdengar sama sekali, teriakan yang harusnya terdengar juga nampak samar, Kirie sejujurnya tak yakin apa ia dihadapkan dengan Monster berkulit manusia, Gadis itu lalu memblidik orang yang menembunyikan dirinya diatas pohon, tepat didadanya.

" _Dapat!_ ,"

 **DOR!**

Orang itu mati seketika, bersamaan peluruh-panas menegenai jantungnya, membuat ia jatuh dari dahan pohon, bersamaan mayat-mayat Kloning dibawah yang dikalahkan oleh Cao Tun. "Kerja bagus,"Ucap Cou Tun mendekati Kirie. Sementara Kirie hanya terdiam didepan-pria itu sembari memeluk senapan hitamnya, lalu menundukan wajahnya saat keheningan kembali diantara mereka. "Sebaiknya kita mencari Li Yingqi sekarang,"Ucap Cou Tun sembari menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Ini Tak mungkin!,"Ucap Kirie membuang muka, dari Cao tun. "Kizu adalah nama pemberian orang itu dan darimana kau bisa mengetahui nama itu,"Ucap Kirie.

"A-aku,"Ucap Lelaki itu.

"Jawab aku! Ini tak mungkin!,"Ucap Kirie dengan raut tergetar. "Anak yang memberikan nama itu sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 7 Tahun, dan bagaimana kau bisa-,"Kirie terhuyung kebelakang dengan gontai bersandar pada dinding.

"..."Cou Tun terdiam, mendengar ucapan itu dan tak berani mengatakan apa-pun, tanganya mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Karna aku dia meninggal! Dan karna aku juga dia-,"

"Aku masih hidup! Dan aku dihadapanmu!,"Bisiknya.

"Bohong! Jangan mempermainkan aku!,"Ucap Kirie kesal.

"Aku tak berbohong padamu, ini aku,"Desisnya dengan nada jujur.

"Yiang!,"Desis Kirie menundukan wajahnya sembari menutup matanya dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Apa benar kau ini Yiang atau He Teiyang,"Air mata nampak merembes dari mata hijau Kirie, menatap lelaki dihadapanya.

"Maafkan aku!,"Desis Cao Tun dengan pandangan sedih, sekaligus terluka, tersirat penuh jadi satu, Kirie bahkan tak pernah menyangka dibalik raut pangeran yang selau terlihat penuh percaya diri, dan sempurna ini memiliki raut seperti ini, bersamaan Kirie merasakan kedua lengan kekar besar lelaki dihadapanya nampak merengkuh tubuhnya. "Aku rindu padamu adik,"Desis Cao Tun.

"…."Dan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, sampai sebuah suara terdengar keras ditujukan pada mereka.

"Kakak apa-apaan!, kanapa kau memeluk Kirie ditempat sepi!,"Teriakan Fenghuang mengema penuh amarah, membuat kepala Cao Tun menyamping memandang asal Suara, sementara Kirie membatu dalam pelukan Cao Tun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kondisi tadi Kirie hanya terdiam, memandangi Jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan tak menentu, perasaanya saat ia kedapatan, bersama Cou Tun dan mendapat amukan Fenghuang, yang mengatainya dengan menyebutnya wanita Rendahan dan mengira Kirie, mengoda kakaknya. Well Kirie tak bisah menyalahkan Fenghuang karna bisa saja dia berpikir seperti itu, jika ia ada diposisi wanita.

Akan tetapi, semua tak berjalan dengan baik, Fenghuang mau menutupi masalah tadi asalkan Kirie menerima tawaran duel, ditambah lagi Li Yingqi tak bisa membelanya, dan Pangeran Wei yang menjadi dalang dari kejadian ini tak menyatakan apa-pun.

"Beri aku penjelasan Kirie, kau ada apa-apa dengan Pangeran Wei,"Suara Li Yingqi terdengar, membuat Kirie terkaget lalu melirik sosok cantik yang memasuki kamarnya tampa terpermisi.

"Lalu kau juga akan menganggapku murahan, setelah penjelasanku, bahkan Putri-Cao-Cao itu mengira aku, sengaja mengoda kakaknya,"Desis Kirie menatapan Kesal pada Li Yingqi.

"Aku meminta Jawaban bukan Mengiklaim-mu! Beri aku jawaban dari mulutmu Kirie!,"Desis Li Yingqi.

"Aku tak ada sama sekali untuk mengoda Pangeran Cao-Tun, sama sekali,"Ucap Kirie membuang muka, kesal.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, mengapa Kalian berada ditempat gelap itu, beri aku jawaban yang jujur,"Ucap Li Yingqi membuang muka, sementara Kirie hanya menghelah nafas, mendengar ucapan Li Yingqi, masih mengintrogasinya.

"Pangeran Cao Tun mengajak kesana untuk memancing musuh, yang nampaknya menginginkan Nyawa Pangeran Cou Tun, dan kami saling berbicara dan-,"Ucap Kirie dan Li Yingqi memotong ucapan Kirie.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelukan yang kami lihat,"Jawab Li Yingqi datar, namun entah kenapa Kirie merasakan aura kemarahan dimata Dark-blue milik Li Yingqi, saat membahas masalah Kirie dan Cao tun berpelukan, apa jangan-jangan Li Yingqi.

"Soal itu-,"

"Aku yang memeluknya duluan, dan aku juga yang membawanya untuk bicara, dan memberikan ia keyakinan tentang-,"Ucap Cao Tun datang tiba-tiba, langsung masuk kekamar Kirie tampa permisi.

"Apa ini sopan seorang tamu, memasuki kamar seorang wanita,"Desis Li Yingqi tajam. "Dan aku sedang tak bertanya pada anda, Kirie adalah tanggung jawab saya selama dikerajaan ini!, jadi anda tak perlu memberi saya penjelasan,"Tukasnya datar.

"Maaf setelah ini dia juga adalah tanggung Jawabku, suka atau tidak!,"Ucap Cao Tun datar. "Meski dia disini Aku tetap harus bertanggung jawab,"Ucapnya.

"Apa maksutnya ini!,"Desis Kirie kaget.

"Apa maksutmu Pangeran Cau Tun,"Desis Li Yingqi tajam, lalu berbalik memandang Kirie yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Kizu! Atau Shinzu Kirie adalah adiku, dan aku memeluknya karna aku ingin meyakinkanya bahwa aku belum meninggal, kami terpisah saat masih kecil,"Desis Cao Tun entah rautnya terlihat membenci bagian 'Kami terpisah saat Masih kecil' membuat Li Yingqi menyengit tak nyaman aura kemarahan nampak mengeluar tajam dari Cao Tun.

"Kau adik Pangeran Cao Tun!,"Ucap Li Yingqi membulatkan matanya, sementara Kirie Cuma membuang muka, mengapa sekarang justru ia malah mendapat masalah baru, entah kenapa hubungan masa lalunya dengan Pangeran Wei, ini justru membuat hidupnya semakin rumit saja.

"Aku juga awalnya tak Percaya saat ia mengatakan itu, dia yang menyadarinya duluan,"Ucap Kirie datar, dan entah kenapa perlakuan Cao Tun lebih ramah dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah!,"Li Yingqi menatap tajam, seolah mencari kebohongan dimata keduanya. Namun hasilnya nihil membuat ia hanya menatap ragu. "Lalu bagai mana dengan Fenghuang, apa kau tak ingin meluruskan masalah ini!,"Tanya Li Yingqi sembari mendengkus, memandang Pangeran dihadapanya.

"Kurasa tak perlu, Kurasa melihat Kedua adiku bertarung(Latihan) diarena,"Ucap Cao Tun sembari tersenyum polos. "Lagi pula selama Fenghuang belum cerita tentang masalah tadi, Kurasa tak masalah,"Ucap Cao Tun santai.

Mendengar hal itu Kirie mempelototi sang lelaki, sebelum Kirie melempar sebuah barbell yang otomatis keluar dari Virtual-Billy miliknya, dan dilemparkan kekepala Cao Tun, tampa ampun, bersamaan sebuah Gagang Crossbow ikut terlempar pada pundak tegap sang pangeran.

 **DUAG!**

"OAAAH!,"

 **PARK!**

"AISS,"

" _Tidak Masalah_ , Kepalamu!,"Amuk Kirie sembari bertolak pinggang dengan wajah emosi memandang wajah Cao Tun.

"Maaf tangan saya Licin!,"Ucap Li Yingqi polos, dan mengambil Crowssbow besinya(?) yang dijatuhkanya dengan indah dipundak Pangeran, semoga perbuatan kedua wanita itu tak membuat Pangeran Wei itu tak patah tulang sodara-sodara.

Paginya suara ramai-ramai memenuhi Arena istana dimana, dua orang wanita akan bertanding, membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka nampak menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian.(?) Terlihat beberapa Anggota lain-nya dari Clan-Clan serta Varksi nampak berkerumun ingin melihat kehebatan Putri Cao-Cao yang akan turun arena, karna tak biasanya seorang tuan putrid turun mengenggam sebuah senjata.

"Kau siap Kirie!,"Suara Li Yingqi nampak terdengar datar, dan nampak mengikat rambut hitam Kirie menjadi 'Kop Long-Hair' Saat ini Kirie mengenakan Hakama-putih, dengan bawahan rok merah, serta sandal tali, sementara Li Yingqi kali ini, mengenakan Kimono dua tingkat berwarna putih - merah, serta berlambang bunga lili putih, rambutnya juga diikat tinggi, dan hiasan bunga warna merah dirambutnya, membuat dia semakin cantik, dan sebuah sandal Tali kayu berwarna coklat, dengan sedikit berhak.

"Aku siap!,"Jawab Kirie menghelah nafas. Ia merasa ini tak perlu dilakukan mengingat bahwa ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman, andai Cao Tun bisa mengklarevikasi semuanya tadi malam ia tak perlu berada ditengah kerumunan orang, bahkan dilihat oleh orang Wei, Shu, Wu, dan lain-lain.

Kirie melihat Sosok Fenghuang mengenakan Long-coat rajut merah-muuda, celana panjang kain-sulam, dan obi-berwarna jingga, nampak membalut tanganya dengan perban kuat, apa segitu seriuskah dia melawan Kirie.

"Kau siap melawanku?!,"Ucap Fenghuang sadis, Gadis itu melempar pedang Kayu yang dipegangnya dan Kirie menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sendiri yang ingin, dan aku hanya menerimanya,"Ucap Kirie mantap, lengan kirinya nampak mengenggam pedang.

"Baiklah kalian dengar sebelum duel ini dimulai!,"Ucap Li Yingqi nampak berdiri diantara Kirie dan Fenghuang. "Ini adalah duel 3 kali. Kalian dilarang mengunakan kekuatan-dalam, kalian juga hanya diperbolehkan mengunakan senjata lain untuk melukai lawan, dan Dilarang menyerang vital dan itu berlaku pada Kirie yang lengan kananya, terluka,"Ucap Li Yingqi.

" Aku mengerti!,"Jawab Fenghuang sinis.

"Bagaimana Kirie!,"Li Yingqi melirik Kirie dan Fenghuang menghelah nafas, lalu Kirie mengangguk.

"DIMULAI!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang wanita nampak memainkan sentilan kecapi kayu diatas teras berlantai lantai dua, petikan-petikanya serta alunanya nampak terdengar sangat senduh mengisyaratkan rasa sakit, memandang hutan luas didepanya dan awan malam yang melayang-rendah, bulan penuh nampak berpijar menambah kecantikan hutan dihadapanya._

" _Ibunda! Mengapa kau mau pergi!,"Sosok seorang Anak lelaki memandang, sosok wanita mengenakan kimono terusan berwarna biru, nampak memandang sosok putranya sembari tersenyum, rambutnya berwarna coklat nampak melambai diterpa angin._

" _Aku harus melakukanya,"Ucap Wanita itu tersenyum, memberikan sebuah tatapan untuk menangkanya. "Makanya izinkan-lah ibumu pergi tampa hambatan,"Ucapnya mengelus kepala-nya lelaki itu._

" _Tapi!,"Ucap mata lelaki itu membulat-mata, dan mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku janji akan kembali padamu,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan Kecapinya pada lelaki itu. "Sampai aku kembali, maukah kau menjaga ini untuku,"Ucap Wanita itu sembari tersenyum-pedih._

" _Bunda!,"Ucap Lelaki itu memeluk wanita itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok seorang lelaki berjalan kedepan, matanya mengerjap beberpa kali, mendapatinya tertidur diatas futo penginapan, suasana ramai terdengar dari lantai bawah, bersamaan sebuah ketukan datang dari luar.

 _((Tuan apa anda ingin disiapkan perbekalan untuk berangkat hari ini))_ Ucap suara seorang Pegawai kedai yang biasa membuat makanan pesanan, atau perbekalan untuk para tamu yang biasanya ditujukan untuk pengembara.

"Ya buatkan satu!,"Ucap Lelaki itu, mendengkus dan bangkit dari Futo-nya, dan saat ini ia mengenakan Kimono abu-abu, lalu melirik sebuah kotak alat music besar, yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat sebuah kertas dan meraihnya setelah itu membuka dan membacanya.

 _Aku tak tahu apa motifmu kali ini_

 _Akan tetapi, kuharap kau tak menganggu rencana_

 _Salah satu dari kami, kau akan menyesal jika ikut campur._

 _Luwei_

"Siapa yang tahu,"Desis lelaki itu menghelah nafas, matanya menyalak datar, kemudian tertawa sinis. "Jika aku setuju dengan aturan itu bukanlah aku, aku lah yang membuat aturan dan mengkhirinya.

(Bersambung)

Note : Halo eh lama tak jumpa, dan saya sepertinya sangat telat buat mengucapkan selamat-berpuasa bagi umat yang menjalankan, oh ya lama banget saya ingin melanjutkan cerita ini cuman kesibukan dan saat ini saya sedang ikut wajib-militer, jadi mau tak mau saya harus ninggalin atau jarang buat Fic lagi untuk sementara, ada beberapa daftar cerita yang belum di list jadi maafkan daku

Tapi bersyukur aku masih bisa mengerjakanya meskipun tugas membludak, untuk pertarungan Kirie vs Fenghuang bakal dilanjutkan dipart selanjutnya..((DiTebas))

Jadi ini maaf belum ada Kirie ama lu bu karna aku pengen memberikan penjelasan kuat tentang hubungan Kirie ama kakak angkatnya.

Oke jadi

Bya-bya!


	13. Chapter 13 - Target

**[]** **卍卍卍** **O o+[]oO*[+]*Oo[]+oO** **卍卍卍** **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **Penulis**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **] ((Ellie Noclight))**

* * *

 **Apa ini Akhir...  
**

 **semua terlihat berputar...**

 **Apa ini membawaku untuk mati**

 **atau untuk hidup...kenapa takdirku seperti ini**

* * *

 **.**

 **Note 13 -[Victim**

* * *

 **[KIRIE POV]**

Aku merentangkan tanganku lelah tak aku habis pikir aku harus bertarung melawan Fenghuang sekarang, memang ini hanya sesi latihan dan dimana kebijakan seseorang bertarung atau latihan dengan kondisi cedera lengan begini. Teiyang malah menyetujui ini dan tak memberitahu kondisi aku dan dirinya pada Fenghuang terkecuali pada Li-Yingqi. "Open address Billy,"Desisku dalam hati.

 **▪《Yes, mam?》▪**

" _Matikan semua akses-ku, aku tak mau tubuhku beregen dengan bantuanmu_ ,"

 **▪《Itu opsi yang menurut saya menyulitkan anda, mam?》▪**

" _Percayalah padaku, Billy_ ,"Desisku lalu menarik pedang-kayu ditangan kiriku dan memainkanya sebentar, lalu menatap sekitarku dimana penonton semakin berdatangan, kuharap tak ada masalah.

 **▪《Yes, mam? Perintah diaktifkan》▪**

 **[OPEND ARMOR TO BODY]**

 **[ACDSS]**

"Kau sudah siap?,"Panggil Fenghuang. "Kalau kau mau bilang menyerah sekarang aku tak akan mengizinkanmu, aku akan melawan-mu sampai aku puas, dan ini juga adalah karna kau berani menyentuh kakak-ku,"Ucapnya memainkan Hammer yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Oke,"

* * *

 **[NORMAL POV]**

"Aku tidak akan meminta menyerah,"Ucap Kirie lalu bergerak menuju Li-Yingqi yang ada ditengah lapang dan menjadi wasit. "Jika aku menyelesaikan pertandingan ini, kuharap kau paham jika hubunganku dan He-,"

"MULAII!,"

 **BRAAANG..THAANG!**

Kirie melompat cepat saat sebuah serangan hammer datang dengan dasyat, menghantam ubin, hawa yang hammer Fenghuang keluarkan seolah dapat mementalkan apa-saja selepas meskipun dia hanya mengunakan hammer biasa. Kirie melompat dan bersalto kesamping hammer. "Mau bermain Pemangsa-dan berang-berang?,"Tanyanya.

"Ini baru dimulai?,"Ucap Kirie lalu kembali menghindari serangan demi serangan menuntun Fenghuang yang terbilang cepat. Ia tak terlihat lelah atau kesulitan mengunakan Hammer sebesar itu hanya untuk beberapa gerakan, tubuhnya terlalu kecil, mungil inossen bertimbang terbalik dengan senjata yang dia pakai.

 **DUARK!**

Namun sejak tadi Kirie hanya menghindar dan terus menghindari senjata tampa berniat menyerang balik membuat komentar-komentar yang berdatangan yang terdengar, menganggap Kirie seperti samsak hidup.

 **DHAST!**

Kirie memanfaatkan ayunan senjata Hammer Fenghuang, dan mencoba menyerang balik membuat Fenghuang memberikan jarak pada mereka. "Kau hebat,"Ucap Kirie menguma. "Tapi aku akan mencoba melawan balik tampa bantuan dari siapa-pun,"Ucap Kirie lalu menganti posisi-kuda-kuda dan gaya pegang pedang-nya.

Mata Fenghuang melotot saat menatap gaya sikap kuda-kuda Kirie, dan dengan sedikit mengeram saat Kirie memberikan senyuman-tipis lalu tangan cederanya nampak mengibaskan rambut yang dikepang Li-yingqi kebelakang punggung, (setidaknya Kirie tak menghancurkan tatanan rambut yang membuat akan sang Wasit akan marah-marah).  
"Beraninya kau memakai kuda-kuda itu,"Ucap Fenghuang mulai mencebik kesal, sementara Li-Yingqi hanya terdiam dengan muka datar, seolah memaklumi. "Itu kuda-kuda milik kakak!,"Ucap Fenghuang kesal.

"Rasanya kau harus tahu hubungan kami? Sebelum menciptakan kehebohan duel seperti ini,"Ucap Kirie datar.

"Kau?,"

"Benar kami punya hubungan sepesial secara pribadi, jujur aku malas mengatakan ini,"Ucap Kirie memandang sosok yang tengah dibicarakan nampak tersenyum. "Lihat orang yang panggil Kau kakak nampak tersenyum-senyum begitu, ketimbang melawanmu justru aku ingin memukulnya dengan senjataku sekarang ini,"Ucap Kirie.

 **DARP!**

"DIAM KAU!," Desis Fenghuang nampak memasang raut-emosi, sementara Kirie nampak bersalto kebelakang, menghindari serangan dadakan. Kirie sebenarnya bisa menghentikan Fenghuang namun dia, merasa ini bukan jalan yang tepat, dia malah berpikir jika dia bersikap brutal bisa jadi ia mencoba melempar pedang kayu ini dan menancapkan pedang ini disamping kepala kaka- (ah lupakan).

 **PRANG! THAANGGG!**

Kirie nampak bergerak pelan lalu siap menghujan serangan namun tak satu-pun serangan itu mengenai tubuh dari lawanya namun serangan itu justru mengenai Hammernya, Toh tak ada yang berharap Kirie mengunakan hawa pembunuh miliknya-kan ini latihan, LATIHAN!.

"Shantori no Sakura!,"Kirie mengeluarkan sebuah serangan memutar, bersamaan sebuah desiran angin langsu ng diarahkan pada Hammer dan membuat Hammer siap terpental.

"Kau pikir hanya ini!,"Ucap Fenghuang lalu menonjok bahu kiri Kirie membuat Kirie sedikit terpental kebelakang dan Kirie masih bisa bersalto memperbaiki sikap tubuhnya. "Kau tau aku akan sungguh-sungguh,"Desis Fenghuang.

"Aku juga aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini?,"Ucap Kirie memperbaiki kemeja dan obi ditubuhnya. "Mari kita selesaikan saja,"Desisnya.

* * *

 **[CAO-TUN POV]**

Aku tidak bisa menahani senyumanku terhadap dua adik kesayanganku, satu adik manis manjaku yang seorang tuan putri anak cao-cao dan satu lagi gadis manis yang tingkahnya selalu datar membuatku ingin selalu mengodanya, aku hanya bisa mencengir-ria saat Kirie beberapa kali melirik-ku dengan pandangan tidak suka, yah dia tak berubah sama sekali saat masih kecil, beberapa ciri khas sejak kecil yang masih kuingat, makanya aku membiarkanya bertarung aku percaya Kirie tak akan melukainya berlebihan.

 ** _[TAE JANGAN LUPA MESKI KAU SUDAH BERTEMU DENGAN ADIKMU KAU HARUS TAHU SOAL TINDAKANMU]_**

 ** _[SEMUA HARUS SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG TERJADI DALAM LINGKARAN TAKDIR]_**

 ** _[INGATLAH ITU]_**

"Aku tahu, Kizu tak akan menjadi penghalangku dia akan kupastikan ia aman tragedi ini,"Desisku. "Sebuah kejadian akan merubah dunia ini, dan peradabanya akan berubah, semua akan hilang namun ambisi Akan abdiku pada Ayahanda tetap aku whujudkan,"Desisku kembali menatap realita.

Aku terdiam lalu pandangan menatap kembali pada Kirie. "Aku tak akan membuatmu terlibat,"Aku lalu menatap sekitar, entah kenapa beberapa rakyat-sipil ikut menonton dan aku melirik seseorang yang nampak familiar bergerak menenteng sebuah tempat-alat musik dan menatap pertandingan, dengan santai dan sesekali memberi senyuman-aneh.

"Tuan Cao-Tun anda baik-baik saja?,"Ucap Jendral Lu-Bu menatapku datar, aku sampai lupa kalau dia duduk disampingku, dan menonton secara dekat, mengingat dia juga ditugaskan memimpin pengamankan penduduk dari musuh.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir saya baik-baik saja?,"Ucapku sedikit tersenyum-ramah sebagai formalitas, sekarang mungkin kami masih bisa seperti tapi nanti mungkin dia salah satu halangan yang sulit dimasa depan.

"Saya melihat dari tadi Kirie? Nampak memandang anda dengan raut tidak menyenangkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang salah jika ada saya meminta maaf mengantikanya?,"Ucap Sang Jendral. Membuatku menyengit tak nyaman ungkapanya justru membuat adiku dan Ayahanda nampak menyengit, beberapa orang disana turut menatapku tajam.

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak,"Jawabku cepat. Lalu melirik Ayahanda-ku mengelus kumisnya dengan gestur tenang, aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu. "Tuan Jendral jika boleh saya bertanya, Latar-belakang dari Pelayan bernama Kirie, dia nampak begitu mengesankan, dan ilmu bela-dirinya bukan sebuah asal tempaan? Saya merasa sesuatu potensi padanya!,"Ucap Ayahanda.

"Soal itu!,"Jendral mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya dipenyangga kursi dan seolah tengah mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan ini. Dan aku yakin diapun tak bisa menjelaskan secara gamblang perihal Kirie.

"Kudengar Shinzu adalah pelayan yatim-piatu, dari dataran Emei, dia nampaknya berkelana hingga mencari pekerjaan kekota dan akhirnya memilih menjadi pelayan istana,"Ucap Shun yang muncul memotong pembicaraan dengan santai, seolah keterangan ini bisa membuat Ayahanda merasa puas, dan benar saja sepertinya Ayahanda nampak menyetujuinya. "Aku mendengar dari Pelayan jika Selain ulet Kirie adalah penyanyi dan pemain musik yang baik," Dan tampa disadari semua orang dia melakukanya dengan sengaja.

"Dari etitutnya dia bukan seorang dayang tapi lebih dari itu,"Ungkap Cao-pi dengan nada serius, sekecil ini dia biasa menilai dengan cara dewasa dari usianya, sungguh pemahaman ayahanda dan putra-kandungnya luar biasa.

"..."Aku kembali terdiam menatap dingin Shun yang membalasku dengan senyuman dingin, membuatku menyengit siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Kuda-Kuda gaya bermain pedang itu mirip dengan-mu putraku!?,"Mataku membulat penuh kembali menatap lapangan memperhatikan gerakan itu, membuat reaksi Fenghuang nampak sangat kesal, namun melihat itu aku justru sangat senang meski aku tengah dikeliling orang-orang yang nampak kebingungan.

"Nampaknya ini akan selesai dalam beberapa waktu?,"Jelas Cao-Pi nampak menatap Kirie dan Fenghuang bergantian.

"Mereka terlihat serius,"Ucapku memantau kedua adik-kecilku.

"Kau benar Putra-ku,"Ucap Ayahanda pada Adiku serta aku. Kami kembali menonton pertandingan tampa mengalihkan pandangan, sementara Shun yang tadi datang akhirnya duduk dan ikut bergabung bersama kami.

* * *

 **[NORMAL POV]**  
Siang itu suasana semakin ramai, entah kenapa kondisi lapangan latihan semakin tegang. Dari Kirie dan Fenghuang terlihat tidak begitu nyaman, mereka berdua saling menyerang satu-sama lain dengan metode yang berbeda Kirie dengan Defense dan Fenghuang dengan Fight.

Beberapa Hammer nyaris menyabet tubuh Kirie, namun sang prajurit wanita itu tetap menghindarinya dan sesekali mengunakan pedangnya menahan serangan pedangnya. "Aku tak akan menghancurkanmu Kirie,"Ucap Fenghuang.

"Aku tahu!,"Ucap Kirie menebaskan senjatanya ketangan Fenghuang, dengan cepat. Itu memang berhasil membuat Fenghuang termundur kebelakang namun mata Kirie membulat saat merasakan sebuah lesatan paku yg datang dari samping Fenghuang dan menyabet lenganya.

"Ahk!?," Mata Kirie menatap sekitar dengan cepat. Lalu menjatukan pedang dengan spontan lalu menarik leganya, ia terluka dengan sebuah jarum panjang dengan Poison dilenganya, ini bukan dari Fenghuang tapi dari siapa. Tiba-tiba suara Virtual-billyku menyala sendiri dan bicara salam otaku.

 **[PENTEKSI RACUN JENIS FAPOLO DARI SERANGGA/ SEBANYAK 39% KADAR PERTETES 45%, APAKAH ANDA SIAP SAYA MENGAKTIFKAN ANTI-BODY]**

" _Jangan jika mengaktifkanya sekarang tubuhku akan beregenerasi, dan pertarunganku dengan Fenghuang akan tidak seimbang_ ,"

 **▪|[Mohon anda paham, kondisi badan anda saat ini seperti manusia tampa armor mam]**

"Tapi+!,"Mata-nya kembali membulat saat melihat lesatan jarum kembali muncul dari arah penonton, dan aku menatap sosok wanita berkimono-biasa nampak diam-diam mengeluarkan, alat pembidik. Sementara aku yang nampak masih terpaku melihat sasaran jarum yang mengarah ke-leherku.

 **STAAAARSS!**

Namun jarum yang sebelumnya akan melesat itu, nampak gagal diarahkan padanya berkat sebuah lesatan benang muncul mementalkan jarum, dan membuat jarum itu kembali berbalik arah pada pembidiknya

 **STTEET!**

Setelah itu sebuah teriakan dari beberapa warga wanita yang nampak gempar melihat sosok wanita berkimono-itu langsung muntah darah dan tewas, sementara seorang lagi nampak melarikan diri. Semua nampak ricuh, para penjaga nampak mengamankan beberapa petinggi, dan memeriksa wanita yang sudah jadi mayat. Kirie merasakan tubuhnya terasa dingin serta begitu ringan, nafasku seolah sesak.

* * *

" **PERTANDINGAN DIHENTIKAAN!** ,"Jerit Li-Yingqi.

Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang berdiri tenang berada dikrumunan nampak memandangnya dengan teduh, mata yang sulit diartikan pada Kirie. Sementara dilain sisi lapangan Fenghuang nampak mengeram kesal saat Li-Yingqi langsung menghentikan pertandingan tampa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Namun kemarahan Fenghuang berhenti Saat.

Detik-detik Kirie nampak rubuh ditanah, namun sang Jendral lalu menangkap tubuh Gadis yang matanya mulai meredup dengan mengeluarkan darah pada mulutnya. "PANGGILKAN TABBIB!,"Teriak memeluk gadis itu dengan erat didadanya.

Sementara Cao Tu nampak mengeram lalu mengambil senjata, dan mengeluarkan aura kematian yang membuat semua orang bahkan Ayah angkatnya sendiri langsung waspada padanya.

" **Akan kubunuh, Bedebah beraninya menyentuh Kizu...Aku akan mengejarnya sampai neraka sekali-pun** ,"

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **[Kamis-23-agustus-2018]**

* * *

 **Hai all adakah yang masih kenal dengan saya...(hahahah) maaf muncul-muncul saya malah memberikan kualitas tulisan yang tidak baik mmmm,,,,jadi sayamau berencana mengirim cerita ini ke wattpad ada rencana mau saya rubah alurnya disana, dan ini akan saya revisi jadi sampai jumpa dipart depan jika disuka...silahkan baca! ini bakal Saya Revisi nanti.  
**

 **by Lightning Shun**


	14. Chapter 14 - Dugaan

**.**

 **.**

 **[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **Penulis**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **] ((Ellie Noclight))**

* * *

 **Mereka menunggu bukan untuk diam  
**

 **mereka menunggu untuk mencari jawaban**

* * *

 **KOTLANG!.**

Suara Desingan Jeruji-besi terdengar,hingga sampai disebuah ruangan, terlihat sosok wanita sekitar 40-tahunan nampak lusuh didalam jeruji, dengang luka-luka berat, mata hijau-nya menyorot datar, pada pemandangan hampa penjara bawah tanah, ia menghembuskan nafas berat mana kala- tubuhnya terikat dengan tali, dengan tubuh yang nampak penuh dengan luka sayatan yang berdarah segar ada pula yang tampak hanya membiru.

"Tubuh yang luar biasa,"Suara seseorang lelaki algojo nampak terdengar mendekati sel-penjara memandang sinis dari balik jeruji. "Andai kau bisa mati dengan mudah,"Desis orang itu menguma.

"Ji...Jika! Kau ingin aku mati maka Akhirilah sekarang juga, aku...siap!,"Desis Wanita itu datar.

"Tapi kau belum memberikan apa yang aku mau!,"Desisnya tajam.

"Sa..sayang sekali aku tak akan membuka apa-pun tentang hal itu, Klan-busuk seperti kalian tidak pantas mendapatkanya,"Ucap Wanita itu dengan nada mengancam.

"WANITA JAHANAM!,"Pria itu membuka pintu sel dengan kasar, lalu dengan cepat mendekat mendekati wanita yang diikat dan menendang perutnya, tendangan demi tendangan diarahkan pada titik yang sama tampa ampun, darah mengucur terus menerus sepanjang malam desisan kesakitan terus bergulir sepanjang hari tampa pasti.

 **BUAHK!**

 **PHANGG!**

 **DUAAAGHH!**

 _Aku sudah berusaha! maafkan aku...aku tak bisa menepati janjiku!_

 _Aku mencintaimu...Kau bagian utuh dimana aku melihat keutuhan diriku sebagai manusia!_

 _Aku merima jati diriku apa adanya!_

 _Hanya kau yang kuangap penting! Dimana aku bisa melihat dunia yang fana dari sisi terangnya!_

Air matanya merembes perlahan dari matanya, kenangan indah dengan sosok lelaki anak kecil disampingnya, muncul kembali. Sosok lelaki yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan satu satunya menjadi tujuan hidupnya, ia menerima sisi jiwanya yang penuh senyuman dibalik tanganya yang tersimbah darah dari tubuh yang orang-orang yang mati, Anak lelaki itu selalu tersenyum dan menerimanya apa adanya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan gelap menerpa sekelilingnya, bersama dengan mekarnaya dedaunan dari atas langit tampa warna semua nampak hitam, terlihat sosok gadis muda, berambut panjang-hitam lurus dengan raut wajah datar muncul menatap dirinya dengan bingung, gadis itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok-lipit hitam sekolahan (Terlihat terlalu moderen untuk jaman dinasti).

 _"Ini dimana?'_

Gadis itu berguma bingung, menatap Wanita itu seolah tampa ancaman, sebaliknya wanita itu memandang terkejut saat mereka saling memandang mereka bagai cerminan yang sama namun usia yang berbeda.

 _"Dunia-yang jauh dari Dunia nyata,"_

Gadis itu memandang bingung saat menatap wanita itu lebih dekat tampa sadar jarak mereka semakin mendekat, bersamaan tetesan air mata yang keluar secara otomatis dari dari mata mereka masing-masing. _"Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu, Aku...tak menyangka!,"_

 _"Menemuiku?, Kenapa!,"_ Ucap Gadis itu bingung.

 _"Kau akan tau nanti,"Ucap_ Wanita itu lalu memeluk-nya erat dengan air mata menguras dengan isakan lemah, Air mata misterius dari keduanya seolah tak terbendung sebelum sebuah hempasan angin memisahkan keduanya _._

 _"AHHH!,"_

 _"EHHHH,!,"_

* * *

 **[PROTOKOL PENYELAMATAN]**

 **[ATAS PERSETUJUAN BILL-VIRTUAL]**

 **[PENETRALAN RACUN AKTIF]**

 **[PERLINDUNGAN DAYA TUBUH AKTIF]**

 **[AKTIFKAN DAYA TAHAN SERTA REGENARASI]**

 **[PENANGANAN DARURAT AKTIF]**

* * *

 **O{Anda harus tetap hidup Mam, Karna anda masih punya keinginan itu}O**

 **O{Anda harus bangkit...Selama Intruksi akan dilakukan selama sehari, jadi saya akan melakukan kejut bius pada anda}O**

Suara oprator muncul dikepala Kirie, namun gadis itu tidak kunjung memberikan respon saat ini gadis itu kembali terbaring didalam ruangan penyembuhan, dengan kondisi lebih parah bukan hanya luka pada Kirie, yang terjadi tapi juga keadaan istana nampak sangat kacau.

Akibat kejadian ini pengawal dari Cao-Cao nampak berjaga dan beberapa diletakan di area penginapan, begitu pula beberapa penjaga nampak dikerahkan menjaga diarea penyembuhan atas perintah General Lu Bu. Sejak kejadian kemarin wajah Cao tun Pangeran dari Wei nampak beberubah berbeda, dilain hari biasanya menunjukan sisi santai yang nampak hangat pada semua orang, namun dia tetap saja sosok seorang Wei yang tak bisa diabaikan jika dia orang yang berbahaya.

"Nampaknya ada yang keluar jalur!,"Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari sosok seseorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam, bermata hijau menatap kondisi Kirie. "Keseimbangan mulai runtuh, Alasanmu datang kedunia ini sudah ada dan aku mulai tahu penyebabnya,"Desis orang itu menatap tajam Leontin yang ada di leher Kirie, Leontin berbentuk bulir-air. "Dan akutak tahu dia mengambil jalan ini, untuk menarikmu,"

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Tuan Shun,"Desis General Lu Bu menatap datar, ia melirik serius sosok Shun yang sudah ada didekat ranjang Kirie, serta memberi tatapan waspada padanya. "Tempat ini sedang dilarang untuk dikunjungi-tamu,"Desis Lu Bu datar.

"Maafkan aku,tadi aku datang kemari dan tak ada dayang atau para tabib,"Ucap Shun.

"Mereka nampanya sedang membuat obat diruangan sebelah,"Desis General Lu Bu, sementara Shun nampak lalu memeriksa suhu temperatur tubuh-nya Kirie.

"Pengobatan tabib utama kerajaan memiliki hasil yang memuaskan,"Ucap Shun datar sebelum berbalik menuju kearah pintu ruangan. "Omong-omong Aku dengar Tuan Cao-tun memotong tangan dari salah satu penjahat-wanita yang berhasil diringkus, apa anda sudah tahu,"Ucap Shun datar.

"Li Yingqi sudah aku tugaskan untuk mengurus masalah Introgasi, dia bisa dipercaya dan kurasa sifat keduanya cocok untuk menangani masalah ini,"Ucap General Lu Bu. "Saya akan bertugas untuk perlindungan Kaisar serta dewan tamu petinggi,"

"Aku harap demikian, Jika terus begini perjanjian perbatasan akan batal,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas, lalu melirik kembali wajah Kirie yang tertidur. " _Kirie kau tidak boleh mati setelah beberapa perubahan kecil yang terjadi disekitarmu,_ "

Sepeninggalan Shun ruangan kembali sepi diisi oleh satu pasien dan seorang penjenguk(?). Kondisi itu nampak, kembali hening tampa ada suara. Ditempat itu, bersamaan sebuah tatapan dingin-teguh pada sesosok Gadis yang terbaring.

Suara langkah-kaki terdengar perlahan melewati pijakan tak berdasar, sosok seorang anak lelaki yang bertubuh hollogram, berusia sekitar 15 tahun nampak mendekati sosok Gadis yang tertidur dikelilingi beberapa hollogram melayang dengan beberapa cahaya komputer disekitarnya. { _Welcome Mam..!}_

" _Tei..yang_?," Panggil Kirie menatap anak Lelaki hollogram, itu namun ia langsung berdecih dan menghelah nafas karna salah merespon. " _Rupanya kau Billy?_ ," Ucap Gadis itu menatap anak lelaki itu nampak tersenyum.

{ _Sudah lama terakhir saya mengunakan sosok ini! Untuk mengobati anda_ } Ucap anak itu tersenyum manis lalu menghelah nafas{ _Sosok Original saya sejak saya bersatu dengan tubuh anda, apa ada yang salah?}_ Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Tidak,"Ucap Kirie datar ia lalu menatap Billy. "Billy selama aku tertidur apa tak ada masalah pada tubuhku?,"Ucapnya.

{ _Ya!_ } Ucap Billy mengangguk. { _Saya lupa menyampaikan jika Segel dipunggung anda Aktif kembali_ } Jelasnya menghelah nafas. Kirie menatap kearah sebuah pintu kecil bercahaya kuning.

"Baiklah aku akan bangun, tolong tangangani dari dalam,"

{ _Tapi tubuh anda butuh waktu_ } Sementara Kirie lalu memijakan kakinya dilantainya lalu membelai pucuk kepala Billy dan memberi senyuman tipis.

"Aku, bisa mengatasinya,"Ucap Kirie. Lalu menatap sebuah pintu bercahaya satu-satunya dipusat gelap tempat ini. "Dan soal pertarunganku dengan Fenghuang, maaf jika aku memintamu untuk melepas perlindunganku,"Ucap Kirie.

{ _Aku mengerti Mam, Saya akan menangani semuanya dari dalam_ ,}Ucap Billy memberikan senyum cerianya, senyuman yang terpampang Familiar yang selalu menguatkanya sejak dia kehilangan orang yang penting baginya dari dulu.

Kirie terdiam langkanya nampak dipercepat menuju pintu bercahaya kuning. Semakin dia merasa mendekati pintu itu, ia tahu semakin dia mendekatinya semakin merasa ia akan memperoleh kesadaran tubuhnya kembali atas tubunya, ia tahu akan menghadapi banyak persoalan yang menurutnya rumit, tentang Segelnya, luka ditubuhnya, mimpi aneh, Pertarunganya dengan Fenghuang, juga pertemuanya dengan He Taiyang entah kenapa ia merasa belum nyaman dengan kenyataan, bukan dia benci sosok lelaki masa-lalu yang selalu tersenyum seperti matahari dimasa kecilnya yang suram, hanya belum siap dan uhhh...canggung Maybe.

 **DEG!**

Mata Kirie membulat merasakan sebuah sentuhan jemari seseorang diwajahnya, karna terlalu dekat dengan pintu-bawah sadarnya, dan mengetahui apa yang dirasakanya tubuhnya meski kesadaranya hilang, perlahan jemari seseorang terasa di pipinya.

Jemarinya dingin, kasar, namun lentur

Tampa cairan atau sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

Kirie bermaksut berlari kearah pintu- Alam bawa sadarnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba me-ngaku memegang pinggiran pintu, ia merasakan sentuhan suhu tubuh yang dingin, dan berakhir sebuah benda kenyal sesuatu yang menempel tepat di bibirnya.

 **DEG!**

"Siapa yang-!,"Ucap Kirie menatap Shock, mengebrak pintu dengan cepat. Bersamaan sinar indah menyilaukan menyerbuh dan merasuki matanya. "UHG!,"

"Kau sudah bangun?!,"Kirie membuka matanya dengan melotot namun pandanganya menyengit saat ia merasakan tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit secara bersamaan, ia melirik Sosok lelaki yang baru saja nampak memasuki ruangan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?, Kau tak sadar selama 3 hari, sejak duel latihan itu,"Ucap Orang itu.

"Tei..yang?!,"

"Aku baru saja, Datang, hei kenapa wajahmu merah kau baik-baik saja Kizu?,"Panggil Pria itu mendekati ranjang dengan penuh kebingungan. Sementara Kirie masih kaku ditempat dan menatap lelaki itu tajam. "Kau baik-baik saja?,"Ucapnya dengan muka tak berdosa.

" _Bukan Teiyang!_ ,"Ucap Desis Kirie dalam hati."Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tubuhmu penuh darah begitu?,"Tanya Kirie membuang muka menghadap jendela. "Mood-mu nampak buruk!,"Ucapnya lagi.

"A-Aku Baik-baik saja! Hari ini aku sedikit sibuk! Tenang ini bukan darah-ku,"Ucap Cao Tun lalu mengambil kursi disudut ruangan lalu menatap Kirie-datar."Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku bagaimana keadaan-mu?,"Tanyanya lebih serius lalu meletakan senjata miliknya disamping tempat tidur dan Kirie menatap penuh minat aura mematikan dari senjata Cao Tun.

"Lebih baik, Terimakasi..."Ucap Kirie mengerakan kedua lenganya yang terasa pegal kemungkinan karna tidur berhari-hari. Lalu ia memandang sekeliling sebentar lalu mengambil sebuah kain-bersih yang entah ada disamping bantal-nya. "Lap wajahmu penuh dengan darah,"Ucap Kirie.

"Ketampanan-ku tak akan memudar hanya karna wajahku terkena darah,"Ucapnya tertawa mengibur sementara Kirie memutar matanya lelah, menangapi semua respon pria itu.

"Aku tak-mengeritik soal fisikmu, tak perlu memutar pembicaraan langsung saja pada intinya?,"Ucap Kirie datar, sementara Cao Tun nampak memutar mata bosan kali ini. "Bagaimana soal kejadian setelah adu-latihan dengan Fenghuang?,Dan Aku tak sadarkan diri?," Tanya Kirie datar, sembari melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Huuhhh!Intinya semua tak terlihat baik-baik saja saat kamu taksadarkan diri Li Yingqi membubarkan latihan, sementara General Lu Bu membawamu ke tempat herbalis secepat mungkin, meski Fenghuang masih tak menerima pertandingan ini, aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa-hal padanya membuat dia tak akan protes tentang apa-pun?,"Jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?,"Ucap Kirie cepat.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?,"Tanya-nya dengan tangan yang tengah melapwajahnya dengan Kain pemberian Kirie. "Sepertinya aku harus banyak menjelaskan hari ini,ya?,"Ucapnya.

"Lalu soal musuh yang menyerang itu, apa sudah ketahuan?,"Tanya Kirie. "Aku sedikit kepikiran,"Jawabnya serius, dan respon dari pria itu juga nampak terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya, Narator : Hei-hei kemana aura santai tadi?.

"Soal itu, kejadian kemarin nyaris membuat warga panic dan membuat pihak-kerajaan istana ditutup saat ini hanya tamu istana, yang boleh masuk itu pun dengan kertas izin, sementara warga lokal dilarang memasuki Istana tampa persetujuan Kaisar,"Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Ternyata bisa serumit ini kejadianya?,"Ucap Kirie membuang pandangan kearah jendelah. "Lalu adik-mu Fenghuang?,"Tanya-nya lagi.

"Fenghuang saat bersama dengan para-putri yang datang dari berbagai wilayah di paviliun dibawah kekuasaan Permaisuri Fu, dan para pria juga dipindahkan di kawasan yang berbeda menghindari penyusupan,"Ucap Cao Tun.

"Huh...Kupikir Kaisar tak akan mertindak seperti ini,"Respon Kirie. " _Orang itu pasti ada dibelakangnya?,_ "Desisnya menambahkan dalam hati.

"Kizu?,"

"Ya?,"

"Kita baru saja ngobrol setelah bertahun-tahun! Ummm..Aku ingin berbicang akan berapa hal kau setuju?,"

"Tentu? Apa itu!,"

"Mau bertanya apa?,"

"Setelah perpisahan kita berapa usiamu dan keadaanmu saat ini?,"Tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh rasa keingi-tahuan.

"Usiaku umm...saat ini 17 tahun, dan keadaan-ku tidak terlihat spesial saat ini aku bekerja sebagai Prajurit disekolah Militer untuk pemerintahan dan keamanan masyarakat-apocalpse,"Ucap Kirie menghelah nafas, seketika berbeda dengan Reaksi Cao Tun yang nampak terkejut lalu memeluknya dengan spontan.

"KIZU AKU SENANG SEKALI MENDENGARNYA!,"Jerit Bahagia wajah Ceria tak sesuram sebelumnya,membuat Kirie gugup, namun ia menunduk menyembunyikan senyuman-naif yang dia punya, jika He Taiyang belum berubah sama sekali, sejak mereka terpisah 10 tahun lalu. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan keluargan-mu,"Tanya Cao Tun diselah tubuhnya memeluk Kirie.

"Mereka...Sudah...Mati!,"Desis Kirie menyorotkan tatapan suram dan aura positif tadi terpancar langsung memudar dengan cepat. "Klan itu sudah hancur, setelah itu aku menyerahkan diri pada pemerintah,"

"Klan Shinzu Hancur,"Ucap Cao Tun kaget ia melonggarkan pelukan-nya menatap wajah Dingin Kirie yang menatap kearah armor dada milik Cao Tun, dan memutuskan tidak niat untuk menatap pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin,"

"A...Aku membantai Klan Shinzu dan membunuh Pemimpin,"Ucap Kirie dingin. "Aku-lah yang membantainya- A..ku," Desis Kirie diam lalu Cao Tun tidak berniat untuk bertanya pada akhirnya hanya memeluknya, sementara Keberadaan Li Yingqi yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua kakak beradik hanya diam dan sedikit mengingatkanya dengan seseorang.

* * *

 _Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu Lagi setelah bertahun-tahun..._

 _Kita punya alasan untuk hidup dengan jalan kita masing masing kan..._

 _Karna kau dan aku bagai Hitam, putih dan Abu-abu..._

 _Tunggu dan lihat apa bagian dari kita bertiga dapat saling memahami..._

 _Ata justru kita Rival di pertempuran..._

 _Apa aku bisa memanggilmu_

 _Saudari_

* * *

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa sosok seorang gadis-pelayan memasuki sebuah ruangan sembawa tumpukan banyak scorl ditanganya, lalu memasuki ruang indah nan agung. "Hormat saya yang Agung Yang muliaPermaisuri,"Ucapan sang pelayan wanita menatap sosok anggun duduk disingasana.

"Angkat wajahmu, lalu bicara! Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?,"Ucap Permaisuri dengan tatapan serius.

"Ayahanda anda memberikan sebuah gulungan dan meminta saya menyerahkan amanat beliau pada anda,"Ucap Sang Dayang lalu menjulurkan sebuah Scorl bertali-emas dengan pose menunduk.

"Apa! kalau begitu serahkan padaku,"Ucap Permaisuri Fu. Bersamaan dayang utama sang Permaisuri nampak bergerak untuk mengambilkan barang pemberian Sang dayang lalu

Dengan lekas memberikanya pada Sang Permaisuri. Permasuri langsung membuka pesan dengan singkat tampa aba-aba.

 _Jika kau sudah mengecek semua kondisi_

 _Ingatlah putri-ku kau satu satunya yang bisa mengatasi permasalahan di Area Pafiliun Utama_

 _Lakukan apayang harus kau lakukan_

 _Saat ini kau bukan lagi selir-rendah lagi_

 _Kau punya alasan untuk menjalankan rencana sekte_

 _Manfaatkan itu!_

Sang permaisuri meremas surat dengan tatapan cemas lalu memandang kosong, saat seorang dayang memasuki ruangan mengungumkan sesuatu, jika seorang tamu datang ingin menemuinya."Yang mulia Dong Zuo ingin bertemu dengan anda?," Ucap Dayang itu.

"Persiapkan semuanya, pertemukan aku denganya,"Ucap Permaisuri Fu. " _Kuharap pergerakan mereka tidak mencurigakan_ ," Ucap Fu menambahkan diakhir kalimat dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

* * *

"Mereka sudah bergerak!,"Ucap Gema berjalan pelan mengitari sebuah meja dan menatap beberapa lembar kertas-talas berisi laporan kecurigaan dalam masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, ditengah meja juga terdapat pasir hitam yang disimpan dalam sebuah guci-mungil. "Apakah ini!,"Dengan pose berpikir Gema kembali memeriksa laporan tampa kenal waktu.

"Bagaimana Hasilnya,"

"General Lu Bu, anda habis darimana?,"Ucap Gema menatap datar. Sosok Lu Bu berjalan mendekati Gema dengan tatapan dingin, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Pergi! Memeriksa penjara dimana mata-mata ditahan."Ucap Lu Bu datar lalu menatap guci berisi pasir hitam itu diatas meja. "Kau masih menyimpan pasir-hitam itu?,"Ucap Lu Bu.

"Untuk penyelidikan! Mmmm! Lalu apa anda menemukan sesuatu di Penjara!?,"Tanya Gema.

"Saat di-penjara saat bernegosiasi! Pangeran Cao Tun, Memenggal tangan dari mata-mata-wanita yang tak mau memberikan kesaksian tersebut,"Ucap Lu Bu.

"Ke-Kenapa Pangeran itu ikut campur!,"Tanya Gema dengan tatapan datar. "Tidakseharus-nya jika seorang tamu kerajaan lain turut ikut campur dalam masalah kerajaan kita,"Ucap Gema menghelah nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya karna ini soalpertarungan putri-Cao Fenghuang sehingga sebagai salah satu kakak yang turut hadir keistana dia punya tanggung jawab penuh terhadap saudaranya,"Ucap Lu Bu. "Apa lagi bisa jadi mereka memiliki kesimpulan jika musuh-luar nampaknya mengincar orang penting Yang-mulia Cao-Cao selama mereka diluar istana mereka,"Jelas Lu Bu.

"Aku merasa itu bisa jadi alasan yang cukup dalam dugaan sementara,"Ucap Gema lalu mengambil salah satu kertas berisi laporan dan seketika rautnya berubah. "General Lu Bu,"Panggil Gema.

"Ya ada apa GeneralGema?,"Tanya Lu Bu seketika menatap Gema.

"Apakah mungkin? ada, kemungkinan ada konspirasi terselubung yang melibatkan kerajaan Han dalam rencana ini?,"Ucap Gema bangkit dengan tegap lalu mengeluarkan belati-nya lalu menusuk salah satu kertas laporan dengan wajah kesal.

"A-apa maksut anda General Gema?,"Tanya Lu Bu dengan pandangan serius, saat Gema tengah memainkan Belati itu ditanganya sendiri. "Apa kau tak mempercayai Kerajaan-mu sendiri?,"Tanyanya Lu Bu.

"Aku tak mempertanyakan itu!, tentang jabatan, kepercayaan terhadap istana ini atau apa yang berhubungan dengan kita, tapi pemikiran itu muncul dikepala-ku saat aku memeriksa semua laporan ganjil ini, yang menjurus pemikiranku pada Apakah ada penghinanat di sekitar kita, atau jangan jangan di dia orang kita sendiri!,"

[Bersambung]

[Sabtu-15-september]

* * *

Hai semuanya aku mau menyampaikan akan ada perobakan besar besaran cerita mau dari Fanfic dan Wattpad karna jenis cerita di akun Wattpad akan memiliki tema Manhua bukan lagi Dynasty warrior,

Kenapa?

Alasanya adalakarna tema ceritanya adalah Story general Lu bu

Dan juga !

beberapa diantara cerita sengaja dilakukan perobahan karna beberapa insident yang terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan eh enggak setahun lalu malah.

Saya mendapat kabar dari rekan jika cerita saya di-Plagiat 78% menyebabkan saya dapat laporan dari pembaca jika saya dituduh melakukan tindakan Plagiat atas Karia saya ini. Dan akun saya siapditutup, saat di lihat orang cerita yang di plagiat dari chapter 1 sampai 7 chapter, ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Dia mengopi setiap alur, karakter pendukung, bahkan karakter Kirie juga.

Makanya semenjak ada kebijakan anti playgiat mulai di Fanfic saya mulai menulis lagi, saya juga sudah memberi keasaksian pada Admin jika cerita ini murni buatan saya dan bersaksi jika semua karakter yang ada didalamnya ada atas perijinan setiap crater-oc dan sudah disetujui.

Nah mari kita kepembahasan perubahan cerita yang sudah berubah dari chapter 8.

(Spoiler awal emang tapi gak apa-apa toh alurnya mulai dirubah dan juga dirobak kearah lebih sesuai)

Diceritan awal perencanaan Kirie memiliki trauma masa-lalu karna berteman dengan anak dari musuh utama klanya dan dia bukan seorang laki-laki (He Taiyang) melainkan kakak perempuan bernama (Yaona Seul) ceritanya adalah kakak-angkat perempuan Kirie meninggal ditangan Ayah Kirie serta dipenggal hidup-hidup didepan matanya. Dan ketika sampai Kirie ditarik oleh pusaran Waktu Kirie di-pertemukan oleh Li Yingqi yang merupakan murit-utama dari General-Lu Bu yang memiliki kemiripan baik rupa bagai sisi cermin, pembawaan, sikap yang mirip dengan Yaona Seul kakak angkatnya yang meninggal dimasa depan.

Awalnya :(Tampa sadar Kirie dekat sebagai sosok kakak dalam masalalunya) dan Li yingqi adalah salah satu Karakter yang bisa merubah sisi pendirian Kirie sekeras batu lebih lunak.

Tapi

karna perubahan cerita dan aku merasa, agak janggal dibeberapa sisi dengan plotnya kurang memuaskan, aku merubah karakter kakak-angkat kirie menjadi Cao Tun seorang yang terdampar dari masa depan dan nasip membawanya menjadi Putra-angkat Cao Cao diusia 15 tahun oleh Wei. Diplot awal Sisi dimana Shock Kirie masih sama tak berubah, tapi insident-nya berubah Ayah Kirie menusuk Jantung Kakak-angkatnya , dan melempar tubuhnya ke jurang saat Kakaknya bermaksut membawa Kirie kabur meninggalkan klan masing-masing, setelah itu jasat He Taiyang tidak pernah ditemukan dan Kirie menganggap laki-laki itu sudah meninggal.

Awalnya :dari catatan lama (sebelum laptop lama dicuri T_T) Karakter Cao Tun muncul sebagai Rival Lu Bu dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian Adik kandung Li Yingqi serta bertanggung jawab juga dalam eksekusi mati para selir dan permansuri fu, warga Dinasty Han saat perang terjadi karna Permaisuri dianggap Penghianat Cao Cao.

Jadi Li Yingqi punya alasan jadi Rebels dan punya alasan hidup untuk balas dendam (tapi gak jadi...:V) kalau sekarang dia punya urusan lebih rumit dari sebelumnya dengan Joule dan Cao Tun, serta satu orang lagi.

Sebenarnya banyak perubahan yang terjadi juga pada karaker Fenghuang, Gema,Pao Tao, Joel namun dan beberapa karakter lain juga yang ikut berubah untuk memperbaiki . Akan saya bahas di chapter selanjutanya.

Bye bye minaaa!


	15. Chapter 15 - Sebenarnya

**[** **卍** **]-The Black Blossom Shine-[** **卍** **]**

 **.**

 **By**

 **.**

 **Penulis**

 **[** **卍** **]-Lightning Shun-[** **卍** **] ((Ellie Noclight))**

* * *

 **Apa kau tahu Jawabanya**

 **...kau bisa cari tahu sendiri?**

* * *

Lingkungan yang hampa terlihat sesosok anakmuda berusia belasan tahun berambut hitam nampak berdiri dikelilingi portal komputer, ia menata kursor serta tab-tab melayang disekitarnya, mata hijaunya memandang dingin file-file yang muncul disekitarnya, dan tanganya nampak sibuk memperhatikan sebuah hollogram padat berbentuk tubuh replika masternya.

 _{Racunya sulit untuk sembuh! Kuharap Mam bisa mengatasinya dari luar}_

Ucap Pemuda itu. Lalu memutar sebuah File yang nampak tertulis dengan kalimat cina kuno.

 _{Kurasa aku sudah menerjemah tulisan ini hampir 69%, tinggal Mam yang akan merisetnya sendiri}._

Pemuda itu berguma lemah sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi hologram-hologram statis lalu memudar. Billy atau Virtual-billy adalah Robot-Mictrochip yang memiliki ke unggulan tingkat tinggi dalam militer, tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai sarana informasi, penyimpanan dan pertahanan, Microchip-pintar itu memiliki sebagian akses yang menjadikan dia hidup dan memiliki pikiran sendiri, yang artinya dia bisa mengunakan Whujud hollogram manusia atau hewan yang ditangkap dari pikiran masternya dan siap berada disekitar tuanya jika tuanya menghadapi masalah serius.

Para microchip awalnya dihubungkan ketubuh Prajurit. Dari cangkokan oprasi sumsu tulang belakang prajurit pada usia 15 tahun tampa prosedur-bius, Penyatuan tubuh Microchip juga menyebabkan pemilik tubuh memiliki dua tingkat kesadaran.

Yaitu kesadaran Asli atau mereka bisa berkomunikasi alam bawa sadar secara sempurna meski sang master tertidur atau tak sadarkan diri. Dan soal dari gambaran tubuh Billy diambil dari sosok ingatan Kirie saat mereka berdua saat mereka menyatuh dulu.

 **[Billy kau sudah memeriksa semua yang kuminta?]**

 _{Saya sudah hampir menyelesaikanya Mam}_

 **[Terimakasi atas bantuanya, aku juga harap kau menyiapkan 20 bungkus Daun-mint, Coklat-bubuk, dan sebuah Gelatin kering dalam penyimpanan-ku, seingatku Aku pernah mendapatkanya dari Makoto dulu]**

 _{Sesuai perintah anda}_

* * *

"Kizu kurasa kau lebih baik mengunakan gaun yang dikirimkan dayang,ketimbang dari pada pinjam baju dayang-herbalis!,"Sebuah suara seorang lelaki menggeleng melirik seorang Perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Aku lebih memilih pakaian begini dari pada pakaian terbuka begitu,"Ucap Perempuan itu menatap datar, sembari membuang muka saat melirik sebuah gaun-sutra berenda-renda berwarna pink(?) serta beberapa bagian tubuh-nya di tubuh, disisi kasur.

"Dasar..!,"Ucap Lelaki itu menghelah nafas. "Lalu mengelus rambut hitam perempuan dengan tatapan gemas.

"基本的な子供(Dasar anak kecil)."

"私はもはや子供ではない(Aku bukan anak kecil lagi),"

"今まで私はまだあなたが子供のように見えます(Sampai saat ini aku masih melihatmu seperti anak kecil),"

"Lupakan saja?, pedang itu apa milik-mu?,"Tanya Kirie melirik pedang yang masih terpantri di dekat kasur dan bersandar kokoh disana.

"Miliku? Apa kau tertarik padanya?,"Tanyanya dengan sedikit terkekek. "Jika kau mau aku bisa menduplikasinya untukmu,"Ucap Cao Tun dengan nada ramah. Sementara Kirie lalu memunculkan senjata Gunnernya (Aries-gun) ditanganya lalu menyelipkan benda itu disedel-paha dalam gaunya.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Lagi pula kita sudah tahu sifat masing-masing, kau tak mungkin menduplikasi benda-pentingmu untuk orang lain begitu,"Ucap Kirie menyengit lalu menatap pedang itu kembali. "Aku bebera pakali melihat pedang itu dalam beberapa kesempatan, aku juga sempat melihatmu membawanya saat pesta penyambutan serta pesta rakyat, apa kau bisa merubahnya dalam beberapa bentuk,atau aku hanya berimajinasi tingkat tinggi?,"Ucap Kirie lagi.

"Aku memang bisa merubah ukuran atau keberadaanya semau yang aku inginkan, Mau coba memegangnya?,"Tanya Cao Tun. Lalu mengangkat pedangnya tampa merasa kesulitan dan menunjukan pada Kirie. "Mau pegang?,"Tanya-nya lagi membuat Kirie hanya terdiam, dengan tanganya terulur.

Matanya sedikit menyengit dengan perlahan sebelum merasakan aura abu-abu mengeluar tipis dari pedang seolah mengikat tangannya. "Dia terbuat dari!?,"Kirie menyengit tajam, dan Cao Tun mengangguk.

"Kau benar! Tapi tenang saja dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apapadamu hanya sesi perkenalan, jarang-jarang ada perempuan yang mau menyentunya, setidaknya biarkan saja dia nyaman denganmu,"Ucapnya kelewatan santai sembari melepaspegangan dari pedangnya dan anehnya pedang itu tidak jatuh melainkan melayang ditempat.

"Hormat saya Pangeran Cou Tun,"Sebuah panggilan Kushu nampakterdengar dari belakang, membuat pria itu berbalik dengan raut yang nampakterlihat datar, dengan singkat.

"Ya ada apa?,"Tanyanya menatap kasim yang membungkuk perlahan dan sulit menatap langsung mata pria ini, lalu memandang Kirie yang masih diam ditempat lalu ini posisi pedang besar itu sudah terganti sekarang ada diatas tangan Kirie dan dielus(?).

" _BIG GUY!_ ,"Desis Kirie menghelah nafas rupanya berat pedang ini tidak membuat harus terjungkal kebelakang, dia tahu Cao Tun sudah melakukan sesuatu pedang itu, meski Kirie dengan gampang manggung pedang seberat ini, tapi ditangan wanita normal sangat mustahil ditanggung meskidengan dua tangan. " _Kau indah tapi mengerikan_ ,"Ucap Kirie memuji dalam hati.

Sang Kasim nampak masih merasa terkejut dengan kondisi amigu, yang terjadi namun sang Kasim dari Han itu dengan segera mulai menjelaskan perihal kedatanganya, memberitahu bahwa jatwal perkumpulan untuk membahas soal 'Perjanjian perbatasan' dipercepat hari ini dan beberapa waktu kedepan,pihak Wei sudah diberitahu lokasinya tertutup dan ruangan akan dihimpun oleh banyak penjaga, dan dilarang bawa senjata untuk mendapat keputusan secepatnya.

"Kirie kalau begitu aku pergi,"Ucap Cao tun melengos diikuti Sang Kasim, yang kembali menatap Kirie tajam, seolah dia melihat seorang Jalang-kampung yang nampak sedang bermanja manja pada seorang bangsawan, sungguh tatapan yang menjatuhkan.

"Ya!,"Ucap Kirie mengangguk dengan muka datar, lalu sepeninggalan keduanya ruang herbalis kembali sepi, dan matanya melebar, menyadari pedang besar itu masih ada ditanganya. " _ASTAGA!,"_ Jeritnya menjambak pony-pelan.

"Kirie,"Panggil Diaochan memasuki ruangan bersamaan kejutan sebuah sinar-kilat muncul dari pedang dan berubah ukuran. " _Apa yang sebenarnya-,_ "Dan Diaochan nampak memasuki ruangan mendapati Kirie tengah duduk dikasur seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku senang mendengar jika kau sudah sadar,"Ucap Diaochan sembari tersenyum-manis, lalu mengengam lembut tangan Kirie. "Li Yingqi memberitahuku jika kau sudah sadar,"Jelasnya.

"Li Yingqi? Darimana dia tahu dia bahkan dia belum datang menemui-ku?,"Ucap Kirie menyengit bingung.

"Sebagai komandan, dia bisa mengetahui dengan cukup mudah-kan"Ucap Diaochan terkekek lembut matanya menyiratkan kelegaan diparas cantiknya, lalu ia bergerak lembut mengambilkan Kirie sebuah bubur isi sum-sum, yang rupanya dibawa."Maaf butuh waktu membawanya, jadi tidak terlalu panas,"Ucapnya terkikuk.

"Tidak masalah akan aku makan, terimakasi atas perhatian-mu,"Ucap Kirie mencoba memberikan senyuman tipis, jujur saja dipunya masalah soal memberi senyuman pada seseorang. Ia tidak ingin malah terlihat tersenyum sinis dan mempermalukan diri sendiri atau membuat Diaochan salah paham pada raut wajahnya.

 **SET!**

"Ini enak,"Ucap Kirie sembari mencoba menyuap satu suapan bubur dimulutnya, dan komentarnya cukup jujur untuk itu. Meski-tampilan makanan-nya tak ada yang spesial sama sekali tapi rasa-nya enak, dan perutnya tidak komplain untuk makanan ini.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi wanita yang baik untuk seseorang yang akan mendapatkanmu kelak,"Celetuk Kirie spontan. Lalu ia menyengit pelan saat menyadari ada beberapa pengetahun yang dia dapatkan dimasa depan, beberapa informasi Diaochan adalah wanita disisi Lu Bu, dan dibeberapa jurnal lain disebut dia adalah Istri dari General Lu Bu setelah hubungan cinta-segitiganya. " _Kurasa General penuh ambisi itu memang sudah sepantasnya mencoba berusaha untuk mendapatkan wanita ini,_ " Desis Kirie dalam hati, tapi kenapa ada perasaan kecewa darinya, membuat acara makanya berhenti.

"Kirie ada apa?,"Panggil Diaochan menatap cemas, saat Kirie terdiam.

"Bukan apa-apa,"Ucap Kirie sembari melanjutkan acara makanya dengan perlahan. "Hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu,"Desis Kirie lalu kembali makan, mencoba bersikap wajar-wajar saja dihadapan wanita itu.

" _Apa yang aku harapkan!_!,"

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, aku akan menunggumu makan lalu omong-omong gaun indah ini kenapa terabaikan,"Tanya Diaochan membolak-balik sebuah gaun yang tadinya disamping kasur. "Indah sekali,"

"Kau orang kedua yang memuji gaun itu dan aku tak akan memakainya untuk alasan apa-pun,"Jelas Kirie menghelah nafas. "Dan kau tahu alasanya,"Jelas Kirie kembali menyuapi mulutnya dengan sendokan bubur, sementara Diaochan kembali tertawa-kecil.

"Kau memang unik,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi sekarang pasca kejadian itu,"Tanya Kirie menatap Diaochan.

"Semua terlihat berjalan baik, namun tidak semua,"Ucap Diaochan menghelah nafas kasar lalu kembali duduk disamping Kirie. "Nampaknya ada orang yang memasang konspirasi untuk melakukan pemberontakan,"Ucap Wanita itu.

"Apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya,"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari para sesepuh jika pada tahun 184, terjadi pemberontakan besar pernah terjadi. oleh kaum petani saat kala itu, kaisar Ling memerintah, Para petani mulai melakukan pemberontakan mereka saat dikendalikan oleh tiga-bersaudara Zhang Bao, Zhang Jiao, Zhang liang untuk menyerang kekaisaran yang posisi sedang-nya lemah kala itu,"Ucap Diaochan.

"Maksutmu? Itu jangan-jangan..,"Ucap Kirie memandang datar dan Diaochan mengangguk seolah ia paham yang Kirie pikirkan.

"Ya! Mereka adalah Pemberontakan Sorban-kuning,"Ucap Diaochan menatap Kirie menghelah nafas. "Namun saat itu mereka berhasil ditumpas oleh tentara-kekaisaran danmengalamikekalahan-telak,"Ucap Diaochan.

"..." Kirie terdiam menatap lurus kedepan, pertanyaan kembali muncul diotaknya semua ini kembali ketitik tumpul. Jika seandai-nya ini adalah Pemberontakan Sorban kuning kembali, kemungkinan mereka akan mengincar Kerajaan Han tapi kenapa dalam kertas yang ditemukan ia justru menemukan nama orang-orang Wei.

"Diaochan bolehkah habis ini aku meminta buat jalan-jalan,"Ucap Kirie sembari memikirkan cara mencari informasi tentang siapa saja orang yang kemungkinan menjadi pemberontak dibalik layar, dan juga mencari informasi tentang orang-orang sorban kuning, dia rasa dia harus mencari informasinya dari seseorang.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu!,"Sahutnya tersenyum sembari mengangguk, Kirie hanya tersenyum melihatnya, inikah kecantikan wanita dalam legenda yang bahkan kecantikanya mampu membuat awan-malam menutupi rembulan serta sinarnya.

 _Sepertinya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah!_

* * *

"Mohon maaf jika sekira-nya saya meminta anda-anda sekalian untuk hadir ditempat ini, saya berharap anda-anda tidak tersinggung jika sekiranya jamuan sebagai tuan rumah ini kurang berkenan,"Sebuah pidato dari Kaisar Xian nampak terdengar meyakinkan mata awasnya-yang muda nampak menantapsemua varsi-kelompok sudah muncul dibeberapa tempat.

Semua Varksi-kelompok nampak menatap datar,beberapa orang nampak duduk dengan tatapan tak nyaman, juga pandangan bertanya. "Seperti anda lihat kami sudah berkumpul disini," Utar salah satunnya.

"Dengan sedikit permohonan dan kerendahan hati kami dari Kerajaan Dynasty Han ingin agar kita mengikat persaudaraan pada perbatasan masing-masing sebagai aliansi, dan memperbesar wilayah, untuk keuntungan masing-masing,"Jelas Kaisar Xian sembari menyampaikan umpai-nya.

Suara desis-desus mulai terdengar samar, dari berbagai pihak seulas senyuman sinis tak kentara terlihat samar namun menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang menunjukan senyuman sinis, senyuman yang seolah akan memenangkan sesuatu yang besar, dibalik senyuman dustanya. GeneralLu Bu nampakmenangkap senyuman dari ayah angkatnya dengan pandangan datar, sebelum ia kembali memperhatikan PidatoKaisar Xian yang masih berlanjut.

Suara geraman dan tawa terdengar dari dalam kepala Cao Tun, membuat si pemiliknya hanya mendengkus menatap datar kedepan.

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...TIRANI ITU MULAI MEMAINKAN TALI-NYA DENGAN BONEKA-NYA ITU, INGAT DIA HARUS DIWASPADAI]**

 _"Kau benar,"_

 **[MENGELIKAN!, SEPERTI YANG KUTEBAK KONDISI INI MERENTANGKAN PIHAK YANG DIUNDANG, SETELAH SEMUA MENYETUJUINYA IA BISA SAJA MENCOBA UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN ALLIANSINYA LEWAT BONEKA-NYA ITU DARI DALAM]**

 _"Trik-Murahan...Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan begitu saja,"_

 **[INGAT MESKI PUN KAU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI TINDAKANMU AKAN MERUBAH SESUATU LAKUKAN SEBERSIH MUNGKIN, DAN TIBA SAATNYA AKU MENYANTAP JIWA-NYA]**

 _"Kau tidak sabar juga Yasha, Dia adalah salah satu makanan-mu yang akan kau santap di akhir,"_

 **[AKU TAHU! KARNA ITU ADALAH PERJANJIAN KITA, PERJANJIAN DIMANA AKU MENYELAMATKANMU DAN MENJADIKANMU SEBAGAI INANGKU]**

"..."

 **[OMONG-OMONG AKU MENCIM BAU SESORANG YANG NAMPAKNYA BUKAN DARI DUNIA INI, BAUNYA KADANG MUNCUL DAN KADANG HILANG]**

 _"Apa dia ancaman? Sejenis apa dia? Apa dia pemegang perjanjian dengan penjaga atau pelintas dimensi seperti aku atau Kirie,"_

 **[DIA BERBEDA!]** Desis dengan nada sedikit rendah namun terdengar hati-hati. **[SAMA SEPERTIKU DIA BUKAN MANUSIA ATAU SEJENIS KAUM FANA, YANG SAAT INI BISA KUPASTIKAN DIA MAHLUK-IMORTAL** , **SEBELUM KITA MENEMUKANYA DAN APA ALASAN ADA DISEKITAR KITA WASPADAI SEKITARMU KAU BISAKAN NAK]** Ucapnya panjang.

 _"Aku mengerti selama dia tak menciptakan masalah maka kita tak akan menanggapnya,"_

"Tuan Cao Tun anda baik-baik saja,"Mata Cou Tun membulat namun rautnya kembali menenang, setelah melepas percakapan-batin dengan Yasha. Cao tun langsung melirik sosok seorang duduk disampingnya, dengan pandangan datar, rupanya ia duduk didekat tempat duduk penasihat Xun Yu nampak menatap teguh wajah sang pangeran, mata dewasa pria itu menyiratkan keteguhan serta kedewasaan.

"Anda tidak perlu Khawatir saya baik-baik saja,"Ucap Cao Tun melempar senyum tenang pada Xun Yu yang menjadi salah satu penasihat yang dia sukai, sisi pengertian, tenang bagai air dan berpikiran luas mampu menjadi penegah atau lawan-bicara yang baik. lalu tampa pikir-panjang ia kembali memandang kearah-depan, agar nampak tidak dicurigai.

"Kuharap kau fokus untuk pertemuan ini,"Sebuah suara perlahan yang nampak tegas terdengar ke telinga sang pangeran, ia melirik kursi yang Ayahanda menatapnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Sesuai perkataan anda Ayahanda!,"Ucap Cao Tun.

* * *

 **KLOTANG!**

Suara sel kembali terdengar, suara nafas terdengar berat wanita itu kembali mendapat siksaan fisik,kondisi sel itu kembali sepi Cuma dia sediri dipenjara itu, ia kembali menekukan wajah-nya kebawah dimana ia menatap deburan pasir dibawahnya.

 ** _(( Kau mendengarku, hei?))_**

Suara itu mengema namun tak ada seseorang disekitarnya membuat wanita itu mendengkus datar,menanggapi suara misterius yang muncul namun tak ada orang disekitarnya.

"Rupanya kau.."

 ** _((Cukup simak apa yang kukatakan...Dan soal apa yang mereka minta..apakah kau))_**

"Aku sudah memahami hal itu...dan aku sudah bersumpah sampai mati aku tak akan memberikanya pada mereka, Penyihir,"

 **((...))** suara itu langsung menghilang namun kembali lagi ((Aku percaya pada apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku harapkau bisa bertahan lebih dari ini, jika kau ingin kesempatan bertemu dengan dia))

 **(( _Dia akan menemukan jalanya, semoga tuhan mengizinkanmu melihatnya_ ))**

* * *

 _ **((Kupu-Kupu hitam))**_

Sebuah senyuman penuh teka-teki nampak terlihat samar oleh Shun sembari menenguk secangkir the, dalam sebuah ruangan yang hangat dan santai

"Shun," Sebuah panggilan datar terdengar muncul dibelakang tampa suara dan jejak, sosok pria bertux hitam layaknya seorang pelayan-bangsawan era moderen dengan rambut jabrik-merah muncul dibelakangnya. "So Jadi bagaimana kondisinya? Kau masih bermain-main dan santai dengan the-mu ini?," Tanyanya malas.

"Aku tak sangka kau ternyata kemari?,"Ucap Shun dengan nada santai.

"Jawab saja?,"Jawab Lelaki itu dengan nada datar. "Kau harus ingat Shun sebagai Dewa-waktu kau tak boleh terlalu ikut campur atau masuk lebih dari ini, waktu disekitar kita akan bergeser dari porosnya, dan kau dalam masalah,"Ucap Lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu,"Ucap Shun. "Tapi aku tetap harus membantu gadis itu,"Desis Shun menghelah nafas.

"Kenapa kau begitu menjaga-nya! Dia hanya gadis-militer yang tak sengaja terlempar dari dunia-masa yang lain, para-Penjaga lorong waktu kemungkinan akan menemukanya karna dia bukan pengelana-waktu yang ilegal dia akan menerima hukuman itu,"Jelas Lelaki itu.

"Noir, sebenarnya ada yang tidak aku jelaskan padamu,"Ucap Shun mengehelah nafas dan kembali meletakan cangkir Mug itu diatas meja.

"Apa maksutmu Shun,"Ucap Noir menyengit memandang 'Masternya' yang nampak merubah sikap dengan cepat.

"Sejujurnya yang membuat Kirie terlempar ke dunia ini adalah aku,"Ucapnya datar.

"Apa maksutmu,"Tanya Noir memastikan.

"Aku menerima mahar oleh seseorang, yang menginginkan Kirie datang kedunia ini,"Ucap Shun. "Dan hanya Kirie yang bisa mengurus masalah ini,"Ucap Shun tersenyum aneh, Tak ada rasa penyesalan dari ucapanya ia kembali menatap tenang sisa The yang tersisa dalam Mugnya lalu kembali melirik Noir yang masih terdiam.

"..."

"Jadi Aku tetap akan tetap memantau masalah ini sampai akhir,"Ucap Shun membuang muka melirik sebuah papan Catur yang nampak pion caturnya tak beraturan. Sebuah Pion Kuda, Pion Benteng, Pion Benteng, Pion Queen, dan Pion General. "Kirie akan jadi dalam pengawasanku sampai akhir, sampai dia sendiri mengetahui semuanya,"Ucap Shun menatap teguh para pionya.

 _Aku hanya akan mengamati_

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Selasa-25-Sebtember-2017]**


End file.
